Eight months and eight days of Fifty Shades
by FSOGFan
Summary: After Charlie Tango went down, Christian is declared dead. Ana refuse to believe he is dead and eventually finds him eight months and eight days later and, more in love than ever, they rebuild their lives…tears and laughter with regular updates. Please read. No cheating, no main characters die, no amnesia...lots of love between our favourite couple: Anastasia and Christian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After the Charlie Tango crash in Fifty Shades darker, Christian is not found and officially declared dead three weeks later. Ana, Christian's sole heir, refuse to believe he is dead and after searching for him for eight months and eight days, they find him. More in love than ever, they try to rebuild their lives while Christian discovers what Ana went through while he was gone. Please read. Ana is still sweet and adorable leaving the controlling to Christian.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_From: Anastasia Steele_**

**_To: Christian Grey_**

**_Date: 19 August 2011_**

**_Subject: One month…_**

_Hi Baby,_

_I cannot believe that it has been one month since the memorial. One month and I still don't know where you are. _

_Today is another bad day and I decided to stay in bed. I think I must have phoned your voicemail over a hundred times today. Even that short message that just say __"Grey, leave a message"__ is enough to bring me to tears. What I wouldn't give to actually hear your beautiful voice? To feel your touch on my skin. To really feel you._

_I __really__ miss you today baby…okay, I really miss you every day, but today is a particularly bad day. I am not sure why today is so much harder than other days, it just is. I must be almost dehydrated with the amount of tears I shed for the absence of you in my life._

_Your mom stopped by, I think Gail phoned her to be honest, but she gave me something to relax. She told me about you when you were younger and for a while, I actually felt better, getting to know you a bit more. When she left however, reality kicked in and I was miserable again, crying until I fell asleep._

_Jose brought me a present this afternoon to try and cheer me up, not that it did much good. He gave me a huge picture of you, one of the test shots he did at the hotel for Kate's article. It truly is a stunning photo. Currently it is positioned on a chair next to your side of the bed so I can look at you falling asleep. Talk about unhealthy... I know I should not do this to myself, but fuck, the ache in my chest won't go away either way so I figure, why not treat myself with your beautiful face until I go to sleep._

_I am starting to lose track of dates and days and I think Taylor is worried as he hovers around me constantly thus the reason why I decided to give me today…one short day…to feel sorry for myself, for you and for what we are losing. One day to dream about what if's, what could have and what should have been. I will wake up tomorrow and carry on, but today, just today, I want to lie in bed with CT in my arms and look at your beautiful face._

_I wonder if you miss me, if you love me enough to come back to me after we find you. I hope you still want to marry me because I will marry you in a heartbeat baby. I am so sorry that I did not give you a proper answer before they took you away from me. I just felt so confused with the thing with Leila, then your confession, then the incident with Jack. I remember thinking the day after the Jack incident that I would love to have a couple of boring days, but I meant boring days with you, not without you. _

_Christian, I don't care if we fight every single day for the rest of our lives, I don't care if you attach Sawyer to my wrist, I don't care about anything other than having you beside me. It is as if the light was taken out of my life and I am struggling to breath._

_I love you baby, with all my heart._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After the Charlie Tango crash in Fifty Shades darker, Christian is not found and officially declared dead three weeks later. Ana, Christian's sole heir, refuse to believe he is dead and after searching for him for eight months and eight days, they find him. More in love than ever, they try to rebuild their lives while Christian discovers what Ana went through while he was gone. Please read. Ana is still sweet and adorable leaving the controlling to Christian.**

**Snippet: Chapter 15: Ana breaks down and tells Christian what it was like for her.**

**"I walked in the meadow and started screaming at you…blaming you for my heartache…for your absence…for not being here to tell me to watch my smart mouth…for not protecting us from the fucked up mess…for leaving me with the extra headache of running a company I knew _nothing_ about…for not coming back to me…for just everything. It didn't make me feel better and I wanted to break something…_anything_…I _just_ wanted to feel better…to not feel so utterly fucking helpless…the loneliness were pure _agony_ and it would not go away…it didn't even fade, not even just a little…for me to breathe... I was tired of crying, tired of waiting, just so fucking tired and I just wanted to rest...I wanted to be comforted, to be loved...to be touched …_I just wanted you_…I wanted you...and _you weren't there_." I pull her into my chest, crying silent tears myself now. She hits me a couple of times lightly on my chest before whispering in an _absolutely heartbroken_ tone "You weren't there, I_ needed_ you and…_You. Weren't. There!"_**

_**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Ana POV:**

Eight months and eight days since my life came to a complete stand still. Eight months and eight days since I have been told that Charlie Tango went down? Ros was found within a day, but Christian was never found and declared officially dead a month later. Grace and Carrick held a beautiful memorial service for Christian on the 19th of July which I intended, but refused to cry. With every bone in my body I just know Christian is alive, I feel it. I had Taylor check every hospital within a 250 mile radius and nothing, so I know he had to have been taken and I know Christian did not go willingly.

It was a complete shock to find out after the memorial service that Christian left me everything he has worked so hard for. Ros stepped in as acting COE and has been absolutely great. She is teaching me about GEH, financial statements, contracts and basically running the company, but I don't intend to, Christian will run it again, I just know it. But I have learned a lot and am actually quite proud of what I have accomplished.

However, I don't have that much time to spend learning about GEH. I have taken a leave of absence from SIP to train, although Taylor refused initially, I insisted that I be trained to go with them to find Christian. Taylor, Welch and a team of 8 ex seals have been searching for Christian non-stop. They believe just as strongly as I do that Christian is still alive and have been monitoring and following every known enemy Christian had. We are down to two; Elena Lincoln and Jack Hyde and now we know they are working together.

While they were looking for Christian, I have been training for 12 hours, 7 days a week in everything from endurance, self defence, tactical offence, extreme self control and have been taught to shoot with 100% accuracy and in record time. It has been brutal, but I want to go with the rescue team when they go to rescue Christian and Taylor won't let me go until he is satisfied with my training.

Every morning I wake up and send Christian an e-mail telling him how much I love him and how much I miss him and the same every night before I go to sleep if I don't collapse thoroughly exhausted. Two days after the crash his inbox for voice messages where full and won't accept any more, although I still phone his number several times a day to hear his beautiful voice. God I miss him so much! I hardly see anyone anymore as they want me to move on and accept that Christian is not coming back, but how can I if I know he is somewhere out there.

My thoughts are interrupted when Taylor comes rushing into the library at Escala with Sawyer directly behind him.

"Ms. Steele, Mrs. Lincoln is on the move. She received an incoming call ten minutes ago from an unknown number and Welch is busy tracking the number to get a location. I think this is it Ms. Steele, I think she is going to lead us directly to Mr. Grey. She is dressed like she is attending a BDSM club and has a huge grin on her face." Taylor looks worried, but also a bit of relieve is visible in his eyes and is staring at me waiting what he just said to sink in. Oh my God, could this finally be it? Could we finally get Christian back? Does she even have him, or know where he is?

"Okay, Taylor, let's go. Is everyone ready to leave immediately and do your team have a visual of Elena?" We simply cannot afford to let her escape us today.

"Yes, Ms. Steele. They have a visual and are following at a safe distance, but we should go immediately"

We leave in three unmarked cars, no Audi SUV's as it is well known that Grey security and myself travel with the fleet of black Audi's and we don't want to be recognised, especially today.

We follow to a warehouse about hundred and thirty miles outside of Seattle to an abandoned cabin. Luckily, we are only 35 miles from Portland should we need to get him to a hospital quickly. We park far enough from the cabin to remain undetected and see that only Elena's car is parked in front of the cabin.

"Taylor, what is the plan? Do we have a layout of the cabin?"

"There is one front entrance and one at the back. According to Welch there will also be an underground basement and I suspect that is where we will find Mr. Grey. The sensors show two people in the cabin, but this excludes the basement. Elena and Jack are currently in the living room arguing about what course of action to take as Jack does not seem to believe Elena that Mr. Grey will crack anytime soon and agree to go back to her." OMG is this woman totally delusional. Does she honestly think that Christian will go back to her after being kept in a basement for eight months?

"She is crazy if she belief that he will ever even forgive her after what she did to him. Taylor, I will take on Elena by myself. She will not suspect me to be armed and she will definitely not expect me to confront her myself. Sawyer, you and your team go around back and take Jack down. Taylor, you get Christian and get him to safety. Everyone ready?" Shit, it is going to take everything I have not to kill this bitch. What the fuck was she thinking? Did she think this was actually going to turn out well for herself. "Wait Taylor, I need to make a call first."

I pull out my cellphone and dial with shaky hands while praying they just do what they are told, because if we are right, they would want to be here for this.

"Ana sweetheart, this is a nice surprise."

"Carrick, I am sorry to bother you at this hour and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience, but I need you to get Grace, Elliot and Mia, no one else, and please urgently meet me at the OHSU hospital in Portland. Please, please don't ask me to explain now, but I need you. Please come immediately." Fuck, please don't argue with me know.

"Ana, just tell me that you're safe and unharmed first."

"Carrick, I am fine. We are running out of time here, please come now!"

"We will be there in under two hours Ana. I will phone you again when we are about ten miles out. Take care of yourself, we love you." And with than he disconnects the call. Oh thank God that was easier than I thought.

"Okay Taylor, now I am ready. Give the signal." Please baby be here, please, please, please, PLEASE!

**Christian POV:**

Fuck, I think I am finally going to lose my mind. How the fuck am I going to get out of here and back to my beautiful Ana if everyone thinks I am dead. Elena fucking Lincoln was kind enough to show me pictures of my memorial service. Wasn't that nice of her? The bitch! What bothered me endlessly was that Ana looked so…good. Shit, if it were me attending her memorial, I would have been an absolute fucking mess. But she sat there looking breathtakingly as always and not a tear in sight.

I have been thinking of this repeatedly and honestly, I have no idea what the fuck is going on. I mean, come on...I left her fucking everything I have in this world and she does not even cry a single tear for me. I know she loves me so I tell myself that she was in shock. Yes, yes, that's it, she was in shock. But I wonder if she moved on already. What is she doing now? What is happening at GEH? But most importantly, will I ever get the fuck out of here? By my estimation, I have been here, give or take a couple of weeks, almost eight months. Without see the sun, it is hard to tell and with nothing to do, I just exercise as much as I am able and until completely exhausted in order to get some sleep.

I hear huge commotion above me and yelling, screaming and shouting. What the fuck is going on up there? I walk up the stairs, as far as I can reach with these fucking chains attached to me, to try and hear what the hell is happening.

After a couple of minutes that sounded like the end of the world were upon us, I hear the most beautiful voice in the universe. "Well hallo Elena, Jack. From the look on your faces, I take it you weren't expecting us? Our apologies for barging in here uninvited." O God how I missed that voice…wait a fucking minute…what the hell is she doing here? Does she know I am here, if she thinks I'm dead?

"Anastasia, this is a surprise. May we help you with something?" The bitch acts as if nothing is wrong. I have to get out of here! Who is with Ana? Why is she here and fuck my throat is fucking killing me and I can't even scream for help.

"Elena, come on. We don't have time for this shit. You know, places to go, people to see. You have something that belongs to me and I want it back, and these gentlemen, are here to ensure you get what you deserve, so...just give me what I want and I will be out of your hair. It can be like I never existed and you can forget all about me. This does not have to come to violence, but please don't fuck with me because believe me, there is nothing I would like more right now that to splatter your fucking insane brains across that wall over there." My hope is seriously starting to fester deep within me. Could this be a rescue mission? If it is, what the fuck is Ana doing here and where the fuck is Taylor?

"You know Anastasia, I honestly have no clue what you are talking about. It is just me and Jack here and we were actually in the middle of something so if you don't mind…" Don't fall for it Ana please, please don't leave me here!

"Taylor, what do you think? Should we just be on our way and go on believing that Mr. Grey is long gone or should we tear this godforsaken place apart?" Thank God Taylor is here! If Ana can just step aside and let them do their job, I might be able to get out of here today and she will be unharmed.

"Ms. Steele, I would not believe a word that comes out of Mrs. Lincoln's mouth. If she says the sun is shining, I will still walk outside to make sure. Also, with that outfit, I can assure you she is not here for Jacky over there, she dressed like that for Mr. Grey. So, either Mr. Grey is here or she knows where he is." Taylor deserves a raise, honestly, I could not have asked for a better head of security. He is excellent at his job, although, if I do get out of here, he better have a fucking good explanation as to Anastasia's presence here today. What the hell is he thinking putting her in danger like this? And that Bitch, all dressed up for me, like I want to even look at her face!

"Anastasia, have you completely gone insane? You know, Grace and Carrick are starting to worry about you since they never see you anymore and they are under the impression you are not really dealing with your grief that well. Now I can see why, you are clearly delusional. You attended Christian's memorial service. You saw the damage to the Charlie Tango. You heard what Ros said and you read the police report. Fuck, you even went with your own team to personally inspect the crash site and surrounding area for over three weeks. There was no way that Christian could have survived that crash. He is dead. Are you listening to me, DEAD. Like in never coming back. Now get the fuck out of here and go on with your life." Is she actually using her Dom voice on my Ana and holy fuck, Ana actually went to look for me herself?

"Yes, Elena. I am listening and I heard what Ros said. I read the police reports. I saw the damage to Charlie Tango, which Taylor over there determined was caused due to foul play, and I attended the memorial service held for Christian, only out of respect for his family. You know what I did not see however? I did not see his body. I saw no proof that the love of my life is gone forever. Furthermore, I can tell you that I know with everything in me, that Christian Grey is not dead. I would have felt his absence in this world as soon as his last breath left his body. I know he is alive and I know you are aware of his whereabouts. So please, cut the fucking crap. You know what, I am actually done playing with you. Sawyer, take care of Mr. Hyde over there. I will keep an eye on Mrs. Lincoln. Taylor, take apart this cabin. Find Mr. Grey and as soon as he is found, get Welch to contact the authorities to get them here as well as emergency services. Oh, and Elena...I hope your natural hair is a nice colour as I don't think they will be willing to let you dye your hair that extremely fake blond in prison." I actually find myself smiling. Fuck, she loves me, she really does and she is so strong right now. I hear Elena gasp loudly and then she starts crying. Bitch, too late for tears now!

And again, all hell breaks loose upstairs with Taylor who is shouting instructions. Elena is screaming every bad name in existence to Ana. God if only I were just stronger. These last couple of months has been brutal on my health. I am weak, dehydrated and my leg did not heal properly. This will certainly require surgery when I get out of here.

The basement door opens and I see Taylor standing at the door and just start sobbing. I am a mess, but I am so fucking grateful to see him standing in front of me when I thought I will never see him again.

"Taylor." It was all I could say at that moment.

"Welch, get Portland authorities and emergency service to our location NOW." He walks down to where I sat on the stairs. "Mr. Grey? Christian we are here to save you. Let's get you out of here. What the fuck did they do to you? Sawyer, Ana I have Mr. Grey! Mr. Grey needs urgent medical attention!" Ana, where is my Ana. What is she doing up there?

Taylor removes the chains of and picks me up and starts taking the stairs very slowly. I want to sleep. I want this to be over. But above all else, I want to see my Ana, my saviour.

"Ana." My sore throat has reduced the normally well spoken Christian Grey to single worded sentences. Fuck this would be funny if not for the horrific circumstances.

"Ms. Steele is waiting for you Mr. Grey. You will see her soon. Don't worry, she can take care of herself. You will be very pleased with what she has done in the last eight months while we were waiting for Mrs. Lincoln to slip up so we could find you." Taylor states proudly. Eight months…I have been here eight months. What the fuck was the plan? Keep me here until I go insane. FUCK…eight months!

We get through the door at the top of the stairs and there she is. She is holding a gun to Elena's head. A fucking gun! Taylor knows how I feel about guns, why would he give her a gun? No time to dwell on that now. Time for answers is not now.

Ana hands Elena to Sawyer and comes over to us…tears streaming down her gorgeous face. Fuck, I hate seeing her cry and I fucking hate being helpless. I can't even comfort her. I quickly let me eyes run over her and she looks good…fucking awesome actually.

"Baby, baby I missed you so much? Are you badly hurt? Shit, they will pay for this!" Ana shoots the look of death at Elena and starts kissing me softly on my cheek and I feel my eyes starting to close. "Baby, I love you. I love you! Please, don't leave me. Please, stay strong for me. Don't leave me." I try my best to smile at her and then everything went black.

**Ana POV:**

I am sitting in the speeding ambulance with Christians one hand in both of mine and pray that he will be okay. He is lying so still and I am thankful for the monitors assuring me he is still alive. What will this ordeal do to my already fucked up Fifty Shades? How can we possibly move on from this?

I pick up my phone again to check on the status of the Grey's.

"Ana, we are about thirty minutes away from the hospital…wait, hold on sweetheart...Grace would like to talk to you." Carrick gives the phone to Grace and a brace myself for a very anxious Grace.

"Ana, Ana what is going on? Carrick is driving like a mad man and Elliot and Mia is quiet…quiet Ana. We are worried. Are you hurt, please tell me you are fine."

I exhale and pray for the strength to make it through this night.

"Grace, I am not hurt but I need you all to meet me at the hospital. I am here now and will wait for you in the waiting area. Please tell Carrick to drive safely as I don't think my fragile heart can take anymore strain today. See you soon."

We get to the hospital and Christian is rushed to the emergency room. A couple of minutes later Dr. Crowe comes to tell me that apart from dehydration and fatigue Christian is fine but they are taking him to the operating room for surgery on his right leg that did not heal as it should have.

I go to the waiting room to see the entire security team there with Welch, when did he get here? I quickly brief them and then go to the nurse's station to ask for a private room to brief my family on what happened. She points out a room and I inform her to come call me the minute Christian comes out of surgery. At least I am treated with the upmost importance since Christian was a major benefactor of OHSU and since his supposed death, I am now listed as the benefactor and this suites me just perfectly today.

Taylor and Sawyer sweep the room and tell me to wait here as they will bring the Greys in the minute they arrive. I did not even wait five minutes before the door opens and four very worried Grey members walk into the room as Taylor closes it behind them. Grace immediately takes me in her arms and hugs me. I push her away lightly and ask them to sit. She looks disappointed and I quickly tell her that we have a lot to discuss and I don't want to break down before we even begin.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience and for not being able to explain on the phone, but I felt that this kind of news is better given in person. I am not sure where to begin in order to keep this short for now, so I will begin at the beginning as Dr. Crowe said we will have about an hour."

"Ana, what the hell is going on? Who is in hospital? Why is your entire security team out in the hall and why do you look like Angelina Jolie in Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Oh, only Elliot…

"Whoa Elliot, I will get to all that and as we don't have that much time, please can I finish and then we will get to Q&A?" Everyone nods and I begin. "Now as you all are well aware I love Christian with all my heart. When the news of the crash came you all saw how devastated I was and then after the memorial everything just changed." I pause and Carrick mentions for me to continue. "The reason for the change, as I told Grace and Flynn was that I could not even think about moving on without Christian, especially with no body found. Taylor and Welch inspected Charlie Tango before we started to restore her and started to suspect foul play. We could not told you any of this as we did not want our main suspect to get suspicious and start to cover up." I take a look at each of their confused faces and press on.

"Taylor arranged training for me and we began tracking every know associate, friend or enemy we could think off and after about five months we narrowed it down to two."

"That is when you started to withdraw from our family isn't it?"

"Yes, that is but I promise it was not to hurt you, it was to find out what happened to Christian and we wanted our aim to remain a secret. Anyway, I put two security members on one of the two suspects we could find and the suspect was followed and monitored twenty four hours a day every single day. So, earlier this evening, the suspect broke their normal pattern and this made alarm bells go off. Taylor assembled the security team and we started to follow the trace with Welch guiding us. The suspect led us to an abandoned cabin about thirty five miles out of Portland in the direction of Seattle. We determined what was going on and heard that both suspects were inside the cabin discussing what happened to Christian." Well not really, but I can't get them too worked up to listen to the rest.

"That is when I phoned Carrick as we had a pretty good idea what we would find when we stormed the cabin and…"

"Ana, stop. Please stop I can't fucking take this anymore. Who is the fucking patient?" I look at Elliot but don't answer. All four of them instantly has tears streaming down their faces. Fuck this is heartbreaking. Elliot gets up and comes to kneel in front of me, now crying hysterically, and take my hand in his.

"Ana, please…who is the patient we were obviously brought here for?" I start sobbing and only gets out "Christian" before totally breaking down along with everyone else in the room. Elliot pulls me from the chair and puts me in his lap where he is now sitting on the floor. Mia comes to sit in Carrick's lap as he tries to comfort both his wife and his daughter while he is sobbing himself.

After about twenty minutes the tears dry up, Carrick clears his throat, wipes away his tears and ask me who took Christian. I first look to Grace then Elliot and finally back to Carrick. "Jack Hyde, an Editor Christian fired because he assaulted me and…and…o fuck why is this so hard?"

"Who Ana?" Elliot is clearly out for blood.

"Elena Lincoln, but her motives I won't be able to disclose at this time." Everyone is stunned to silence except for Grace who starts crying again saying over and over that this is all her fault. I stand up to sit next to Grace, trying to comfort her and tell her that none of this is her fault and this is a lot more complex than it sounds.

"What is his condition and why is he in surgery?"

"He is well, dehydrated and suffering from fatigue, but other than that he is fine. The problem is that Jack and Elena could not really afford to seek medical attention for him after the crash…being well known as he is…and he had a broken leg. The leg did not attach correctly and they are busy fixing that. The doctor should be here any minute."

There is a knock on the door and we all jump to our feet staring at it. Taylor comes in and we all sit down disappointed.

"Ms. Steel, Mr. Grey, can I get you anything? Coffee, tea…something stronger perhaps?" Taylor tries to smile to lighten the mood to no avail.

"No thank you Taylor, we are fine. I will just go check on Christian. Please remember to get the emergency staff to sign NDA's as I don't want this leaked to the press before Christian can release a statement. Please also call Ros and ask her to meet me here first thing in the morning and to keep the request to meet me here to herself. I also want the bank manager as well as the legal team here first thing on Monday morning, same goes for them, they are to tell no one. Sorry for putting all this on you, but can you also make sleeping arrangements for all of us for about four days?" I look to Grace for confirmation and she nods her head. "At the Heathman please. The security staff not absolutely needed here can be sent back, but maybe you, Sawyer and Welch should stay."

"No problem Ms. Steele. Please don't worry about anything as I will take care of it."

Just as I make to leave the room, Dr. Crowe comes in and closes the door.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, I have news for you on our John Doe…" Ah the good doctor gets the ramifications of this. "We have repaired the leg and had to put a cast on. The incision is in the inside of his leg and relatively small. He will only need the cast for about two to three weeks as we repaired the leg using steel pins that will was fastened to the bones over the fracture. The cast is mainly to keep him from twisting or moving it until the fracture starts healing, but as I said, he won't have to wear it for more than three weeks…I am fully aware that he will not tolerate it for any longer anyway. If he rests and recover quickly, he should be able to go home on Wednesday as I am sure Dr. Grey will be happy to look at him herself while he is recovering." Grace shakes her head and under the circumstances even manages a ghost of a smile. "He is being moved to a private room now and if you follow me, I…" He does not even get to finish his sentence as Elliot pushes him out the door to take us to see Christian.

We follow Dr. Crowe to the end of the hall with Taylor and Sawyer in tow to set up security. He opens the door and we enter. The head nurse is just finishing up connecting the monitor and Dr. Crowe reminds her that no one is allowed inside this room or even outside the door for that matter as well as she should go see Taylor as he has paperwork for her to sign. With that they both leave the room quietly while the five of us is standing next to Christian's bed sobbing. Elliot is comforting Mia and Carrick is holding Grace in her hands while I sit next to Christian and holds his hand while telling him softly how much I love him.

We all just sit in silence for what felt like forever and Elliot says that we should go get some sleep as Christian won't wake up for at least twelve hours. No way in hell am I leaving his side.

"Elliot, the rooms have been arranged. Please guys, go get some rest, I will call if there is any change. Grace, please can you arrange a bed to be brought in for me as I am not leaving this hospital until he is leaving it with me." Grace nods and Elliot and Mia come to hug me goodbye telling me how grateful they am that Christian has me. They leave the room with Grace who went to arrange a bed for me and Carrick comes to take me into his arms as I just sob into his shoulder.

"Ana, you are the best thing to EVER happen to my family and I thank God every day for bringing you into our and Christian's life. We love you and I am proud to call you my daughter. Thank you for not giving up on Christian and thank you for finding him." Grace must have come back mid speech as she hugs me with Carrick before they say goodbye and leave the room leaving me with my love…alone at last.

**Christian POV:**

I hear voices and one of the voices is the beautiful voice of my baby. My head is killing me so I just lay there with my eyes closed and listen to the voices talking.

"Ana, sweetheart, you know that when he wakes up he will be fuming that you were there when he was rescued. Although I sort off understand, I am not totally sure Christian will understand what the hell you were thinking. You could have gotten seriously hurt." Yes dad, tell her. We will surely have this conversation soon anyway. What the fuck was she thinking putting herself in danger like that? If anything happened to her, Jack could have just killed me as well, I can't fucking life without her and she knows that perfectly well.

"Carrick, I understand your concern and yes…" She take a deep breath. "…I am sure Christian will have that discussion with me soon enough just to make his thoughts and concerns clear as well, but honestly, do you think that Taylor would have let me gone with if he were not absolutely sure I could handle myself? Look, the day of the memorial I went to Taylor and told him that I am hundred percent sure that Christian is still alive and that I need his help to find him. He arranged for several trainers to train me in various skills for 12 hours a day for the last seven months. My shooting skills are better than some of the team members on our security team and actually, now that Christian is back, Taylor is arranging additional training for all of them. I was perfectly safe, I assure you. But there was no way in hell I was sending a team to rescue Christian without going with. Yes, we did not know for sure what to expect, and yes things could have been worse, but I am safe, we got Christian and I am fine. I am sorry that I did not make contact with you or Grace often due to my hectic schedule with GEH, SIP and the training, but I promise to make that up to you all. You are my family and I love you."

"We love you too Ana and thank you again for getting back my son. There are no words to tell you how grateful the Grey family is for what you have done. Now, how are things at GEH? I am sure happy now that you did not follow my advice to sell it. Can you imagine Christian's response to that news when he came back that he is no longer the owner of GEH?" Shit, is he fucking serious right now? How could he give Ana that advice? What the FUCK was he smoking before giving her such fucked up advice? He is right, I would have been abso-fucking-lutely livid if I came back to find GEH in the hands of someone else. Fuck! But I am myself interested to know how it is going and will be sure to get a meeting with Ros as soon as possible. Not sure if Ana would be able to tell me much.

"GEH is doing well. I looked over the financials for the last six months, as well as the year to date consolidated reports, with Ros last week since it is financial year end for GEH at the end of this month. Although the growth in net operating profit is not what it would have been under Christian's leadership, we still managed to get a decent growth and it looks like we will end on just over five and a half billion net operating profit for the current financial year. We only finished the projects and acquisitions that Christian already approved before the crash and I gave the go ahead for two more after going through the financials and projections at least a dozen times on each one, but I did not want to take any unnecessary risks and loose any money while Christian was gone. The Taiwan project he was working on was put on hold for a year after Ros all but pleaded with them. Ros has been an absolute gods sent. When she was not working and I was not training she was teaching me about GEH and Roach was teaching me about SIP. Neither could understand why I did not appoint a permanent replacement for Christian at GEH, but how could I replace him when I truly believed we would find him. I obviously could not tell them that, they would have had me committed. Bye the way, thank you again for assisting with the name change of SIP. Grey Publishing sounds so much better and I think Christian will be pleased. Roach wanted to retire at the end of last year and I convinced him to stay another three months, so he is finishing at the end of March. Not sure what Christian's plan will be when he leaves tough. I missed him so much and so much has changed. When do you think he will wake up?" She sounds so confident discussing business with my dad.

Oh baby, I am so proud of you. I would never have guessed that a Lit Major would do so well with GEH and the name change to Grey Publishing is awesome. How much you have grown up since the crash and I missed it. I missed you taking control, being in charge, learning about my company and changing into the confident woman you are now. I love the fact that you are talking about all of this as "we". Fuck, they will pay for this. Those two will pray for mercy when I am done with them.

I would like to talk to her, but I am just so tired that I can't seem to open my eyes. Just a few more hours of sleep and then I will be good to go. As I was drifting to sleep, I kept hearing the love of my life talk to my dad.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and be kind, I will update again this weekend.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and PM's. This is great and as a thank you to you all, I decided to post chapter 2 a day or so earlier. **

**You will get a look into what has happened in the eight months Christian was held captive, but as "Looking back at what happened" has been done before, I decided that since e-mails was a huge part of communication between Ana and Christian in the original books, why not let Christian find out what happened with e-mails. Christian will obviously have a lot to read through and is randomly going to select what to read. The e-mails are dated in order to keep track of the time.**

**Just to answer a PM regarding the time line. The Charlie Tango crash was on 17 June 2011, the day before Christian's birthday. The memorial was about a month later on 19 July 2011. The rescue was obviously eight months and eight days later on 25 Feb 2012 and woke up on Monday 27 Feb 2012.**

**I know there was a question about Ana's appointments with Ros, the bank manager and the legal team the Sunday and Monday morning, but we will only see what that was about from Christians point of view a bit later.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

**Ana POV:**

It has been two days since Christian was rescued and had the operation, he should have woken up by now, but no such luck yet, although Grace remains positive. The security around Christian has been increased and Taylor, much like me, has not left his door since he was brought in.

Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan have been coming by every morning and only leave late at night. Elliot has been crying non-stop, who would have thought, and thanked me a thousand times already, if not more, for not giving up on his brother. Luckily their wedding was postponed due to some things that Kate could not get in time that she absolute had to have, typical Kate, so Christian will be able to stand next to his brother on his wedding day in four weeks. This has obviously also contributed greatly to Elliot's emotional state at the moment. The two of them are fighting constantly these days with Kate on edge with the wedding arrangements and poor Elliot, being the man that he is, constantly saying the wrong thing and this normally leads to fight blown so out of proportion they can't even remember the original reason that started the fight. I think that Elliot thinking he would get married without his brother standing next to him also contributed to his mood and a small amount of the fights. It is actually a blessing Christian is unconscious as Grace says it should speed up his recovery with the rest he is getting and he is also privileged in that he does not have to listen to Kate and Elliot arguing about everything from flowers to food to the variety of drinks. Does all this shit really matter that much to them?

I look over at Christian and he looks so peaceful and already much better than when we found him. He has some colour in his face again and his lips are back to their normal kissable self. God I am tired, but no way am I missing his beautiful Grey eyes when he finally opens them. Everybody left and I am sitting next to the bed staring at him like I am afraid he will disappear. The irony is not lost on me; he used to be the one watching me sleep. I could never understand that and thought…how boring. Who wants to sit doing nothing but watch someone else sleep? Well, I sure get it now.

"Baby, please wake up for me. I missed you so much and I love you. You are it for me you know. I will never be able to move on from you, even if it turned out that you were in fact dead, I would not have been able to move on…you ruined me for other men. I am so glad we found you, just sorry it wasn't sooner. Please wake up baby, I need to see those beautiful eyes and shy smile I love so much." And here comes the waterworks. What the hell is wrong with me? I have never cried so much in my life. I put his hand in both of mine and put my head on top of it and just carry on talking to him.

"Don't you want to see me Mr. Grey? You have been sleeping since you were admitted on Saturday and it is Monday night already. I changed the playroom you know" Maybe thinking of playing will get him to wake up? "Took everything out except the furniture and made a new room just for us. It basically screams sex and love now baby, as opposed to reminding me of a medieval torture chamber, I know you will love it. But, you will have to open those gorgeous eyes for me if you want to see it soon. I also had to get some new outfits to match with the new room. OMG you should see some of them. Come on baby please. For me, open your eyes." I yawn and feel my eyes close. "I am just going to close my eyes for a minute baby. I am so tired."

"Ana, baby wake up." Even in my dream his voice is musical. Funny, I fell asleep trying to wake him up and then dream he is trying to wake me up.

"Ana, Ana can you wake up for me?" He took his hand out of mine and is stoking my hair. "You can't sleep like that Anastasia. Come get in the bed with me."

I lift my head and I am greeted with the most beautiful grey eyes with nothing but love shining out of then and shit, that shy smile…how I have missed that smile. The clock on the bedside table shows just after 3am.

"Christian…baby…your awake…well, obviously you're awake, but I mean…oh fuck, I don't know what I mean. I am so tired." I put my head back on my hands and start crying again. Christian gentle lifts my head; takes my hand in his and pulls me next to him. Very carefully not to touch his leg, I get into bed next to him and just cry softly with my head on his chest. He is rubbing my back and I cry softly…for all the days without him, for everything he went through, for his family, for me, but mostly, just for us and what we have lost.

"I love you Anastasia." I fall asleep again with Christian humming to me.

I wake up but don't move to get up. I just hold Christian, afraid that if I leave his side he will disappear.

"Morning baby, did you sleep well?"

"Good Morning. Yes, I can't remember the last time I slept this well." I move my head and come face to face with his family.

"Morning…everyone. What time is it?" Damn, I could sleep more right now.

"It is 10:45. I did not want anyone to wake you. Taylor told me you have not been sleeping well in my absence and my mom said you have not closed your eyes properly since I was admitted." And then he gives me the best good morning kiss lightly on my mouth which as you can imagine, turned rather quickly to a deeply passionate kiss.

"Uhm, yes…well…I think, never mind…we will just give you two some privacy. We could all use a late breakfast as we left the hotel too early for food." Thank you Carrick!

In record time the room was cleared trying to avoid the awkwardness and it was only us.

"Baby, do you have any idea how much I fucking missed you? I thought you moved on believing I was dead. It tore me apart. That bitch made sure I got pictures of the memorial and you looked so beautiful, but baby, when I looked at the picture of you next to Taylor and your dad, and not a single tear on your face, I thought you did not love me after all. I stared at that picture for days willing it to tell me why you did not look sad, not that I like seeing you cry, but fuck, I almost went insane thinking about you with someone else. Then I told myself that you were in denial and you have not started grieving yet, which made me feel better for a very short time, until I then realised that if you were in denial, you were going to come crashing down as soon as you accepted that I was gone and that was just unbearable." He finally stopped talking and I just stared at him. Apart from physical pain, what must he not have gone through?

"Christian, I think I have some idea what you went through. You must realise however that even though you knew I had Taylor, your family, my family and I was safe, I had no idea where you were, if you were cold, hungry or safe. If you were being taken care of, if you even missed me at all. I e-mailed to you often, twice a day on most days, to tell you everything I did during the day, how much I loved and missed you and what I was feeling. I phoned your phone like ten times a day just to hear your voicemail greeting. I bought this huge bear and dressed him in one of your shirts as I just could not bear to sleep alone, which was just one of the reasons I did not sleep that much. I love you so much and I never even got a chance to see you open your birthday presents." Shit, am I ever going to stop crying. Where are all these tears even coming from? I am going to dehydrate at this rate.

"I heard what you told my dad some time during yesterday. I am so proud of you baby. I am sorry I missed all that. I would have loved to see you in taking control and making decisions. Shit, that must have been so _hot_!" Oh…he must be feeling better to give me _that _look.

"Mr. Grey, you should be resting not giving me_ the_ look. I think you should get some rest and I will go to the hotel, have a shower, get a clean set of clothes and some things you would need…" I don't want to go, but of course, I must look like death warmed up and I have to pick up a few things for Christian as well.

"Anastasia, you are so not going anywhere, in fact, I think you will be lucky if I let you out of my sight in the next year. Shit, now that I think about it, since you have learned so much about the business, I can even take you to work with me…it will be like…bring your hot girlfriend to work day everyday!" Well, that will be quite a conversation when the time comes and one I really do not look forward to. "Everything has already been arranged. Taylor came in earlier with a couple of bags and I asked him to put it in the bathroom. Everything we need should be in there." I lie back down on his chest and he is dragging his fingers through my hair. "Sooo, you redecorated the playroom huh?" I look up at him and he has this mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"You heard that?" Of course he would hear that but he should not get any ideas until he is fully recovered. "Oh no Mr. Grey, you are going to go right back to resting and I am going to shower and clean up." His face instantly falls and he looks like he might start to cry. "Christian, I will be right back. I am not even leaving your hospital room. I won't be ten minutes."

I give him a passionate kiss and go to the bathroom. Eight minutes later, I am rushing to his side while Grace is checking his vitals and chart and Carrick and the rest sit around the room joking about Christian having to use crutches for two to three weeks. Ethan, Kate and Elliot is betting on how long the cast will stay on before Christian goes insane and either get it removed or orders Taylor to remove it.

I am wearing a tight fitting jean with a blue tank top and these nice slip on shoes Taylor got. I should leave Sawyer at home and take Taylor shopping with me, the man's got style. Lying next to Christian we spend the afternoon chatting with our family and everyone is so relaxed.

"Now Christian, if you rest properly and do what you are told, you will be out of here in three days, maybe even less depending on your progress. Please darling, be good and follow instructions. I know you are understandably anxious to get your team in here and get to work, but honey, take these couple of days and catch up with Ana and your family. We are all dying to spend time with you and I am sure Ana will love your undivided attention for a couple of days without interruptions from work." Oh Grace, what would I do without you?

"Mom, thank you, I was not really thinking of getting back to work until next week. I have come to realise how precious time is and I want to catch up and resolve a couple of things before I return to GEH. The press release will go out tomorrow which Taylor has approved for me. But I was thinking that as soon as I have been released, that we could take the jet and all go to Aspen to catch up, talk things over and just spend time together. I don't really want to go into complicated explanations here in the hospital and would prefer if we just spend time together as a family to work through this with no interruptions." I cannot believe this man, seriously, he wants to go back to work next week already? We coped eight months without him for fuck sakes and although I understand his eagerness to get back, surely two weeks or so won't make that much of a difference.

"Thank you, thank you baby. A couple of days in Aspen sounds great." I am kissing his face, neck, eyes, mouth, ears and everywhere I can reach.

"But for now, maybe you two should both get some more rest and we will see you in the morning. You have both been through a lot. Ana, would you like me to give you something to help you relax and get some sleep."

I snuggle next to Christian, looks at Grace and smile. "No thank you Grace, I have everything I need right here."

Christian kisses me softly, looks at Grace and smile. "I am fine too, thanks you mom. I can sleep just fine with Ana next to me."

Mia comes over to whisper something to Christian who just smiles at her and after saying good bye, everyone leave the room.

**Christian POV:**

Ana has been sleeping for almost three hours and she looks so peaceful. Shit, will I ever get tired of looking at her sleeping? I honestly don't think so. She is absolutely breathtaking and I cannot believe she is still mine after all these months. What the hell did I do to deserve this amazing woman in my life? Whatever it is, I am sure fucking grateful I did it.

I hear a soft knock on the door and Elliot pokes his head through the small opening requesting permission to enter. I smile at him and put my finger to my mouth silently asking him to be quiet and point to my sleeping beauty.

Elliot smiles and closes the door softly. He takes one of the chairs and come and sits on my side of the bed.

"Bro, it is fucking awesome to see you! Shit, I thought you were dead and if not for this little sister of mine, I would have continued to think that for I don't know how long. I will never be able to thank her enough. You are one lucky bastard to have such a dedicated person loving you so unconditionally." Poor Elliot, he looks close to tears.

"Elliot, you know it is great to see you too. I missed everyone so much. Thanks for waiting for me to get married, even though it was not intentional. I would have been seriously pissed if I had missed that. So tell me, how are things with Kate and Grey Construction?"

"Well, things with Kate are…well…going. She is obviously not the loving and affectionate woman your Ana is, but then again, I don't think anyone can compare to Ana. But I love Kate all the same. She is feisty, loyal and hot as hell. I built us a new house, which she refuses to move into until after the wedding. Bro, you should see the kitchen, it is the shit if I do say so myself, all of course in an effort to try and get Kate to at least learn how to turn the stove on and any after that is a bonus. I promise you, that girl could not boil water if her life depended on it. I will have to get a housekeeper if I don't want us to starve." At least he is now laughing and it feels so good to laugh with my brother.

"I am glad you are happy Elliot and good luck with Kate! Ana is certainly one of a kind. Fuck Elliot, I don't know what I would ever do if anything happens to her. I have never loved anything or anyone more in my entire life. She is my life. I thank God everyday for giving Kate the flu the day she was supposed to interview me. Now, don't tell anyone, but I have been thinking earlier about how short life is. Do you know that I asked Ana to marry me right before the crash?" I wonder if anyone knows.

"Yes, when the news came Ana was devastated and kept saying over and over that she never got to give you her answer. Of course no one knew what the hell she was on about and after mom got her to at least calm down and breathe, she told us about your proposal and every woman in the room started to cry. It was heartbreaking. Nothing could comfort her and mom ended up knocking her out. When she finally woke up, it took her a couple of minutes to remember what happened. Luckily Flynn was already there as she completely went mental, fuck, she is scary when she is somewhere between devastated and livid. After several attempts to get her to calm down, Flynn told mom to knock her out again. When she came to this time however, she was just emotionless. Christian, it was fucking scary seeing Ana like that. She spent nights sleeping in your closet to smell your clothes, your freaking closet... You should see that big ass bear sleeping with her, wearing your t-shirt. The thing is huge. Finally, the day before the memorial or maybe it was during the memorial, she just changed. She was not talking about you and at the memorial, whenever someone came up to her to tell her how sorry they are for her loss; she just turned around and walked away. She finally ended up doing God knows what as we never saw her. I popped in a couple of times into GEH when I knew she would be there and spent some time with her in your office, which she kept exactly like you left it. I thought it was kind of creepy after a while, you know, with us thinking you were never coming back, but of course, looking back at it now, of course she would not change your things when she believed with all her heart you were coming back."

Fuck, my poor Ana. Not only loosing me in her life, but also everyone she cared about because she could not move on as they have. I look down at her sleeping face and kiss her softly on the top of her head. She snuggles closer to me and falls back into a deep sleep.

"Elliot, I am so blessed to have her and it breaks my heart to hear how broken she was, but I want to know. I want to know everything." I don't want to even think of all the things I missed, but I can't help myself, I want to know what happened to my baby.

"Well, you're in luck. Taylor told me that Ana had your e-mail account capacity enlarged and blocked all e-mails accept hers and Taylor's as they were the only one's communicating to you as if you were still there. So, I thought you would be grateful if I could bring you your laptop, charged obviously, so you could read through it to see what you missed and what she went through. I asked Kate to pick it up before she came down to Portland."

"Shit Elliot. Thank you. Thank you! That is awesome. Did you bring it now?" Please say yes.

Elliot reaches into his bag and pulls out my laptop. He hands it to me smiling. "Well, I guess I will leave you to it. Maybe you could read a few before sleeping beauty here wakes up. I will see you later." I shake his hand, take the laptop and I am sure I have the biggest smile on my face he has ever seen. I switch it on, but had to get Taylor to give me the password as it has been changed several times already. Security measures at GEH and Escala requires all passwords to be changed every thirty days.

After he leaves the room, I open my inbox and see literally hundreds of e-mails. It will take me weeks to get through all of them. The first one is from Taylor, but I go to the second one first as it was sent by Ana.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 20 July 2011**_

_**Subject: Good morning baby**_

_Hi Baby,_

_Yesterday was the memorial service Grace arranged for you. It was beautiful, even though I feel that it was not necessary as you are coming back. I just know it, you are out there somewhere and we will find you. Taylor agreed this yesterday to help me and, no matter how long it takes, I will find you again. We will find you!_

_I could not bring myself to cry. How can I cry over loosing the love of my life if he is not dead? How can I mourn if I have not lost anything accept you by my side every day?_

_You would not believe how fucking livid I was to see two rows of brown haired ex-subs sitting in the back of the church. The fucking nerve of these ladies, do they have no pride or self respect or shit, even respect for the dead and their families. It's like they formed the ex-sub-club or something. Anyway, I will tell you what happened with that later, much later I think. Let's just say, it was not pleasant._

_I hope you are safe, warm and well fed. _

_I love you baby, so much that I can't even breath without you. I will get up and I will work hard and I will find you. _

_We will be together again baby._

_Always and Forever yours,_

_Anastasia._

I stare at the mail for the longest time and then read a few more, scrolling through the list and selecting random ones to read. One of the e-mails absolutely broke my heart that she wrote just a couple of days before I was rescued.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 21 February 2012**_

_**Subject: Broken hearted but still hopeful**_

_Christian,_

_I miss you! Fuck, I miss you so much my heart is constantly aching. Everyone keeps telling me to move on, but how can I, you own me heart, body and soul. I have nothing left to give to anyone else. I promised to never leave you and I will keep that promise. But I am lonely baby. So unbelievable, fucking lonely! I am crying whenever I sit still for longer than two minutes. I want you! I want you back! I want you safe and I want you next to me. I don't want to wake up anymore without you and I am so fucking tired of going to bed at night without you. I want to sleep. I am so tired, but I can't because me sleeping is not going to bring you back and how can I sleep when I am in physical pain with my longing for you?_

_This is fucking unfair. How can they do this to us? What the hell did we do to deserve this?_

_Hang in there baby. We are close, I just know it. All other suspects have been eliminated and I know that bitch will fuck up soon and I will get you back._

_You will love the new me baby. The training I did for 12 excruciating hours a day included endurance and self control, just imagine the possibilities for play time baby? _

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana._

I scroll back to the first e-mail sent by Taylor.

_**From: Jayson Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 19 July 2011**_

_**Subject: Status report**_

_Sir,_

_Permission to speak freely. Fuck, I will assume you said yes. This feels stupid, but yes, Ana has me convinced that you are not dead and will come back and I would like to keep you updated on the status regarding your affairs._

_Ms. Steele is broken hearted Sir, and that is putting it mildly. I thought Flynn would have her committed until today. For the first time she actually responded to people around her. Do you know that she was not speaking to anyone for the first two weeks after the crash? I mean no one Sir and since she was not writing to you yet, I have no idea how she survived. She ate, slept and worked out. Nothing else! She did not leave Escala and no one was allowed to enter to visit her. I was out of my depth and thank fuck for Gail, she took really good care of her._

_Well, anyway, Ms. Steele woke up this morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed as she called it. I thought she finally lost it. She asked me to take her to the memorial and to arrange a meeting with myself, Sawyer, Welch, Barney and herself in your office at Escala and to keep it confidential. With no more information… It was all I could think about during the memorial. _

_For the duration of the memorial I stayed next to Ana at all times, of course with your mom and her dad, expecting her to break down. She was so calm and again I thought she was fucking loosing it. _

_After the memorial your will was read and Ana was shocked and seriously, that is like the understatement of the fucking year. But that also caused her to be more determined as she kept saying "This is good. This is good. No one will take what belongs to him." Again, I thought she is about to go over the edge. How much can a small little thing like Ana take anyway?_

_Back at Escala, we all gathered in your office and Sir, this is a direct account of what took place merely an hour ago:_

"_Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I am sure you are all wondering what is going on so I will get straight to the point. First, here is a notepad for each of you to take notes and yes, you will need it._

_Okay, it is time we look for Mr. Grey ourselves. Yes, you heard me, Christian Grey is not dead. I would know if his soul left this earth and I am telling you he is alive. So, until someone shows me his body, you all work for me and you will dedicate as much time to this as I need you to, and gentlemen, that will be a lot. So clear your schedules"_

_Of course, being the stupid men we are, we just stared at her like she is insane. She changed her stance, smiled at us and continued._

"_No, I am not crazy, insane or anything and should you not be writing this down. Come on, start writing, no 1. Clear schedule until further notice. Barney and Welch, I want you to look into the whereabouts of everyone that might have had a grudge against Christian. That means every ex-sub, every unhappy CEO for the last 12 months of the companies he bought out, Jack Hyde and let us not forget the dear Mr. and Mrs Lincoln. We will go through a process of elimination until we have a short list and then ramp up security to see if we can locate Christian. That means look into their financials, known associates, call history and hack into their IT systems if needed. Shit, I don't know how this spy shit works, but do whatever you have to. _

_Barney, Welch, you are not writing this down! Now Taylor, firstly, I want you to find me a couple of trainers. Self defence, endurance, tactical offence, anything you can think off. I will have 12 hours a day starting Monday for training and you should keep me busy. I also want a firearm, licensed of course, with sufficient training scheduled to make me a good shot. Prepare a schedule for me ASAP and I will approve as soon as done and we will start. Secondly, I want you to get, and start training, new security members to take over as soon as Welch gives us a short list. I would think about six additional team members. Did you get all that?"_

"_Yes Ms. Steele."_

"_Sawyer, as we will continue as normal until Mr. Grey is home again, you will be assigned to me again and everywhere I go, you go. Any training I get, you will participate in and also assist with the training where possible. I am sure you can even be one of the trainers being a trained professional yourself. Any questions?"_

"_No, Ms. Steele. Instruction perfectly understood."_

"_Well gentlemen, I suggest you get to it. We will have a meeting every other day at 7 am, or as needed, and I want full progress reports on everything. Now, I will go to get some training outfits."_

_She walked five feet to the door, turned around, looked straight at Sawyer and asked in a calm tone. "Sawyer, aren't you forgetting something?" Shit Sir, he actually looked scared to go with her, but he pulled himself together immediately and followed Ms. Steele to go shopping._

_Barney, Welch and I just sat there and all of the sudden we all said simultaneously "Fuck me! What the hell just happened?" It would have been funny if not so damn weird. _

_Sir, if you ever doubted the level of commitment and unconditional love Ms. Steele has for you, please, stop worrying. You own her. She is yours. Heart, body and soul._

_Well, I feel like a fool, but since I have a list to get to and I really don't want to piss off Ana 2.0, I will have to get going._

_I will update you again soon._

_Regards_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Well, fuck me too! I am truly sorry I missed that little performance from my sleeping beauty. Shit, who would have thought this is what would happen to my sweet Ana. She is still sweet, just…fuck I don't even know what she is, but one thing is sure, she is not the Ana I left behind.

**A/N: Hope you like Ana 2.0. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Just to answer a few PM's and reviews again:**

**Elena did not touch Christian while he was kept in the basement, in fact, she only saw him four times and the fourth time was when he was rescued;**

**Yes, with Christian and Ana, a fight is never far away but it will be unlikely that they will have a fight about anything within the first week of his return;**

**This is not a cheating story.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV:**

I close the laptop as I have been reading for over two hours. Several of the mails made me smile as it simply said "I love you Christian" or "I miss you baby." I kiss the top of her head and fall into a peaceful sleep with her safe in my arms where she belongs.

I wake up after a terrible nightmare of Ana being taken and kept away from me with the exception that she is being beaten and…fuck I can't even think it. I look outside and see it is dark. The clock on the bedside table says 22:27 and the bed next to me is empty and cold. Shit, where is Ana?

"Ana. Ana! Taylor!" I keep shouting. Did she leave? She can't leave me alone here!

Taylor comes rushing in like the room is on fire.

"Mr. Grey, is something wrong"

"Taylor, where is Ms. Steele?" Please tell me she did not leave the hospital.

"Sir, Ms. Steele thought you would be asleep for at least a couple of hours more. She has been working on some contracts Ros sent through on two of the new acquisitions she approved to explain to you what the status is as soon as you are strong enough. She was starting to suffer a bit from fatigue with the reading and decided to go downstairs to the shop to get some tea and a snack. Sawyer is of course with her, as always. He never leaves her side. Do you need something? Can I get you anything?" Taylor is rambling and it is very unlike him. Is he nervous around me or because of the look of horror on my face from waking up alone?

"Yes, I would imagine that Sawyer would not leave her side after she turned into Ana 2.0" I smile and Taylor relax instantly.

"You saw that?" I nod "Permission to speak freely to you for a minute Sir? Ms. Steele will be back soon, don't worry."

"Sure Taylor, what's up?" I wonder what is on his mind as he looks nervous again.

"Sir, I fucking missed you. Honestly, I thought about quitting or killing you at least once a week before you left, but shit, it was horrible without you and shit, I never thought my life will be boring working for Grey Enterprises, but it was. I hope you know that your security will be increased as per instructions from Ms. Steele and I believe her exact words were "Taylor, I am warning you. If anything like this ever happens to him again, I will make sure that every security member will pray that they join Christian just to get away from me. I will make your lives hell. I don't care if he likes it, he will get more security. I will never survive it if something happens to him again." With that she walked away but not before shouting over her shoulder, "I hope you wrote that down". That being said, I am sorry Sir. I can't tell you how fucking sorry I am that this happened. This would not have happened if I did my job. Charlie Tango should have been checked in Portland again before the return flight. I was negligent and distracted with Sophie and it caused chaos, not to mention what it did to you and Ana. I would understand if my apology is not accepted, but…" Ok, I have to stop him here. Is he actually blaming himself for this?

"Jason, please stop. You did your job, you always do your job. This was not your fault. You want someone to blame, blame Hyde and that fucking bitch. But you, you are my right hand man. I would be lost without you. You took care of Ana while I was gone and you rescued me. I owe you so much. Please, no more apologies. No blaming yourself." I wait until he acknowledges what I just said. "Now, Ana 2.0…she sounds scary."

Taylor starts laughing while shaking his head.

"Sir, you have no idea. She wakes up being the adorable and sweet Ms. Steele and as soon as the clock strikes 08:00, she turns into Ana 2.0 for the next 12 hours. It was exhausting just to keep up with her. Between the trainers, GEH and SIP, I would have thought she would be exhausted enough to sleep like a baby, but no, she cried herself to sleep every single night after phoning your cell to hear your voice. But the next morning at 08:00, bam…" he slaps his hands together hard "…Ana 2.0 is back and seriously, she looked like she was the master of the universe and if her will alone could have saved you, you would have been saved a fucking lot sooner."

"Taylor, would you please get hold of Sawyer and ask him to kindly return my girlfriend to me?" I am smiling, but fuck, this is not funny, call me selfish but I want her next to me.

Taylor smile and ask to be excused and leaves the room. I am waiting and yes, waiting is used to be one of my weak points, but after eight months of nothing but waiting, well a couple of minutes is not the end of the world. Yeah right, who the fuck am I trying to kid, I want Ana and I want Ana now.

Six minutes and thirty seven seconds later, I hear Ana's sweet voice in the hallway.

"Now Taylor, you did not upset Mr. Grey, did you? He should not be stressed or bothered with business." She is trying for funny, but I hear the concern in her voice. Fuck I love her!

"No Ms. Steele. We simply had a casual chat. Did you get everything you needed or would you like me to get you something outside the hospital?"

"No, thanks Taylor, I got everything I need. You know what I would like though, I would like for you to go home, get some rest and I will see you in the morning. Please can you bring Christian a casual outfit to leave the hospital with? Something comfortable to go over his cast."

"Ms. Steele, I would really like to…" Yip, as I thought, Ana does not even let him finish that sentence. I take it Ana 2.0 is here for a visit.

"Taylor, I sincerely apologize if I made it sound like a request, because I assure you, it was not. Now, please, go home, get some rest and we will see you in the morning!" Shit, should I find that hot, fuck it…that was fucking hot!

"Yes, Ms. Steele. Please enjoy the rest of your evening. I will be back in the morning."

"Sawyer, please ensure that we are not disturbed. Mr. Grey needs his rest and the nurse assured me that they will not bother him until the morning. As soon as Taylor comes, please go home and get some rest, I will see you tomorrow evening if Mr. Grey is not released yet, if he will be released, Taylor will call you. And just in case you also mistake that as a request, it was not." And with that, I am officially horny as hell. What this woman does to me.

She strolls into the room looking all innocent with a huge grin on her face.

"Well hallo, Mr. Grey. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Baby, come here. I got worried when I didn't see you in the room. And yes, I had a nice nap. Not sure if I will get more sleep anytime soon. I don't think I have ever slept as much as I did in the last 72 hours." Maybe I should suggest some activities to occupy our time, although, I don't think she will fall for it tonight.

Ana walks over, takes off her shoes and clothes and put on sweatpants and one of my new t-shirts then get into bed with me.

"Well Mr. Grey, in that case, maybe I should try and relax you a bit so you can sleep better." She kisses my neck and nibbles on my ear. Well fuck me!

"Um, Ms. Steele, are you trying to seduce me?"

"From what I am seeing Mr. Grey, not trying...succeeding." O shit, I think I am about to come just from her seduction. I have never been this long without sex.

Ana moves down the bed and carefully gets between my legs in order not to hurt the broken one. Moves my hospital gown up, yes, no pants, thank fuck.

Within seconds she has taken my very big erection into her mouth and she is gently teasing with light suction while her tongue does these little licks. Shit, I don't think after eight months of celibacy I am going to last long. I move one hand into her hair and push her head down a bit.

"Baby, that feels so good. Fuck Ana, harder, suck me hard baby…yes like that, oh shit…just like that." She is now seriously sucking with all she's got and I am so close. I look down at her with my dick in my mouth and it just becomes too much. I come spectacularly into her mouth and lay my head back while she licks my dick to remove all trace of cum. "Shit baby, that was fucking awesome!"

"It was my pleasure Sir. Now, you should be able to get some sleep." Ana smiles up at me and lower the gown, comes back up to me and snuggles against me after giving me a chaste kiss on my cheek. I, obviously being the man that I am, move my hand under her shirt and fuck me, she is _ripped, _seriously, she was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful before, but under her shirt now... I mean she has well defined muscles everywhere. I keep feeling her up to feel the new body, under her shirt and pants and she stops me by taking my hand in hers and placing it flat on her stomach with her tiny hands on top.

"No Christian, you need to rest. This was all for you. We will have lots of time to catch up when you are released." I want to argue, but I am about to fall asleep myself and she sounds exhausted. So I move my hand to her breast instead and snuggle closer with a soft kiss below her ear.

"I love you Christian. Don't leave me again please. I won't survive again without you." I can feel her shaking slightly and I know she is crying again. This is killing me.

"Ana, baby. I love you so fucking much it hurts. There has never been a man that loved a woman as much as I love you. I will never leave you again, I promise. You are mine Anastasia, just mine…forever and always." She stops crying after a while and we just lay there, but I know she is not sleeping yet, so I decide to get rid of the giant elephant in the room.

"Anastasia" she immediately turns her head to look into my eyes. Yes baby, I said Anastasia so that you know this is serious. "Did you perhaps have time to think while I was gone? You know, about my proposal to you before I left." Fuck, why am I now nervous?

Ana starts to giggle and I'm starting to wonder if I should have waited before I asked her that. What if it was too soon…again!

"Anastasia, you know baby that your giggle is my favourite sound in the world, but there is a time and place for everything and this is neither the time nor the place. Should I have waited? Did I bring it up too soon?"

"Christian, did you look at the present I gave you when you left." Present? Oh, the key chain.

"Um, yes I did, it was in my pants pocket after the crash and I opened it when I woke up to have something of you with me. It was a key chain with Seattle on it. Sorry baby, but was that supposed to mean something, because if it did, sorry, I did not get it." I am trying to think here and…nope, nothing. Why would I need a key chain if I don't usually have keys on me?

"Yes, on the one side was the word Seattle, but did you turn it over and press the button?" What button?

"Ana, I did not see a button. Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Christian, there was a small button on the side and if you press it, the word YES flashed on the other side." She turns on her side to look at me as if waiting for something to register and then I got it…the word yes.

"Baby, did that mean yes, like in yes you will marry me?"

"It still means yes, as in yes, I will marry you if you'll still have me." I pull her to me in a tight hug and struggle to keep the happy tears away. Ana pulls back to look at me with tears running down those beautiful cheeks. She lightly wipes the tears from my face with her fingers and kisses me on my mouth.

"Wait…so let me get this straight…you gave me the key chain before we went to see Flynn the next day…" a slight nod and shy smile is my reward for figuring that out "… and during the entire evening at the club and at home I was begging for your answer while I had it all along? Does that sound about right?" Again a nod and a smile "Don't look at me like that Anastasia, I can't believe you left me hanging. All that worry that you would refuse me." This gets me a shrug and she pulls that delectable bottom lip between her teeth. "Oh, don't try and get cute with me, Ms. Steele. I believe some retribution is in order as soon as I get a chance. Yes, definitely some retribution." My mind is wandering to the possibilities of what I could do to her…and soon.

"Breath Anastasia and please stop biting your lip. We are in a hospital and I would not like to shock the poor patients next door by fucking by beautiful fiancé into oblivion." She releases her lip instantly and I laugh while pulling her closer. "Sleep baby."

I fell asleep with my reason for living in my arms and starts dreaming the most amazing dream of spending forever with her.

**Ana POV:**

I slept like the dead again. Gosh, what time is it? I try to turn and feel strong arms holding me in place. I lift my head and see it is 09:57. Shit, did I really sleep for almost nine hours?

I look up to see the face of my gorgeous boyf…uh, fiancé and smile, yip…I can wake up like this for the rest of my life.

Then, to my absolute horror, I turn and see the entire family sitting and standing in the room _again_.

"Good morning beautiful. Glad you're awake. I was waiting for you to wake up to share our news."

"Good morning." This is awkward to say the least.

"Mom, dad, everyone…before I left I asked Ana to do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife. I still need to get Ray's blessing even though Ana told him after the crash that I proposed, the only thing that was left was Ana accepting, which she actually did last year already, I was just to dump to get it. So, last night I asked her if she has an answer yet and she finally said the yes…" Christian continues to tell them about the key chain that I gave him, going to see Flynn the next day and the dinner at the club and of course, him practically begging me for my answer that night while he had the answer the entire day in his pocket.

After everyone congratulated us, they left the room so we can freshen up. Grace comes back to give us the good news that Christian can go home.

"Well Christian, Ana, it seems that as Christian was a good boy, he will get to go home this afternoon. He will have to wear the cast for another two weeks or so, but after that, he should be back to normal. I will come again later to assist with the checking out and Ana, can you arrange with Taylor for safe transportation back home, preferably by road to ensure he actually gets to Seattle this time."

"Yes, Grace, of course, thank you so much." She hugs us both with a promise to return shortly for Christian's release and she is out the door.

Taylor knocks and comes in holding a newspaper in his hand.

"Sir, I thought you would like to see the press release published today and the other one you requested will be in the paper tomorrow morning." Taylor leaves the room and I get off the bed and pull up a chair after Christian sits up to read the article.

"_This just in and we hope that you are sitting down for this! It seems that Christian Travelyn Grey, Seattle's own 28 year old billionaire, who was presumed dead over seven months ago, has been found with only a fracture to his right leg. The details of what happened have not been released yet, but we have been told that he is currently recovering in hospital and is in good health. Of course, back by his side is his, yes ladies, __**still current**__ girlfriend Anastasia Steele, the stunningly beautiful 22year old Lit major graduate that, as most of you will surely remember, inherited all off Mr. Grey's assets after his "death". Seems that he is just in time for the wedding of his brother, Elliot Grey of Grey Construction, on the 24__th__ of March. For more details on this shocking story, stay tuned."_

"Well, I am glad to know that all the ladies that would have had hope in their hearts with your return, knows that I am _still current_." I start laughing and then something hits me… "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit!" Christian looks up at me with worry in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

I just stare at him for a couple of seconds and then blurt it out "I forgot to call my parents…they won't know your back yet…unless they read the papers this morning… fuck, how could I forget this?" I quickly grab my phone and Christian grabs my hand by the wrist.

"Anastasia, calm down!"

I take a few deep breaths and after I start to feel my heartbeat slowing down I kiss him on the cheek and first call a shocked Ray, to which I had to explain twice what happened and then I call my mom and yes, it took more than twice to get through to her. They both promised to come for a visit as soon as Christian up to having visitors. I took this opportunity to inform them as well that we are engaged and explain the whole proposal to both them again. Christian is getting ready to go home and I can see that he is a bit nervous. The last time he left Portland, he never made it back.

Grace comes in and tells us the release paperwork is complete and that she will check in on Christian after her shift the following day to give him time to get settled. Taylor and Sawyer, together with six more security officers walk us to the waiting cars and Christian raise an eyebrow at me and Taylor as it is not the normal Audi SUV's.

"I will explain in the car, let's get you out of here first."

There are several reporters gathered outside the hospital and as soon as we step outside the hospital, the camera's start flashing and the questions are being fired at us.

"_Mr. Grey, how does it feel to be back?"_

"_Mr. Grey, are you taking back control of GEH?"_

"_Ms. Steele, are you still together after what happened?"_

"_Mr. Grey, where have been been?"_

"_Ms. Steele, how does it feel to have Mr. Grey back?"_

"_Ms. Steele, have you been faithful to Mr. Grey?" Are you fucking kidding me? How rude?_

I feel Christian stiffen at the question, but his face gives nothing away. I glance up at him and he is absolutely, positively way, way…way beyond fucking livid. His mouth set in a tight line and his jaw so tense I am afraid he is going to break his perfect teeth.

We help Christian in first and after I get in, Sawyer closes the door and taps on the roof twice to let Taylor know we are good to go.

"Christian, are you okay baby? Don't pay attention to those idiots. You look very nervous? Should I not call John to come see you later today?" Oh my poor Fifty, what can I do to make this better?

He pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear "Baby, I don't need John, I only you." His teeth close gently on the bottom of my earlobe and then he licks it with the tip of his tongue. _Holy cow, the pending conversation about the absense of the familiar Audi's forgotten._ Of course, my Fifty is trying to take back some control.

"Well...yes, that…um, you have me Christian…" Damn, it has been so long since my genetic dumbfounded speechlessness made an appearance?

"Ms. Steele, I do think I have you practically speechless." Is he laughing at me right now? "But don't worry about me baby, I did contact John and asked him to come see me early tomorrow morning. I have also given the security team instructions to turn the cameras in the penthouse off and they will stay out of sight. It's just us tonight baby and I don't want anyone else around. I just want to relax with my breathtakingly beautiful fiancé." Nope, I am not even going to attempt to respond. I am dying with anticipation of what's to come, I am soaking went and horny as hell. I don't think I will even manage to get a word out, never mind a full sentence.

We arrive at Escala and I help Christian, well as much as he will allow me being the stubborn man that he is, to get in the elevator and upstairs. He is not touching me at all, not even by accident and I am craving to feel him on my skin.

Gail has already left so it is just us and I steer him into our bedroom. I help him to take off his clothes and put on his pajama bottoms and it hang in that totally hot way off his hips. Christian gets on the bed in a sitting position with his back against the headboard and gives me this look as I come out of the bathroom. He lifts his hand and crooks his finger, silently instructing me move closer. I know that look and I know that finger and damn, I did not think I could be more turned on that I already was.

I stop at the foot of the bed still brushing my hair. "Baby, how are you feeling?" Maybe he's tired, although with the amount of sleep we got the last three and a half days, I would be surprised if we even sleep tonight.

Christian looks at me for a couple of more seconds and turns into my favourite Dom.

"Ms. Steele, I think it is time you take those clothes off and show me what you are hiding under there. From what I felt last night I can only guess, but I would like confirmation of the pictures running through my imagination if you don't mind." Yip, definitely back.

I think this will be fun, so why not, he wants to play, who am I to deny him as long as we keep it simple and not put any strain on his leg? I start by opening my buttons on my shirt slowly and let my shirt slide to the floor over my over sensitive skin. I remove my shoes and kick it away. I open the button and zip of my pants and decide to make more of a show of it. I turn around and remove by bra giving him a view of my naked back. For the grand finale, I remove my pants and panties at the same time, slowly bending forward while pushing it down. I come back up, kick it away and slowly turn around. Honestly, with these workouts, I am a lot more confident with my body than I used to be. After standing there for about a minute with very little reaction from Christian, apart from his growing erection of course, I decide to join him.

Slowly, while trying not to touch his leg, I crawl onto the bed and into his lap straddling him. I feel his erection against my very wet sex and release a sign. I missed him so much and our first time since his return will be while he can't really move his leg yet. I kiss his ear gently, then his neck, take both his hands in mine and gently place it on my hips. I put my lips to his ear "Christian, are you okay? We really don't have to do this now. I understand if it is too quick for you. Please relax as you are starting to scare me." I let my hands run up and down his arms while I place light kisses all over his face and neck.

Finally, I think he snaps out of it and pulls me towards him in a hug that takes my breath away. "Fuck Ana, I thought that I would never be lucky enough to see you again. I did not think that you could improve on perfection, but shit, you look awesome baby. I really am a lucky bastard to have you. I. Love. You." He starts kissing me passionately and inserts first one finger and then two fingers inside me before I could even realise what is happening. "Always so wet for me Anastasia...always ready." He moves his fingers slowly, far too slowly for my liking and I squirm to get more friction. "Did you miss this baby? Did you miss my hands on your body, my fingers inside you? Where you a naughty girl and made yourself come while I was gone?" Is he trying to kill me?

"No…I couldn't…my pleasure belongs to you. I waited for you…ah, Christian please...I need you, please baby…" Eight months of no sex, now Christian is making me beg, and shit, I am definitely not above begging right now.

"Just a little more baby. Feel me, feel how good I make you feel. I know you Ana and I know your body better than even you do. You are mine. I will never let you go! Thank you for being mine and only mine. You have no idea what that does to me." He now has three fingers in me with his thumb on my clit and within seconds I am on the edge, eager to take that plunge, but waiting for his all to familiar words that I missed so much. "Come for me Ana." And there it is…and I fall over. I put my head on his shoulder while I come down from my orgasm, breathing heavily.

Christian moves me to his side and takes off his pants. He sits back up and pulls me on top of him again. I slowly lower myself onto his very impressive erection until I take all that he's got. I put my head on his shoulder again and for a couple of seconds we just sit there, holding each other and I feel the tears start to build up in my eyes. I shut my eyes to stop the tears threatening to spill over and run down my cheeks, but at this moment, I am so emotional I doubt that it will do any good.

Christian has his arms around my waist and his head in my hair, breathing in the familiar scent of my shampoo that I know he loves. Both my hands are around his neck and playing with his hair that I cut a bit shorter for him in hospital, after it took me about thirty minutes to convince him that I will make him look good and he can trust me.

Everything of the past eight months came crashing down and I could no longer stop the tears. He must have sensed my emotional breakdown as he hugs me even tighter.

"Christian." And with only his name, he knew exactly what I could not put into words.

"Ana, I am here. I will never leave you again baby, I promise. We will increase security and be more careful. I am sorry for the time we had to spend apart. Look at me baby." He moves me back and put his hands on the sides of my face and lifts my head until we are looking in each other's eyes. "I cannot possibly tell you how grateful I am that you waited for me baby. I would have been utterly heartbroken if you have moved on. Thank you for loving me so much. Thank you for never giving up. Thank you for everything you have done for me…for us. You saved me from a horrible way of life almost a year ago and now you saved my life. Fuck, I don't think it is possible to love you more than I already do." He pulls me close again and I still can't find it in me to form a sentence. We will have to have a discussion at some point, several discussion in fact, but not now. For now, we can give each other what we both desperately need. "Make love to me baby." The need in his voice pulls me out of my funk and I start to move and for the next hour, we just loved each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**First off, my apologies, I did make a mistake with the ages. Ana was **_**almost **_**22 when she and Christian met so she turned 22 in September while Christian was gone. So in my story, Ana is now 22 and Christian, that was 27 during the interview, turned 28 the day after the crash. Thank you for Christina143. I have posted the correction.**

**Also, there are a couple of requests for a chapter on the training Ana received. Any suggestions or ideas? I did not plan to write about that and I'm on chapter 8 already? I will gladly go back and include this, but nothing too…mucho.**

**To the guest reviewer, Ana had to train to go with Taylor on the rescue mission for seven months **_**to save the love of her life**_**, obviously she will build some muscle, it's just the way the body works, that however did not turn Ana into a man. Thank you for the suggestion to take the story down because you hate it, but I have a better suggestion however…stop reading it if you don't like it.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Christian POV**

Ana took a while to fall into a peaceful sleep. I think she should talk to Flynn as well when he comes this morning. The events of the past couple of months must have had an impact on her as well. I have not read that many of her mails and get up to go to my office. I grab the laptop from the bag that we brought from the hospital, kiss my sleeping beauty on the cheek and turn to leave the room just as my eye caught that big ass bear on the chair. I have to get rid of that damn bear, I am the only Christian in her life and Christian Teddy is no longer needed. Leave the room and quietly close the door.

"Good Morning Sir." _Shit, is he trying to scare me to death now._

"Taylor, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Don't fucking sneak up on me like that."

"My apologies, Sir, but I thought you would like to see the paper this morning." With a smile on his face he takes the laptop from me and I go the office which is a lot further than what I remember with these damn crutches.

"Thank you Taylor. When Ms. Steele wakes up, please let her know I am in my office and let me know when Dr. Flynn arrives for appointment this morning." He has worked for me long enough to know that he has been dismissed.

"Sir, just one more thing… Detective Clark stopped by last night, but I informed him that you were resting and could not be disturbed. Apparently, the Portland Police Department does not feel that they have the resources to handle a case of this magnitude and asked Seattle PD to handle it on their behalf and with the victim being one of the most powerful men in Seattle, Seattle PD were obviously only to glad to take it from their hands. The bail hearings for both Mrs. Lincoln and Mr. Hyde have been postponed until the transfer of the case has been completed. Detective Clark needs to speak to you urgently and requested a meeting for today. I told him that I will call him to confirm."

"I will look at the schedule for today a bit later and you can contact him with a convenient time, no use in trying to delay the process. I have to admit that a small part of me actually wishes that they get bail…I would like nothing more than to get my hands on that fucker and the evil bitch." With that Taylor leaves my office and closes the door behind him.

I open the newspaper and if not for my ears, the smile would have gone around my head. This is a good way to start the day. All that fuckers out there now know that Anastasia is mine and to keep their fucking filthy paws to themselves. The picture is of me and Ana leaving the hospital yesterday morning.

_Well, well, well. It seems that we have broken hearts all over Seattle this morning. Christian Grey released a statement that he has proposed to the lovely Anastasia Steele and to the disappointment of many single girls, heck even some single boys I'm sure, the young lady said yes. You heard correctly ladies, Christian Grey is engaged to be married to the beautiful Ms. Anastasia Steele, soon to be Mrs. Christian Grey. As always, we will keep you posted._

Fuck, now that just sounds awesome…Mrs. Christian Grey…Mrs. Grey. I have to get her to agree to get married soon, the sooner the better. I won't be able to wait more than a month at best and even that is pushing it. Now I just have to find a way to approach the subject without it turning into an argument. I really don't want to argue with her now, about anything.

Well, since that has to wait until she wakes up, I might as well go through a couple of more e-mails.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 10 September 2011**_

_**Subject: Birthdays and friendships**_

_Hallo Baby,_

_Today is my birthday and I hate that you are not here to spend it with me. I was literally forced to go out tonight or they would have tied me up and taken me against my will. I don't think even Taylor or Sawyer would have been able to stop them._

_Don't worry, I took Sawyer and Taylor with me, I ate before we left the penthouse, I did not drink too much, my outfit was not tight fitting or too short and I was back before midnight. No strange men approached me and I stayed close to Elliot and in sight of Taylor the entire time. Yep, I think that about covers most of your usual concerns._

_It was just Mia, who I missed so much, Ethan, Kate, that was as usual complaining that I am living my life like you are standing next to me at all times and she doesn't understand why, Elliot, who is always looking out for me and I actually see him regularly when I am at SIP or GEH and then there was…Jose. _

_Well, you will be interested to know that I asked Jose to please break contact with me for a while. It appears that he never wanted us to be together and was hoping that with you gone, he might have a chance with me. Talk about uncomfortable. I was fuming that he expected us to fail from the start...heck, he was hoping we would fail. He leaned in to kiss me and I slapped him so hard across his face I think I left finger prints on his cheek. He apologised, but I explained calmly to him, and everyone else at the table, that it will always be Christian Grey for me and no one else…EVER...and the ones that could not accept that, should either avoid the topic or me altogether. Mia started crying and Elliot tried to comfort me, but I excused myself and asked Taylor to take me home._

_So here I am, sitting in bed next to CT (that's what I call my Christian Teddy), drinking champagne and writing to you. Apart from the fact that you are not next to me, I am right where I belong…in your bed, in your home…waiting for you. I love you Christian, only you and always you and I miss you baby, so much!_

_Since I am starting to get a bit tipsy now, I will say goodbye and try and get some sleep._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana_

That fucking Jose fucking Rodriguez better hope I never get my fucking hands on him. Fuck! He should hope I never see him again. Ana. Is. Mine. When will all these fuckers get it through their heads? Just another reason to get Ana to marry me…soon, and I mean very soon!

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 10 September 2011**_

_**Subject: Ms. Steele birthday**_

_Evening Sir,_

_Just an update on your affairs._

_Ms. Steele was a bit sad today due to spending her birthday without you. She went out with your brother and sister tonight as well as Ms. and Mr. Kavanagh. Sir, Mr. Rodriguez was also present and after an altercation between Ms. Steele and Mr. Rodriguez we came home. _

_Just to inform you Sir, I did go back to have a conversation with Mr. Rodriguez. I informed him that I will ensure he is never in close proximity with Ms. Steele any time soon as she is going through enough and don't need his shit added to her worries. His e-mail has been blocked from Ms. Steele's account as well as his phone numbers._

_She is safe in bed at the moment and if I am correct in my assumption, updating you as well._

_I will take care of her for you Sir._

_Regards_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Thank you, Jason, but I will have a conversation with Mr. Rodriguez as soon as possible myself. If he can't be just a friend to Ana he is not to be near her. And if he thinks that he can wait in the sidelines for me to fuck up so he can step in, he better think again. He will never get her. Let's see what happened at Christmas.

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 26 December 2011**_

_**Subject: Festive blues**_

_Good Morning Sir,_

_Season's Greetings to you. I hope wherever you are, you are at least taken care of, safe and have a good meal. Fuck Sir, how can we enjoy the Festive Season with you still missing?_

_Gail and Ms. Steele have been constantly crying for the last two days. Escala was not decorated, which is nothing new as you did not like it before, but we thought that with Ana here… _

_Well, Ms. Steele is not doing too good Sir. I think your absence is starting to get to her. She refused to spend Christmas Eve or even Christmas day at Bellevue with your family, preferring to spend it at Escala alone. Apparently her mom thinks she is too depressed to keep spending time with her and I can't remember when the last time was that she saw Ana. Ms. Steele had to practically beg her father to give her the time to herself._

_I wanted to mention Dr. Flynn again to Ms. Steele, but Sir, after the last time, I thought better of it. Both Dr. Flynn and I barely survived it last time and I don't want to push her too far._

_Well, I bought Ms. Steele a gift from you Sir, it is something you would have picked as well as I saw you looking at it at Cartier the day you picked up the second chance earrings. It is the diamond necklace with matching earrings. The pendant and earrings are in the shape of a tear. Diamonds surround the midnight blue sapphire in the centre. I told her you were looking at before the crash and she loved it._

_As always, I will take good care of her Sir._

_Regards,_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Ah Taylor, how will I ever thank you! There must be one from Ana on Christmas as well. Shit, what she has been through… Ah, here it is...

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 25 December 2011**_

_**Subject: Jingle bells, Christmas smells…**_

_Dear Christian,_

_Merry Christmas to you and a happy new year! _

_Fuck, what the hell am I talking about? There is nothing great about this Christmas and the New Year will only be happy when I have you back._

_I am lonely baby, so fucking lonely. I know you must be lonely too, so I decided to stay home, alone…we can be alone together._

_Thank you for the beautiful necklace. In my head I know Taylor bought it, I am not crazy after all, but in my heart, it came from you. _

_I bought you a gift too. Nothing too big or expensive as I really don't want to waste money, but you will like it baby. Unfortunately no tree to put it under because, again, if you don't have a Christmas tree, I sure as hell won't have one either. I will just put it with the rest of your birthday gifts that I never got to give you._

_So, today it is just you and me baby, wherever you are. And I miss you._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana_

I have to make this up to her and I think I know just what to do. She will have the perfect birthday and Christmas to make up for the ones we had to spend apart. I run both hands through my hair and then look at the e-mail again. "_I will just put it with_ _the rest of your birthday gifts_." Hmmm, wonder what the rest of the gifts are and where she is hiding it. I pick up the newspaper and go to our bedroom to see if my fiancé is still sleeping.

**Ana POV:**

I feel Christian sliding back into bed. Where was he and what is he doing up this early? I am lying with my back to his front and to my disappointment, his pajama bottoms are back on.

"Ana, time to get up baby. Flynn will be here in little over thirty minutes and I was thinking that if you are feeling up to it, we can tape up this leg again and take a shower together." I feel his erection on my lower back and…well…now _that_ is one way to get me to open my eyes. I snuggle closer to him and move my arm back to cup his perfect ass.

"Now, Mr. Grey, are you sure it is a shower you want to take? Whatever you have planned, are you sure you are up to it?" I bite down on my bottom lip and see the instant darkening of his eyes over my shoulder.

"Ms. Steele, firstly, if you even want to get out of this bed at all, stop biting your lip, you know what that does to me, no amount of time away from you will change my reaction to that. Secondly, are you seriously questioning my ability to fuck my fiancé in the shower?" I think he is trying to sound offended and also trying not to laugh, but nevertheless I release my bottom lip instantly as sex in the shower sounds much better to me at this moment than the bed.

I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. When I get to the bathroom door, I turn around slowly, run my one hand down the middle of my chest, look him in the eyes and smile before I intentionally bit down on my lip again "Not at all Mr. Grey. Come and get me. Don't keep me waiting." And with that I turn the shower on for the water to heat up and wait for Christian on the edge of the bath to close up his cast. Looking down on my left hand there is an engagement ring on my finger and _holy cow_, should I go into public with this on my hand? He comes into the bathroom in only his birthday suit looking like the Mr-sex-on-legs that he pulls off so perfectly, new engagement ring instantly forgotten. I swear he is the only man alive that can look sexy even with a cast and on crutches. It is just not fair!

"You kept me waiting Mr. Grey, but thank you for removing your clothing and making the wait worth my while." He walks up to me and stops just over a foot away.

"Well I am here now Ms. Steele. Now hurry up and cover this damn cast so we can get in the shower before Flynn arrives."

I get down on my knees in front of him and start wrapping his cast. I make sure to let my hair touch his already growing erection every few seconds. He moans softly and puts one hand in my hair pulling with just the right amount of strength required to drive me insane with lust. Just as I am finished with taping up the cast, he pushes my head into his erection silently asking for me to relieve his tension. I turn my head and quickly take him in my mouth as deep as he can go. I lick with my tongue while sucking him gently, teasing him a bit. Of course, he's not in the mood for teasing this morning. He holds my head gently in place with his hand in my hair and starts fucking my mouth.

"Shit Ana, this feels so good! Harder baby...fuck yes, just like that! I am going to come baby. Ah…" He pulls out a bit, the cum is running over my tongue and down my throat. I love the taste of him. I look up and he looks so relaxed, dark eyes and a huge smile on his face. He pulls me up by my left hand, bring it to his lips and kiss each finger softly, lingering on my ring finger with my engagement ring on? How did that get there anyway? I mean I know how, but when?

"Baby, you can close up my cast anytime you want."

We get into the shower and he turns me to face the wall. He takes some of the shower gel and squeezes it into his hands and starts washing my back, neck and ass. After putting more soap on his hands, he pulls me back against his chest and starts washing my chest, paying way to much attention to my breasts and nipples, then my stomach and all the way down between my legs, again paying way to much attention to my sex. "Baby, are you ready for me?" Does he really need to ask me that?

"I was ready when you entered the bathroom." My voice is thick with lust and it comes out almost as a whisper. "Seriously Christian, only you can pull off drop dead sexy and totally fucking gorgeous on crutches wearing a cast." He chuckles softly with his mouth next to my ear.

"Lean against the wall baby, this might be tricky. Put one foot on the shower bench. That's it." Christian lifts me up slightly and slams into me. He stops for a couple of seconds again giving me time to adjust to his size and then starts to fuck me hard and fast, just like we both need right now. After a couple of minutes he move his hand to my sex and starts rubbing my clit with his thumb softly alternating between rubbing, pinching and pressing down on it and I feel my climax starting to build. "Come for me baby." Those words always have the same effect on me and after we both climax, I turn around and kiss him passionately when all of the sudden Christian freezes. Even under the hot water the temperature in the shower drops lower than in the Arctic. _What the hell?_

"Christian, are you okay? Do you want to sit down? Talk to me, what's wrong baby?" I put my hand against his cheek but he is not leaning into my touch like he always does.

He looks down at me and he is so pale I am scared he is going to pass out. "Anastasia…please tell me you are still on birth control. I did not think of asking you before and s_hit_, how could I forget to ask you? I should have checked before making love to you without protection. I mean, it will be understandable if you stopped while I was gone…" And I start laughing with relieve that runs through me while Christian looks at me like I have gone crazy.

"Christian, you scared me half to death. Is that really why you went all cold on me suddenly?" He looks down at me and gives me the slightest nod. "Well Mr. Grey, you would be pleased to know that during your absence, I did in fact take care of myself as if you were still here." I look down and take a deep breath all laughter gone and I suddenly feel very vulnerable. "Christian, I could not bear to change anything. I dressed especially for you every morning, ate regularly and sufficiently, exercised, albeit a bit excessively, got sufficient sleep…" I look up and he is looking at me with a smirk. "…okay, as much as possible under the circumstances. Anyway, I also went for regular check up's and went for the depo shot whenever due. I would have told you baby, if I were no longer on the shot." I lean against his chest and he hugs me gently. "Now, my darling fiancé, please let me wash this gorgeous body of yours so we can get out. I am sure John is here by now." I take the soap, but he grabs me by the wrist.

"Say that again Anastasia." Huh?

"Uhm, I am sure John is here by now?" It's unlike Christian asking anyone to repeat themselves.

"No, not that, before you said that." Oh, I see.

"Well, I said I would like to wash this gorgeous body of yours, _my darling fiancé_." Yip, that was it, he gives me a panty dropping smile, pulls me close and whispers in my ear "Yes, baby, your fiancé and you are mine. Just mine Anastasia. Always mine! I will never let anyone else have you baby." And just like that possessive Fifty is back and I can't be happier.

I touch his cheek with my left hand and he leans his head into my touch this time. "Yes Christian, yours, always and forever yours. I love you. Now, let's get you cleaned."

After we got dressed the knock on the door came and Taylor informing us that John is here. Better get this over with. I haven't seen him since the huge fight we had three months ago after he tried to talk me into moving out of Escala and moving on with my life. I asked him to leave and please not stop by again. Christian doesn't know any of this yet…well, with Fifty, he will pick up on the vibe within a second of the two of us being in the same room.

**Christian POV:**

This better not take long, I want to sit down with Ana and discuss a couple of things before catching up with Welch, Taylor and Ros. I have a meeting scheduled for this afternoon, which I still have to tell Ana about. We walk side by side to the great room and I can feel the tension rolling off Ana like waves. What's that about? We walk into the great room and John comes over to greet us.

"Christian, oh my god it is good to see you. When Grace called me the day you were found I thought they were playing a cruel joke. How are you?" Okay, something's up. He looks nervous as hell and barely looks in Ana's direction.

"John, all I can say is that it is fucking good to be back and the only physical damage done was one broken leg. I'm excellent…happy to be back and ecstatic to have Ana by my side again." Surely he must at least acknowledge her presence now?

"Yes, of course." He looks over to Ana and extents his hand to her. She looks him straight in the eyes for a couple of seconds then extends her hand to shake his. "Ana, good to see you again too. It's been a long time? I hope you have been doing well."

"Good Morning Dr. Flynn. Yes, I have been good thank you. As you can see, significantly better now." Formal and reserved…yep, as I thought…something is definitely up between these two. "Why don't we sit down?" Maybe these two should sit down for a bit first, there is something I need to do.

"Anastasia, why don't you and John sit and chat for a bit, Taylor asked to see to me about something urgently." Ana now looks even more nervous, I have to get to the bottom of this. "I will be ten minutes tops baby." I kiss her on the cheek and make my way to the security office.

Taylor is actually surprised to see me and get up from his desk quickly. "Sir, is something wrong? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, something is wrong, very wrong. Please can you log into my e-mail account from your pc and also enlarge the screen in the great room on the monitors and turn up the sound? Something is going on between Flynn and Anastasia and I want to get to the bottom of this. My lack of patience won't allow me to wait for Flynn to leave and I don't want to put Ana on the spot."

Taylor quickly logs into my account and I search between Ana's e-mails for one containing Flynn as the subject and as I thought, there is one called "Fucking Dr. John Flynn". I open the mail while Taylor adjusts the monitors. While they are waiting for Gail to bring them something to drink, they keep quiet. Perfect, it will give me a chance to read the mail.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 22 November 2011**_

_**Subject: Fucking Dr. John Flynn**_

_Christian,_

_I am so mad I could bit off the head of a poisonous snake. Fuck I have never been this pissed before._

_I swear, if John tells me one more time he can understand how I feel and can sympathize with what I am going through, I will kill him! How the fuck does__** he**__ know what I am going through and what I am feeling? He is no fucking mind reader and he sure as hell is not listening to a god damn word coming out of __**my **__mouth._

"_Move on with your life Anastasia." "Move out of Escala Anastasia, it will help you cope better." "Christian is gone Ana, he is not coming back." "The Grey's and myself are starting to get worried Ana, you are living like Christian is coming back and he is not." Fuck Flynn. Who the hell does he think he is giving me instruction on how to improve or live my life? I don't want to improve my life! I don't want to cope better! I want you back! What is so difficult for them to understand baby? I just want you back and I don't what them telling me I will never see you again._

_Oh and my personal favourite…"Maybe go out and meet some new people, it will do you the world of good." Now tell me, what kind of a fucking psychiatrists, will give this fucked up advice to a woman four months after the memorial service of the love of her life? That is seriously fucked up! Who does that? Does he not understand the words __**love of my life**__…life, not for the moment or at the time…my life?_

_Baby, sorry for this, but I literally screamed at Flynn and told him to leave your house and make sure to never come back while I am here as I never want to see his face again._

_Sorry for ranting baby, but shit I am so mad. I think I will go work out to calm down._

_I miss you Christian._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Ana_

Fucking Flynn, how does he think he will fix this? Ana won't forgive him. Shit, I have half a mind to ask him to get the fuck out myself. Not even he could stand by Ana when she was all alone and I am starting to get the impression that she only had our security team to support her. I look at the monitors and see Gail leaving the room leaving a very uncomfortable John sitting with an equally uncomfortable Ana.

"Ana, before Christian comes back, I would like to apologize to you for the last conversation we had. You have to understand that I was only trying to help. I had no idea that Christian would come back from the dead. Shit, I don't think anyone expected to see Christian again." From the look on Ana's face, she does not really look as if she is ready to accept his apology and I am starting to think that leaving them alone was not such a great idea after all.

"John, you are Christian's doctor not mine. I heard what you had to say and I am truly sorry for how our last conversation ended, but John, hear me, I am not sorry for my reaction. Not even a little bit. Christian…alive or dead…" She takes a deep breath and look back up at John. "You gave the worst advice I have ever heard. Honestly, it was four months after the memorial service and you wanted me to meet other people, go out and have some fun. Fuck John, would you do that four months after the death of your wife." John looks at Ana absolute horrified. "Yes, like I thought. So why would you tell me to do it? You can't even entertain the thought, but then you take exception to my reaction to your words."

"Ana…" Oh John, maybe leave her be for a while longer.

"No John, don't Ana me. You weren't trying to help me, you were trying to get me to forget Christian and I am sorry, maybe in time we can move past this, but for now, please just leave me alone. I will go call Christian for you and leave you two to catch up. Please can you try to keep to sensible advice?" Shit, she is coming here.

Taylor the bright man that he is quickly switches off the monitor to the great room and comes to sit behind his desk while I move the opposite side in one of the visitor's chairs pretending to discuss the meeting for this afternoon.

After a soft knock on the door, Ana comes in with a fake smile on her face. "Christian, sorry to interrupt, John is waiting for you in the great room. If you would excuse me, I have a headache and would prefer to go lie down for a while."

"Sure baby, take something for the headache first and I will see you later." I kiss her on her forehead and she turns around and head to our bedroom.

"Sir, if I may?" I turn around and nod. "I saw her after the previous conversation she had with Dr. Flynn and honestly, she was devastated, utterly broken and mad as hell, I don't think she will ever have a proper conversation with him again." I am starting to get to that conclusion myself.

"Yes, Taylor, I can see that. Well, let's see if the conversation between the two of us goes any better because I really need to have him with me when I talk to my family." With that I leave and head back to talk to John.

"Sorry to keep you waiting John, Ana have a headache and went to lie down." I see that he flinches when he hear that she has a headache. How do I fix this?

"Let me start by congratulating you on your upcoming nuptials. I can't say that I wasn't surprised to hear about the engagement so soon after you were rescued, but I know Ana makes you happy and also realize that life is short and we have to make the most of it." He does not sound very convincing.

"Thank you John, yes, well actually I proposed before the crash so it is actually just a delayed response to my proposal, but I cannot be happier. She is my life John. I would do absolutely anything for her. She was the only one, together with our security team, that believed I was not dead and worked their asses off to find me. I owe her everything I've got and I will continue to show her for the rest of my life how much I appreciate and love her. In fact, I was thinking that if I can get Ana to agree, I would like to get married next month and go on a three week tour around Europe. The only thing standing in my way at this point is getting Ana to agree." And yes, I don't think that would be easy.

"Christian, honestly, taking into consideration everything that happened…" _O fuck no!_ Do not even go there.

"John, stop right there. I have missed eight fucking months of my life. Eight fucking months without Ana. Eight months in a fucking basement not even knowing what fucking day it is. Eight months, John. You better not finish that sentence by telling me to wait. No more waiting, I'm done waiting." I am pacing now and John knows me well enough to know not to fuck with me right now…and then he laughs. Does he seriously think this is the fucking time to laugh?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are awesome and because you are so awesome, I decided to post one chapter today and about 2 or 3 more before Sunday.**

**A lot of mixed emotions regarding Flynn, but sorry, as Christian really need him for my story, he has to stay.**

**Regarding Christian's relationship with his family, I will include more of the family, but the story is really about how Christian and Ana rebuild their relationship and also adjust to the changes they both experienced during the eight months.**

**This chapter is all Christian as he starts to resolve issues before he plans to get his life back to normal when he starts working on Monday.**

**Yes, Elena and Christian is going to see each other face to face real soon.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV**

"Christian, will you calm down and stop pacing. Please give me time to finish my own sentences before you jump to the wrong conclusions." I stop pacing and sit back down. "Now, as I was going to say, taking into consideration everything that happened and what you have both been through, that is obviously the next step. And Christian, I can't even begin to explain to you how much I know that woman loves you. I will be honest with you, and please hear me out before you attack me." He looks at me and I nod. "Put yourself in my shoes as a professional. I was trying to help Ana cope with your death and move on with her life. She is so young and I was scared that she would grow old alone and bitter if she did not process your death and moved on with her life. Of course…she refused, and I mean _refused_ Christian, to accept that you are dead and no one was allowed to discuss you with her as if you were dead. She looked at me once when I came to see her with your mom and asked us with a blank expression if we knew something she didn't because the last time she checked, there was no body and no body, means that no one died. Well, that was the last time we mentioned your death, but we became increasingly worried as time went by. About three months ago, Elliot and Kate asked me to try and talk to her again as they were also worried because she was living her life as if her dead boyfriend was walking beside her at all times. Well, that conversation did not go to well, and looking back, I get that I were wrong and yes, I gave her fucked up advise which Ana will not easily forgive, but I would like to let you know I am sorry and when Ana is ready, I would like to say that to her too. She is mad and hurt and it will take time, but I will give her space and time and maybe one day…" I actually feel sorry for John. No one likes to have Ana pissed at them because frankly, she does not get pissed often and if she is pissed at you she is likely to stay that way for a while.

"John, Ana does not keep grudges, you know that, but with that being said, she has been through a fucking lot in eight months. Running GEH with Ros's help, SIP with Roach's help, trying to find me, training, dealing with all of you believing she is going crazy and not having me with her…that is a fucking lot to deal with at twenty two years old John. She was alone on Christmas, had a miserable birthday and I don't know yet what happened with Thanks Giving, but judged by what I know about Christmas and her birthday, I am not all to positive that Thanks Giving was any better for her." Fuck, maybe I need to find her someone else to talk to if she does not want to talk to Flynn.

"Christian, what do you mean from what you heard? Have you guys had time already to discuss all this?." Oh, how do I explain this?

"Well no… you see, after Ana made up her mind during my memorial that I was not dead and decided to start a team to look for me, she enlarged my inbox and blocked all other mail, except for her e-mails and Taylors', and then she started sending me mails daily with what is going on in her life. Taylor sent mails with update reports. I know how this must sound to you, but fuck Flynn, do you have any idea what this means to me? I get a glimpse of what it was like for Ana every day, and perhaps for Taylor too, while I was gone. It is like I did not miss anything. From her mails I could feel what she felt as I read them and John, some were absolutely fucking heartbreaking. I have never read something so sad and depressing in my life and you know I have read some sick shit. But these letters John, they reflect what she felt every day and I can tell you that the emotions vary from contentment, sadness, sorrow, longing, anger, resentment and in some she were utterly and severely depressed. It fucking made me cry and I don't cry John." Thinking about it again just makes me emotional all over.

"That is great Christian, I mean not the fact that she felt all those emotions and could only express it in writing to you. For someone like you who wants to know everything and anything relating to Anastasia, this will help you heal as well and it helped her cope with what she was feeling when she felt them instead of trying to deal with it in therapy after the fact. Brilliant idea she had actually. I can imagine how you would feel reading about her life and what she was feeling daily and it actually makes me feel better that she was…let's call it talking for lack of a better word, to someone at least." And I honestly think he gets it. He knows me and knows what this could possibly mean to me.

"John, I actually have a request for you. I want to take my family to Aspen this weekend and explain the current situation and what's led to it there. I would like to keep it simple, but I would like to know if you will be able to join us. Of course your family are welcome too and they can go shopping, my treat, with Kate and Ethan while we discuss all this shit from my past. I don't think I will be able to do this without you there."

"Christian, I would like to assist you, but I will have to discuss this with my wife first and then I will let you know by late afternoon. I hope that will be okay." Well, it is understandable.

"Of course John. I will wait for your call. Now, I will have to get to work if I want everything ready for tonight as well as this weekend." And there is a lot to do.

"I will leave you to it then. Talk to you later Christian and again, it is good to see you. Please say bye to Ana for me." He has sadness in his eyes and I know this thing with Ana is eating at him.

"Bye John and thank you, it was good to see you too. Taylor will see you out."

While Taylor walks John out, I grab my phone and text Mia that I urgently need her to come to Escala to help me with something. I have huge plans and she is just the person to help me with them. She replies almost immediately that she will be here in thirty minutes. That will still leave plenty of time as it is only ten fifteen now.

I go back to the bedroom to check on Ana and she is sleeping peacefully again. How I wish I could erase the last eight months for her. I understand that at least I knew that she was safe, secure and most importantly alive, but she had no idea where I was or how I was doing. If the roles were reversed, I would have been absolutely fucking broken. In a dark tunnel with no light showing me the way out. It will also be a huge adjustment for her to have me back again, even though she is happy and by some miracle still love me.

I go back to my office to start planning my surprise for Ana. There is a knock on the door and it flies open revealing my energetic sister.

"Mia, thank you for coming. I am sorry to bother you with this, but I need your help."

"Christian, after believing for eight months that you were dead, you could ask me to go to hell and fight the devil himself and I would say sure, no problem, just give me a second to change my shoes. I missed you, like a lot, like a real, real lot." She comes over to give me a hug and I realise just how much I missed her too.

"Sis, I missed you too, a lot. So, take a seat and I will tell you what my plan is. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I brought my note book, so shoot. What do I need to do?" OMG, she takes out a pink notebook with this pink pen with feathers on top and tries to look serious and professional, but failing miserably on both.

"Okay, well, since I missed Ana's birthday, Thanks Giving and Christmas, I was hoping we could do it all over this weekend starting tonight." I wait a few minutes to let this sink in and for her eyes to return to normal before I continue. "So, tonight will be Ana's birthday, just us. Tomorrow I was thinking Thanks Giving in Aspen and Saturday could be Christmas. Sunday I want to discuss what happened and why with you, Elliot, mom and dad privately, so Ethan and Kate can go shopping, my treat of course. John will also be present and obviously Ana."

"Yes, well…um…yes, that is quite a lot in four days Christian. Aren't you supposed to be relaxing or something, you know…recover?" What is it with everyone, it is just a broken leg damn it.

"That will help me relax. Seeing Ana happy and spending time with my family is the best medicine for me. So, for the more detailed plans. I have a meeting this afternoon, but I would like it if you could pick up the gift I ordered for Ana, flowers and chocolates and bring them back for me. Gail will prepare dinner for us for seven o'clock tonight. Then I was hoping you will be willing to fly to Aspen tomorrow morning with Ethan and prepare Thanks Giving for us in the dining room. I am already having the living room decorated for Christmas on Saturday. I will send an e-mail to everyone explaining what the weekend is about, but Ana is not to know anything please." I am sure we can pull this off.

"This is so freaking exiting, of course I can help with this. I will check with Ethan about flying out tomorrow, but if not, he can fly out with you all and I will meet you guys there. Give me the details for the items you want collected today and I will get that done. I will also get the cookies for Christmas made tomorrow in Aspen. I am sure Mrs (NAME) will be a great help. Are you picking something up for Ana?"

"Yes, something small as her main gift is being delivered on Monday, and NO, I am not telling you what that is." I write down the details of the items needed for tonight, on plain paper with a normal pen, and just as she is leaving, Ana walks down the hall.

"Mia, OMG why did you not wake me up? I didn't mean to be rude, but I had a terrible headache and took some tablets before taking a nap. Can you stay a bit longer? I would love to chat to you." Mia, please just go.

"Ana, don't worry about it, I understand. This is all overwhelming and I can imagine it is ten times more so for you. I unfortunately cannot stay as I have an appointment regarding a charity event I am attending on Saturday and I would cancel if I could, but you know…" Damn, she is too good at lying like this.

"Well, take care and please call me if you have some time, I would love to catch up with you."

"Sure, love you Ana, bye Christian, love you too."

"Bye Mia." I give her a huge hug and whisper "thank you" in her ear.

Step one, complete, Now, time for step two.

"Ms. Steele, did you have nice nap? I would like to discuss something with you, but first, can I have a hug and if you feel up to it, a kiss will be nice as well." Shit, even just standing next to me will do, anything, please just come closer.

"Now, Mr. Grey, that sounds quite serious. But first things first." Ana comes closer and gives me a hug. I let one arm slide around her waist, crutch and all, and pull her closer to me. Then she lifts her head to look into my eyes that were already looking down at her and starts kissing me, really kissing me. I turn slightly and push her up against the wall, and this was no easy task. I let go of the one crutch, take both her hands in my hand and push it up above her head. Kissing her neck, jaw then ear, I tell her over and over how much I love her until finally, I get to her mouth. Her soft lips warm from sleep, her tongue sweet as always and those soft moans that just drives me wild. But sadly, I remember that I am on a tight schedule if I want to get everything done and pull away, leaving us both struggling to get our breathing back to normal.

"Thank you baby, and as much as I would like nothing more than to take you straight back to bed, I think we have to have that talk now as I have a meeting this afternoon in my office with Taylor and the team." Yes, let her think it is a security meeting. She will flip if she knows it is work related and I want her to start relaxing now that I am back to take care of business and more importantly, her.

"Yes, talk. Would you like to go to the office for this talk?" Why is she sounding nervous?

"Actually, that is not a bad idea. Lead the way Ms. Steele." I follow Ana as she moves towards one of the visitor's chairs at my desk, but I tell her to rather join me on the couch by the window. It is raining today so the view is actually relaxing with the water running down the windows.

Ana folds her hands on her lap and looks down, clearly unsure of what to do or what I would like to discuss.

"Ana, relax baby. Why are you so nervous? It's just us in here and there is no reason to be nervous with me."

"Honestly, I am not really sure why I am this nervous Christian. I guess I am waiting for something else to go wrong? Maybe for me to wake up and find out you are not really back. Everything is just so good right now, even with all this shit around us, that I am waiting for something or someone to come along and mess it all up again." Silent tears are falling and are slowly ripping my heart to pieces.

"Baby come here, come sit next to me. I need to hold you and I'm sure you need to hold me too." I wait for her to move closer and she snuggles next to me. I won't be able to look into those beautiful eyes now, but fuck, she needs me to comfort her and if that is what she needs, that will be what she will get. "Nothing bad is going to happen to us baby. You are not dreaming and I will make sure that nobody hurts us again. I will protect us, even if I have to hire an entire army of security, I promise you. All you need to do is relax…and love me of course." I am trying to put a smile on her face and yes, it worked.

"Just one quick thing I've been meaning to ask you…" She lifts her left hand and points to her engagement ring. "Not very romantic Mr. Grey." Shit she does not look that happy about this, I should have waited until she was at least awake, but fuck, I just could not help myself. I remembered about the ring just after she fell asleep and I wanted it on her finger so bad. She however takes me completely by surprise and puts her arms around my neck, kissing me softly on my mouth. "but, I wouldn't take you any other way. Thank you, I love it." Phew, that was close. Pulling her close to my chest I am just thankful she did not take it off.

"Now, I have this sort of speech prepared and I would like for you to hear me out before you say anything. Will you do that?" She nods against my chest and I take that as my signal to continue. "Well, let me start by telling you again that I love you baby, I love you so fucking much and I missed you like crazy. The last couple of months have been like an eternal darkness because the light in my life was taken from me. I cannot wait for you to be my wife, oh and while I am giving you my little speech, can you perhaps consider the possibility of becoming my wife sooner rather than later? The choice is yours baby, I would just like to get married to you either the minute this cast comes off or at least before this time next month. We have been through so much and I just want to be your husband, forget the past and move on." I wait anxiously for almost two minutes for her to consider this, but when she looks up at me with eyes full of love, I instantly relax.

"Nothing will make me happier Christian, no thinking required. Since you basically still have a rather empty calendar AND I don't want you stressed, why don't you let me make the arrangements and I will give you the date, venue and time for you to show up? You will just have to get a new tux as soon as possible. That will be your only job, apart from the wedding ring of course." I am dreaming, I am dreaming…I pinch my arm and nope, that fucking hurt, so awake and shit…she said yes! This was almost too easy.

"You've got yourself a deal Anastasia, and thank you." I kiss her softly and then she puts her head on my shoulder so I continue. "The next item on the agenda is GEH and SIP, sorry…Grey Publishing. I am so proud of you baby. What you have done in a short amount of time is remarkable. For a Lit Major you have quite a head for business and to say I am impressed would be a fucking understatement. I looked at the financials, now, don't look at me like that, you were sleeping and I was bored and I just took a peak as Ros sent it to me yesterday morning, probably knowing I would want to see it. Anyway, the financials are looking great. Ros said you were a great student and learned so fast and she too was truly impressed by your determination and how quickly you took everything in that she showed you. You are one amazing woman, soon-to-be Mrs. Grey." Again, I wait for my little speech to sink in.

"Thank you, but it was easy for me because I did it for you. Everything I did was for you and I would do anything for you." Did I mention she was awesome?

"And that is one of the many reasons why I love you so much baby." I kiss her softly on her head again while rubbing her arm and continue. "With that part of my speech finished, I would like to know what you would think if I gave a bonus to Ros, Roach, Taylor, Sawyer, Barney, Welch and let's not forget Gail. You know, to say thank you for everything they did for you and essentially for us."

"That would be wonderful Christian. Knowing them, they would argue and say it was their jobs, but it will be a wonderful token of appreciation." Just like I thought, of course she would think that.

"Okay, I will get to that as soon as we are done here. So, moving along. Would you like to talk to me about Jose?" She is clearly surprised and sits up to look me in the eyes.

"You saw my mails? Did you read all of them?" Was I not supposed to? They were addressed to me after all.

"Well yes, was I not supposed to read them baby?" Now I am the nervous one and slightly confused as well.

"No, no, that's not what I meant, of course you were supposed to read them. I just did not think you got to that yet, but it explains the lap top at the hospital though." Oh thank God. I would hate for us to fight about this. I pull her back to me and let her gather her thoughts to tell me.

"Nothing much to tell really. Apparently he was always under the impression that we would fail and I would come running to him. He said you were too controlling and basically obsessed with me and he knew I would get fed up with that rather quickly. I was shocked to put it mildly. First because he was hoping we would break up and secondly because I did not realise how strong his feelings for me were and when I did, it felt…inappropriate. Elliot and Mia were there as well as you saw from the mail and they were pissed off because they felt that not only did he disrespect your memory by pouncing on me while I was still supposed to be grieving, but they felt that he was taking advantage of me when I was vulnerable. I explained to Jose that it is only you for me and it will always be only you. Whether you were dead or alive, I would never belong to anyone else and as he clearly wanted more than friendship, I could unfortunately not be friends with him. After the…slap to his face, he got pissed when Taylor stepped in and left. Taylor bought me home and I have not seen or heard from him since." She stays quiet for a while then giggles softly. "I also think Taylor must have had a chat with him, but as he never said anything, I just left it well enough alone. No reason to discuss something when it will not change how I feel. Do I miss him? Yes. Do I regret my decision? Not for a minute." She turns her head and kiss me on the chest that feels like it will explode with this little revelation of hers.

"Ana, you know you are it for me too, don't you. There will never be anyone else for me, only you…always you." She nods again and keeps quiet so I guess I will have to continue. "So the training you did, are you done with that now?" This has been bugging me as I don't want her to be constantly exhausted and I am here, she no longer needs it.

"Yes, I will still work out, but only like forty five minutes at a time and only about three times a week. Basically just to stay in shape. I have you now so that will no longer be needed." You've got that right.

"That makes me really happy. What about the gun? You know I hate guns Ana. I understand your need for it, but you don't need it anymore do you?" Fuck, you have to say no, I don't want to fight today, but I will not tolerate Ana having a firearm in her possession and I will definitely not give in on this one. I run my one hand through my hair a couple of times before she finally answers.

"I have no need for it anymore. Taylor installed a combination safe in our closet and it is already locked in there, not loaded of course. Should I ask Taylor to move it?"

"No, as long as it is locked up in the safe I am fine with it. I am almost done baby then we should get something to eat. Gail already prepared a meal for us and it looks divine. Grey Publishing, I would like to know if you would consider running it as the CEO. With Roach going on retirement, I need someone I can trust and there is no one alive I trust more than you." Taylor is a close second, but Ana is most definitely on the top of that list.

"I would love that, really I would. I would also prefer to have a couple of weeks off before we start the hand over, you know, spend some time with you when you are free, plan the wedding and then after the wedding, I would love to go back to doing what I love." Again, way too easy. Maybe, just maybe the last eight months was a blessing and a curse.

"Last item of business Ms. Steele, I would like to invite the family to join us in Aspen this weekend. I have a full weekend planned for us and after my plans, on Sunday, I would like to sit the family down and discuss what happened as well as a brief summary of the events leading up to the crash from when I was fifteen. No more secrets, well not too many anyway, and they deserve an explanation. I asked John to join us on Sunday and I will arrange for his wife and kids as well as Kate and Ethan to go shopping while we have this discussion with the family. I know you are pissed at John and he promised to keep his distance until you are cooled off, but I really need him there for this. I apologise baby if this will make it uncomfortable for you." Actually, I would like a magic wand to just take all this away for you, but I can't. It pisses me off that I have to put Ana through this, but I promised myself this will be the last of it, no more after this.

"Christian, of course, if that is what you want to do I will stand by you and support you regardless of my feelings towards John at the moment. You know as well as I do that I won't stay mad at him forever, but I just need some more time. What he said really hurt me and I am struggling to process the fact that it was said out of concern for me. Have you discussed this with your family yet?"

"No, I wanted to clear it with my fiancé first as I know it is not only just me anymore. We are a team and there is no I in team, so I get it that we have to make decisions together. I will send them each an invite with the details and agenda later, just before my meeting with Taylor and team." I could not flat out lie and say security meeting, also knowing that omission in Ana's books are also considered a lie.

I send an e-mail to John, mom, dad, Elliot and Mia with a copy to Taylor to invite them to the weekend and explain the surprise to them. John replies almost immediately to let me know that he will not be able to attend the entire weekend with his family, but he will be in Aspen on Sunday for the conversation with the family. He will fly in and out the same day and will therefore come alone. I send him a thank you and inform him that Taylor will make the arrangements for him and forward the mail to Taylor so that he knows what to arrange.

Everyone else accepts the invite and I inform them that we will leave in the late afternoon as I would like to arrive just before "Thanks Giving" dinner is ready. Everyone agrees and Mia is of course ecstatic and lets me know she is on her way back.

Ana is in the library and Taylor informs me that everyone is here for the meeting. Everyone comes in and take a seat at the meeting table.

"Sir, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we truly missed you and it is fucking great to have you back." Welch comes and shakes my hand and then I greet all the other attendees.

I sit down and decide to start with my thank you to them first and get that out of the way.

"I would like to start by saying thank you and yes, it is fucking great to be back. I would also like to say thanks to every one of you for assisting and supporting Ana in whatever capacity was required in my absence. I understand that it was difficult and some of you had to have patience and some of you had to have faith, but thank you. As a token of our appreciation to all of you I would like you all to have this bonus." I gave them each an envelope containing a check for two hundred thousand dollars and I know that I got of cheap. And then something hits me and I can't believe I missed this.

"Fuck, sorry everyone, you will have to hold on to those until we get the paperwork resolved as I don't think the bank will let you cash them if not signed by Ana." How did I forget something this important?

"Um, Christian, the paperwork has already been filed and you are good to go." She must have seen the confusion on my face as she then continues. "Ana and I had a meeting at the hospital on Sunday to finalize the two acquisitions she approved as she really wanted to see them through. Everything was finalized on Monday morning and on Monday afternoon, I met her at the hospital again with the legal team, bank manager and your dad and she transferred everything back to you. There are only the registration papers for GEH that you have to co-sign for the transfer back to you to take effect and everything will be back in your name." Shit, while going through everything at the hospital she still took care of business and if I am honest, after the last couple of days thinking she is in control, I am extremely happy to hear that I am officially back in control as well.

"Well, Ros, thank you for assisting Ana in getting this done so quickly." She hands me the company registration papers to sign which I actually do with a smile on my face. "Now that that is taken care of as well, can I have an update via e-mail from each of you regarding anything and everything I have missed? As I am aware that a lot happen in eight months, I would like to have it sent to me before I get to the office on Monday. Don't look at me like that, I need to start working after I spend this weekend with my family. Well, I won't keep you. Thank you all for coming. Welch, Taylor, please stay as I need to talk to you. The rest, I see you on Monday." I say bye to Ros and Barney and then tell Sawyer to stay as well.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please review. I love receiving your comments and some of the suggestions is great and I try to incorporate them as much as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. I love receiving your reviews.**

**I just finished writing the wedding chapter and it came out very well actually. I had to look up vows as we don't say that kind of vows in South Africa, or at least not any wedding I ever intended, my own one included. We basically just say yes being Afrikaans, but I am sure at English weddings they would probably say I do, very boring actually now that I think of it.**

**Anyway, lots of fun stuff to come. The wedding will only be chapters 11 and 12. I am currently on chapter 14.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV**

"Gentlemen, as you can imagine, I am rightfully pissed at the events of the past eight months. Just so you know, I am not blaming my security team. With that being said, I am sure you will understand that something like this can never, ever happen again. Effective immediately, every staff member from cleaner upwards needs to be cleared with a full background check. Welch, I understand that you might need to get an additional person to assist with this and if so, please recruit someone. I know the basic background of Jack Hyde from what he told me, but I want his full background from birth early next week. Finally, Taylor, has Charlie Tango been used since the repairs?" He shakes his head and explains that apart from the testing flights after the repairs, no one has used Charlie Tango. This actually also makes me happy to hear. "Good, so from now, the jet as well as Charlie Tango has to have a full safety check before and after every flight. If that fucker Hyde could sabotage Charlie Tango with no experience, it frightens me with what actual professionals will be able to do."

"That will be arranged immediately Sir." Taylor is making a note and I know that this will be arranged before I even go to bed tonight.

"Then that will be all. Taylor, you are back with me and I will be back to normal routine on Monday. Please inform Barney to open my e-mail account again as well as Andrea I want a meeting with every head of department next Thursday and with every division on Friday." I cannot wait to be back to my routine, but what to do with Ana until after the wedding. Now that I think of it. "Sawyer, Ana will be your responsibility and please, I want her protected at all times. She does not even get a visitor that has not been cleared and if Mr. Rodriguez attempts to contact her, divert him to me, I will take care of him. Taylor, please can I see you? Welch and Sawyer, you are excused and thank you for your time."

I wait until the door closes and ask Taylor to take some notes.

"Taylor, Ana has agreed to become my wife within the next month. I asked her to arrange everything for when she wants to get married and let me know when I am expected and where. As it will be short notice, I want you to start arranging travel and accommodation to Europe for the honeymoon. We will leave directly after the wedding, whenever that is, and be in Europe for two to three weeks. At least one week I want to spend on a cruise. Four security members, excluding yourself, should be sufficient. I think that is everything. Do you need anything else?"

"No Sir, I think we covered everything. Everything for this weekend has been arranged. The jet will be ready to take off at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Dr. Flynn's flight has been booked for Sunday morning and a return flight for late Sunday afternoon. Shopping has been arranged for Ms. Kavanagh and her brother for the duration of the talk with your family. On a business front, we are looking at the possibility to move Grey Publishing to GEH as you requested and I should have feedback for you by Thursday next week. It should not take us that long to do the actual move, most of the holdup will be moving staff around to clear the sixteenth floor to make ensure that Grey Publishing occupies an entire floor and is still considered a separate entity." Good, I would like nothing more than to have Ana work in the same building as myself and Taylor to ensure her safety.

"Thank you Taylor, I want Grey Publishing at Grey House before Ana wants to return to work. I want…_no need_…to have her in the same building. The last thing, please call Detective Clark and ask him if he is able to meet me here in thirty minutes. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"I will get right on that, but I am sure he will do whatever it takes to make it here in thirty minutes."

I sit back in my chair behind my desk and to my disappointment, there are only about twenty e-mails from Ana and Taylor left to read. I quite liked having something to do and getting more information on what I missed. I will save those for another time. As Taylor said, less than thirty minutes later Detective Clark is sitting across from me on the visitor's chairs and I ask Taylor to get Ana for me as I want her here for this. Ana comes in and I introduce her to Detective Clark as my fiancée and after he congratulates us, he takes his seat again and Ana goes to sit on the couch. I am sure she wants to be present, but she seems unsure of being here and I don't want to push her.

"I apologize for the short notice Detective, but unlike usual, I do not have a schedule at the moment and just try and handle things as I go. Things for me should be back to normal on Monday." Fuck, I hope so.

"Mr. Grey, please don't apologize, I understand that this is a bit out of your control at the moment and you are still settling back into your life. Now, I think we short start with you telling me what you know and we will take it from there." Out of my control my ass, a bit uncertain in some areas, perhaps.

"Well Detective, the minutes just before the crash was absolutely fucking terrifying and I honestly did not think we would make it with me flying so low, but somehow we did." I glance at Ana as we have not discussed this before now and she is listening to this with a blank expression and I am not too sure what to make of that. "Unfortunately, after I pulled myself together I stated looking for Ros to ensure she was okay. She was lying a few feet from the helicopter and had a pulse at least, but a bump to her head must have knocked her out. I was trying to contact Taylor to inform him of the crash when everything just went black. I woke up the next day in the basement with food and water next to me and a chain attached to my left leg. My right leg was broken but at least they thought of putting some painkillers next to the plate of food. I ate and drank the painkillers and shortly thereafter I went back to sleep. This routine went on for days and I had no idea where I was, why I was there or who took me. Long story short, after about a week, Jack Hyde came down and I was obviously fucking pissed by then and his smug expression just sent me over the edge. Lucky for the bastard, I could not walk yet. He told me that the crash was planned and arranged by him and Elena. That took me completely by surprise because as you know, Elena Lincoln and my family have been friends for years. Anyway, as it turns out, he had a grudge against me because I was adopted by the Grey's and not him." Clark looks confused and Ana looks surprised so I went a bit further than planned for this specific meeting. "We were at the same foster house for a short time before my adoption. I don't have any memory from that time and has yet to discuss this with my parents. I would prefer this to remain confidential until the trial in order to prepare my family." Ana looks close to tears when I look at her again and Detective Clark asks me to continue. "It seems that Charlie Tango was sabotaged by Jack in Portland during the meeting we attended. Honestly Detective, I still have no idea what they hoped to achieve by all of that and if possible, I would appreciate it if you can arrange a visit for me with Mrs. Lincoln for Monday morning, just to try and understand why they did this to me." I look at Ana as I request this and she simply looks out the window to hide her expression from me which I am sure is murderous right about now. I need to end this meeting and talk with her in private. "We can continue this meeting on Tuesday morning. Taylor will contact you with a convenient time." I would not like to see that bitch, but it is necessary.

"Mr. Grey, I will see what I can do. I am very sorry for what you, and your loved ones, had to endure. As things stand at the moment, both Elena Lincoln and Jack Hyde will be charged with attempted murder of you, attempted murder of Ros and kidnapping. If we are lucky, they are looking at, I would guess, twenty years imprisonment. Possibly parole for good behaviour after fifteen years, although I wouldn't count on it if I were them. This is a high profile case Mr. Grey and I will assure you that it will be treated as such. As for bail, as Jack Hyde has no ties to the community, his bail will probably not be granted. Unfortunately, the same won't apply for Elena Lincoln and she might be granted bail. The DA wants a swift trail and that should not be a problem with full cooperation from you and your security team. Also, if Ms. Steele or Mr. Taylor has any evidence to be used against them, I would appreciate it if they would turn it over, the evidence legally obtained of course as any other evidence will be inadmissible in court and the DA won't be prepared to take any chances. If you would agree to wear a wire during your visit with Mrs. Lincoln, that may also help in her prosecution."

"That won't be a problem, but if I will allow you to use it as evidence, will depend on what comes out during the meeting. I am sure you understand that I value my privacy and as you will find out eventually, Elena Lincoln and I have a…history." Fuck, did I just say that, I don't even dare glancing in Ana's direction. Fuck, fuck, fuck…please don't let this turn into a fight today with what I have planned…

"Ah, I see. Could this…_history_…be the reason for the kidnapping?"

"Possibly, although as I said, I'm not sure about what she hoped to achieve. Will there be anything else Detective?"

"No, this is it for now, but I will wait for a confirmed follow up meeting on Tuesday."

I call Taylor and he escorts Detective Clark out again and waits for a couple of seconds before getting up to move towards a severely upset Ana with tears now rolling down her face. Whether it is sad or angry tears I don't know, but fuck, she looks miserable and I fucking hate what this is doing to her! I sit next to her and she is still not looking at me.

"Ana, baby, are you okay?" She just nods. I will take a one sided conversation over a fight right now.

"Baby, can I get you something?" She just shakes her head.

"You are starting to worry me Ana, can you tell me what you are thinking right now?" She turns to face me and suddenly, she slams into me with her arms around my waist crying into my chest.

"Oh fuck baby, I am so sorry about this. I don't know how to make this all just go away, you know that if I could I would. Things about my past, hopefully limited as far as possible, are going to come out and I am not sure how this will end. Please baby, please don't let this break us apart. Please Ana, I can't live without you. I will rather see Jack and Elena going free than risk losing you." Well, that sure did get a response as her head snaps up in record time, tears still streaming down her face.

"Christian, you will never lose me. I. Love. You. It's just…fuck Christian…this is hard to hear and now with you wanting to go see her… I am an emotional wreck at this moment and sorry for the tears, but I don't know how to handle all of this. I will be okay. _We_ will be okay. We just need to talk to each other and Christian, I know you naturally want to protect me against all things, but please, I beg you, please don't keep me in the dark with the pretence of protecting me. That will only piss me off. We have to stand together and support each other and we can't do that with secrets. Yes, I might get upset and there will be more tears, but I need to know what is going on."

"I promise baby. I will let you know of any and all developments. Do you want to go with when I meet with Elena?" Fuck, please say no. I don't want her to upset you.

"Actually I don't. I think that is something that you have to face yourself. I will go if you want me, but honestly, I prefer not to see her right now." Oh, thank you.

"Okay baby. You want to talk about something else."

"No, I think I will go to the library and read a bit. I need to be alone for a while if you don't mind." She needs to relax before tonight so this is actually a good idea.

"I don't mind Anastasia. I will see you later. I love you." I kiss her softly and she gets up and goes to the library.

Mia comes bursting through the door just minutes after Ana left and I drag my hands through my hair praying for strength to make it through this day with my sanity intact.

"Don't look so worried. Ana is still in the library and Gail is busy arranging everything for you in the dining room. The doors are closed and since she never goes in there anymore, she won't suspect a think. Bye the way, everything is exquisite. She will be so happy. Well, I have to get going to pack for leaving tonight. I know, you wanted me to fly out tomorrow, but seriously Christian, there is a lot to do and I need to be there tonight already. I have my credit card so I don't need anything else. I will be flying first class, don't worry and will be picked up from the airport. No use in sending a huge jet for little me. Well, give me a hug and I will see you tomorrow evening. Love you and tell Ana I say happy belated birthday." After giving me what can only be described as half a hug, she flies out of my office. What the fuck just happened?

Well, no use in trying to figure out the workings of her mind now. It is already after six and I need to start getting ready. I go to my closet where I see the packages where put. I take out the dress and shoes and display them on the bed. I then take a quick shower, after Taylor had to close the cast, and put on a suit, with great difficulty. I go to the bathroom and fill the tub with warm water and some bath oil that I know she likes and I lit several candles, I take the rest of my packages and go to the dining room. I send a text to Ana to come down and get ready.

"_Dear Ms. Steele. Would you be so kind as to come and get ready for dinner which will be served at seven? Everything you need is in our room. CTG."_

With that done, I lit the candles in the dining room. Put her present next to her champagne glass and the flowers on the table next to her place setting.

"Mr. Grey, you are looking like your old handsome self. I wanted to let you know as well that I missed you and it is truly great to have you back."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones, it is absolutely great to be back. I missed you all as well."

"Dinner is ready and in the buffet to be kept warm. Salad and everything else next to the buffet as you said you don't want to be disturbed and you will dish up for yourselves this evening. The desert items have been prepared and will be placed in your room as soon as Ms. Steele comes out. Will you need anything else?" I swear I have the best housekeeper in the world.

"No Mrs. Jones, that will be all, thank you. Wait, one more thing. This is to say thank you for taking such good care of Ana while I was away." I take the envelope out of my inner pocket and give it to her. She looks like she is about to cry, but she smiles her motherly smile and says it was her pleasure and her job, turns around and leave the room closing the door behind her.

I turn the music on with the playlist specially picked out for tonight and wait for my lovely fiancée to show up. Taylor has arranged for this massive silver Happy Birthday banner which has been fixed to the wall opposite the door so that Ana can see it when she comes in. Just as I am about to open the door, it opens and Ana comes in looking stunning in the midnight blue, floor length dress fitting her like a glove. Her hair is braided to one side and she looks breathtakingly beautiful. I take her into a hug and kiss the side of her head.

"Thank you for joining me Ms. Steele. I was wondering what is taking you so long." She steps back and after kissing me gently on the cheek, she scans the room.

"Mr. Grey, you look sexy as hell, as always. What is all this?"

"This, my beautiful Anastasia, is your birthday dinner and we are spending it together…alone. So, Happy Birthday baby." I pull her back into my arms and kiss her softly at first, but of course, being us, it turns passionately within seconds. I break up the kiss in order to not let the food spoil and lead her to the table. "Sit down baby. This is for you." Pointing to the flowers and the gift "I hope you like it." She looks close to tears and I hope I got this right. I kneel next to her chair and take her hands in mine. "Baby, please don't cry. I am sorry if I upset you. If you want to, we can just have dinner and leave it at that, but I just wanted to spend your birthday with you. Are you okay?"

She wipes away a stray tear and puts her forehead to mine. "This is amazing Christian. How can I not love it? You are amazing and thank you for being this thoughtful. I hate that we missed some important events, but there will be more. I love you."

After dinner, I tell her to open her gift that Mia picked up. She opens the box and looks stunned. I got her a charm bracelet with a couple of charms and I intend to fill the bracelet with every special occasion in our life.

"Thank you baby. This is absolutely gorgeous."

"It is my pleasure Ana. Can you guess what the charms are for?"

"Well, there is a helicopter which I presume is for Charlie Tango, a Glider for the soaring we did, an ice cream for vanilla?" She looks to me and I confirm with a nod and a smile. "And a heart locket…"

"For my heart, open it." She opens the locket and yes, it may be vain, but there is a picture of myself in to show that it is my heart she captured.

"Thank you Christian. This was very thoughtful of you. I love you and you made my birthday special." She comes to sit carefully on my lap, kisses me on the lips, over my jaw to just below my ear and gentle nibbles on my ear making me instantly rock hard.

"Anastasia, if you are done here, I would very much like to take you to our room and have desert."

"I'm done here, what are we having for desert?" She gets up and holds out her hand for me to take and we walk together to our bedroom.

"Well Ms. Steele, I thought since I had a light dinner, you would allow me to have a huge desert before we get some sleep." I look at her seductively and she simply nods.

She stops at the bedroom door to take in the scene in front of her. Eight bouquets of a dozen red roses strategically placed across the room and bathroom. Three candles of various heights next to them. A miniature chocolate fountain on the nightstand with a plate filled with fresh cherries, strawberries and various other fruit.

Ana walks in and goes to sit on the bed and when she looks up, I am almost breathless with the intense love shinning out of those blue eyes I love so much.

**Ana POV:**

When did he arrange all this? I mean…_holy fuck…_this is the best belated birthday ever! I look up with him and I am sure the love I feel for him is clearly visible on my face as I hear Christian gasp when I look up from the bed.

"Christian, this is…wow, I mean…amazing. When did you arrange this?"

"I thought about how we could get back at least some of the things we missed out on. Your birthday one of them, and well…" He sweeps his hand across the room as to finish his sentence. "The flowers are a bouquet for each month I was unable to give you flowers. I know how much you love hearts and flowers and since you already have my heart… There is more in the bathroom, and speaking of bathroom, maybe you should take that dress off, leave the shoes and underwear and come meet me in there…oh, and take your hair up baby, don't want it to get wet tonight."

Christian takes off his jacket and shirt and places them on the chair at the dresser and walks towards the bathroom. I sit on the bed a couple of seconds more looking at his retreating back and wonder for the millionth time how one person could be so absolutely perfect. At the bathroom door Christian turns around with a smirk on his face "Are you ogling me Ms. Steele?" I blush and giggle softly. "You can look all you like baby, this is all yours. Now, don't keep me waiting."

I practically jump up and start taking the dress off gently placing in on the chair I walk past on my way to the dresser to take up my hair. I almost faint with anticipation as I see a box on the floor next to the bed on Christian's side. I make my way to the bathroom and see Christian sitting, perfectly and naked, on the side of the bath in the candlelit bathroom with the items in his hand to tape up his cast. The smell of the bath oil is filling the room and rose pedals floating on the water. There is three dozen roses in the bathroom and the towels on the towel warmer has been replaced with soft red and white one's to fit in with the theme Christian chose. I walk over to stand between Christians legs and run my fingers through his hair. He puts his head on my chest and breaths in deeply.

"You smell so good Ms. Steele." He moves his one hand back to gently cup my ass. "You have a nice ass too Ms. Steele, but you kept my waiting so I think when we are done here, we should go back to the bed so I can turn your ass nice and warm and a lovely shade of pink." He moves his other hand and runs his index finger through my very, very wet sex. "I see you agree with my plan. That is very good indeed. For now however, you should tape up this cast before the water gets cold."

I get on my knees and take the supplies from him. I start to tape up his leg, but with the position I am in, I have a full view of his erection again. I look up to him and…is he actually smirking at me…so he is amused is he? Hmmm, maybe I should drag the taping out a bit. I slow down drastically and look back up to him with an equally amused expression, making sure to constantly let my hair, arm or shoulder touch him. When done, I face him again and take my bra off. Reaching next to him, I take the soap and pour a little bit over my breasts and chest and then reach into the bath to wet my hand and run it over my chest as well to make my chest nice and soapy, never taking my eyes away from his rapidly darkening ones.

"Mr. Grey, being the controlling man that you are, I do not want to add to my spanking by derailing whatever you had planned in here, so tell me, what exactly where your plans for my while you have me on my knees in front of you." Let's see if he is going to stick to his plan which I suspect involves me giving him a blowjob before we get into that bath.

Christian takes a deep breath, his erection impossibly larger and with determination and pure lust in his eyes, he moves his eyes down to my chest, rubbing his bottom lip with his finger as if in deep thought. "Ms. Steele, I assure you that even though I am an extremely controlling man who likes things to go according to my carefully laid out plans, I am open for revision of my plans should it prove beneficial to me and from where I am sitting, the new plan that just happen to present itself should be very, very beneficial to me." Christian stands up, takes my hands in his and turns. "On the edge of the bath Ms. Steele. Cup those lovely ladies and push them together, I would like to fuck your breasts Ms. Steele and judging from the way you prepared them for me, I take it you would like that too." _Holy cow_, I can't even form a response to that and decide to just to as I am told. He gently slides his erection into the gap between my breasts and starts to slowly fuck them, keeping one hand at the base of his erection and the other on my shoulder. After just a couple of seconds he picks up pace and fucks so hard that I we have to lean into each other in order not to fall into the water or have him falling down on the floor.

"Ah, fuck…this is so good baby…Ana…Ana…fuck I'm close baby…argh…" The look on his face during orgasm is something I don't think I will ever get used to. He cums over my chest and I let go of my breasts allowing it to run down. I take a washcloth and gently clean first Christian and then move to clean myself. Christian grabs me by the wrists and takes the cloth from me. He cleans my quickly, take my hands and pull me up into a hug. "You. Are. Mine. Anastasia. Always." Yes, possessive Fifty is never far away.

I kiss him on the chest and run my nails down his back. "Yours, always and only yours baby, just like you're mine, always."

I let go to remove the rest of my underwear and shoes and get into the tub. Christian, with some difficulty, gets in opposite me and puts his leg on the side of the tub. He pulls me to him, my back to his front, and wraps his arms around me.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon at three for Aspen with the family. John will fly in on Sunday morning and out again in the late afternoon. I have arranged shopping for Kate and Ethan as I would really like to have this conversation with as little people as possible." He says in almost a whisper and I feel sorry for him that he has to go through this at all, but I also know that it is something that needs to be done.

"I see, and do you have anything planned for tomorrow evening and Saturday?"

"Yes, but I am not spoiling the surprise baby, you will have to wait and see, but what I can tell you, is to pack two nice dresses, not too formal for both evenings. I will tell you that we will be staying in however, I am not really to be out in the world just yet." Well, he won't hear me complaining about that.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, the more reviews, the more frequently I will post new chapters. All comments and suggestions welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Regarding Christian meeting Elena – Christian being Christian needs to understand what her end goal was and Elena being Elena won't tell anyone else which is why he has to see her himself.**

**There is more letters to come but with everything going on and Christian wanting to have Ana's birthday, Thanks Giving, Christmas and revelations to his family in four days, he does not really have time to read at the moment.**

**Ana did learn to be strong and has a stronger personality, but she loves Christian and knows that with him, she needs to step back and let him lead.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

I hear him take a deep breath and I know he wants to discuss something else, but might be afraid that I will be mad and shit I really don't want to fight with him so soon after he just got him back. I take a deep breath and tell myself to remain calm over and over again."What is it Christian? I know you have something you want to tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ Anastasia. I had my meeting this afternoon with Taylor, Sawyer, Barney, Welch and Ros." Okay, so it was not a security meeting but a work meeting and I feel myself going slightly stiff and sit up a bit straighter. "Baby, relax. Technically I never said it was a security meeting, but I understand that it was the impression I must have given you. I am sorry, but I don't want to upset you and I really don't want to fucking fight with you after barely being back a week." I lay back against him again and relax my shoulders. He fucking knows he should be resting. Shit, can he ever follow orders? Calm down Ana, calm down Ana, calm down Ana…maybe if I repeat it a couple of times it will start working.

"Are you calm now, can I continue?" I nod and he moves his hands to my shoulders to give me a massage. "I wanted to give them the cheques and say thank you in person for their hard work and for taking care of you in my absence. Funny thing though, when writing the cheques, I never once thought of signing power on our accounts…you know, with me supposed to be dead and all…"Oh, I think I know where he is going with this. "Just as it hit me, Ros gave me a rundown of your activities on Sunday and Monday and gave me the last documents to go sign for the registration of GEH. I was surprised as we have not discussed this yet. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of things for me. I honestly don't know how to live my life without you anymore. I will literally lose my fucking mind if anything were to happen to you." He wraps his arms around my waist again and pulls me closer to him. After a long silence he continues with something I wish I could hide a bit longer "By the way, I also had a look at the finances for both our personal accounts as well as GEH, is there something you would like to share with me baby?"

Fuck, I don't want to discuss this now, but he is being so open and honest with me, a nice change I will admit. Well, here goes nothing. "I think I know what you are referring to. I am not a total bitch Christian. I know that if you were here, you would have done the same thing, so I continued to pay for Leila's treatment. When she completed the treatment, I send her on a week's vacation to relax and adjust and when she got back home, I arranged for her to receive art classes and develop what she loves doing. Her teacher, as well as Leila, sends me updates every month on her progress and she will be finished with the classes in about four months and I did explain to her that she will be on her own from there and she understands. Her mother informed me that she is back to her old self and for that I am glad. She met someone special and he is helping her with a studio and possibly a small gallery that is due to open as soon as she completes her training as she already had natural talent and she is actually very good. And no, he is not her Dom, they have a normal, loving relationship." I know he is going to ask me about the others."

"I am very pleased to hear that. Thank you for helping her Ana, you are a fucking saint you know that?" Well shit, maybe he should save that praise until you hear the rest. "Are there more you want to tell me?" Typical Christian, already know everything but has to insist in hearing it from me.

"Well, three of the young ladies you were still…_helping_ came to see me the day after your memorial, which of course every fucking sub felt compelled to attend and I got severely pissed about that. The rest of them felt the need to come with to offer moral support, that must have been the most uncomfortable situation I have ever been in. The three _ladies_ wanted to see me to request further payment of their expenses even though you are _dead_ and they suspected or somehow heard about me being the sole heir of your estate. _I fucking lost it!_ I could honest to God kill them there and then. I looked from them to Taylor, utterly dumbstruck, and in a split second decision that may have made a harsh, but what the hell did they expect to approach me the day after your memorial? Actually, what the hell did they expect at all by approaching your supposedly grieving _girlfriend_ asking, more like demanding, continuous financial support. When I felt calm enough to form a response, I looked the ladies in the eye and informed them that effective immediately, there will be no financial assistance at all for any of the ladies standing in my house at that moment and the only exception will be Leila who I will continue to support until I feel that she can stand on her own." I wait a couple of seconds to see if he wants to say anything, but nothing, so I add the last thing. "Oh, before I asked them to please leave, I looked all of them in the eye and reminded them that the NDA's they signed were still enforceable and that includes all conversations with myself and Taylor as well, that they will still not be allowed to enter GEH or any property in the name of Christian Grey, or now Anastasia Steele, and that they should remember that I do have the means to enforce it should they decide to violate the terms of the agreement."

"Well fuck me baby, I am impressed, seriously, you handled that exactly like I would have, but I still am very sorry that you had been put in that situation by my past actions. I will never be able to apologize enough to make me feel better about that part of my life."

I turn around and start washing him in silence and then myself, keeping eye contact and making quite a show of it. I get up, grab a towel and extend my other hand to him. "Well come on Mr. Grey, I could swear I heard an instruction in what you just said. Unless you were joking and don't really want me to fuck you."

He gets up and put one hand on my cheek, "Oh yes Ms. Steele, you are going to fuck me, make no mistake about that, but first I am going to spank you, then play with you and when I am done, I will gladly sit back, relax and let you fuck me into oblivion." With that he gets out of the bath, take his crutches and leave the bathroom butt naked and water dripping of his delicious body, leaving me stunned and speechless standing in the batch still holding the towel. "Now hurry up Ms. Steel, I am waiting for you yet again." I hear Christian say from our bedroom.

I get out of the bath and wrap the towel around me and walk towards the bedroom while taking my hair down again. Christian is sitting against the headboard with his legs stretch out and his hands behind his head looking like a Greek god. "Now, come to the side of the bed and lie down on this pillow on my lap with your ass nice in the air." I do as I am told while dropping the towel before I get onto the bed. "Just like that Ms. Steel. Now, I am going to hit you five times for every misdemeanour this evening. Can you list your misdemeanours for me or would you like me to do that?"

"I made you wait in the bathroom earlier because I was checking you out instead of following you."

"Very good, so that's five. What else?"

"I made you wait again in the bedroom just now because I stood stunned in the bathroom."

"Yes, that too, so that's ten. What else?" Shit, that is all I can think of, what the hell else is there?

"I don't know, I think that is all I did." Think, think, think…nope…nothing.

"Oh, Ms. Steele, you are forgetting seducing me into changing my carefully laid out plans earlier as well. Do you agree?" That should honestly not be punishable, but what the fuck…

"My apologies, yes, I forgot about that."

"Yes, so that is fifteen. What else?" _Oh for fuck sakes, what else can there be?_ I feel that there is something else, but for the life of me I can't put my finger on it. I shake my head again in defeat.

"Ms. Steel, I cannot believe you can't remember this. Should I give you a hint _**ma'am**_?" And there it is, of course he will count that as a misdemeanour.

"That won't be necessary, I apologize for my rudeness, _**Sir**_." Not that it will help me now.

"Ah, glad you figured it out. So the total is then twenty. Your ass is going to be sore baby, but I will make it good for you. Now count for me."

I feel the sting of the first slap and I honestly missed this, let's hope I make it to twenty. "One" another slap "Two" and so it continues. After ten he slips a finger into my sex and fuck I am going to come.

"Not yet baby, I still have plans for you. Shall we continue?" And a slap. "Eleven."

After twenty my spanking is complete and I am so wet and so ready to come that I almost feel like begging him…almost, but not yet.

"Very good baby. Now, please look in the box on the floor next two the bed and get the small bullet vibrator." While I do as I am told, he moves down the bed, removes the pillows and puts his head flat on the bed close to the headboard. "Now come back and put your knees on either side of my head so I can have my desert." _Okay_…this should be interesting.

Again, I do as I am told. This is actually an awkward position that makes me feel very vulnerable, but what the hell, we have eight months to catch up on and he deserves to play a bit after what he did for me today.

"Oh fuck baby. This has to be the best view I have ever had. Put one hand on the headboard and take the vibrator in your other hand. Are you ready baby?" I look down at him and nod. "Okay, I am going to eat my desert Ms. Steele, I want you to wait until you feel your climax start building and at that point I want you to take the vibrator, put it on the highest setting and then put the point directly on your clit while I feast on your delectable juices." _Oh fucking my…_

Christian reaches for one of the strawberries that he must have dipped in chocolate while he waited for me. He spreads some of the chocolate on my clit, licking it off and making it very hard for me to stay still. I am looking down at him and he puts the strawberry in his mouth while looking directly in my eyes. It is surely not going to take much of this for me to reach my climax so I'm not sure why the vibrator is even needed. Looking down I watch Christian as he gently licks, sucks and nibbles on my clit and around the opening of my sex. Just as I feel my climax starting to build, I take the vibrator and do as I was told and _holy fucking cow…_ I don't think I have ever had an orgasm this powerful.

I move down and snuggle up to a very smug Christian and put my head on his chest. My breathing has not yet returned to normal and Christian is gently tracing my spine. "How was that Ms. Steele?" Oh yes, Mr. Smug…

"That was…wow, just…wow."

"Turn around Ms. Steele, I'm not done with you yet."

I turn around and Christian moves my leg back to rest over his and is gently and oh so slowly sliding his erection back and forth over my sex while just barely touching my clit while need starts building in me again. "Christian please…"

"Yes, Ms. Steel, something you need?"

"Yes, _you_. Now please, Sir." That ought to get the desired reaction and just as I thought, he enters me hard and _oh yes, oh yes_…fucking me hard and fast.

After what feels like hours after I got that text from Christian, I am turn to face him and exhaustion must be clearly visible on my face. Oh my, oh my, oh my…this has been the best belated birthday _ever._

"You look thoroughly well fucked Anastasia."

"I feel thoroughly well fucked Christian. Thank you so much! This has been the best birthday celebration a girl could ask for. I love you!" I kiss him softly and put my head on his chest and he puts a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"It was my pleasure baby. I love you too, so much. Turn around and let me hold you, you should get some sleep."

"Hmmm…" Closing my eyes I thank God again for giving Christian back to me.

**Christian POV:**

Leaving a sleeping Ana in our room, I head to the study to see if there is something that I can do…anything at all…I cannot wait to go back to work on Monday. I walk in and just as I sit down Mia phones to tell me she has landed and is on her way to the house. I had no idea her flight was this damn early, shit, I am surprised she even made her flight as she is definitely not an early bird.

I call Taylor to check on Ana's Christmas gift that I want delivered on Monday to make her happy while I have to go meet with Elena. He tells me it will be delivered on Sunday and he will ensure she only gets to see it when I present it to her Monday morning. That is when I remember something else that has been bugging me.

"Taylor, now that I remember, where is Ms. Steele's car? I don't remember seeing the SAAB in the parking area when we came home."

"Sir, I think I should meet you in your office if you don't mind." Why do I get the feeling whatever he is going to tell me is going to make me go nuclear so early in the morning?

"Hurry up." And I end the call.

Taylor comes in two minutes later while I start my laptop. Something funny catches my eye. There were several days that I did not receive any e-mails from Ana in the middle of January. Strange, but no time to dwell on that and I look up at Taylor and he looks scared to share this bit of information with me.

"Taylor, just spit it out for fuck sakes."

"Sir, on the 12th of January Ms. Steele insisted on driving herself to the house by the sound that you took her to the day before the crash. I am not sure if she told you this yet, but she went ahead and bought the house, although nothing's been done to it since." Well this is news actually, but then again she new I loved the property and we have not had sufficient time yet to discuss everything. But what the fuck does this have to do with her car?

"Yes, yes, yes…and?"

"Well you see Sir, she was quite upset when she left there, but refused to let Sawyer drive and…"

"Fuck, please don't tell me she was in an accident!" Taylor is really starting to look uncomfortable and my suspicion is confirmed. I struggle to control my temper to get all the information before I fucking explode.

"Sir, as it seems Jack Hyde was following her but was keeping a safe distance to remain undetected. As she got out of the gate and started to pick up speed, she crashed into Hyde. Sawyer called 911 and Jack was taken to hospital. Ana was admitted for a concussion as well and was in hospital for three days. Hyde told the police that he was in the area and had no idea that the property he was driving past belonged to Ms. Steele and even though he no longer worked for SIP, he does not wish to cause any harm to Ms. Steele over what happened. We did not want to get too involved and show our hand before we got a fix on your location so we kept a safe distance from him. He left the hospital some time during the night of 16th January disguised as a doctor and we unfortunately lost him. Ms. Steele asked me to get rid of the SAAB after the repairs as she no longer wanted it and said that she will let Sawyer drive her until you got back to go shopping with her for a new car." Okay Grey, count to ten. Calm down. She is in bed. She is safe. One, two, three, four… oh, _fuck_ this.

"**_Are you fucking kidding me right now?_** Seriously Taylor, **_what the fuck?_** How the fuck did a team of expert security members not know that fucker was following Ana? **_How the fuck could you let this happen?_** And Sawyer…what the fuck was he thinking letting Ana drive upset, we all know her driving skills is not that good under _normal_ conditions? Fuck, fuck, _FUCK_!" Okay, so I'm losing it. This is nuclear Fifty and I think I'm going to cause someone bodily harm. He could have killed Ana!

Wait a fucking minute…that must have been when Elena came to take care of me while Hyde was supposedly ill and recovering upstairs. Am I going to survive this week? I am seriously starting to doubt it. Shit, I should lock the future Mrs. Grey in a tower.

"Sir, Ms. Steele's driving has gotten a lot better as she has been driving a lot more often. Short of cuffing Ms. Steele against her will, there was very little that Sawyer could do to stop her from driving and…" He must have noticed the murderous look on my face as he stops and change pace. "My apologies Sir, we should have known someone was following her and she should not have been driving while upset." Now that's better. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I need Ana, she always calms me down.

"Taylor, in light of this disturbing news, I think I should reconsider my Christmas gift to Ana." I just woke up and I'm already exhausted again. I run my hands over my face and look him in the eye feeling a bit calmer now, but only marginally.

"Sir, I honestly don't think that will be necessary. As I said, her driving abilities have improved a lot and it will make her really happy." I sigh in defeat. I fucking hate this, but yes, he is right, it will make her happy.

"Okay Taylor, go ahead then." I sound utterly defeated. Just then, there is a soft knock on the door and I instantly know who it is, my own personal brand of Prozac. Ana comes in with a robe on and she looks well rested.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yes, just what I need right now.

"No baby, Taylor was just leaving. Thank you Taylor." Taylor leaves and Ana comes around the desk and snuggles up in my lap. Instantly I am as calm as can be, under the circumstances anyway.

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" I breathe in the calming scent of her hair just to help a bit more.

"Morning, very good actually, I feel great. You?"

"Very good myself."

"I heard screaming. Are you okay?" Of course she heard that, shit I think my parents could hear me all the way to Bellevue.

"I'm fine Ana, just received upsetting news and lost it for a moment." I take another breath and rest my head on top of hers and my tone is so calm I am surprising myself. "I asked Taylor where your car is and it did not go down well." She stiffens as if waiting for me to go off on her as well. "Fuck baby, I could have lost you." She looks up at me and I can see the apology in her eyes and also worry about my reaction. "It's okay baby, I think Taylor got the worst of my brunt. I feel better now that you are in my arms. I'm glad it wasn't serious though. That might be all that is saving Sawyer at this moment."

"It was my own fault Christian. Please don't take it out on Sawyer. He felt horrible for days and must have apologised a hundred times. Taylor was furious and I actually felt sorry for Sawyer as it was not his fault." The fuck it wasn't.

"Anastasia, the actual accident may not been his fault, but make no mistake, the fact that Hyde was that close to you was his fault. I will leave him be, but only because you asked me to, not because I think he was not to blame." She kisses my jaw and mumbles thank you before putting her head on my chest again.

"We will have to start getting ready baby. We've got a lot to do before we leave this afternoon. My mom wanted to stop by to check on me as I could not see her yesterday but I told her that will have to wait until we are in the air as I have a lot to do before then. First, I think Mrs. Jones is finished with breakfast, let's go eat."

Ana gets up and hands me the damn crutches and we make out way to the kitchen. I am actually exhausted and think I will need to take a nap again after breakfast. Also, my head is starting to kill me and I will need to take something for that. Shit, I need a vacation!

"Good Morning Mrs. Jones."

"Morning Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele. Breakfast is ready. Let me quickly dish up for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones. Baby, please will you get me some of those prescribed painkillers? My head is killing me."

"Of course, let me get it quickly." Ana leaves to get some of the painkillers I got at the hospital from our dresser. She gives it to me with a glass of water and sits back down on the barstool next to me. "Are you okay? Should we not ask your mom to stop by anyway?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just a headache Ana, I will be fine. I think I might take a nap after breakfast if you don't mind." I've been getting these headaches since the crash, maybe I should have someone check it out? Ana can't know though, she will worry and she has enough to worry about as it is.

We eat breakfast and talk about everything but the shit going on around us at the moment or the pending conversation with my family. She tells me about new authors and a plan she is working on in launching e-books for Grey Publishing. We discuss the plan to move Grey Publishing to Grey House and she is delighted that it will be on the sixteenth floor and she wants a view like mine. Then she says something as if in passing and my blood turn to ice and it takes everything I have not to respond in _any_ way. No response I can utter right now to the news of her buying New York Publishing from Gideon Cross, will not go down well. She is exactly what he likes in a woman and my blood feels like ice running through my veins and I think my headache is turning into a migraine right now. Change of subject is needed until I can investigate this further. Fuck, my head really hurts.

"Any thoughts yet about when you want to get married? You know I will marry you right this second if you'd let me?" I give her that smile that I know she loves so much and her reaction does not disappoint.

"Not the date as such, but I have decided what I want. Would you mind if I surprise you? I think you will love with what I have in mind." I honestly don't give a fuck. I just want her to belong to me…legally.

"Baby, I don't mind and I really don't care, I just want to marry you…soon. Please?"

"When do you think the cast will come off?" Oh yes, I can't get married with this damn cast.

"I am going to have it removed during next week. Due to the pins, it was just needed until the leg got a chance to recover and mom also said that should be fine, but we will get an official opinion on Wednesday and it looks like it might even be removed Wednesday. She made an appointment for me yesterday with the specialist. So basically I will be good to go on Wednesday evening. Want to see Vegas Wednesday evening?"

"Nice try Mr. Grey. No, I would not like to go to Vegas Wednesday evening, but I would like to at least dance with my husband at our wedding."

"Anastasia, you have no idea what hearing _your husband_ does to me. Want to go take a shower?" I whisper in her ear hoping she will take me up on my offer, but hoping she won't as I really need to get to bed and also get rid of this headache.

"Christian, maybe you should go lie down first. You look very pale and I know your head must be killing you as you normally don't take painkillers. Let me walk you to bed…I will tug you in nice and tight before I meet with Kate in the library." Kate?

"Huh, Kate's coming over?" I hope she keeps her mouth shut.

"Yes, I have some things to discuss with her. It won't be long, just running ideas past her…as my best friend." Must be wedding stuff.

We get to the bed and Ana takes the crutches while I slide into bed. She tugs me in as promised and gives me a kiss on my head. I close my eyes and I think I was asleep before she even left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Remember, more reviews = chapter a day. All comments, suggestions and criticism welcome. **

**PS: This was not the end of the sub club.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Gideon is not coming in, Ana made him an offer, he accepted, they sealed the deal and were interviewed separately afterwards, won't be seeing him again. This is an Ana & Christian story.**

**Christian is not getting amnesia…poor guy, as if the eight months in a basement was not enough, he comes home to well…not his normal controlled life. Giving him amnesia too will just be cruel. **

**Didn't want to make it seem like I was holding the story captive, I apologize, just wanted to hear your comment. Anyway, chapter 8. To say sorry, I will post until the wedding today. **

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

I am sitting in the library when Kate come flying in. She is looking good this morning and I have really been neglecting her for so long that I am surprised she agreed to help me with this. I get up to hug her and tell her that I'm really sorry for being such a horrible friend the last couple of months.

"Steele, seriously, I'm surprised with everything you went through on your own and yes, a bit hurt that you did not confide in me. I understand that you were obviously scared of my reaction and that is my fault. I am the one that should be apologising here, buy hey, let's move on. So, what's up? Did you and Mr. Moneybags decide to elope?" Christian would love that.

"No, but I am planning a surprise wedding for him on Saturday next week. The cast could be coming of on Wednesday according to him, and who is the doctors to argue, and basically we just want to get married. He wanted to know if I was interested in flying to Vegas on Wednesday evening, but I have something else in mind." And it will be perfect.

"Okay, so soon? I mean, of course you would not want to waste anymore time so it makes sense, but it's really very soon Ana. He just got back." I look at her and she must see I don't appreciate her trying to talk me out of it. She exhales heavily "What do you have in mind?"

We sit down and I start at the beginning.

"Well, I want to create our first night together for the wedding. A small intimate ceremony at the Heathman with only the closest friends, my dad, mom and bob, Christian's grandfather and grandmother and the Grey's. After the wedding, I want to fly back to Seattle in Charlie Tango and spend our wedding night at Escala before going on honeymoon the next day. I plan to be back on the 19th of March in time for your shower and wedding. Not sure about the honeymoon, will have to chat to Taylor as Christian would have given him an indication by now of where he would want to go. What do you think?" She does not look happy and has a smile not reaching her eyes.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, until you got to the part about flying back to Seattle in the same helicopter that took him away from you in the first place. Seriously Ana, I don't think that is a good idea. What if something goes wrong and I lose you? I will be heartbroken and without a maid of honour."

"Kate, Christian's pilot is taking it out on Monday and Wednesday to ensure everything is fine. I have had it checked about twenty times already. Charlie Tango is fine and this will be exactly like the day I gave my virginity to him. I want this Kate and I think he will love it. Don't worry." Nope, Ms. Kavanagh is still not convinced.

"Kate, he is all I want. I spent eight months without him. I want this and I just want us to move forward. I need you with me, please." And there is the look I normally get when she feels defeated.

"If you're sure Ana. Now, what about a shower for you." Yes because that will just go over so smoothly with Fifty so soon after his return. I'm surprised he does not have me cuffed to his wrist.

"Please Kate…no. Absolutely no and don't even give me that look. We just got each other back and I don't want to upset him now. He won't like it if I were to go clubbing now and I don't want to be without him now either. What about lunch on Thursday? We will also be alone in Portland on Friday, just girls…"

Kate takes a deep breath and luckily bites her tongue. I don't want to argue with her either.

"Fine. Fine, lunch is perfect then. Will it be just you and me?" She is up to something now.

"Yes and Sawyer but I will ask him to keep his distance and give us some privacy. Are you okay with us getting married before you and Elliot?"

"Shit Steele, I don't care about crap like that. I just want to see you happy and if that will make you happy, I will support you. Now, are you getting something again as you look very relaxed and actually look like you had sex all night." This woman knows me to well but even with my best friend, my face must be red. I can feel the deep blush right now.

"Kate! I don't ask you about your sex life with Elliot."

"That's because you don't want to pry, not because you don't want to know and I am a journalist Steele, I ask uncomfortable questions for a living. Don't worry you don't have to answer." Oh thank you. "Your face just did." And then she burst out laughing.

"Do you want something to drink? Sorry, I should have offered earlier."

"No, I really need to get going. I don't want to piss your fiancée off by being late for the flight. I will catch you later."

Kate leaves and I go back to the study to start making arrangements for the wedding. I call Taylor to go over everything after I conclude my call to the manager of the Heathman.

"Yes Ms. Steele."

"Jason please, Christian is not here. Did we not have an agreement regarding this?" Christian will freak out if he hears Taylor call me Ana. In fact, he will have a fit if he knows how casually we started to address each other in his absence. No reason to add to his already difficult situation though so we will keep it formal when he is close by.

"Sorry, Ana. You wanted to see me."

I run my plans for my surprise wedding past Taylor and he also think Christian will love it. He will make the travelling arrangements for everyone. Apart from the Grey's and Grace's parents, I instruct him that everyone else can fly commercial. I want him and Christian to come to Portland with Charlie Tango as it has been cleared for flying and will be taken for test flights again on Monday and Wednesday. I will drive down on Friday with some of the girls and will have a problem on Saturday and knowing Christian, he will come running as soon as the text reach Taylor's phone.

"Ana, please don't worry about the honeymoon as Mr. Grey already gave me clear instructions on what he wants and I will arrange it accordingly."

"Thank you Jason, one less thing for me to worry about. What should I pack?"

"Oh no, I will arrange for suitable clothes to be prepared and packed by Niemans. You just worry about the rest. The suitcases will be left at Escala as we will leave from here on Sunday morning."

Taylor leaves and I am quite pleased with myself for arranging everything so quickly. Now just to get the wedding planner to take care of the nitty gritty details like flowers, cakes and so on. I don't mind someone else doing that.

While I wait for Christian to wake up, I start working on my vows and make a mental note to get Christian to start on his as well. I start to think about our first night together, everything we went through since then and how far we have come as a couple. I am so deep in thought that I don't notice Christian until he kiss me on my head.

"Hey baby, what are you doing? I thought you would be reading in here." I lift my legs and he comes to sit next to me on the couch and I put my legs back on his lap.

"Actually, I am working on my vows and speaking of vows, you should start working on yours if you want to get married within the next couple of weeks." He looks very worried but then smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Anastasia, can't we just use generic vows, you know, like the ones they use in the movies?"

"Sure you can if that is what you want…to repeat something to me, on our wedding day, another man wrote for another woman about how much he loved her and how he will treasure her." Just as I thought, the idée of repeating something to me another man wrote won't fly with possessive Fifty.

"Fair point well made, as always, Ms. Steele. I will start working on my _own_, personal vows for my _own_ beautiful bride as soon as possible. For now however, are you ready to get going? I want to make sure we are at the Jet before the rest arrives. Taylor will be back soon as he went out to get a new phone for me and we should leave as soon as he arrives." _Really_, could the new phone not wait until Monday? "I know what you are thinking Ana, and no one will bother us this weekend. It will be a new number and the only ones that will have it yet will be Taylor, Ros and you."

"Thank you. I know I'm being selfish, but I really just want you to myself for the last couple of days…I'm not ready to share you yet." He pulls me onto his lap and I put my head in his chest.

"You will never have to share me Anastasia, just like I will _never_ share you. With you being at Grey House soon, you will be able to visit in my office anytime you need me. Fuck, thinking about it, there are several advantages to you in the same building, you know…like having tea together…", he kisses me behind the ear, "…like having lunch in private…", licks my earlobe. "…desert…" and finally bites my ear in that way that drives me wild. "But you're not there yet and for that fact, neither am I, so for now, we have to get going baby." He puts me back on the couch next to him. Gets up, take the crutches and are on his way out of the library. When he reaches the door he looks back at me and start laughing. _Bastard! _I am sure I looked flushed.

"Delayed gratification Anastasia, now come on."

"Oh, what happened to you being a firm advocate of instant gratification? Carpe Diem Christian" Using his own words against him and damn, by the smile he is giving me, it's not working.

"Not appropriate for all situations Anastasia. Now let's go."

I walk up to him and help him down again and into our bedroom. I see the suitcases already on the bed and at my confusion Christian mentions that Mrs. Jones packed it. We showered, separately, and when I was ready, I went to find Christian. Taylor got him a new smart phone and is explaining to Christian all the features in his office. I just want to be close to Christian, I need to feel his touch. I'm starting to think that he is not touching me on purpose. Come to think of it, I should have taken a cold shower.

"I'm ready and if you gentlemen are, we can go."

All the way to the airport, Christian is playing with that damn phone…again, not touching me. Once inside the Jet, Christian checks in with the crew who are all happy to have him back. He comes back out just as his parents, grandparents and Elliot arrive. We chat a bit and go to sit down while we wait for Kate and Ethan. Christian is sitting next to me and his arm is only slightly touching mine but I desperately need skin to skin contact. I shift in my seat and Christian glance sideways at me with a smirk on his face. _Fuck, I'm glad this is amusing to him._

Kate and Ethan finally arrive and in about thirty minutes we are in the air. Everyone is chatting about how their week was, Elliot and Kate's upcoming wedding and Christian's grandfather probably told us ten times how happy he is that Christian is back, each times with tears in his eyes. All of this while Christian touches me by accident a couple of times on my elbow or arm or my leg with his leg, but still no skin to skin contact. Right now, I will even be happy if he will just hold my hand.

We arrive in Aspen and while we are getting off the plane, Christian puts his hand on the small of my back and it took everything in me not to melt under his touch. Still not want I want, but intimate enough to last until we get to the house. Maybe we can have a private moment while he shows me our bedroom…

At the house of course it is chaos as soon as we step over the threshold. Mia is already here I am not sure when she arrived as it seems no one is telling me anything today. Christian gives us a tour of the house but the dining room and another room cannot be accessed as Mia and the housekeeper is struggling to locate the key. Why would it be locked in the first place?

"Ana, why don't I show you to our bedroom and we can put away our stuff and freshen up." Christian takes my hand and just as we pass Elliot I hear him say to Christian, "Yeah Christian, go put away your stuff and let Ana freshen up." This of course earns him an elbow in the ribs from Kate who mumbles "behave".

We enter our bedroom on the top floor at the end of the hall and my oversensitive skin and very wet sex is fully aware that we are currently alone and… Before I could even finish the thought I am pushed against the door that was closed somehow and Christian has his hands on either side of my head. I feel his erection pushing into my belly and his mouth on my neck. He puts one hand around my neck and pulls me closer to him while thoroughly kissing my mouth. Did I just say kissing? It is more like he is fucking my mouth. _O holy cow I am already close._

"Christian…please…"

"What Ana, what do you want?"

"You, touching me, really touching me…please."

"Do you now? Missing my touch?" He is trailing my jaw with his tongue and has now removed his hand and placed it against the door again, leaving me longing for contact. "Missing my hands on you? Needing me to give you what you want? What you need?" All this while kissing, licking and nibbling on my neck and ears and _oh…_

"Yes, why are you not touching me? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer Christian?" _Did I say bastard already?_

"Oh, Anastasia, I think I can ask you the same thing. Remember, I warned you that I thought some retribution was in order for making me suffer for two days when you already knew you would marry me. Two days Anastasia, the last nine hours for you was nothing compared to how frustrated I was for those two days. So…tell me, how do you feel?" Actually, pissed, horny, frustrated, neglected…oh yeah, and pissed.

"Frustrated." Okay, with him nibbling on my ear, there was really no way I was going to get out any more anyway, so frustrated will have to do.

"I see. Do you like this feeling?" Are we having a therapy session now?

"No." Quickly going from frustrated and horny to pissed and pissed.

"Well, maybe you should remember just how much you don't like it and next time, before doing it to me, who you know take things much worse than you do, think about this and take some pitty on my poor mind." How did my pants get off without me noticing? "Don't worry, I will take pitty on you now baby, go over and put your hands on the bed."

Within seconds he is in me and this will definitely be hard and fast again. We are both frustrated almost to breaking point and we clearly don't have that much time before someone interrupts us. As I thought, within eight minutes, both of us reach our climax. Christian gently pulls out of me and I fall on the bed. He comes to sit next to me, clothes already immaculate as it always is, and brush my hair out of my face.

"Feeling better baby."

"Yes, thank you. That was not very nice you know."

"I know. The same can be said for my suffering." I smile up at him and he leans down to kiss me on the side of my head. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. We better get back downstairs."

"Yes, but we will have to change first."

I change into a soft, black wrap around dress with black high heels and Christian puts on black pants with a white dress shirt, but leave the top buttons undone while the sleeves are rolled up a bit.

As we get downstairs, which is not as easy for Christian as going upstairs, I see the dining room door is now open and there is voices coming from the room. The table is beautifully decorated and everyone is dressed in smart casual. Christian pulls me into a hug and kisses me passionately on the mouth until we are interrupted by Elliot, of course feeling the immense need to clear his throat at _that _specific moment.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Anastasia."

"Oh, Christian…thank you. Are you planning on us reliving every special moment we missed?"

"You will have to wait and see."

We take our seats, Christian at the one end with me to his right, next to Kate and Elliot. Carrick on the other end of the table with Grace to his right, next to Mia and Ethan. Dinner was absolutely awesome. Special decorations on the table screams Mia and now I know why she had to fly to Aspen earlier than the rest of us. The conversation was flowing smoothly and no one dared to mention the previous Thanksgiving. After desert, Grace tells us that each of us has to say what we were thankful for and she will go first.

"I am thankful that my family are back together and very thankful for Ana and Taylor getting Christian back."

"I am thankful for having my bother back and thankful for Ethan…oh and thankful for my awesome family."

Ethan looks a bit out of place and glances at Mia. "I am thankful for Mia and also thankful that Christian is back."

Christian takes a bit longer to think about what to say. "I am thankful for Kate getting the flu last year…" Before he can continue, Elliot interrupts "Fuck bro. Sorry mom. That was going to me mine! I'm thankful for that too." Well, since it's true I also say that was also going to me one of mine and Mia says "Damn, I forgot to add that, I am also thankful you got the flu Kate."

Grace decides to put a stop to this as Christian is starting to get irritated that he could not finish his sentence. "Well, I think we can safely say that we are all every thankful that Kate got the flu last year."

"Gee thanks everyone, I really did feel horrible…" She looks to Elliot and continues "but, I am also thankful I got the flu." Giving Elliot a kiss on the cheek she tells Christian to continue.

"As I said, I am thankful Kate got the flu, thankful to be back with my family and extremely thankful that Ana is going to be my wife." He looks at me with that shy smile I love so much and puts his hand on top of mine. "I love you baby."

"I won't mention Kate's flu as I think we got that covered. I am thankful for having Christian back. I am thankful that we are all together and happy again and I am extremely thankful that Christian wants to be my husband." I look at him and say "I love you too baby" just before taking my bottom lip between my teeth.

We move back to the living room where there is a fire going making it very cosy and discuss plans for the following day. Mia insists that the girls go shopping and I find it odd that Christian is not complaining about it. We arrange to go the following morning after breakfast and Christian says that he will have some things to take care off in the morning, but Elliot, Ethan and Carrick are welcome to go out as well. The conversation is light and I feel myself drifting off. The last couple of days have been exhausting, not that I am complaining, definitely not, I just need some sleep. I snuggle closer to Christian who is gently rubbing my back and I just let the sleep take me over.

I wake up just as Elliot is putting me in bed…? _What the hell? _I sit up, way to quickly I might add, and Christian starts to laugh. Damn, this is not even remotely funny.

"Baby, Elliot was just helping me get you in bed, but you should have seen the look on your face…priceless. Poor Elliot, I don't think he has ever had that reaction from a woman he put in bed before." The look on Elliot's face tells me that he also don't think this is funny.

"Fuck off Christian! That really hurts my feelings. I don't think I'm that bad. If you will excuse me, I do however have a lady waiting in my bed that will be happy to see this handsome face." Pouting he moves to the door.

"Thank you Elliot and sorry if I hurt your feelings." I try to hide my smile with a yawn, but I don't think I was all that convincing.

Elliot comes over and kisses me on top of my head, probably the only man alive that will do this with Christian in the room and live to tell the tale. "Night Ana and it was my pleasure…" he gets to the door and turn around before closing it. "…that is, until you woke up. Damn, talk about a bruised ego."

I get up to go to the bathroom and Christian pulls me to him. He is searching my face for some unknown reason and I smile reassuringly at him. With his hand on my cheek he trails below my eye with his thumb. "Baby, you really look tired. I don't like you looking tired, maybe you should sleep in tomorrow morning and go shopping in the afternoon."

I put my head on his chest and this feels just so good. I can't get over having him back and so close all the time. "I'm fine. I won't lie and say I am not tired, because actually I am exhausted, but I really look forward to go shopping with the girls."

"Ana, you hate shopping."

"Yes, I do, but it has been so long since I got to spend some time just relaxing that this actually sounds like fun." Not that I think I will buy anything.

"Okay, but will you do me a favour please?"

"Anything, you know that." There is really not anything I can think of that I won't do for this man.

"My credit card is in your purse, will you please get something very nice for everyone here this weekend? You can't tell them you are buying it for them and Sawyer will bring it back to the house while Taylor stays with you as I am sure you would want to go for lunch too." Well, not what I expected him to ask, but sure, why not?

"I can do that, what I can't do however is wait another second before going to the bathroom. I will be right back."

**Christian POV:**

I get into bed with only my pajama bottoms and wait for Ana to come back. When she does come back however, wearing only one of my t-shirts and nothing else from what I can see, I had to remind myself that she needs some sleep and we can always catch up in the morning.

She gets into bed and I pull her closer kissing her shoulder. "Sleep baby. I love you."

"Love you…too." She replies with a yawn. "Thank you for today Christian. You really made it very special."

I stroke her arm until I hear her falling into a deep sleep and decide it's best if I get some sleep too.

I am startled awake by Ana crying and screaming in her sleep. "Christian, please come back. Please don't leave me! I love you. Please, come back. I need you Christian. You can't leave me. Christian!"

"Ana, Ana, wake up baby. It's just a dream, I'm right here. Wake up baby." I stoke her head and my mom comes in after knocking softly on the door. Ana puts her arm around my waist and her head on my chest and falls back into a deep sleep without opening her eyes.

"Christian honey, is everything okay? I heard screaming and then Ana calling for you. It scared me half to death." Shit, me too. This has never happened before.

"She's fine mom, just had a bad dream and looks like she is fast asleep again. Sorry for waking you."

"Nonsense Christian, Ana has been through hell and it will take her a while to work through everything that has happened." She looks lovingly at Ana then back to me. "You know Christian, this girl loves you more than life itself. I have never seen anything like this… like you are her other half making her complete and she can't live without you in her life. I would say that it is completely unhealthy, if it were not for the fact that this all consuming love she has is for my son. Even John and your dad agree, this is truly something special the two of you have. Not many people get to know true, pure, unconditional and passionate love like this. Don't mess it up son."

With that my mom leaves, closing the door behind her and leaving me to my own thoughts. My mom is right, Ana is my other half and what we have is truly magical. Who would have thought that the insecure, brown haired girl with the all seeing blue eyes that had a less-than-graceful entrance into my office last year, would be the girl to heal me, love me, save me and then rescue me? That she would become my reason for living and the centre of my universe. She is the Yin to my Yang, two opposites that form a whole. She is everything that Yin represents…feminine, receptive, passive and soft as opposed to my Yang…masculine, creative, active and hard. _Shit_, I should be writing this down for my vows, but this certainly gives me a starting point.

I wake up feeling better than I have in a long time and reach over to pull Ana closer to me and end up touching and empty, cold bed. Where the hell is she this early in the morning? I look at my watch and it is after nine already and I can't believe I slept this late. I get up and go to the bathroom to pee, brush my teeth and wash my face. When I get back to the bedroom I am greeted by a sexy as hell Ana sitting on the bed with a tray on her lap.

"Morning Anastasia. How could you get out of bed without waking me? I had plans for you." Pouting, I get back in bed and pull her close after she put the tray on the nightstand.

"Good Morning. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you and I thought you would enjoy having breakfast in bed." Well, fuck, I was hoping for breakfast in bed, but certainly not the kind you serve on a damn tray.

"Hmmm, and what is on the menu for breakfast this morning?" I roll her onto her back and start kissing her neck and up to her ear. I feel her shiver and feel very pleased with myself.

"There are sausages…" biting her ear softly and trailing with my tongue along her jaw to the other ear "ah…and…uhm…eggs…toast…"

"Not really what I am in the mood for baby." Definitely not and I move my hand down over her stomach to her denim skirt she has on this morning and fuck me if this is not sexy as hell, I've never seen her in a short denim skirt before…with pumps. Damn, she is definitely not leaving here anytime soon. I move my hand up and pull her panties down, sliding one finger over her sex and…of course, being my Ana already wet…

"Well…I can get you something else. What would you…oh, yes…I mean…ah…what would you like." Well that was easy. I slip one finger inside and slowly move in and out while I watch and this is a big turn on for me.

"You." I take the finger out and bring it to my mouth, licking it lightly while looking into her beautiful, lust filled eyes and then put it in my mouth to suck it clean. "Do you mind? I could go back to my tray over there." Yeah right, like I would let her leave now. My dick is about to explode and I need to be inside her, if only for a short while.

"No! I really, really don't…ah…mind." She moves her hands into my hair and pulls ever so slightly increasing my desire for her considerably at this moment. I slip two fingers back inside her and this time I don't move slowly at all.

"You are always ready for me baby, I fucking love that. Do you have a couple of minutes before you have to go, I would hate to send you out there like this? I will try and be quick." She gives me a nod and I quickly remove my pants and turn her on her side facing me. I kiss her passionately and she moans into my mouth while I enter her.

Ana is lying with her head on my chest waiting for her breathing to slow down and I think this is another first for us, she is still dressed, apart from her panties and I am completely naked. Her hand is running over my chest and stomach when Mia starts banging on the door telling Ana to come out or she will get Elliot to break the door down. I look down at Ana and she starts laughing.

"I looked the door when I came back with your breakfast."

"Ms. Steele, were you planning on seducing me?" She gives me a smile before she kisses me quickly on the mouth and get of the bed.

"Mr. Grey, a girl can only hope." One more kiss after she puts her panties back on and she is opening the door. "I will see you later baby, love you."

"Laters baby, love you too."

Since I told everyone I will be busy this morning, I put the tray of food beside me on the bed and turn on my laptop. I only have a couple of e-mails left and I would like to finish them before I start working on Monday.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 19 August 2011**_

_**Subject: One month…**_

_Hi Baby,_

_I cannot believe that it has been one month since the memorial. One month and I still don't know where you are. _

_Today is another bad day and I decided to stay in bed. I think I must have phoned your voicemail over a hundred times today. Even that short message that just say _"Grey, leave a message"_ is enough to bring me to tears. What I wouldn't give to actually hear your beautiful voice? To feel your touch on my skin. To really feel you._

_I _really_ miss you today baby…okay, I really miss you every day, but today is a particularly bad day. I am not sure why today is so much harder than other days, it just is. I must be almost dehydrated with the amount of tears I shed for the absence of you in my life._

_Your mom stopped by, I think Gail phoned her to be honest, but she gave me something to relax. She told me about you when you were younger and for a while, I actually felt better, getting to know you a bit more. When she left however, reality kicked in and I was miserable again, crying until I fell asleep._

_Jose brought me a present this afternoon to try and cheer me up, not that it did much good. He gave me a huge picture of you, one of the test shots he did at the hotel for Kate's article. It truly is a stunning photo. Currently it is positioned on a chair next to your side of the bed so I can look at you falling asleep. Talk about unhealthy... I know I should not do this to myself, but fuck, the ache in my chest won't go away either way so I figure, why not treat myself with your beautiful face until I go to sleep._

_I am starting to lose track of dates and days and I think Taylor is worried as he hovers around me constantly thus the reason why I decided to give me today…one short day…to feel sorry for myself, for you and for what we are losing. One day to dream about what if's, what could have and what should have been. I will wake up tomorrow and carry on, but today, just today, I want to lie in bed with CT in my arms and look at your beautiful face._

_I wonder if you miss me, if you love me enough to come back to me after we find you. I hope you still want to marry me because I will marry you in a heartbeat baby. I am so sorry that I did not give you a proper answer before they took you away from me. I just felt so confused with the thing with Leila, then your confession, then the incident with Jack. I remember thinking the day after the Jack incident that I would love to have a couple of boring days, but I meant boring days with you, not without you. _

_Christian, I don't care if we fight every single day for the rest of our lives, I don't care if you attach Sawyer to my wrist, I don't care about anything other than having you beside me. It is as if the light was taken out of my life and I am struggling to breath._

_I love you baby, with all my heart._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana_

I have tears in my eyes for thinking what Ana must have felt when she wrote this, how miserable she must have been, and decide that maybe today is not the day to read further, so I close the laptop, finish breakfast and head downstairs after I showered and got dressed.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence this morning?"

"Fuck off Elliot. Good Morning everyone…_else_."

"Ouch, bro, first Ana wounds my ego last night and now you hurt my feelings. Seriously, you two a quite a pair."

"And I could not be happier." Which is true, the only thing that could make me happier is calling Ana Mrs. Grey.

"What are you giving her for Christmas tonight?" Nosy brothers and annoying sisters…but yes, I love them too.

"A platinum locket with a picture of us on the one side and an inscription on the other side." I hope she likes it.

"Sweet, what does the inscription say?"

"Mine." He would not get the significance of this, but Ana will. She knows me better than anyone else.

"_Mine?_ Isn't that a bit…possessive bro?" _No shit, has he met Ana?_ I must find as many ways as possible to remind her that she is mine and just a ring won't suffice, not for me, I need more and the irony of me needing more is not lost on me.

"You won't understand, but Ana will." I know now that she feels the same.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry thanksgiving is so short, I really know nothing about thanksgiving traditions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. We will still get to the wedding today.**

**Some of the dialog is from the original Fifty Shades Trilogy.**

**Regarding the cast coming off after only eleven days, I broke my arm quite badly in a car crash a couple of years ago and it was fixed in the OR with a pen and screws that it attached through the bone to keep it in place…for lack of a better medical description. Not sure what the medical terms are for both. Anyway, the cast came of after ten days and was replaced with a brace for support and I figured if it could work for an arm, why not for a leg? Christian is also not patient enough to keep the cast for weeks anyway.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

I go with the girls and every time I see them looking at something they want, but don't want to spend the money on, I send Taylor back after we leave the shop to go and get it and put it in the SUV that Sawyer will drive back to the house. I then ask them what they think I could get Ethan, Elliot and Carrick, you know to say thank you, and we quickly go to get them each a gift as well. Mia and Kate also help me to pick up gifts for the security team and the staff at the house.

"So… Are you going to get Christian anything?" Crap, I did not even think of that. How can I give everyone presents and not for the man himself?

"I don't really know what to give Christian." Apart from me, I don't know of anything he wants that he don't already have. "You know, I might just have an idea. Let's go back to the jewellery store."

We go back and there is a platinum men's bracelet that I think he would like with matching cufflinks. I take both and have it engraved and give my credit card, yes, I got one after the memorial service, instead of Christian's, no way is he paying for his own gift. We don't have to wait too long as the manager of the store recognise us, well that is one advantage, but I still hate the lack of privacy that comes with all of this.

Sawyer takes all the gifts, with the exception of Christian's back to the house and we walk a bit more before I ask if we should not rather go home and have lunch with the boys.

"Absolutely not! We are not done yet and you still need wrapping paper for all those gifts you bought."

After stopping for wrapping paper, gold paper with red ribbon, as Mia insisted claiming it will look great, and other items that I might need, we go to a restaurant to have lunch. Sawyer was sent back by Christian and is sitting with Taylor a couple of tables from us.

"Ana, Christian tells me you guys wants to get married soon." I suppose I would have to tell them sooner or later anyway.

"Yes, we really see no need to wait any longer. Christian's cast is hopefully going to be removed on Wednesday so I thought…" I take a sip of water to prolong the announcement as long as possible. "well, I am busy arranging a surprise wedding. Christian said he would like to fly to Vegas on Wednesday evening as he can't wait, so I thought next Saturday will be perfect." Mia screams and Grace has tears in her eyes and Kate is smiling knowingly at me.

"Ana dear. You do realise his leg won't be healed by Wednesday. I know that if we don't remove the cast and treat him as best we could, he would just remove it himself, but it will take some time to get his leg back to how it was. He will probably have to keep the leg supported with a brace down to his foot, but we can use some of the ones they use for sport injuries that can fit into his shoe. Also, he will need at least some therapy afterwards, but since you will be back for Kate's wedding, it could wait until you get back. Please just make sure he is careful and don't hurt his leg again."

"I will Grace. Will you please arrange the therapy for when we get back? We should be back on the 19th." Grace nods and I continue. "Anyway, our first day together was on a Saturday. We spent the night at the Heathman the Friday, totally innocent, and the next day we flew to Seattle with Charlie Tango where we spent the night… Shit, I can't believe I am telling you this Grace."

"Ana, you to are adults and love each other with the type of love very few people get to experience, of course that love will be physical as well." She pats my hand so I continue.

"Thank you. The idea is to have all the close family and friends, which will really not be that many, fly to Portland for the wedding at the hotel just before sunset. Afterwards, Christian and I will fly to Seattle in Charlie Tango and spend the night at Escala before leaving on honeymoon the following day. I just don't want to wait either. We love each other and have been through so much and I see no reason to wait."

We chat for a while longer and it was actually a good thing as we make notes of what each can do for the wedding and by the time we leave the restaurant, the sun is almost setting and I feel great.

We get back to the house and I excuse myself to go and wrap the presents which took me almost an hour. I look at Christians' gift again and actually feel proud of what I selected.

Christian comes up with Mia saying that they need the gits and he will come back up to get me for dinner which will give me time to shower and get dressed. When done, I walk out of the dressing room wearing a tight fitting red cocktail dress with red heels and damn, I walk right into a very, very sexy Christian Grey in a black Armani, white dress shirt with top buttons undone and a panty dropping smile.

"You look stunning baby and it's a good thing we have people waiting for us to join for dinner."

"You are looking super handsome yourself. Ready to go?"

When we get down stairs, everything is decorated with a Christmas theme. From the fireplace with stockings, to a huge Christmas tree with a boat load of gifts, to a beautifully decorated dining room. This instantly brings me to tears and Christian pulls me close to him and kisses me on the side of my head before releasing me to gently wipe the tears away.

"Merry Christmas baby. Please don't cry." Shit, how can I not when he is being so loving and giving these days?

"Merry Christmas Christian. Thank you…again. Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"You have, but I can never hear it enough. I love you too."

We join the others in the dining room and have a really awesome Christmas dinner. I would need to work out next week to burn all the food I am consuming lately. After dinner we go to the living room and Carrick comes in dressed like Santa. We start giving out the gifts and Christian calls the security and housekeeping staff to give them their gifts as well.

I open my present from Christian and am so glad to see we had a similar idea in mind. It's a beautiful locket with a picture of us on the right side and on the left side is just one word

_Mine_

"I love it. Thank you." I give him a less-than-gentle kiss and everyone is so wrapped up with their one gifts and thank you's that they don't pay any attention to us.

"Always a pleasure Anastasia… and always mine."

Christian opens his gift and I am honestly surprised by how much he likes it. At the back of the bracelet the engraving says "_Ana's_" and the cufflinks are engraved with letters _A&C. _

"Baby, I don't know what to say…Thank you. This is the best gift I ever received…excluding you of course."

Everyone enjoys a nice evening and Christian ends it with a bang when he starts playing Christmas carols on the piano. Just before midnight, everyone says goodnight and we head to our room to make slow, passionate love.

**Christian POV: **

I knew Flynn was arriving just after eight, so I set my alarm for seven and put it right next to me to switch it of before it wakes Ana as well. I just need a few minutes to myself to sort through everything I have to tell my family and it won't be easy. Taylor is taking Kate and Ethan for breakfast and shopping and Kate is ecstatic as she saw the limits I gave Taylor and don't mind to miss the conversation with the family.

I've been sitting on the patio looking at nothing in particular and I just about know where to start and what to say. I also decide to not mention anything about the previous subs if not absolutely necessary.

Fuck, I hate this! I wish that I could spare my family this and most of all, I would give everything I own to spare Ana the drama that is Christian Grey. But I can't and I will have to make the best of it and manage it as best I can.

"Christian, are you okay?" And there is the reason I am still living, looking extremely hot in tights with a tight fitting top, that could possibly be a dress as well, a very short dress, and boots. Shit, why did she not come down earlier looking like that as we are now out of time and Taylor is about five minutes from the house.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" I try and distract her with a kiss in her neck while she snuggles into my lap. I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want her to worry about his too.

"Good, now are you okay? You look very tense." Now there is an understatement if I ever heard one.

"I'm a bit stressed baby. What if they hate me? What if they blame me? I can't lose my family."

"Christian honey, we can never hate you and we won't ever blame you for what happened no matter what." Shit, this is my mother and I was not aware she was listening. "Christian, look at me. We love you, all of us. You will never lose us, until the good Lord decides that it is time for us to leave this earth. Are you listening to me?" Sure, she says that now, but just wait until they hear what I have to say.

"I'm listening mom."

"Good, now Flynn is in the dining room already with your dad and Elliot. Mia is on her way down and Kate and Ethan said to thank you and they will be back after lunch. Are you ready to join us for breakfast?" Was I really sitting here that long?

We join everyone else just as Mia comes and take a seat next to my mom. Ana on my right as always and Flynn is sitting on the other side of Elliot next to my dad. Probably the best taking into account our current situation.

After a nice and quiet breakfast, we all go to the living room and I take a seat on the couch with Ana on my right and John on my left. I wait until everyone is seated and nods to John to begin.

"Christian asked me to join today in order for him to explain a few things. Unfortunately, events and decision early in his life caused this tragedy to happen last year, not all in his control, and in order to understand why it happened, he will have to go back and explain his past actions and events to you." John looks over everyone and I'm glad when he and Ana exchange a slight smile. "I would like for everyone to remain calm and please, try and not to get emotional and to remember, all these things are in the past and as we all know, Christian is definitely not the same man he was before May last year." He looks back at me and I take that as my cue to start.

"I would like to start with the reason for the kidnapping and then I would like to explain the motives behind the kidnapping." I pause and everyone nods. "Okay, so as you all know Charlie Tango was sabotaged in Portland before the trip back to Seattle. I was flying very low to show Ros how beautiful the landscaping is and that is when the engines started failing. I cursed myself as I was too low to have a safe landing and for a few seconds before the crash I honestly thought we won't make it." I pause and take a sip of water. "I got out and started to look for Ros as she somehow did not stay in her seat during the crash. I found her a few feet from the helicopter and she at least had a pulse, but she bumped her head and was knocked out. I took my phone to contact Taylor to inform him of the crash when everything just went black. I woke up the next day in the basement with food and water next to me and a chain attached to my left leg. My right leg was broken but at least they thought of putting some painkillers next to the plate of food. I ate and drank the painkillers and shortly thereafter I went back to sleep. This routine went on for days and I had no idea where I was, why I was there or who took me. Long story short, after about a week, Jack Hyde came down and I was obviously fucking pissed by then and his smug expression just sent me over the edge. Lucky for him, I could not walk yet. He told me that the crash was planned within a day and he was quite pleased with himself that he actually pulled it off and that everything was arranged by him and Elena. That took me completely by surprise as I never thought she had it in her to actually go as far as kidnapping. I still have no idea what they hoped to achieve with everything they did and I am hoping that when I see Elena on Monday that she can solve that mystery for me."

I look at everyone and see that they are at least breathing, that's a good sign right? "Anyway, I only saw Elena three times. She came to see me on the day of my memorial service to show me photos of Anastasia, trying to convince me that she is no good for me and that she was not even grieving. For almost a day I actually believed that she was not grieving as she looked beautiful as always in the photos Elena gave me. This did luckily not last and I began looking for alternatives as to what was going on. The second time was the day after Ana's birthday. Again she showed me pictures of Ana celebrating her birthday with Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ethan and Jose. She looked so happy in one of them and Elena told me that she moved on and I was a fool leaving everything to her. I told Elena to piss off and stop trying to convince me as I know in my heart that this girl loves me." I pull Ana closer and kiss her on top of her head, trying to draw strength from her.

"Weeks later Elena was there for over four days and luckily left me alone except for bringing me food and water or fruit juice. I kept asking her what her plan was and she kept telling me I will soon see. That she was not giving up and I just had to be kept away long enough for Ana to find love again. She told me that she was taking care of me because Jack was ill in bed upstairs. Of course I found out a couple of days ago that Jack was actually in a car accident involving Ana." I take a deep breath and think about how long this day will be and also that I have to be honest with everyone and especially Ana. "On the last day before Jack came back, Elena came down to bring me a nice cooked dinner and a bottle of white wine. Fuck the wine was great. Anyway, she left afterwards and I ate my food and drank the wine until there was nothing left." Ana gasps as she can see where this is going together with Elliot, while the rest just stare at me. I kiss the tear away from her eye and whisper in her ear "Nothing happened baby." She visibly relaxes and I continue. "Elena came back a little later dressed in very little and tried to seduce me. Now, I have never hit a woman across the face before, but I thought that since she is asking for it, she should not be all that surprised that she gets it, so I slapped her with quite a bit of force. She left and I did not see her again until Taylor carried me out of the basement. Apart from this, nothing much really happened so there is nothing more to tell from my time spent that basement."

Mom is close to tears and I can see that this will be very difficult for her in particular.

"As for the motives, I will start with Jack Hyde. I don't have all the information and has to go on what Hyde told me. As it turns out, after I was found with my birth mother, before I came to live with you, I was in the care of Michigan State. I lived in a foster home in Detroit owned by the Colliers, which I remember nothing about. I only apparently lived there for about two months?" I look over at mom and she nods.

"We were waiting for paperwork regarding the adoption to be finalized. We were already approved for adoption because of Elliot, but the wait's required by law to see if any living relatives wanted to claim you." My dad informs me in a dead voice. I acknowledge this and continue.

"Well, Hyde was holding a grudge because he thought that if he was adopted by the Greys he would be where I was now and had what I had. He lived with this grudge for a while already and the incident with him before the crash simply added fuel to an already raging fire within him."

"What the hell happened before the crash? You knew this fucker before the kidnapping?" Elliot looks enraged on my behalf.

"Didn't know him exactly. He was Ana's boss at SIP when she started working there. He assaulted her just before my ownership of SIP was announced and I had him fired because of the assault, though only after Ana kicked him in his crowned jewels and Taylor taught him some manners." That still makes me smile.

"What the fuck Christian? Sorry mom, but seriously. This clown assaulted Ana and you did not have him arrested." I was about to answer when Ana decided to fill them in.

"It was not that serious Elliot. Christian warned me…" I decide to interrupt here "repeatedly I might add" then she continues "yes, repeatedly, that I should use my blackberry when communicating to him via e-mail and I just did not listen. Jack read my e-mails to Christian, but could not find Christian's e-mails to me. Anyway, he tried to use this to get me to have sex with him, which I refused. He then touched me inappropriately after telling me that he had to fight to get me appointed and I should look after him now. I kicked him in his private parts and ran out to Christian waiting outside for me. Taylor went in to have a "conversation" with Jack and Christian got on the phone to get him fired immediately. There was no reason to get the police involved as he was already dealt with…or so we obviously thought." Yes, judgement error on my part.

"So he teamed up with Elena to kidnap you for reasons unknown…what about Elena? What is her reason behind this insanity?" Shit dad, I would have appreciated a bit more time to figure out how to say this. I look at John and he indicates that I should continue. Mia and mom are very quiet and I am a bit scared to continue, but I have to get this over with.

"Please remember that this is all on me. I don't want anyone's pity or anyone blaming themselves, actually, this is all Elena's fault and I think I see that now too." I look at Ana and she smiles when I say this with conviction. Fuck I was fifteen, what the fuck did I know about sex and all that other shit.

"During that time in high school when I was getting into trouble a lot and fighting even more, I went to Elena's house to do some yard work. It was a hot summer day and I was working hard. It was backbreaking work shifting that rubble. I was on my own and Elena appeared out of nowhere and brought me some lemonade. We exchanged small talk, and I made some smart-ass remark…and she slapped me. She slapped me so hard." I don't look at anyone and decide to just push through to the end and then deal with the consequences of my past actions on my family. "But then she kissed me. And when she finished, she slapped me again. I'd never been kissed before or hit like that. Naturally, I was confused and angry and horny as hell. I mean, a hot older woman comes on to you like that… She went back into the house, leaving me in the backyard. She acted as if nothing had happened. I was at a total loss. So I went back to work, loading the rubble into the dumpster. When I left that evening, she asked me to come back the next day. She didn't mention what had happened. So the next day I went back. I couldn't wait to see her again. She didn't touch me when she kissed me. I just couldn't bear to be touched. I couldn't. I couldn't bear anyone near me. I used to fight…fuck, did I fight. I got into some god-awful brawls. I was expelled from a couple of schools. But it was a way to let off steam. To tolerate some kind of physical contact. And when she kissed me, she only grabbed my face. She didn't touch me." I wait a couple of seconds for all this to sink in as it is the first time Ana hears this as well and I am silently praying she still wants to marry me after this.

"Well, the next day I went back to the house, not knowing what to expect. And I'll spare you the gory details, but there was more of the same. And that's how our relationship started. My world came into focus. Sharp and clear. Everything. It was exactly what I needed. She was a breath of fresh air. Making the decisions, taking all that shit away from me, letting me breathe. And even when our sexual relationship was over, my world stayed in focus because of her. And it stayed that way until I met you." I say looking at Ana who has tears running down her cheeks but eyes full of anger. Fuck, I HATE THIS. "You turned my world on its head. My world was ordered, calm and controlled, then you came into my life with your smart mouth, your innocence, your beauty, and your quiet temerity…and everything before you was just dull, empty, mediocre…it was nothing. I fell in love." She is smiling now, thank God.

"And it's put everything into perspective for me. When I was younger, Elena was the centre of my world. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. And she did a lot for me. She stopped my drinking. Made me work hard at school… You know, she gave me a coping mechanism I hadn't had before, allowed me to experience things that I never thought I could." Okay, the next part is for Flynn. "I grew up with a wholly negative self-image, thinking I'm some kind of reject, an unlovable savage, and that I deserved to be beaten. She channelled my anger. Mostly inward…I realize that now. John's been on and on about his for some time. It was only after the crash that I started seeing our relationship for what it was. I was fucking fifteen for goodness sake, what the hell did I know?" Flynn is smiling and he knows the therapy was not all in vain.

"The problem for Elena came when she realized I was head over heels in love with you and that I planned to marry you. She could not let that happen as she wanted to keep her control over me and knew that I could not fit both of you in my life and that I would never, ever let you go. That was the motive for the kidnapping, but what she hoped the end result would be, I don't know. Hopefully I will find out on Monday when I visit her in prison." Okay, so that's it. My dad is so pale he looks like he is going to pass out. My mom is crying her eyes out and I hate seeing her like this. Elliot looks like he is about to throw up and Mia looks like she is hyperventilating. I am looking at Flynn for direction and he tells me to just give them a couple of minutes. I look back at Ana and she looks devastated.

"Ana, I love you, with all my heart, body and soul. I have never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you. You are my life. You are my other half. Please, baby, please, don't hate me. I could not bear to lose you after I just got you back. Please, Ana, don't leave me over this. It was the past and I cannot change that, but I can change who I am now and I think I already have…no correction, you already changed me so much that I can't believe that it was me living that type of life before I met you." Shit, give the girl some time to breathe Grey…information overload!

She put her arms around my waist and cries into my chest. I gently rub her back up and down her spine to try and soothe her, not sure if it is helping at all but I am at a loss about what to do here.

"Christian, I could never, ever leave you. I will die if I did not have you in my life. You are my other half too and I love you more than my own life. I am not leaving you. I am going to be your wife soon and someday the mother of your children." Children…I could see myself having kids with Ana…fuck, just not now please, I want her all to myself first. Travel the world, show her so many more things.

"Ana, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you baby."

We pull apart and look at my family who still looks in shock. I see Flynn talking softly to my mom, not sure what he is saying, but she is nodding her head. Elliot is the first to recover.

"Christian, when you said you deserved to be beaten, she channelled your anger and basically brought you back in line by working hard in school and stop fighting, how did she do this?" Fuck, really Elliot?

"She beat me with canes and whips. She punished me with beatings and spankings. She was into BDSM and also brought me into that lifestyle. It basically uses punishments as a means to control the submissive person. It is as big a part of the relationship as the sex is." This is as far as I will go on this subject no matter what.

"She beat you? That bitch beat you? My son…she beat my fucking son?" I looked at my mom stunned, she hates swearing. I go to her and kneel in front of her.

"Mom, it is in the past. Please, please don't blame yourself. I didn't tell you about any of this. I know if I had you would have protected me. I love you mom, you are the angel that saved me." She looks like she is calming down a bit, but only marginally.

"I love you Christian, but I brought her into your life. I basically gave you to her on a platter. Told her about you looking for advise and just needed someone to listen to me and she did this…" She starts hugging me and I honestly don't care. This actually feels great.

"Son, this is the past…a horrible past that was wrong on so many levels, not to mention illegal. We cannot change the past, although both your mom and I would like nothing more than to go back in time and deny that awful woman from ever entering our home. Truth is there is absolutely nothing we can do now to change the past. We love you just like we always have. You are our son and nothing will ever change that. I am sorry that this happened to you and as your parents unfortunately we have to take responsibility for some of it. Parents are supposed to see sudden behaviour changes…" My dad paused for a second and took a deep breath. "we were just so happy that your attitude seemed to change so drastically so quickly that we did not think about what brought on the change. That being said, I will do everything, and I mean everything, use every connection I have and call upon every favour owed to me to ensure those two never see the outside of the prison walls again." He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug which was a shock at first, for both of us.

"I love you too dad." What else is there to say after that?

John stayed for about another hour talking to my parents and I sat with Mia while she quietly cried into my chest and actually starts looking utterly exhausted. Elliot is sitting talking softly to Ana who is lying with her head on his shoulder. She looks a lot calmer now which is making me relax a bit more after the horrible day we just had.

"Christian?" Everyone is wrapped up in other conversations and no one is paying any attention to us.

"Yes Mia"

"Please…please, tell me you are not beating Ana? Please tell me you are not using that BDSM shit on her? She is so kind and loving and innocent, she does not deserve that crap." Fuck, does she really think I have it in me to hit Ana of all people.

_You wanted to Grey. You wanted to tie her up and turn her perfect, soft, pale skin a beautiful pink using a cane for fuck sakes. _My head is screaming at me as I recall the first day I met Ana, which feels like a lifetime ago.

"Mia, I am honestly done with that shit. I promise you that I am not beating Ana and I will never hit her." _Again, never ever again!_ "We do play, I will admit that, but not hardcore BDSM and no punishment. Shit, she never listens to me, if I had to beat her for ever time she defies me, she will constantly be in pain." I try and lighten the mood and when she smiles I know that it worked.

"I think I have to go lie down a bit before our flight later. I love you Christian."

"I love you too Mia. I will see you later."

I look back to Ana and to my surprise John is sitting next to her and I see the conflict in her eyes. She wants for forgive him, she just can't right now and I don't want anyone to push her into anything right now so I make my way over to them.

"John, Ana, everything okay." Ana looks up to me, clearly relieved.

"Yes, everything is fine. I will quickly go and pack as we don't have much time before we need to leave. Please excuse me." She kisses me on the cheek before turning back to John. "Goodbye John. I will think about what you said. Just not now, I'm sure you will understand."

"Goodbye Ana, yes I understand."

As soon as Ana is out of site, I look to John for an explanation.

"Christian, I simply explained to her why I said what I said to her last year. It was not to hurt her or cause her any kind of pain. I was simply worried for what not accepting your death would do to her. Also, if I am being completely honest, I underestimated the love she has for you…"

"That we have for each other John."

"Yes, I underestimated the love you have for each other and therefore gave fucked up advice as Ana so nicely put it." He looks back to glance in the direction Ana just walked in and then back at me. "How long do you think she will stay mad at me?"

"Hell, I don't know John. If I think about it, she has to point her anger about everything towards someone and I think you are just the unlucky recipient. For that I am sorry, but Ana is too good hearted to stay mad for too long, so just be patient."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. I have to get going, see you this week?"

"After I have to deal with Elena tomorrow, definitely."

John leaves just as Kate and Ethan returns and I've got to hand it to them, they did not act like their nosy selves and try to find out what was said. I think they could feel the tension in the air and as Flynn said, I should give everyone time to process this on their own…there is no pushing someone with something like this.

I go help Ana pack and I am not in a good mood as I had no time to bury myself in Ana before we had to leave for the airport and I know we both seriously needed the connection…it just worked for us and it always assures me that we are okay. I will have to wait until we get home, I just hope that Ana won't be too exhausted then.

* * *

**A/N: Special thank you to CGANA for all the kind words.**

_Sneak preview at what's to come later today: Confrontation with Elena, the sub-club, Jose vs. Christian, the first fight...the wedding._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Here is Elena and the subs.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV:**

I wake up and realise it is Monday morning. Shit, it feels like the first day of school. I look over to a sleeping Ana and she looks well fucked with her soft lips swollen just a bit. Hair a mess around her beautiful face, lying on her stomach with the sheet ending just above her ass, showing her naked back. One hand next to her face on the pillow. Even sleeping she is amazing and breathtakingly beautiful. I am such a lucky bastard.

I get up quietly, turn off the alarm and go to the bathroom. I will be extremely grateful when this damn cast comes off on Wednesday and now for the first time I will have to try and close it myself to take a shower as Ana is still sleeping. I get the supplies and sit down on the side of the bath and for a moment I don't actually know how to start. Ana did this every time and I was not really paying attention, well not to my cast anyway. Shit, maybe I should just let this get wet. I mean it is coming off in two days, what could go wrong?

"Need some help there Mr. Grey?" I look up and see Ana leaning with her shoulder against the door frame and her arms crossed across her chest in a white silk robe that really leaves very little for the imagination.

"Well since you're here, yes please. I am hopeless with this. I should have paid more attention while you were doing it, but you are such a distraction and well, I am just a guy…" Ana comes over and kneels in front of me and very efficiently closes the cast in record time. She gets back up and kisses me softly on the lips.

"There you go baby. Only two more days and I really don't mind doing this for you." She turns around and brushes her teeth and run a brush through her long chestnut hair. I get up and pull her to me with my hand around her waist. Looking into the mirror at the two of us is, not something we have done before and this gives me a brilliant idea to start what I'm sure will be an emotionally trying day.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey, would you like to take a shower with me?" I take the neat ribbon in front of her robe and pull to reveal the body that belongs to me.

"I am not Mrs. Grey yet." Tilting her head to the side giving me better access and I whisper behind her ear as I know that drives her wild.

"That is just semantics baby, in your heart and my heart we know you are Mrs. Grey, but okay, will you take a shower with me _Ms. Steele_?" My hand is trailing over her nipple and I pinch first the one then the other one and she closes her eyes clearly turned on.

"Open your eyes baby, look at us. Look how good we make each other feel, see what we do to each other, how good we are together." I let one finger slip over her folds and just like always…

"You are so wet baby, always so ready for me. You didn't answer me though, would you like to take a shower with me?" This has to be one the most erotic scenes I have ever seen and I have seen my fair share. Time to get her in the shower for a quick, hard fuck before I need to get to the office. Just as she is about to answer, I slip two fingers in with force and she gasps. "Yes". "Well Ms. Steele I will assume that was yes for the shower, come." I say with a smirk and I am floored when she does not miss a beat with her response.

"I would like to." And she presses down hard into my hand.

"Fuck Ana, do you want me to take you right here?" Not that I think I will be able to move now, I have never seen her like this. Looking into the mirror at my surprised face and she looks hot as hell and fucking my hand. "That's it baby. You want more?" After a slight nod, I put another finger in and really start giving it to her and I can feel her start building. "Come for me Ana, keep your eyes on us and come for me." That sends her over the edge and I think I am about to lose it without giving the big man any attention at all.

As she comes down from her climax she falls into my chest never taking her eyes of us. "Anastasia, you looked fucking hot just now baby. Damn, I've never seen you like that. I think we need to get you cleaned up now, how about that shower?"

We walk into the shower and she immediately faces the wall and pulls me to her and my erection is pressing into her lower back, which feels like it is going to explode any second now. Show me a man that won't take this as an invitation to fuck his girl senseless in the shower…which is exactly what I did...twice.

**Ana POV:**

I am all nerves today and Christian always knows just how to untie the knots in my stomach. I am getting dressed in the plum dress that I know he likes and black high heels and tie my hair in a low ponytail and finish it off with light make up. I look in the mirror and I am quite pleased with my appearance. Christian is busy eating breakfast as he is running a bit late due to unexpected, though highly satisfying, circumstances.

"Breakfast Ms. Steele?" Mrs. Jones looks so carefree now that Christian is back. I know she was just trying to stay strong for me the last couple of months and that she really missed Christian.

"No thank you Gail, I have a breakfast appointment and will be back around lunch time." I turn to Christian and typical Fifty he has a scowl on his face with this unexpected plans I forgot to mention earlier.

"Who are you meeting for breakfast? It's my first day back at work and I was hoping you would be on standby for if I need you and I really think I will need you today." He is absolutely adorable when he is pouting.

"Christian, I will only be a call away. I am meeting with Kate's wedding planner as she is highly recommended and she is prepared to sign an NDA . Kate will also be there and since we have a very short time to get everything done, I wanted to get everything arranged today, but baby…if you need me for anything, and I mean anything, even if you just need a hug, you only have to call me and I will leave whatever I am doing and come to you."

"I will hold you to that baby." And with a very thorough kiss, I watch his retreating back and bless my lucky stars for this amazing man. At the door he turns as if something just occurred to him. "Don't you want to drive with us? We could drop you off and Taylor could come pick you up again." Not really fitting in with my plans.

"No thank you. I am taking Sawyer with me as it will take some time. I would also not like it if Taylor leaves your side or the building without you." Giving a look to Taylor which he has come to know quite well, but Taylor and Christian share a look that I don't really understand.

"Okay, I get it. But will you at least accompany me to the parking. You are ready to go aren't you?" If he wants to spend an extra minute with me, who am I to argue.

"Sure, Taylor please let Sawyer know that I am ready to leave as well and we will see you both in the parking." I take Christian's hand and we get into the elevator and he seems very excited about something, maybe going back to work. We stand hand in hand and Christian tugs me under his arm and kisses me on the head.

"I love you baby and I will miss you today."

"I love you too Christian and I will try and not to miss you too much. Maybe if it gets too much I could stop by your office." I think I will do that anyway, with some nice bagels for lunch.

"That would be awesome. I got you something to remind you of me all day, this way." What is he hiding in the parking of all places and then I see it and… _holy cow… _did he seriously get me a car, not any car an Audi R8, a beautiful white Audi R8?

I turn to look at him, then back to the white piece of art wrapped with a massive red ribbon, then back to him and finally give him a bone crushing hug and a kiss…tongue and all, not caring who is watching us.

"Merry Christmas baby." Another Christmas gift?

"Christian, you already got me a gift." Showing him my locket for effect.

"The car is a gift Anastasia, _that_, is a statement." He points to the locket and yes, with the inscription, it is most definitely a statement. I kiss him once more and release him as he was already running late.

"Thank you for the car Christian. Can I drive it today?" I look to Sawyer and see him gently shake his head to Christian and his face looks like he's in pain.

"Seriously Sawyer? I can see you, damn it. Don't be such a sissy." I turn back to a laughing Christian and Taylor after giving Sawyer the death glare. "Please baby, please." Christian sighs and I know I won this battle. Sawyer is getting pale and I know he also realised that.

"Sure Ana, but please, drive carefully. No speeding and please concentrate. Put on your seatbelt…" OMG, is he fucking kidding me? I know how to drive damn it!

"I know, I know, I know. I did actually attend driving school and got my license just like the three of you did so stop it." Great, now I'm pouting.

"I've got to run baby. Be careful and I love you. Lunch?"

"Yes, lunch. I will call you. Enjoy your first day back Mr. Grey." I pull his tie and give him one more kiss. Sawyer has taken the ribbon of and I hold my open hand for Christian to hand over the key and as soon as I have it, I practically run to the driver's seat and before Christian and Taylor is even in the Audi, I am pulling out through the security booms and onto the street. I love my new car.

"Ana…please drive carefully." Sawyer is hanging on for dear life to the door handle with one hand on the dash and I am about ten seconds away from throwing him out of my car.

"Shit Sawyer, will you relax? You are going to damage my car and that will piss me off."

We drive to the Mile High Club and I hand the key to Sawyer to park the car as no way is a valet getting in my car on the first day. I wait for Sawyer by the row of elevators and we go up to meet Kate and the wedding planner. Shit, I hate things like this. Vegas is sounding real good right now.

**Christian POV:**

I am standing in the waiting area with Taylor and Detective Clark as well as the DA and one of the lawyers on my legal team that has been with me since I was twenty three years old.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln is waiting in room 2. You will have an hour as that is unfortunately all we could get approval for." Detective Clark is testing the wire and I am getting worked up with him fussing over me and I cannot afford that right now. I have to remain calm.

"Thank you. Taylor, please wait at the door for the hour." Taylor nods and understands that he is not to allow anyone in until my time is up.

I walk in and Elena looks like shit to be honest. I only now realize that she is honestly not attractive and I can't believe that I ever found her even remotely good looking.

"Elena." No use in pleasantries.

"Christian dear, how have you been?" OMG she is delusional. I wonder if that will be her defence.

"I am very good, no thanks to you. As you can see the broken leg has been repaired and I am almost back to my old self." I answer in a dead voice as I sit at the other side of the table and stare at her thinking I must have been blind before I met Ana. Fuck, I wonder what the ex-subs look like without their makeup and a shiver runs down my spine.

"I really am glad you came to visit me Christian. I was worried about you being back at home. It will give that gold digging whore time to pounce on you again and you are in no condition to think rationally with what you have been through. Has she at least moved out of your penthouse?" _Is this woman for real?_

"What the fuck Elena? No she did not move out, we are getting married in a couple of weeks, why would my wife want to move out?" Take that you crazy bitch. "And as for "my condition"…are you fucking kidding me? You did this to me. You kidnapped me, held me in a fucking basement for over eight months with no medical treatment. You kept me from everyone I love and you enjoyed it. Fuck, you even tried to seduce me. Tell me Elena, are you crazy? Honestly, what the fuck were you thinking? What did you hope to get out of this?" She is not so calm now.

"Christian Grey, you will not talk to me like that." Pulling Dom on me, oh yes… _batshit fucking crazy._

"Elena, that shit won't work on me and I asked you a question. What did you hope to get out of locking me up in a basement for over eight months?"

"I…I…I wanted to see if Ana will move on. I wanted you back…for myself...how it used to be. I did not want you to fall deeper in love with that mousy girl who could not give you what you needed, what you still need." It is as if she is talking to herself and I am thinking that if she pleads not guilty due to mental defect she might just win and then I'm screwed. I have to snap her out of this. "I obviously had no idea that you were so fucking insane as to leave your entire estate to the bitch. I had to give you some time to see that what you felt for her was not love after all, just an infatuation for the girl and excitement for the unknown. Love is for fools Christian. I did not think it would take that long, but then again, I would have waited for you as long as it took. I followed you for days trying to find a weak spot. Jack caught me and said he had a score to settle with that bitch and of course, I was only too happy to team up with him and then you presented us with the perfect opportunity. We followed you to Portland by road and Jack made up a lame excuse to get to your helicopter and the rest is history as they say. It was for your own good Christian. You don't see that now, but you will see that one day and I just hope it won't be too late." I am actually speechless. I have never heard something this insane in my life.

"Well, at least I know you are not insane, that you were of clear mind when you decided to try and kill me and Ros and then abduct me and that it was well planned and executed by Jack and yourself." This could be helpful in court.

"Fuck Christian, you know me. You know I am not insane. I was of clear mind and I still am. I will take responsibility for my actions, but Christian, please, you cannot let me go to jail, please. Look at everything I have done for you. Could you honestly say that you want me to rot away in prison over this one mistake I made?" Saying you are not insane is one thing, but you are not acting like a sane person if you think I will help you.

"Good bye Elena, and yes, I hope you spend a long, long time in jail." I walk to the door, well ahead of the end of the hour and turn to look her straight in the eyes. "Oh, before I forget, I sent a letter to each of the debtors you have advising them that I have withdrawn financial support from you as well as the Esclava Salons and I am happy to let you know that each and every bank have called in on full payment of the loans you had and as that exceeds the value of the Salons you used as collateral, your assets have been frozen and the Salons will go on auction. Mind you, I might buy them back myself and change the name to Anastasia's, what do you think?" I actually like the idea a lot and would like to talk to Ana about this. Mia can run it for us and…yes, this is what I will do.

"Christian, you can't do that to me. I love those salons and have worked hard to get them where they are today. I am begging you, please." This just pissed me off.

"Like I begged you to let me go, begged Jack to let me go. No Elena, we are done. You are done. You will never be granted permission to be in my presence again and as you will officially have no ties to the community after today, good luck with bail." I turn around and walk out patting myself on the back for that quick decision last week to ruin her financially which is actually working out well for me right now.

I remove the wire and hand it to Detective Clark and instruct my attorney that I want to own all the Esclava Salons before the end of the day and he has to arrange with the banks the money is owed to. I don't care what the buyback price is, I want it. I then instruct Taylor that I want it completely remodelled and the name changed to Anastasia's. Damn, I am a genius. This is again clear when the DA tells me that without the salons and with her assets now frozen, she won't be allowed out on bail. Yip, you are a fucking genius Grey. Now for lunch with my girl.

On the way back to the office I phone my dad and inform him what happened today with Elena and he was serious about ensuring she never see the outside of her prison walls again. He has already spoken to the DA and the Governor and since it is election year, the Governor is not going to risk losing the vote of the Grey family so I am confident that both Elena and Jack will be behind bars for a really long time and the fact that the two have now decided to turn on each other makes it very easy for the DA to win this without getting me to testify in court.

I get back to the office and as I walk in there is an unexpected surprise and if Ana is on her way here, she will fucking lose it.

I turn back around without a word and just as luck would have it, Andrea is out to lunch already and the incompetent Olivia that can't stop staring at me is behind her desk.

"Olivia, can you tell me what the fuck is going on inside my office?" Either way, you are history.

"Sir, the ladies were making a scene… in the lobby… I thought it best to have them wait in your office…is that a problem Sir." Yes that is a problem, Ana is on her way, you dimwit.

"Olivia, do these ladies have an appointment?" PA 101…where the fuck did you receive your training?

"No Sir."

"I see, and did you clear this with me." My voice is calm and not what she expected.

"No, Sir."

"With Taylor then?" She is starting to really get nervous knowing where I am going with this.

"No Sir."

"Well then, yes Olivia, it is a problem. Get Andrea to come back right now." I turn around to get Taylor to escort the incompetent Olivia to HR and bam…for the first time I am not pleased to see her.

"Problem?" Oh, fuck, this is not going to go down well, but no secrets Grey.

"Yes, there is a problem. Olivia saw it fit to allow guests into my office without an appointment and well…you'll see." I stretch my hand indicating for her to go in.

We walk into the office and Ana literally freezes for a split second before rage fills those beautiful blue eyes. Yep, she is losing it too, glad to see I'm not the only one.

"What are you doing here?" My voice is cold and revealing the anger that I feel for towards all of them for upsetting my Ana. Could this day get any worse? I have not even made my rounds of the building yet and I am ready to go home.

"Mr. Grey, Anastasia…" Susannah starts, but is interrupted by Ana.

"That is Ms. Steele to you. I am definitely not your friend and there is no reason to be on familiar footing with each other." My kitten is showing me her claws and I like it…I like it a whole damn lot.

"My apologies, _Ms. Steele._ " Looking like a scolded child, she continues in a small voice. "We just wanted to stop by to…" Again, interrupted by Ana.

"Let me stop you right there. I honestly don't give a fuck what you stopped by for, but as I reminded you ladies after the memorial, as part of the NDA you are not allowed on any property owned by myself or any of the Grey's. Also part of the NDA is that you are no longer allowed contact with Mr. Grey, any of his family, which includes me, or any of his employees. So this makes me wonder what part of the NDA or my previous speech you did not understand." Ana looks livid and I decided to sit back at my desk to hide the growing erection she is giving me with this spectacular floor show. She opens the door slightly and calls for Taylor.

"Taylor, please can you get me the head of legal here right now. I think it is time we enforce the NDA's legally as it seems that these young ladies don't understand the fact that their _relationship _with Christian is over." Yes ladies, close those mouths, she called me Christian, a privilege only given to her, my fiancée.

"Ms. Steele, that won't be necessary. We just wanted to know that if there is a possibility that we could get some assistance to finish school…you know, like you give to Leila." Ana looks ready to explode and Taylor is waiting for further instructions from Ana.

"Maybe I should explain this _again_. _I_ am helping Leila, not Christian. I sent Leila on holiday, paid for her treatment and am still paying for her art school, not Christian. I told you ladies before that you will get no support from me and that includes Christian, so no, there will be no support from us. Leila is not like you which is exactly why I am helping her. She is kind and compassionate and has a great man looking after her in a normal loving relationship. She needed a friend and that is what I give her…friendship. You need a benefactor and for that reason, I am saying no." She looks to me and her eyes soften immediately. I nod in agreement and she continues. "Now, Taylor will show you out and I am warning you ladies for the last time, stay away from all things Christian Grey."

Without a word she opens the door and looks to the ladies who probably decided they won't win this battle and it's best to leave. As soon as the last one is out, she locks the door and puts the bag she held in her hand on the meeting table and comes around to sit on my desk in front of me.

"Sorry for high jacking your meeting Mr. Grey."

"Ms. Steele that was a very entertaining performance you gave." I take off her one shoe and put her foot on my erection smiling seductively at her. "You have no reason to apologize. I am severely turned on right now. That was fucking hot baby."

I push her back on my desk and lift her skirt and well fuck me…_crotchless panties_. Just as I was getting all excited, something else occurred to me.

"Anastasia, please tell me you have not been wearing this _all_ day… without me with you." She looks amazing lying on my desk, dress pushed up, shoes off and with that damn panties.

"Nope, I've put it on for you in the bathroom downstairs in the lobby. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Ms. Steele, I like it." I bend down and lightly lick around the opening of her sex and then nibble lightly on her clit while sliding two fingers inside her, gently going in and out of her.

"Do you like this Ms. Steele?" She arches her back and grabs my hair, pushing me closer to her sex and I know what she is asking for. She is already starting to shiver and it will not take that much to push her over.

I lean down and first lick around the opening again before entering her with my tongue that is now fucking her while I rub her clit and it does not take long at all for her to reach her climax.

Before she even has a chance to come down, I let my pants drop, sit down on my chair and pull her over me, impaling her with my dick and fuck this is an awesome lunch meeting.

"Fuck me baby." Her eyes are dark with lust while she moves on my lap and for the next ten minutes I am in heaven with my angel sitting on my lap.

"Come for me Christian." Fuck, I come inside her and I cannot believe she turned the tables on me and damn…she_ is_ an excellent student.

We walk out of the bathroom after we cleaned up smiling like a couple of teenagers. The lunch was great and we talked about the wedding arrangements in general, without her giving me much detail, not that I care much, other than for the _I do _part.

I walk Ana out to the elevator after an interesting and yet awesome lunch and kiss her when we reach the elevator. As she enters, she lets go of my hand and turn around. As a greeting I simply say what I said that first day she fell into my life.

"Anastasia." Of course, without missing a beat she replies.

"Christian" and the door close.

Fuck, what this woman do to me.

I turn around and Taylor is grinning like a kid on Christmas and I know it is with good news. I walk over to him, still ginning myself.

"Sir, Olivia has chosen to resign with immediate effect. I thought that you would like to know." I can hear his unspoken words as well…_she can't work for me and I have_ _only been back one day_. Fuck, see if I care.

"Good" was my only response before I went back to work.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Jose, first fight, Christian's pre-wedding panic attack.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

The rest of the week went by rather uneventful, for which I am grateful. I am sitting in a private dining room at the restaurant waiting for Kate who just had to see me urgently. Wonder what's wrong.

Christian's cast came off yesterday and he wanted to celebrate it in the playroom, but as I have something else planned for that specific room, I had to distract him… five times and I am feeling the effects this morning. He smiled realising that I was sore as that meant that I will be thinking of him all day and know he was _there_…possessive much?

"Ana, there you are. Why the private room?" Kate walks in with Jose and I immediately look to Sawyer who is not impressed and takes his phone out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Sawyer felt it best as the restaurant is busy today." I kiss Kate and look over to Jose. "Jose. What are you doing here?" He looks a bit unsure himself and Kate takes over.

"Ana, this is stupid. He is one of your best friends. Can't we just have lunch together?" I am so not in the mood for a fight.

"Sure, let's sit down and order."

We have a relatively quiet lunch until Kate just had to open that big journalist mouth of hers.

"So Ana, everything ready for the wedding this weekend?" Jose pales and I give Kate the death glare of the century.

"Fuck no Ana! Please tell me you are not that stupid?" I have never seen Jose this mad and look to see Sawyer typing on his phone again, eyes trained on an enranged Jose. _Oh shit, this is not going to be good. _What the fuck is his problem?

"Jose, this is none of your business. This is my choice and I love _Christian_."

"Ana, he is not good for you. He is controlling and totally and utterly obsessed with you." Sawyer is now on his phone and my gut says that it's Christian and he is definitely on his way. So much for his lunch with Elliot…

"Kate, is _this_ what you wanted? To piss me off and cause more damage between me and Jose?" Damn, this is _so_ not happening.

"Ana, NO! I wanted the two of you to make up." She turns to Jose and snap. "Jose Rodriguez, what the fuck are you thinking? You told me you wanted Ana happy, _Christian_ makes her happy."

"I can make her happy" he screams to Kate then look at me. "I can make you happy Ana. We have always been good together. Sure, he is stinking rich, but…" I slap him across the face again. How the fuck dare he say that to me?

"You can honestly stand there and tell me you know me one second and the next say I am with Christian for his money? Fuck you Jose!" I turn to Kate, well and truly pissed off. "I'm leaving. See you on tomorrow."

Jose grabs my arm and starts to really scream.

"Ana, NO! You are making a huge mistake marrying Christian, why can't you see that? Please, he can't make you hap…"

The next thing I know a fist flies past my head and connects with Jose's face sending him to the ground before he could finish that sentence. Without even looking at the owner, I know who it is with the electricity flowing between us. I turn around and Christian looks murderous and thoroughly pissed. I've never seen him this angry before and if I've said that before, I take it back. This is one seriously pissed Christian Grey.

"Christian, I…" Kate immediately closes her mouth sensing this is not the time to fuck with Fifty.

"Not one word Ms. Kavanagh, not one fucking word." He is pointing at her and she sits back down.

I step between Christian and Jose, afraid that Christian will kill Jose and although his eyes soften, he is still _very_ upset. He puts a hand on my cheek and rubs my lips with his thumbs.

"Baby, please get out of the way. _This _conversation is_ long_ overdue."

"Christian, no. Please, let's just go." I am pleading with my hand on his wrist to keep contact in an effort to calm him down. It usually works like a charm…today, not so much.

"Anastasia, I love you, but I will get Taylor to carry you out of this restaurant if you don't move…NOW." _Jeez, okay_. I look to Jose and the look in my eyes feels like they are saying _Good Luck! _Looking back at Christian, he is going to need it.

I try to move away, but Christian takes my arm and gently pulls me to stand directly behind him. I see Taylor next to Jose who is now standing with a napkin pressed to his nose.

"Do you have something you would like to say to me Mr. Rodriguez?" Very formal, never a good sign with pissed off Fifty. Elliot comes to stand next to me and Sawyer next to Christian and Jose, probably to stop Christian when he does lose it.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you Grey. I honestly don't give a flying fuck about you. What I do care about is Ana and you are ruining her life. She was always happy before you fucking came along and have you seen her these last couple of months…O, sorry, my bad, you did not. You did not have to see her cry every time you saw her. You did not have to see her tired and exhausted with lack of sleep. You did not see her depressed on her _fucking_ birthday. You weren't there! I was. I was there for her. I can make her happy. You brought her nothing but misery." Oh, no, no, no, no. He did _**not **_just go there and this time it is me who gets lose and punch him in the face.

"_How dare you?_ He was kidnapped you _fucking_ moron. You know that. How can you say these things to him? I never, and I mean never…' I don't even get to finish my little speech before I am back behind Elliot and Christian who seem to have pulled himself together. Sawyer and Taylor move closer to the two men glaring at each other.

"What Grey? Can't fight your battles on your own?" Jose is back up and I really think he _wants_ Christian to beat him into a pulp.

"You truly are a dump fuck, aren't you? Well let me clear a few things up for you. See these two men standing next to you, they are not here to help me fight my battles as you put it, they are here to protect _you _for when I finally had enough of your bullshit. Secondly, I will never be able to apologise to Ana enough for not being there and causing her so much sorrow, but you know what, that has _nothing_ to do with you. _That_ is between _me _and Anastasia." I squeeze his arm and he smiles briefly at me before he continues.

"As for not making her happy…how the_ fuck_ do you know what makes her happy if you believe that she is with me for my money. Are you really _that_ fucking clueless when it comes to Ana? Do you see the smile on her face when she wakes up next to me? Do you see the desire in her eyes when we go to bed? Do you see the affection she has for me when we are sitting in front of the fireplace drinking wine and laughing? Oh, sorry, my bad, you do not because you are not _fucking there_. How do you know I don't make her happy? You sure as hell are not listening to her. Now that I think about it, this is the second time you have seen her in the last couple of months, unless I'm wrong, and she slapped you as many times. This is the second time you pissed her off by coming onto her. Now, who is really making her unhappy here?" Christian looks at me with a smile, but I still see the storm in his eyes. He is mad at _me_?

"As from today, you are to stay away from Anastasia, don't even think her name. She will be my wife real soon and I will ensure you never see her again. You want to take her from me and can't be a true friend to her, so I don't want you near her. Is that clear?" Shit, that is a bit of an overreaction I think. He just needed to understand, but I do not _dare_ speak up now.

"That is not for you to say Grey or do you also make her choices now?" Shit Jose, are you actively trying to piss him off. Just keep quiet.

"She is no longer your concern, in fact, she never was."

With that he turns us around and out the door to the waiting SUV with Taylor behind us. Sawyer settles the bill and is going to follow behind us. He turns to Elliot and a very pale Kate that followed us, I hope he leaves her alone.

"Elliot, sorry for cutting lunch short. I will call you next week and we can reschedule." Oh, no…I look at Elliot with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry about it bro, I understand." He looks to me then back to Christian. "I will be busy all Monday, maybe phone me on Tuesday and we can set something up." Phew…

"Thank you. Bye Elliot, Kate."

"Laters bro, bye Ana."

The ride home was quiet, too quiet, and if Christian sat any further away from me, he would fall out of the car. This will be our first fight and two days before the wedding…damn it Kate. _What the hell were you thinking?_

We enter the great room and Taylor must have tipped off the rest of the staff as there is no one in sight. Christian goes to the wine cooler and takes out a bottle of wine and two glasses and pours each of us a glass of wine.

I take a seat, staring at Christian over the rim of the glass and he's so distant and is still a visibly upset. I know I should have left as soon as I saw Jose there, but I… I don't know what I was thinking.

"Anastasia, what the hell were you thinking? Just tell me that?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could move past what happened and be friends again." My voice is small and unsure and I know he can hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"I don't want you near him again Anastasia. I am serious, nowhere near him."

"Christian, don't you think that is a bit of an overreaction. I mean he knows…" And there go the wine glass and it shatters against the wall and onto the floor leaving wine running down the wall.

"An overreaction? An overreaction Anastasia? He wants to take you from me. He wants into your panties. He is actively pursuing what is mine and you think I am over reacting?" Well, even put that way, yes, I do think so.

"Christian, don't you trust me? That is what it all boils down to isn't it. If you trusted me, you would know that he can want all he wants, he is not going to get anywhere with me." We are both yelling now and I know this is going to blow up further and get is nowhere, but _shit_.

"That is not what this is about and you know it. And Kate, what the fuck was she thinking…playing match maker? Does she want to break us up too Ana?" _Is he even listening to himself right now?_

"Christian, you are upset and not thinking straight…"

"Anastasia, do not finish that sentence! Do not fucking finish that sentence! I am thinking perfectly clearly." He is running his hands through his hair now. Not a good sign. "You know what? Fuck this! I'm going to my office." And with that he leaves, more pissed than I have ever seen him and I am already regretting my own actions but are too stubborn to try and make peace first. Looking at him walking away I can see he still has great difficulty walking, but he's too pissed off to care about the pain right now.

I take a nice long bath, go get a book out of the library and get into bed with Christian Teddy. He was good enough for a long time, he will do just fine as I know Christian will definitely not come to bed tonight.

I must have fallen asleep while reading. I wake up and see the book on the bedside table, the lights off and the sheets pulled up to my chin. Christian Teddy behind my back like he is holding me. I hear the bathroom door and before he puts off the light, I see how tired Christian looks and it breaks my heart. Even angry at me he still takes care of me first. He walks softly to the bedroom door and I start to panic as his hand touches the knob.

"Christian"

"Anastasia" He even sounds tired. I know he does not sleep well without me and I don't want to sleep without him ever again.

"Please…please, don't let me sleep alone." I sound so sad even to my own ears.

He turns around and looks at me with such a sad, but defeated look across his beautiful face.

"Ana…I…"

"Please, you don't even have to hold me. Please just don't let me sleep alone. I won't touch you, just…please." I can feel the tears running down my cheeks and I try and hide my face, not wanting him to see that I'm crying, although I am certain that he can hear it in my voice knowing me so well.

He walks over to the bed, remove his shirt and throws poor teddy across the room. He gets in close behind me and pulls me to his chest and that is when the walls crumble and I start to softly cry in his arms.

"Shh, baby. Please don't cry. I'm sorry I was such an ass, it's just…I love you _so_ much Ana. I don't want anyone to take you away and Jose has this ability to bring out the worst in me, pissing me off instantly."

I don't say anything, just continue to softly cry for my lost friendship and fighting with Christian. He holds me in silence for a couple of minutes and soon the tears stop, obviously my body don't have that many tears for my lost friendship with Jose. As the tears stop, I think about what it must be like for Christian, actively battling with someone who wants to split us up and I want to cry all over again.

"Christian, I'm sor..." I turn around and look into his eyes and the sadness there completely shatters my heart. "What's wrong?" I ask in a small voice.

"I was just thinking Ana, were you lying here, in my arms, crying tears for another man, because he is out of your life?" _O fuck, is that what he is thinking?_ Is that why he is looking so sad?

"No! Baby, how can you think that? I love you, you know that! I wouldn't cry over another man, not to mention crying for another man while in your arms, in your bed. Do you think so little of me?" I am starting to quickly get upset again. I sit up and he moves with me.

"Anastasia, you know I think the world of you, but how would you feel if I cried in your arms. When you were holding me… What reason would I have to cry if not for something I wish were in my arms, but were not." When will this man move past his insecurities?

"Christian, I was crying because I did not want to fight with you. I was crying because I did not want to sleep alone and you did not look like you wanted to sleep next to me. I was crying for a lost friendship and I was crying because you pulled me to you and held me in your arms, where I feel safe and loved and where I belong, when I thought I would not be feeling that tonight." He runs his hand through his hair and utters his signature _Fuck!_ that normally goes along with it.

"Baby, I'm such an ass. I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry for making you so sad that you cried. I always want to sleep next to you Ana. You know I can't sleep without you. I just thought that since that damn bear was in bed that it was a sign that I was not welcome. I have never been so jealous before and that of a fucking bear." He pulls me close to him and I don't resist. I don't want to fight and I just want him to hold and comfort me. "Are we okay baby?"

"Always. I just want to get some sleep. Will you please hold me?" Comfort and Christian, that is all I need right now.

Friday night Grace and Mia steal me to the Heathman under the false pretence of a bridal shower for the upcoming wedding. Christian was not that easy to convince, and I got myself two extra CPO's for this trip to which I surprised Christian by not complaining and doing as I was told.

Charlie Tango was tested by various pilots, which will piss Christian off when he finds out, and Taylor assures me we are all good to go. The honeymoon has been arranged and we are leaving on Sunday morning.

I made sure that I have both playroom keys in my possession and gave Christian a passionate kiss goodbye and tell him to put one of my shirts on the bear and sleep with Ana teddy tonight and I think that he will actually do that.

So, here we are where the staff is setting up for the reception the following day and it looks magnificent. Kate's planner sure knows what she is doing. My mom, Christian's grandmother and Kate's mom, who made my dress in record time, all came with for the night. We had a lovely dinner and went to bed well after midnight. The following morning I practically jumped out of bed with a hammering on the door and there I found a stylist, Kate and the wedding planner waiting to assault me. Mrs. Kavanagh also came to ensure the hair fits the dress and of course, that opened the door for everyone else.

By one o'clock Sawyer sends the chosen text to Taylor and we put all phones on silent. This is going to drive Christian insane, but we had to get him here somehow.

All the guests have arrived and are in the dining room having drinks and snacks. I am dressed in full wedding gear waiting for Christian to show up. Sawyer comes to the room and tells everyone that they should go to the room where the wedding would take place and Ray and I go to the small dressing room next to the reception hall to hide and calm my nerves. That is when I hear that beautiful voice, full of panic.

**Christian POV: **_(2 hours earlier)_

It is Saturday and Ana won't be back until later from that damn "girls night" in Portland. I am sitting in my office going over the acquisition of New York Publishing and I have to say, Ana made a very good deal here. The company was not for sale, she simply wanted it and that puts a smile on my face…Ana going for what she wants. She bought it from Gideon Cross and that does not really sit well with me. Did she meet with him alone? Did they meet here or in New York? I call Taylor to try and get the details from him.

His phone just rings and just as I hang up, he enters my office with a concerned look on his face.

"Mr. Grey, we have a problem." Never words you want to hear if your girl is out of town. I get up immediately and grab my cellphone and jacket and walk over to Taylor who hands me his phone.

_T, Ms. Steele needs Mr. Grey to come to Portland immediately._

What the fuck does that mean? I am looking at Taylor for answers and he just shrugs and shows me to go first.

We get into the elevator and as I am about to press the button for the parking level, Taylor press the button for the roof access. Fuck no! No,no, no, no, NO!

"Taylor, I can't get into Charlie Tango. We will have to use the SUV." I think I am starting to hyperventilate.

"Sir, no time. All phones for the people with Ms. Steele are just ringing. We have to use Charlie Tango Sir."

"Fuck Taylor! Has it even been tested properly?"

"Yes Sir. Ms. Steele insisted on five tests just this week and two more after the repairs were completed. She is good to go." Taylor walks up to Charlie Tango and I am having an anxiety attack. Fuck Ana, you should have stayed at home. Just thinking of her in trouble gets me to relax a bit and I head after Taylor and we do the pre-flight inspection together…twice.

The flight to Portland is smooth and short, thankfully and we get to the lobby of the Heathman in record time. I am actually feeling a lot better about flying in Charlie Tango again and this might have been just what I needed to get over my fear.

As we try and locate Ana, I see my mom exit the side door of the one private room and comes our way.

"Mom, you look amazing. Shit, what the hell am I saying? Where is Ana? Is she okay? Did she get hurt?"

"Christian, relax. I need you to relax and do as I tell you to. Ana is perfectly fine and could not be better in fact. She accepted an invitation to a function on short notice as we would be here and forgot to tell you." Seriously? This is what I risked my life for? A last minute function?

"Well fuck mom, why didn't she just phone me?"

"No time for that now as the function started and everyone is waiting for you. Taylor, the suits are in the dressing rooms to the right of the elevators. Please see that he gets dressed soon. Christian, hurry up please. You don't want to keep thirty people waiting." She kisses me on the cheek and leave.

I lost all control of my life to my fiancée and I could not be happier. Really.

I go to change and start to get suspicious as mom said that this was last minute that Ana forgot about and here I am standing in a dressing room in my Armani suit, white dress shirt, my Christmas cufflinks and gray tie…_that_ gray tie. What the hell is going on here?

I fix my hair, shave quickly and put on some deodorant and aftershave. Not too bad in twenty minutes if I do say so myself.

I walk out and see Elliot and Taylor waiting for me both in matching suits to mine and a gray tie similar to mine with fucking flowers pinned to their jackets. _What the fuck?_

"Christian, as your brother and your right hand man, we would like nothing more than to stand beside you as you commit yourself to a life sentence. That is if you will have us." Elliot is speaking in code or I am slow to understand today. I think it's me.

Taylor hands me my pocket book I wrote my vows in and yep, it's definitely me. I am totally clueless. Slow does not suit me and confused does not make this handsome face look good.

"Taylor, why would I need my…vow…book…OMG!" I can feel the heat of the light bulb going on above my head. "I'm getting married?" Both nod and have huge smiles on their faces and I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Shit bro, are you okay? Do you need to sit down? You look like you've seen a fucking ghost." I take a seat in the nearest chair and put my head in my hands.

This is it? This is the day that I get married. This is the day Anastasia Rose Steele becomes Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey. I should be fucking jumping for joy not sitting with my head in my hands focussing on trying to breathe.

She did this for me. She did this for us. She surprised me with a fucking wedding. Who does that anyway?

* * *

**A/N: The wedding will be posted very soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Okay, so my plan to have the wedding night as a flashback during the honeymoon in chapter 13 was not so popular. I updated this chapter, if you already read it, you can skip down to where Christian freaks out about the pictures in the playroom. Hope you enjoy this. **

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV:**

"Fuck Christian. We all thought this is what you wanted?" Even calm and collected Taylor has hit panic mode and this was enough to snap me out of it.

I get up, straighten my jacket and put a sincere smile on my face.

"Let's do this." I walk to the door and look back at Taylor and Elliot staring at me. "Aren't you coming or am I standing alone at the altar today?"

I walk in with my usual confidence as if this was a everyday meeting with my department heads and smile one fucking huge smile when I see my entire family, Ana's mom and Bob, Flynn and his wife, Ros and Gwen, Andrea (no wonder she was unavailable to assist me this morning) with her date, Ethan with his parents, my grandparents and some known associates. Welch, Barney and their dates, Gail, two of the lawyers of my legal team are also among the guests. Reverend Walsh is standing in front and as I make my way to him, I extend a hand and take my place to his left together with Elliot and Taylor.

Everyone is looking at me knowingly and I give them all my best smile. My nerves are eating away at me but I give all the people staring at me my CEO boardroom face, revealing nothing.

The music starts and it is "The Flower Duet'" by Delibes. I suddenly remember that this was the first song we listened to. The night after she slept with me in my suite at this very hotel. The song we listened to on our way to dropping her off at work. Fuck, she remembered the song. She had such a hangover, I would have been surprised she remembered anything about that morning. That was also the day she gave me her virginity. Yes, this is so awesome, typical Ana.

Just as the chorus starts my angel dressed in a beautiful white dress is standing at the door staring at me and she looks…wow. Tight fitting corset with silk flowing to the floor. Face beautifully done and hair pinned up in front, but flowing down her back. Veil on her head but thankfully not covering her perfect face.

Everyone stands and looks as she walks down the aisle on the beat of my new favourite song. She is breathtaking and all nerves disappear.

She gets to me and Ray shakes my hand before putting Ana's hand in my own. I take her hand and bring it to my lips before kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear.

"I love you Anastasia Rose Steele. More than my own life. Thank you!"

She smiles up at me and everything faded away, it was just us and I was taking that beautiful dress of her perfect body. The body belonging to my wife.

"…the rings." I hear the Reverend say and fuck, my head snaps to Elliot who hands me the ring I got back from the jeweller only yesterday. Of course, the word _Mine_ was engraved in the inside of the ring and when it catches Ana's eyes, she smiles. Yes, mine.

I take her left hand in mine and before putting the ring on I say the words I have thought about for so long.

"Anastasia Rose Steele. I love you more than life itself. You are my other half and what we have is truly magical. In a very short time you became my sole reason for living and the centre of my universe. You are the Yin to my Yang, two opposites that form a whole. You are feminine, receptive…" I smile suggestively at her and she blushes. "…passive and soft as opposed to my Yang…masculine, creative…" Again that beautiful blush "…active and hard. You saved me from a dull and boring life and gave me a new life filled with hope and unconditional love. You rescued me from villains and you made me a better person." I stop to take a breath and Ana has tears running down her cheeks. I slip the ring over her finger, joining her engagement ring and continue with my vows.

"I, Christian Travelyn Grey, take you, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." She is really crying now and Kate hands her a tissue to wipe the tears away. Right now, I am not displeased seeing her cry as I always am, these are happy tears. She takes my left hand and says her vows.

"Christian Travelyn Grey, I love you with all my heart, body and soul. You are my other half and without you I could never be whole. We have been through so much and we came out on the other side stronger than before. You are loyal, dedicated, honest, loving and your attention to detail astounds me." She smiles to me and I give her the smile she loves so much and again there is that blush.

"I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take you, Christian Travelyn Grey, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She slips the ring on my finger where it will stay until the day I die.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." I look at Mrs. Grey, my wife. "You may kiss the bride." I pull her as close as I can and kiss her senseless, not giving a damn what anyone say.

"You are finally mine." I kiss her again chastely on the lips and we turn to your guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey." Fuck that sounds fucking awesome.

I turn to look at Ana and whisper in her ear. "Mrs. Grey, you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Don't let anyone take that dress off but me."

The reception was fun and I must have danced with every woman in attendance, albeit with difficulty and I will surely suffer tomorrow. Of course, that means that my wife also danced with every man in attendance and that is more painful than my leg right now. I think it is time we get going. I locate my wife in the arms of my brother and ask to cut in.

"Mrs. Grey, don't you think it is time we get going? I would love to see what the rest of the night would be like."

"Mr. Grey, I would hate to break the theme I have going here so I am sure you can guess where we are going next."

"The suite?" Only this time won't be for sleeping.

"Yes, but only to get my bag." Okay, so no fucking either?

We sneak out of the reception and go to the suite to get her bag. Taylor has already left with Gail and Sawyer, probably well known of our plans for the rest of the evening as well. We get her bag and to my utter disappointment, she tells me that we will definitely not be staying.

I'm allowed to take the dress off, but no funny business…I think she is trying to kill me… She goes into the bedroom to change and come out wearing the clothes Taylor went out to get her that Saturday morning. Definitely a theme going and now I know why Charlie Tango was needed.

We get into the elevator and in keeping up with her theme, I press her to the elevator wall.

"I have all the paperwork I need now." And then I kiss her breathless.

We get out of the lobby and I am satisfied that she is at least as horny as I am at this stage, but well, we have a theme to stick to.

When we get to Escala, where a smug looking Taylor greeted the new Mr. and Mrs. Grey ever so formal with champagne in hand. We walk into the great room that has a line of candles leading to the stairs. Ana disappears and after I have a glass of wine, I decide go in search of my wife. She was not in our room and I decide to start following the trail of candles leading all the way to the closed playroom door where the song "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon is playing. Ah, the second song we listened to. Fuck, I love this woman and she finds _my _attention to detail astounding?

I open the playroom door and _what the fuck happened in here_?

The red walls were obviously repainted a different, darker shade of red. The cross was replaced with a new, beautifully hand crafted cross with the letters A&C where the two beams connected, just like his cufflinks. All belts, canes and whips have been removed. The bed linen has been replaced. There are dark red silk drapes hanging from the posters of the bed.

_And what the fuck? I am trying very, very, very, very hard not to be pissed on my wedding night…and failing. Seriously, what the fuck?_

On the wall above the bed are three huge pictures of Anastasia Grey, _my wife_.

The first one is of Ana in black lingerie, which really has more strings than material, with heels, thigh highs, garter belt and she has a black flogger in her hand. This picture is making me extremely horny but not less pissed.

The second one is of Ana, cuffed, lying seductively on the bed with white lingerie and a white blindfold and on it is the words _Naughty_ in black letter, hair loose on the pillows and fuck me if that is not one of the most erotic pictures ever, but still not less pissed. Actually, I am slowly moving beyond pissed to nuclear.

The last picture is of Ana attached to the cross with red lingerie. Eyes closed and head slightly tilted back. Red high heels and black thigh high stocking making this again very erotic. I am now moving from nuclear to thermonuclear.

Did my sweet, adorable, loving and kind wife let someone tie her up and take these pictures? My head is spinning and I think I must have stopped breathing.

Then something hit me like a bucket of ice water and the red I was seeing had nothing to do with the walls I am looking at. I turn around and stare at my wife and she looks confused. I close the door and push her against the door, seriously fucking livid and I mean…livid. I am so mad I am having trouble breathing and I am actually afraid for her safety right now. _How fucking could she do this to me? To us? _

"Christian? Don't you like it?" She sounds scared and as mad as I am right this second, that is a good response.

"Anastasia, who was the photographer that took those photos?" I am whispering because if I raise me voice above a whisper, I will blow her head off. Her eyes go to the photos and the fear instantly leaves her eyes.

She pushes me away and in order not to hurt her, I allow it. She takes my hand and leads me to the photos and I feel like a fucking asshole…again!

_Photographer: Madeline Lombardi._

"She signed an NDA and a contract prohibiting any distribution. I bought the camera and the memory card and both is locked in your safe, there were a lot of photos taken before we decided on these… multiple positions and outfits… I thought you might like to have all of them." Yes, huge fucking asshole Grey. "The printouts where printed at a photo shop I rented and a very high cost to ensure Madeline can develop and print them herself and no one was around to see it. It was not Jose Christian and I am the one that hanged them in here after the renovations. No one has ever seen them except for me, Madeline, Gail and now you." She touches my cheek and I lean into her touch feeling like a fucking idiot. Picking a fight with my wife on our wedding night after everything she did for me.

"Baby, I am so fucking sorry. I feel like a first class asshole right now. Fuck!" I pull her into a hug and she smells so good. "Thank you baby, this is truly awesome. You are amazing and I honestly don't deserve you." I only feeling slightly better when she smiles at me.

"Christian, I should have warned you or maybe left this for another night and not our wedding night, but I just wanted everything perfect for us."

"And I fucked it up." Big time

"No you didn't, unless you want to go down stairs and watch some television?"

She takes off her robe and she is wearing the white outfit in the picture and she is swinging the white blindfold on her finger. Pictures forgotten…shit…everything forgotten!

"Mrs. Grey, are you trying to seduce a happily married man?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to upset a happy marriage. I will just be on my way then." She turns to leave and I scoop her up and carry her down stairs…slowly.

"Christian, where are we going? And put me down, you should now have my extra weight on your leg." She's right, but it's not that far and she really don't weigh that much.

"Keeping to your recreation of our first night together. If I remember correctly, we made love in our room, not in the playroom." I look down and kiss her on her forehead. "Don't worry, we're coming back…after I make love to you in our bed."

As we walk down, I try to think very hard of the sequence of events of that first night. Ana obviously remembers everything to the last detail, as everyone normally remembers their first time, and I don't want to let her think I was paying attention the night she gave me her precious virginity.

I put her down at the door of our bedroom and take her hand to lead her in. Once inside, I remove my watch and put it on the chest of drawers, then remove my jacket and place it on the chair before removing my shoes and socks. Thoroughly pleased with myself that I remembered this, I look at Ana watching me with amusement and I just smile at her.

"What? No asking me if I'm on the pill?" She is definitely enjoying this as much as I am, but I am standing here desperately searching my memory for what happened next.

"Not this time." I go to stand in front of her, staring into her beautiful eyes "Let's get this jacket off, shall we?" I slide the jacket of her arms and place it on the chair next to her. I kiss her neck and she tilts her head to give me better access.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now, Anastasia Grey?" She starts laughing and I pull away to look at her. "Something amusing you Mrs. Grey?"

"Baby, I am deeply touched and very impressed that you remember such little details of that first night."

"Want me to show you how well I remember it?" She looks very sceptical and I confess "_Okay_…most of it," and she starts laughing again. "Would you mind if I improvised a bit because I will be completely honest with you, after I took your clothes off that night, all I could think about was getting inside you so the part between seeing you naked and actually making love to you is a bit fuzzy." I smile apologetically at her and she puts her hand on my cheek.

"Christian, you can make love to me anyway you want to, as long as you do it soon." Well she does not have to tell me twice. I grab her behind her neck and bring her lips to mine while slowly walking her backwards towards the bed while unbuttoning her shirt and letting it slip down her arms as well. Kissing down her neck to her chest, I unfasten the bra and remove it as well and swiftly take one breast in my mouth while my hand finds the other. I gently suck, lick and bite down on her nipple until she starts to moan, grabbing a handful of hair and pushing me to her. I move to the other breast until she moans again and then kiss my way back up to behind her ear. "Sit down on the bed baby." She sits down and I get down on my knees in front of her and feel the sharp pain in my right leg and try my best not to let her see my pain.

I remove her heels, yes heels, she is Mrs. Grey now after all, and then move my hands slowly up her body to the button of her jeans and tell her to get up for me to take it off. While I have her standing in front of me, completely naked, I kiss her navel and lick down to just above the soft hair that is always neatly trimmed. I insert one finger into her sex while I move my tongue over her swollen clit and her finds my hair again and just like before pull me to her while tilting her hips. I would like nothing more than to see if she is able to have an orgasm standing, but my leg is really killing me so that fantasy will have to wait for now.

"Get down on the bed baby." As she gets down and move up to put her head on the pillows, I get up and remove my clothes with deliberate slowness while looking into her eyes, now darker with lust. I bend down and start kissing my way up from her tiny feet, over her legs, missing that one place she is dying for me to touch by kissing her hipbone and all the way up between her breasts and back to her mouth.

"You have the most beautiful skin." I kiss her neck and inhale the scent so unique to Ana, "and you always smell so good baby." She giggles and I look into her eyes again. "Did I miss something funny?"

"No, no, I was just thinking that you forgot to tell me you like brunettes." Did I say that to her? I kiss her on the forehead then on each cheek before stopping at her mouth.

"I don't like_ brunettes_, I like a girl with hazelnut hair, clear blue eyes and, _very importantly_, has the name Anastasia Rose Grey. Sorry…did I say like? I meant love." She looks at me with eyes full of love and I know I handled that correctly. "I love you Anastasia Grey."

"I love you too, very much, Christian Grey."

I cannot wait much longer to be inside her, as much as I would like to drag this out as long as possible. I lean back down to her other ear and plant a soft kiss behind it, then move down to her shoulder where I gently bite down before sucking on it. Ana squirms and I move my dick up and down between her legs while focussing on her perfect breasts once more.

"Christian…please," she begs but not yet, I want to savour her just a bit longer.

"Not yet, Ana. Does this not feel good?"

"Please, I need you inside me."

I lift my hips slightly and quickly enter her as deep as I can possibly go and she moans loudly, but I don't move, smiling against her breast and I know she can feel the smile.

"You okay?" I should not find this amusing, but shit, I just couldn't resist.

"Seriously Christian, my virginity did not magically grow back between yesterday morning and today." She on the other hand does not appear to find this amusing, but then she smiles so I decide to continue with my trip down memory lane.

"I'm going to move, baby."

"Well, I would hope so, _baby._" She replies playfully.

I ease out of her slowly and thrust back in again harder…then stop.

"More?" I whisper in her ear with a huge smile on my face.

"Christian Grey," She warns me and I decide that it would be best to just leave my game and make love to my beautiful wife.

I pull out and thrust back in knowing she is expecting me to stop again, but this time I don't stop and I am slowly making sweet love to my wife, kissing her everywhere I can reach until I reach her mouth and after biting her lip playfully I look into her eyes, "I still can't believe you are now completely mine."

"I have been completely yours since the day I met you Christian."

I can feel how close she is and I thrust harder and faster until I know we are both close and she closes her eyes, "Open baby," and she opens her eyes, "come for me, Ana." That always have the same effect and she finds her climax and moans my name and just like that first night, and most times thereafter, I say her name while I thrust hard and empty myself inside her.

"You. Are. Mine. Forever. And. I. Love. You. So. Much." I say between kisses as we lay there, holding each other, sated and happy. I pull out of her and roll us until she is lying on top of me. She gives me a chaste kiss on the mouth and whispers against my lips "I'd like to do that again," and we both burst out laughing.

"Would you now, Mrs. Grey? Shall we make use of our new playroom?" She gets up and walks towards the closet.

"Go ahead, I will meet you there." I get up and go to the bathroom to get one of the robes before making my way to the playroom. On the way I quickly go into my office and walk around my desk to get two painkillers as I am really in a lot of pain at the moment and I don't want to spoil our wedding night. I go to the bar fridge in the corner and get a water to take the painkillers before continuing to the playroom.

As I enter, I go directly to the pictures on the wall and this time I stand there admiring it like it deserves to be. They were really very creative and I can't wait to get my hands on that camera to look at the rest. I go over to the table to see my iPod already there and I put on some music to fit with the room and my mood. I, Christian Grey, am a married man and I cannot possibly be any happier. I go back to the pictures and look at the detail.

"Well Mr. Grey, where would you want me?" I turn around, too damn quickly and fuck, that hurt. I try and give Ana my best smile while eye fucking her at the same time. She is wearing the white outfit from one of the pictures and since I need to get off this leg real soon, I decide that that is a good place for her right now.

"Mrs. Grey, you look sexy as hell." I walk over to her, stand behind her and turn her to look at the picture of her in this very outfit. "I think we should do something like that." She holds up her hand and from her finger hangs the blindfold but it is black with _Nice_ in white letters. I look back at the picture then back at the blindfold and seeing my confusion, she turns it around and the other side is like the one in the picture.

"Good, I want you very naughty in here. On the bed, baby." She gets on the bed and while walking higher up on her hands and knees, I have a full view of her perfect ass. I remove the robe, revealing my erection, and walk behind her to the bed.

She fastens the blindfold before lying down on the pillows and moves her hair to look like the picture. I decide to go to the drawers first and hope to still find the vibrators where they usually were and luckily I won't have to search all the drawers as new vibrators of all sizes suitable for Ana is inside. I select one as well as lubrication and move back to the bed looking at everything close by and decide that one more thing is needed.

"Anastasia, don't move. I have to go get something quickly." I put the robe back on and make my way to the door. Just before I open it she answers in her sweet voice, "Yes, Sir." I hurry to the kitchen and get an ice bucket from the cupboard and fill it with ice from the freezer before making my way back to Ana.

Back in the playroom, I move the one nightstand with the scented candles to a more convenient spot placing all the items I collected on top. Luckily there are a lighter next to the candles as I would hate to make a second trip to the kitchen right now.

"As much as I like this outfit, and I really, really do, it will be in my way baby. Let's get you out of this, but leave the thigh highs and the shoes." She gets up and I remove the corset and then remove the rest leaving only the stockings and shoes.

"Anastasia, back down on the bed and extend your arms to your sides." She extends them and I use the drapes to tie each hand in place and then light the candles before getting down on my knees beside Ana.

"What are you doing Mr. Grey?"

"You will know soon enough Anastasia. I need you to stay very still and don't squirm or we will ruin this beautiful duvet." She swallows hard and I can understand what she feels at the moment, everything but fear. She knows I will never do anything to hurt her.

I bend down and take one breast in my mouth while taking her other nipple between my thumb and finger and gently rolls the end of her nipple while tugging on the other one with my mouth, slightly biting it to cause a sting and then licking it before I go to the other breast and my hand to the one I just kissed and bit. When I think that they have been prepared enough, I quickly lick each nipple to make them wet and take the candle in my hand.

I very carefully drip some of the wax on the one nipple and Ana moans loudly before I move to the other one and repeat the process. I take a cube of ice and put it into my mouth to cool my breath.

"Christian, is that the scented candle?"

"Yes, does it hurt?" It shouldn't, I have done this before.

"No, just feels different." While a piece of the ice is still in my mouth, I gently blow over each nipple to cool the wax and now Ana is squirming.

"How does it feel?"

"Good…very good."

I move my hand down and as I suspected, she is already wet. I take the vibrator and slip it inside her on a medium setting, keeping it in place with my one hand and then take a cube of ice with the other hand and running the ice around her one breast and then over the candle wax on her nipple. When it is melted, I take another cube and do the same to the other breast. "

"Christian…this is…wow, more please…I need…more." Anything for you baby.

I let the cube completely melt before taking some of the lubrication and spreading it over the opening of her ass. She knows now what is coming and she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. After her ass and my finger are well lubricated, I move my hand on the vibrator to the knob at the end and just as I turn it to the highest setting, I enter her ass with one finger and she screams my name. Fuck, this is not going to last long and as I thought, barely a minute later she explodes when she finds her climax screaming my name again, head tilted back and shoulders slightly off the bed and my wife is certainly the sexiest woman alive but in the throes of passion like this she fucking takes my breath away.

I remove my finger quickly and discard the vibrator and before she fully recovers, I am fucking her and shit, this woman was made especially for me. I move up to kiss her hard on her mouth before removing the blindfold. I am fucking her so hard and it feels amazing. "I love you Mrs. Grey." I whisper against her lips breathlessly.

"I love…you Mr. Grey."

After fifteen minutes of pure heaven, with me stopping just before one of us finds our release to prolong the moment, we climax together and I collapse on top of her, exhausted and not ready to move just yet.

"I think we should just sleep here baby." With the new design, I certainly don't mind. I gently pull out of her, untie her hands and roll over until we are in our usual sleeping position, her back to my front.

"Sweet dreams Anastasia," was the last words I whispered before we fell asleep.

**Ana POV:**

I wake up and _holy cow_, I think I've been hit by a bus in my sleep. I slowly, very slowly sit up and see that there is orange juice and two painkillers on the nightstand. Of course there would be orange juice and painkillers on the nightstand…my beautiful husband think of everything.

_Husband_

Christian Grey is my husband. I look down at my left hand and smile. I get up and go back to our bedroom to take a shower. I put on a beautiful black fitting dress with my locket, charm bracelet, second chance earrings and put my hair up. Yes, good to go Mrs. Grey.

I look at the charms bracelet again and see a few additions: a bed, the letter C, a key and finally two miniature rights. The bed I get, obviously. The C is because I was his first girlfriend that called him Christian. The rings because we are married, but the key? Not to sure about that one.

I walk into the kitchen and there on the barstool is the man himself smiling at the newspaper and I don't have to be clairvoyant to know what he is reading. Does this man ever sleep?

"Good Morning"

"There is my beautiful wife." He pulls me to stand between his legs and kiss me breathless again. "Good Morning Mrs. Grey. Sleep well?"

"Like the dead." And when I woke up I wished I were dead, but better not say that out loud.

"And how do you feel, honestly?"

"A bit sore actually." Understatement of the year!

"You will think where I've been and what I did all day. Though, I don't like you uncomfortable. Did you take your tablets?"

"Yes, and the orange juice…wouldn't want to break our theme." I kiss him chastely on the lips and turn to walk to the kitchen.

"Would you like some breakfast Mr. Grey?" Shit, I should have thought about ordering in or asking Gail's help. I really don't want to make breakfast right now.

"Actually, breakfast is in the warmer." At my confused face he smiles and says "Gail."

Of course she would anticipate me not wanting to cook this morning. Bless her soul.

I take the breakfast out of the warmer and plate up for us while Christian gets some tea for me and juice for him. When I sit down, he hands me the newspaper. When I open it, I see a beautiful picture of us kissing after the Reverend announced us husband and wife.

_Dear readers. As you can see from the picture above, Christian Grey announced this morning at 03:35am, that at a private ceremony in Portland, Anastasia Rose Steele became Anastasia Rose Grey. The wedding was arranged with only 35 guests including the bride and groom. Not your typical billionaire wedding, but as you can see, the groom is happily married and according to Mr. Grey himself he is very happy and very much in love with his beautiful wife and the ceremony was just what both of them wanted._

_Now readers, I know what you all are thinking. Even though you envy the lovely Anastasia her husband, you certainly don't envy the massive pre-nup she had to sign. But, I am happy to announce that Mr. Grey has revealed to us that pre-nuptial agreements are for those thinking about divorce and since he don't intent to ever consider divorce, he see no reason to hand the love of his life a contract stipulating what she will get in case of a divorce._

_It seems that Mr. and Mrs. Grey is truly in love and we will definitely follow this happily ever after._

"Oh shit Christian, I forgot about that." That is why he lawyers were invited, how could I forget?

"Forgot about what baby?"

"The pre-nup, that's why the lawyers were there. I asked your father to draft it, which he did under huge protest, and then we would have signed it before the reception. I will be happy to sign it now for you."

"_Excuse me."_

"I will be happy to sign the pre-…" I stop when I see the look in his eyes.

"I heard you just fine Anastasia, I was hoping you were going to explain why you would think I would want that."

"Well…don't you…you know, want to…protect yourself..."

"You mean protect my money."

"Well, yes that too. Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry Anastasia, I am pissed. How could you think even for a second that I would want you to sign a pre-nup? Baby, if I ever do something so unforgiveable that you feel the need to leave me, you might as well just take everything as I will never, ever survive that. Do you understand me? No pre-nup. Not even up for discussion." Okay, jeez, don't blow a fuse.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…" He pushes me into the counter and kisses my neck and jaw finally finding my ears and says very slowly.

"Never again bring up this subject. You are mine Anastasia. Everything that I own, including my body, heart and soul is yours. There are no more _yours_ and _mine_, only ours. Understand?" I stay quiet and just nod to acknowledge his words.

"Now, let's eat so we can get out of here baby." And just like that, Fifty is gone.

"Oh, where are we going?"

"Always so eager for information Mrs. Grey. You will just have to wait and see. Taylor arranged everything I asked, though we will get to it a lot sooner than I anticipated."

"Well I apologize for being under the wrong impression, but I was under the impression that you wanted to get married last Wednesday already."

"You know, if we don't get ready to leave now, that smart mouth of yours are going to get fucked…since I can't touch the rest of you for the next couple of hours." _Oh my,_ _yes please._

We are in the jet and even though I am still a bit sore, I really looked forward to being fucked thousands of miles in the air, but Christian had some urgent things to attend to with him leaving the country so unexpected and I understand. I am still a bit tired after a truly exhausting week and decide to go lie down on the bed for an hour or two. When I wake up, he better be finished.

**A/N: And there is the wedding. Fun stuff on the honeymoon and more interesting things to come. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**This chapter Christian puts his worry about Gideon Cross (who is not coming in) to rest and of course, the honeymoon. **

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Christian POV:**

We are in the jet and I excused myself as this thing with New York Publishing and, more importantly Gideon Cross, has been driving me insane since yesterday morning. I know Ana is married to me, but I just can't get this out of my mind until I know what went down.

Ana came in saying she is taking a nap and she would like it if I could be finished by the time she wakes up. I will make sure I wake her up personally, but I just have to do this first. I sit back and start arranging my thoughts and here's why this is bugging me. New York Publishing is a very strong publishing house with its listed authors as well as financials, so why sell in the first place? Had it been mine, I wouldn't even consider selling. Secondly, if I had made that offer to Cross, he would have refused right away, no negotiations. Most importantly, there is the offer itself. He accepted her first offer, no negotiations for a higher price, which is also what I would have expected. It was a good offer, but he could have gotten way more and knowing Ros, she advised Ana to offer a much lower price than what they were prepared to pay. This whole thing makes no business sense taking into consideration that Cross is…well Cross. He is not stupid and knows he could have pushed for much more.

So, thinking about all this, the answer to why he sold it to Ana, is not one I like. Fuck, I almost feel sorry for him now. Whatever the plan was, it didn't work and now I own New York Publishing, well since the wedding, half of it anyway.

I go to the archived e-mails she and Taylor sent me and put in the search field Cross, and what do you know, several e-mails from both with Cross in it.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 18 January 2012**_

_**Subject: Acquisition: New York Publishing**_

_Dear Christian,_

_Early December I flew to New York to meet with Gideon Cross at his office in the Crossfire as I wanted to find out if he will be willing to sell New York Publishing to me._

_The meeting went well and he was interested in what I was offering. Ros and Welch did their homework on the company a while ago and looking at their current earnings, listed writers, current projects and then the projected earnings, the acquisition looked like a good idea._

_We went through the financials for the last three years as well and NYP is a solid company. I was surprised that he actually sold it, but definitely not complaining._

_Attached to this e-mail are all documentation and investigation results on New York Publishing._

_Anyway, long story short, I made the deal and it went through today. Gideon is flying to Seattle to do a proper hand over to me at the end of the month as he is aware I was in an accident and don't think I should travel at this stage._

_This is business Christian, purely business. I know you are extremely jealous of all things male, but honestly, although I will admit he is easy on the eyes, he's got nothing on you baby. I miss seeing your gorgeous face and that sexy as hell smile._

_I love you._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana_

Of course he was interested in what you had to offer Ana, only you weren't offering what he thought he would get. Ana knows me well and yes, I am extremely jealous of all things male when it comes to Ana, I mean, which man won't be if you have her in your bed. Easy on the eyes…gah…damn straight he's got nothing on me…I'm your husband after all. And of course he would be considerate enough to not have Ana travel _two and a half weeks_ after a _minor_ accident…fucking prick. Sure Grey, _now_ it is a minor accident and last week you almost ripped Taylor's head of because of this _minor_ accident.

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 2 February 2012**_

_**Subject: Male population of Seattle**_

_Morning Mr. Grey,_

_I think this is the first time that I am glad you are not here as you would have had a heart attack._

_There was an article recently in a local magazine about rising woman in the business world. Well, with the acquisition Ms. Steele did with New York Publishing that she bought from Gideon Cross and being the owner of GEH as well as Grey Publishing, she was of course featured in the magazine as well._

_It was really a well written article Sir and I thought you would like to see the piece that they wrote about Ms. Steele._

"Anastasia Rose Steele: Twenty two year old Lit Major – turned billionaire overnight with the death of her boyfriend, Christian Grey, this young lady has taken the business world by storm. According to sources, Ms. Anastasia Steele went from being calm, shy and overall just a sweet girl, to a force to be reckoned with in the boardroom. Dr. Grace Travelyn would not comment, but did say that her son, Christian Grey, would be extremely proud of the business woman his girl has become.

Not only is she extremely intelligent and obviously a fast learner in business, but she has a natural beauty that very few woman can match."

_This article is causing chaos Sir. Every young man out there, and would you believe it…even woman, is writing to Ms. Steele to introduce themselves. We received gifts and letters more than we can count. This is a disaster._

_Ms. Steele has been made aware of this as her security has been increased and I even went as far as to employ a female CPO, Prescott, to ensure Ms. Steele is even protected in the ladies room. She has not complained yet, but knowing her need for independence, she will soon enough._

_Wish me luck Sir._

_Kind Regards,_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Fuck, fuck, _FUCK!_ _This_ is exactly what I'm worried about, every male out there wanting what is mine. Seriously, it's not as if there is a shortage of brunettes in America. Good thinking on the female CPO, but I wonder what happened to her as I have not seen her.

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 19 February 2012**_

_**Subject: Article: Ms. Steele and Mr. Cross.**_

_Morning Mr. Grey,_

_Another article regarding NYP Sir. I _cannot_ for the life of me understand why this is getting so much media attention. I mean, you bought SIP and even after the crash, the media did not react this way. You won't like this Sir, but as always, I present the truth. I can honestly tell you that Ms. Steele has no romantic interest in Mr. Cross at all, not too sure about him though…he seems to be very… accommodating where Ms. Steele is concerned, if you know what I mean. I skipped the boring plain business stuff of the article that basically contains everything you will have on hand about the acquisition itself and gave you the part I think you will be interested in. Apparently both Ms. Steele and Mr. Cross agreed to each answer three non-business related questions. _

Seattle's own sweetheart, the beautiful Anastasia Steele, has agreed to do an interview with us regarding the recent addition of New York Publishing to the already huge portfolio of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc, previously owned by the late Christian Grey.

We were also lucky enough to get an interview with Mr. Gideon Cross of Cross Industries that sold NYP to Ms. Steele a couple of weeks ago. We are quite honoured that he agreed to this as normally he refuse all interviews from the media.

Never the less, both agreed to three non-business related questions each and they had to answer as best they could, some very personal, some not so much. First we have the lovely Anastasia.

**Anastasia, what do you have to say regarding the media reporting that you were only involved with Christian Grey for money?**

Well, what can I say? No matter what I say or do, there will always be those few who would believe what they want as opposed to the truth. What I can tell you is that I love Christian Grey to this very day. He is the love of my life and there will never be anyone else for me.

**Wow, that is some answer and taken from your answer, can we assume that the reports of a romantic relationship between you and Gideon Cross are also false?**

Absolutely, the only relationship between Mr. Cross and me is that of business acquaintances. I made him an offer for his publishing house and he accepted. All communication and interaction we had was strictly business and nothing more. As I said, I will always only love Christian Grey.

**What is the last thing you see in the evening before you go to sleep?**

That is a bit personal, but since I agreed to three questions… The last thing I see before I go to bed and the first thing I see when I wake up is Christian Grey.

**That sounds a bit…obsessive Ms. Steele.**

That's not a question.

Well readers, that's it for the feisty yet sweet Ms. Anastasia Steele and the next questions were for Mr. Gideon Cross.

**Mr. Cross, you recently became acquainted with Ms. Anastasia Steele. How would you describe her?**

I knew the questions would be non-business, but that is a bit personal. Ms. Steele is truly a rare gem and Christian Grey was a lucky man to have had her in his life. She is loving and loyal, but also feisty and knows what she wants. Honesty is also very important to her. Apart from this, there is the obvious…Anastasia Rose Steele is hands down one of the sexiest woman in America.

**Mr. Cross, it is well known that you don't date, would you make an exception for the lovely Anastasia?**

Without a doubt or regret and if she were not so in love with Christian Grey, I would be in constant contact with her. As things stand at the moment however, we are colleagues and nothing more.

**Last question Mr. Cross. Why part with New York Publishing?**

Strategy and this interview are officially over.

There you have it folks, one of the most eligible bachelors, Gideon Cross, and one of the sexiest woman in America, Anastasia Steele, are not involved and therefore still both single. Pity, these two would make one hell of a Power Couple.

_Sir, I called Dr. Flynn and he saw the article as well. He said that if you were here, he would tell you to put your head between your knees, look at your feet and count to ten, it should help before you go thermonuclear. I wish I could spare you this, but you would have seen it eventually._

_Remember, she loves you and there is nothing anyone can do about that!_

_Kind Regards,_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

This is not happening. _This is not fucking happening!_ Strategy, _fuck_ his strategy. She is my wife and he will keep his fucking hands to himself. She. Is. Mine. Forever. Fuck I have to calm down. John and Taylor know me well. I follow John's advice and yes, it helps. When I come back up I see Taylor standing in the doorway looking very concerned.

"Sir, from _that _position I can only guess what is on that screen in front of you."

"Come in and close the door Taylor."

He comes in and sits on the chair in front of the desk.

"He calls the selling of NYP to Ana strategy. What the fuck Taylor? This acquisition just made no sense to me and now I know why. He would have never sold it to me and definitely not at that price. Fuck, I wouldn't even have considered selling if it were mine. Do you think he sold it to her…_because_ of her, because he wants her?" O fuck I need to put my head down again.

"Sir, can I answer honestly?"

"I surely don't want you to lie to me."

"For a man like Gideon Cross, who is well known for preferring brunettes as companions, what is not to want? She is extremely good looking, which you don't need me to tell you, sweet, honest and at the time, possibly the richest woman in America with her ownership of GEH and everything under it." He looks at me deep in thought. "Have you read her responses Sir?"

"Yes, I have." I drag both hands through my hair and still feel as if I could punch a hole in the jet.

"So, what's the problem? She married _you_. She is _your_ wife. You own _everything_ there is about her." I know, I know, I know, but still…

"You know Taylor, during the interview we had last year on the 9th of May, Anastasia stated that I've had to sacrifice family life for my work. Do you know what my answer to that was Taylor?"

"No Sir"

"_That's not a question._ Almost a year later, she was sitting in _my_ position, running _my_ company, giving that _exact_ same answer to someone who stated something to her during an interview. Don't you think that is weird?"

"No Sir, not weird. You two fill each other so completely that you learn how to think like the other, how to respond like the other. That is not weird Sir, that is magical. Gideon Cross should not factor in your life, he is not a factor in Ana's, and you should not make him an issue. She never showed any signs of wanting him, not once. Never even had a conversation with him that did not relate to NYP. You should read her part of the interview again and then delete that mail."

"Before you go Taylor, what happened to Prescott?" Taylor goes pale and fuck, is everything in the last eight months a potential heart attack? I need to sit Ana down after the honeymoon and get a full and comprehensive run down of what the hell went on here.

"There was an incident and Ms. Steele was rightfully offended and she fired Prescott."

"Ana fired Prescott…_herself_?" This was not just some incident if Ana did it herself.

"Yes Sir."

"And what are you not telling me? What did Prescott do, _exactly_?" He takes a deep breath, the unconscious sign Taylor gives me when the news is not going to please me.

"Ms. Steele had a panic attack in the ladies room at SIP after a meeting. It was not the meeting itself, that I know, but Ms. Steele would not tell me what the panic attack was about. Prescott called Sawyer to ask for assistance as he knows how to snap her out of it, but Prescott thought he took to long and…she… slapped Ms. Steele." _Slapped Ms._ _Steele?_ Maybe putting my head between my knees would not be such a bad idea right now. With my head between my knees I ask Taylor if Ms. Steele sustained any _other_ injuries while I was gone to which he first laughed and then tried to cover it up with a cough. I look up and give him a look that would scare the shit out of anyone but Ana, Taylor and Ros.

"Sir, she trained and got hit quite a few times, but maybe we should discuss this another time. You should finish up here and go see your wife." And he leaves as silently as he came in and I vow to get every bit of information on the last eight months, and soon.

I read her responses again and that calms me dramatically. I delete the mails and with that say goodbye to my worry about Cross. I look at my left hand and smile at the wedding bad resting on my finger. I am her husband. I am the most important man in her life. She chose me. With that running through my head, I go off to look for my wife and to my utter delight, she is still sleeping, on her back, in only my t-shirt and underwear looking very comfortable. I glance at my watch and we still have a few hours to go.

I gently close the door and remove my clothes while keeping my eyes on her sleeping form. She truly is a rare gem, one of a kind and she is Mrs. Grey. What did I ever do to deserve her? Maybe this is the universe's idea to make up for the horrible start I had in this life? Whatever it is, I am the luckiest fucking man alive.

I literally stalk my wife and try my best to get to her without waking her. With that smile on her face in her sleep I am wondering if she is dreaming of us and then she softly moans my name. I pause for a moment to see if she is awake and nope, still fast asleep and pat myself on my back for my perfect timing, this could not be more perfect.

I gently move the t-shirt up and bend down to kiss her right on her clit through the thong she is wearing and she squirms. I glance up and again wonder what she could be dreaming about then bend down and run my tongue over her wet sex. She is definitely dreaming of something that is turning her on big time.

I slip my finger inside her and she moans my name filled with lust. I continue to move my hand very slowly and very gently fuck her with one finger while I move up to whisper softly in her ear "Come on baby, wake up. I want to see the lust in your beautiful eyes."

She moans softly and whispers my name while very slowly opening her eyes and just as I thought, they are filled with lust. I smile down at her, never stopping my hand. "Good dream?"

"Ah…yes, very good…shit, that feels so good…" She tilts her head back and closes her eyes.

"No, Anastasia, open your eyes, I want to see you." I slip in a second finger and I'm rewarded with a passionate moan and her hand slips into my hair gently grabbing a handful and pulling with enough force to wake up the beast in me, but I try my best to tame him as I want this nice and slow for a while longer.

I lift myself and tell her to take of the shirt while I quickly remove her panties and then go back to gently fucking her with two fingers again. I look at her face and see the lust grow in her eyes when she glances down at my hand for a few seconds and then back to my face.

She takes her bottom lip, soft from sleeping, between her teeth and I move closer to gently remove it with my own teeth and then slip my tongue in her mouth when she moans again. The beast in me wants to be set free, but I need a few more minutes of this before I fuck her senseless.

I push her back down with my body and literally devour her mouth with my tongue. When I think that she will need a break to catch her breath, I move across her jaw to her ear and nibble on it before going down her neck and to her collarbone where I suck on her perfect skin.

"Christian, please," I slip another finger in and she moans very loudly and then ask for more. I slip a third finger in and increase my speed, but I don't want her to cum on my hand so I kiss her on her mouth before moving down and removing my hand.

"What? Please…more, I'm so close." She half sits up and she looks adorable pouting.

"Lay back down Anastasia, you will cum…soon." She gets back down and I take her legs and put one on each shoulder while kissing her thighs and moving down until I reach my goal. I gently nibble on her clit before tracing the outer lips of her sex with my tongue and she squirms again. I bend down and suck hard before slipping my tongue into her sex with deliberate force and feel her climax building under my touch.

"Hold on baby, not yet." I fuck her with my tongue while biting her softly in between. I get up and slip two fingers back in, "Take your breasts in your hand baby and pinch the nipples, don't release until you climax." I get back to my task at hand and suck on her clit while finger fucking her and she must be out of her mind by now. I remove my hand and slip my tongue back in while I message her clit with my thumb and soon enough she has a spectacular orgasm, screaming my name while I lap up her delicious juices.

I get onto my knees, not removing her legs from my shoulders, and set the beast free. Ana have her arms stretched above her head gripping on the headboard so hard her knuckles are turning white and she is struggling to try and keep quiet with all the security we have on board.

Bending forward to kiss her, her knees are almost touching her upper body and fuck, I have never been this deep in her and shit, but it feels amazing and I start to fuck her even harder and faster. Where our skin touch I can feel the sweat starting to form and I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Fuck baby, can you feel how deep I am? This feels so good Ana. I think I just found my new favourite position for fucking you."

"Every position you fuck me in is your favourite Christian," and then she rolls her eyes.

"Fair point well made Mrs. Grey, but did I just see you roll your eyes at me."

"Uhm, yes…but please can you punish me later since…we're a bit busy and the moment and…ahhhh…I think I will cause you physical harm if you stop now."

"Wouldn't dream of stopping now Mrs. Grey." And with that I totally lose control over the beast and I hope she will be able to walk off this plane.

I feel her muscles contracting and then she finds her release seconds before I find my own. I let her legs down and collapse on top of her.

After our breathing has returned to normal, I roll onto my back bringing her with me and move her hair behind her ear, "Welcome to the mile high club Mrs. Grey."

"Were you already a member?" I smile at the jealousy in her voice that she is trying, very unsuccessfully, to hide.

"I am now and what a spectacular why to enter into it." I kiss her on the top of her head and lift her chin so that I can look her in the eyes, "Another first baby."

Pleased by my answer, she puts her head back on my chest and her arm tightens around my waist. We just hold each other for about twenty minutes before curiosity gets the better of me.

"So, want to tell me what you were dreaming about earlier?" By the blush covering her cheeks, I pretty much have my answer.

"Friday morning…in our bedroom…before you left for work," That was a spectacular way to start the day but I want her to tell me about the dream…in detail.

"And what happened in your dream?"

"You know, you were there." She hits me softly on my stomach while giggling.

"Well, I was there Friday morning, but I was hoping you could tell me about the dream you just had. It must have been quite a dream to turn you on in your sleep." She looks up into my eyes and I they are filled with mischief, not something I normally see in her.

She gets onto her knees while trying to decide what to tell me. Her eyes are going over my body slowly and she is biting that damn lip of her and I feel myself getting hard again.

"Well, it was pretty much the same as then. I was sucking on your very hard dick," she takes my now erect dick in her hand and move up and down slowly but with a firm grip "Just like this…" and she bends down sucking my dick…hard and I am gripping the sheets next to me. "While running my nails over your delicious body," again demonstrating as she talks and I am ready to go again, "and then you moved me while you got behind me, gripping my hair and fucking me hard and fast, hitting that spot you know _so_ well, and…" she is moving her one hand over my dick while she is talking and dragging the nails of the other over my chest and abs and I think I heard enough. I flip her over and get behind her and then grabbing a handful of her hair with just enough force to not hurt her.

"Like this Anastasia?" I get out before impaling her with my dick and she gasps loudly before pushing back into me, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Yes, just like this."

"You get turned on…dreaming of me…fucking you?" I ask between thrusts and this will definitely be hard and fast.

"You could turn me on by just looking at me, dream or reality," she answered breathlessly and she won't last much longer, in fact, neither will I, so I move my arm around her waist.

"Touch yourself Anastasia. I need you to get there now." She obeys my instruction, something I'm still getting used to, and we find our release together. She collapses on the bed with me on top of her. This has to be the best fucking flight ever.

"Baby, that was absolutely fucking awesome. I'm going to take a shower real quick while you recover." I kiss her cheek and get up. "I can feel you checking me out Anastasia," and I don't have to look back to know my wife is blushing ten shades of red right now.

**Ana POV:**

I'm stretched out on a sun lounge next to Christian. I'm reading a novel and I am unbelievably happy. Who would have thought a month ago that I will be on my honeymoon today? Who would have thought ten months ago that I will get married to Christian Grey? We have two days left before we have to go home and decided to take it easy as Christian is still having great difficulty walking and even use one crutch sometimes during the day. He won't say anything, but I can see he is in pain.

We are on a luxury yacht in the Caribbean near the Bahamas and the trip has been absolutely amazing. We flew from Seattle to Miami where we boarded the yacht and sailed past the Turks and Caicos Islands before going to Barbados where we spent three days. The highlight in Barbados was the Atlantis Submarine. Taylor arranged a VIP tour for all of us which started on a catamaran, the Ocean Quest, before boarding the submarine. Christian and I set in front with the pilot and the hour below the surface was awesome. On the return trip on the Ocean Quest, we enjoyed cocktails and the timing was perfect as we were able to watch the sunset. Back at the Reservations Lounge, we each received a personalized dive certificate and a souvenir while we enjoyed wine and hors d'oeuvres before we returned to our yacht.

After Barbados, we spent two days on the St. Barts island which is just eight square miles and I could listen all day to Christian speaking French with the locals. He was so relaxed and it was good to see him in casual wear for the entire trip. In St. Barts we swam with dolphins which were an experience that I will never forget. The instructors gave various historical facts about the island but unfortunately I was so excited that all I could remember was that the island was discovered by Christopher Columbus in 1493, but was first occupied by the French in 1648.

Christian is wearing only shorts and looks utterly relaxed reading my proposal for the two publishing houses. He has not said anything yet, so I am getting a bit nervous as to what he is thinking.

I only bought New York Publishing because he has to go to New York on business quite often and I would like to go with him on these trips. Having something to do in New York, it will be a business trip for both of us and I won't seem like a wife that can't leave her husband's side.

I put the book down, put my earphones in and listen to the playlist I made with all the songs that reminds me of us and think about what it took to get us here, to where we are now. Looking into his gray eyes after my _disastrous_ entrance into his office. His reaction to me asking him if he is gay. The day we went for tea after the photo shoot in Portland. The alcohol induced phone call. The first time he made love to me. The day he asked me to marry him, not that it was a good day. Sleeping next to him in the hospital and finally, the magical night he made love to me for the first time as husband and wife…when he fucked me senseless in the playroom...I was tied with the drapes…blindfolded…while he dripped candle wax onto my erect nipples, and I could smell the white lilies of the scented candles I put on the one nightstand…ice running over my over heated, over sensitive body…I felt the dried wax cracking on my nipples…with the vibrator inside my sex, he slipped a lubricated finger into my rosebud and the sensation overload was…

"This is really good Ana." Yeah, it was _really_ good. I know I am biting my lip and all this daydreaming is making me really horny right now.

"Did you hear me Anastasia, I said this is good." I take out the earphones and look at him…smirking at me.

"Yes…yes I heard you. Thank you. I really like the name changes to Grey Publishing – Seattle and Grey Publishing – New York." I run my eyes over him and he looks extremely irresistible right now with his shades back on, hair a mess and his one hand behind his head. The sun shining on his gorgeous tanned body…hard abs…strong arms…broad shoulders...

His smirk turns into that oh-so-sexy smile that has every woman panting like a teenager when he decides to use it as a weapon…a weapon of spontaneous combustion…it should really be declared illegal if you ask me.

"You know Mrs. Grey, I would bet half our fortune that you are very, _very _turned on right now. What were you thinking about over there?" _You…fucking me senseless in our playroom…my hands tied with the red silk drapes and…shit, there I go again. I clear my throat and shake my head in a ridiculous attempt to clear the vivid pictures of my husband running through it._

"Nothing…and I am _not _turned on." _Fuck girl, no sense denying it, he reads you like a book…his favourite book._ He frowns and gives me his CEO expression.

"Well, in that case, do you want to go out on the jet ski?" _See, this is what denying it gets you, riding on a jet ski when you could be riding your sexy husband._

"You sure you are up to it? We could do something else?"

"Yes I'm up to it Anastasia, and since you are _not_ turned on, nothing much to do right now that can't wait until later." He smiles at me and gets up to take my hand and help me up. We get to the jet ski and Taylor helps us get it ready. Christian lets me sit in front of him and whispers in my ear "The cold water should cool you down. _Not_ that you are turned on." The bastard, he is doing this on purpose.

Safe to say, the cold water did nothing to cool me down, not with Christian sitting behind me, the strong muscles in his arms flexing as he controls the jet ski, his breathing in my neck, the vibration of the jet ski below me and the hard kisses he give me on my neck and shoulders every couple of minutes and most definitely not with his large erection pressing against my ass.

After about thirty minutes, Christian must have decided that he has tortured me enough. I was already turned on before he started this and now I am just plain horny as hell. We get back to the yacht and Taylor and Sawyer put the jet ski back while Christian gives me a towel and starts to walk to our cabin, never looking back at me.

I decide to follow him and maybe, just maybe I get lucky. As I walk into our cabin the door slams behind me and Christian pulls me back and pin me to the door, his erection pushing into me and I am about to spontaneously combust. How much can a girl honestly take? The ride on the jet ski was actually thirty minutes of foreplay.

"_Never _be too shy to tell me when you want me Anastasia. I will happily fuck your brains out anytime you want me to." My nipples are so erect they are aching, my bikini bottoms are soaking wet, my breathing is erratic and my heart is going at a hundred miles per minute. Could I possibly be more turned on? "Do you want me to fuck your brains out now Anastasia?" Biting me on the shoulder "Do you need me inside you?" Pushing my bikini bottom down "Are you turned on?" Pushing two fingers inside me and _oh fuck_…I am going to come real, _real_ soon.

"Yes." Surely he did not expect anything other than that in my current condition.

"Yes what Anastasia? I can feel how wet you are for me and I can feel you are close. What do you want me to do?" And I was wrong. He does expect full, logical sentences while I am literally going out of my freaking mind.

"I want you to fuck me please."

"Were you turned on earlier?" _Oh for fuck sakes, seriously? _

"Yes."

"And what turned you on?" Would you _please_ just fuck me already?

"I was thinking about when you took my virginity…and…oh yes…I was thinking…ah…" How can I possibly talk when he is biting my nipple and fucking me with three fingers?

"You were saying…" _Smug bastard._

"Oh, yes…I was thinking about…I'm so close…" I can feel him laughing against my breast.

"Yes, I do believe you are, but we are still having a conversation. So, you were thinking about…?" Maybe I should just push him away and take care of business myself while he watches, that would teach him a lesson.

"I was thinking about how you fucked me in our playroom." There, now damn it, get on with fucking me now.

"Ah, yes, that should be enough to turn you on. Anything in particular?" How does he always manage to stay so cool in situations like this?

"Seriously Christian, you want to discuss this _now_?"

"Yes I do."

"_Why_?" The idea of taking care of myself right now is starting to sound really appealing.

"Because I can." Yes, the answer for most of the times I ask _why_ he does anything.

"Just because you can, does not mean you should." And there is my standard response to his cocky "because I can". "So, are you going to fuck me or not?"

"Feisty, Mrs. Grey." He picks up speed and I am on the edge and just need that little… "Would you like to come now Anastasia?" _Is he fucking with me right now?_ I give him the ultimate death glare and he moves back and hold up his hands in mock surrender fucking smiling at me…yes, both hands…both fucking hands…_the bastard!_…I was _sooo_ close. At my obviously murderous expression he starts laughing.

I stand there for a fraction of a second, stunned and unbelievably frustrated and decide so be it, I will show the smug bastard. I remove my clothes very seductively and very slowly and walk over to the dresser. I take out _that_ small bullet vibrator and one larger one and lie down on the bed. Christian is watching me, partially stunned himself and a whole lot turned on himself. _Too fucking bad Grey._

I open my legs wide and when he tries to sit between them I gently push him off the bed with my one foot. "Ah, ah, ah Mr. Grey. You had your chance. Now be a good husband and watch while I take care of business...myself" Well, safe to say, he is one highly aroused Christian Grey right now.

I take the larger vibrator and gently slide it inside my wet sex on the highest setting. I watch Christian as his eyes are fixed on the vibrator in my hand going into me. Just as I am starting to reach my climax, I take the bullet vibrator, on the highest setting as well, and put it on my clit just like he told me last time and _oh holy fucking_ _cow_…this is awesome…and I come spectacularly while my husband stand and watch.

Before I could even blink, my hands are above my head, both vibrators…somewhere and Christian enters me very roughly and fucks me like his life depended on it. I did not even have time to ride out the first orgasm yet and he is fucking me into another one.

"That was quite a performance Mrs. Grey." He is breathless and damn, I'm so not up for conversation right now. Did he not learn his lesson? "So fucking hot…hottest thing I've ever seen…you can take care of business…anytime you want baby…as long as I get to watch…Fuck Ana, I'm close…come for me."

I'm lying in Christian's arms in the cabin and everything is quiet with the only sound coming from the sea surrounding us. "Thank you Christian. This was truly the best honeymoon any girl can ask for. Do you know how much I love you?"

"As much as I love you…and that is a whole lot Ana. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will make sure you know that every day for the rest of our lives." He is rubbing my back and takes a while before continuing. "I wanted to take you to London first for our honeymoon and then a cruise in the Mediterranean, but Taylor could not get passed all the laws prohibiting firearms in time to where we wanted to go and I don't feel comfortable enough yet to go somewhere with unarmed security, but I will take you there one day soon baby. " He kisses me softly on my head and then we just lay there, holding each other and enjoying the peace and quiet before we go back to face everything we left behind in Seattle.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

_**A tissue may be needed. **_

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Christian POV:**

We arrived home yesterday and I decided that I will go back to the office on Monday and rather work from my office at home if needed to spend a bit more time with Ana for just a little longer. Now that we are married, I would actually prefer it if we move to the house on the Sound rather than stay at the penthouse. Ana is still sleeping in my arms looking so peaceful that I hate to wake her, but we will have to get up soon. I have a therapy session before my follow up appointment and then I would like for Gia Matteo, an architect Elliot uses from time to time, although he used to use her for more than her ability to produce amazing designs, to meet us at the house to start working on it as soon as possible. I would like to move in before my birthday and if Ana agree, have the family over for my birthday to our house. I used to hate birthdays and used to spend it sulking at my parents' house before coming home to where the sub at the time were waiting for me to beat her and then fuck her until I feel better.

I wonder what my birthday would be like if I were found like Ros after the crash. Mia was arranging a huge affair for the day. I've not had a birthday with Ana yet and that's kind of weird, we are married, yet we have not actually spent a birthday together thanks to that fucking bitch and her side kick. Aside from the weekend in Aspen, we have not spent any of the big days together in the past year and I will surely use this year to make up for all that.

"Ana, baby it is time to get up." I move her hair away from her neck and place feather light kisses on her neck and shoulders and hear no sound coming from her to indicate that she is awake.

"Baby, did you hear me?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you going to get up?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you going to open your eyes soon?" She smiles but don't open them.

"Uh uh." She might need some help to get up this morning.

I move my hand over her waist and up to her breast where I gently play with one until I feel she is responding and she pushing back into me while softly moaning. Unfortunately we are already late and really need to get up so we will have no time to play.

"Are you awake now?"

"Yes." I know just how to make her get up and I kiss her once more in her neck and she reaches back to grab my hair.

"Good, time to get up." I slap her lightly on her ass and get up to walk to the bathroom…smiling.

"Christian, you can't leave me like this." I get into the shower knowing she will be storming in here real soon anyway. And barely ten seconds later, she gets behind me in the shower but I ignore her presence, well apart from the obvious reaction to my naked wife, and carry on washing my body, then my hair and my face before turning around and she is not impressed.

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey, glad to see you are up." I pull her into a hug and kiss her on gently on her mouth and when she moans I slip my tongue into her mouth for a real quick kiss.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey, extremely glad to see you are up too." She is looking at my large erection between us and I probably should take care of that quickly before we go.

"Anastasia, we don't have time. We are already running late, we need to leave and…" It is really _very_ hard to concentrate when she pushes into me with her wet naked body and damn it. "This will have to be really, really quick baby."

Pushing her against the shower wall, I lift her slightly and then enter her while she is gripping my hair with both hands. After what can only be described as a stand and slam, I get out of the shower leaving a happy Ana to finish up. I get dressed in record time in a black t-shirt and jeans with black shoes and run my hands through my hair in an effort to style it, before going to get some breakfast.

Ana comes into the kitchen with her hair in a high ponytail wearing skinny jeans, t-shirt and a black jacket with boots and kisses me on the cheek before taking a seat next to me on the barstool.

"Morning Gail. How are you this morning?"

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey. Very well thank you, would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please, can I just have a cheese omelette?"

While Gail prepares Ana's breakfast we go over the schedule for the day.

"We have to be at the hospital at ten and after the therapy session, which I really don't feel is necessary, I have a check up with Dr. Drake and afterwards we are meeting the architect at the house to discuss the renovations. I have to quickly meet with Ros afterwards at GEH and was hoping you would join me before we go to lunch." It will be great to keep Ana involved in more than just the publishing side as she will be more understanding when I start to work full time again with not that much free time most of the days.

"I would like that. What were you thinking of doing with the house? Do you still want to knock it down and build a new house?" I know she wants to keep the original house and if that will make her happy, that is what we will do.

"I was actually hoping we can sit with Gia and discuss the changes to the existing house to still be a sustainable home. I know you like the house as it is currently and we can work with that." Ana starts eating her breakfast, happy that we can keep the house mostly as it is now, and I finish my coffee before going to my office to get my briefcase and a jacket from the bedroom. I see her bag on the dresser next to her cellphone and also grab that on my way out.

"Are you ready to go baby?" Holding her bag and cellphone in my hand, she takes it with a loving smile and a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes, thank you."

We get to the hospital and I immediately don't like the therapist, Sannette Bosch, who is supposed to help me. She is way too eager to touch me and the way she looks at me makes me uncomfortable. I look over to where Ana is sitting watching us and she is not all that happy herself. The fact that the therapist is rather cold towards Ana and then overfriendly with me is not only unprofessional but extremely inappropriate.

"Mr. Grey, can you hold onto the bar and lift your left leg to put more weight on your right leg?" I do as I am told and she again feels the need to hold onto my elbow to support me. As if, she is not more than a hundred and twenty pounds and could not possibly catch me even if I were to fall.

"I will be fine Ms. Bosch, you can let go of my arm now." My voice is cold and I am starting to get pissed and glancing at my watch, I still have over twenty minutes to go.

Ten minutes later my leg is starting to hurt with the exercises and tell her that we have to go and will be back for my next session on Friday.

"Please take it easy for the rest of the week Mr. Grey as too much strain could cause permanent damage." She looks to Ana and then back at me and I really don't like the look she just gave my wife. "I think you overdid it on your recent holiday so you will need to rest your leg until your next session." Okay, now I am getting pissed.

"Honeymoon, Ms. Bosch, we did not go on vacation, we went on honeymoon." I walk towards Anastasia and help her up, but keeping her by my side with my hand around her waist. "We will see you on Friday." And with that we leave to see Dr. Drake.

Dr. Drake tells me that my leg seems to be doing well and that I won't need another follow up appointment but I am welcome to contact him should I experience any discomfort or high levels of pain as moderate pain can still be expected for a couple of weeks. To my disappointment, I still have to attend at least seven therapy sessions in the next three and a half weeks and they don't have another therapist on staff that can assist me.

We get to the house and it looks a lot different from what I remembered it as it was standing empty for some time before I brought Ana here. I look at Ana in confusion and she shrugs her shoulders while looking over the house and landscape.

"I could not let it just sit here so I have a company coming in once a week to tend to the landscaping and outside buildings. As I didn't think that we would be doing anything in the front section of the property, some of the landscaping were changed and then maintained to fit in more with the house and area and you should see it at night, there are feature lights that were placed strategically around the garden. Elliot's crew have been here for a couple of weeks for some repair and maintenance to the areas that he thought you would not have minded to keep. There is also a cleaning company that comes in every other week to ensure the inside of the house remains dust free and keeps the windows clean." From the way the house currently looks, even unoccupied, she really loves this house.

"It looks really great Ana. The landscaping is now more like a feature as well where previously it was just dull keeping the house as the focus point. Shall we go in?" I am a bit anxious to see what has been done inside the house. We walk hand in hand and Taylor and Sawyer are somewhere doing some security thing I'm sure to give us more privacy. Instead of going through the front door, we went around the house and Ana leads me towards the meadow and we just walk quietly hand in hand until she started talking so softly it was barely more than a whisper.

"I came here at least twice a week, walking in the garden, showing you what were new and discussing other ideas I had. I have spent countless hours on the terrace at the back looking at the Sound, thinking how much you would have loved it, or walking in the meadow just missing you so fucking much that I actually cried myself to sleep there a couple of times." I wonder what Ana have ever done wrong to deserve the misery that was brought upon her and I let her continue. We have never really discussed all this face to face and I think she needs to get this out. "This was where I could be totally alone in my misery with your absence and Taylor knew it as he always made sure everyone was out of sight and no one dared bother me. I told you about my long days and lonely nights." A tear is running down her cheek, but apart from pulling her closer to me, I don't interrupt, I want to know these things and she continues as it taking to herself. "I came here one day and…I was…I _felt_…_so_ alone and _so_ mad…I had no one to scream at, no one who understood how I felt…and everything just kept building up. Taylor was becoming increasingly worried and decided I should do more kickboxing sessions with Claude. I lost it that day…I just kept hitting him and kicking and crying and he never lost his cool, just kept teaching me patiently and taking the punches that came his way…until I lost focus and took a punch to the face…I just got up and left and then came straight here…to just let go a bit…with no one to tell me how I should feel…what I should do." She is crying now and my heart is breaking into a million pieces, but she still has more to say so I try to comfort her without saying anything. Taylor is approaching and I wave him off. He seems to understand what is happening and nods before he walks back towards the house.

"I walked in the meadow and started screaming at you…blaming you for my heartache…for your absence…for not being here to tell me to watch my smart mouth…for not protecting us from the fucked up mess…for leaving me with the extra headache of running a company I knew _nothing_ about…for not coming back to me…for just everything. It didn't make me feel better and I wanted to break something…_anything_…I _just_ wanted to feel better…to not feel so utterly fucking helpless…the loneliness were pure _agony_ and it would not go away…it didn't even fade, not even just a little…for me to breathe... I was tired of crying, tired of waiting, just so fucking tired and I just wanted to rest...I wanted to be comforted, to be loved...to be touched …_I just wanted you_…I wanted you...and _you weren't there_." I pull her into my chest, crying silent tears myself now. She hits me a couple of times lightly on my chest before whispering in an _absolutely heartbroken_ tone "You weren't there, I_ needed_ you and…_You. Weren't. There!"_

We fall to the ground, in the silent comfort of the meadow…crying in each other's arms…saying nothing. I glance to the house and see Gia with Taylor on the terrace and after running my hand over my face to clear the last remains of the tears I pull away to do the same with Ana's.

"I'm sorry Ana. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for what you went through. I'm just sorry for everything." I lift her chin to look into her eyes. "Are you feeling better now, baby?" She suddenly looks remorseful and looks up at me in horror.

"Fuck Christian, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I really didn't mean to blame you. I should not have told you this."

"Ana, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm here now." I pull her in for a kiss and she relaxes in my arms. "I love you so fucking much and you will never, ever be alone again. You will never feel like that again, I promise." After a couple of minutes, she gets up and extends her hand to me.

"I love you too baby, but enough chit chatting in our meadow, Gia is waiting for us and we don't want her to think we are rude." Fuck Gia! My baby needed me and everything else can wait. I get up and put my arm over her shoulder leading her back to the house.

"Gia Matteo, this is my wife Anastasia Grey. Ana, this is Gia, the architect Elliot wants to use for the house." Gia takes Ana's hand but her eyes run over my entire body with a bit too much focus and I start to get uncomfortable. I pull Ana closer with my left hand over her shoulder and my wedding ring clearly visible just in case she missed the word _wife_ in my introduction. Ana grins a bit and she knows what I am doing.

"Ana, nice to meet you. Elliot told me about the special girl that captured Christian's heart and I am honoured to meet you in person." She gives Ana a fake smile before returning her attention to me "Nice to see you again Christian." I just nod.

We walk through the house first and it actually looks like we can just move in if we really wanted to, but there are a lot of changes that I would like to have done first. On the terrace at the back of the house, looking over the meadow and the Sound, there is a table with six chairs we sit down to discuss some of the changes we have in mind. I see Taylor and Sawyer walking the grounds to get an idea of what the security requirement will be as well as security system they would like installed in and around the house.

**Ana POV:**

Gia brought the plans for the house that she got from Elliot as well as a notebook to write down our requirements. We put the plans on the table to see the changes she made in preparation for our meeting and she comes to stand between me and Christian and that seems to piss him off so I give him a slight smile and a silent request to keep his cool. We had a very emotional moment earlier and I know he don't want any distance between us right now.

"This is what I've done to show you what I have in mind, but please feel free to tell me if you have something different in mind." She pats his arm and he move away a bit looking very uncomfortable. Do woman these days have no respect for marriage? I mean, she is flirting with my husband right in front of me and hardly takes notice of my presence unless she absolutely has to.

"Baby, what do you think?" Christian puts more emphasis on the _baby_ than needed to send this woman the message that he is taken, but she seems unfazed and reluctantly look in my direction waiting for my response.

"Well, I like the ideas, but I would not want to change the house that much. I love this house as it is now and I would not like any major changes. I like the idea of the glass wall, but not sure if it is what I want." I look at Christian then to Gia who is looking at the plans.

"Okay, instead of the deck, we could keep the idea of the glass wall, but have it open out onto a larger deck that's keeping with the Mediterranean style. We have the stone terrace there already. We can put in pillars in matching stone, widely spaced so you'll still have the view. Add a tile roof and it'll also make a sheltered dining and seating area." She is good, I'll give her that.

"Yes, I like that." Instead of acknowledging my approval of that, she turns to Christian for his input. Is this woman for real? Christian looks directly at me.

"Anything you want baby." He tells me in a soft, almost seductive tone and it is Ms. Matteo's turn to feel uncomfortable. Good!

Taylor comes in to discuss something important with Christian and they move into the house leaving me alone with the overly flirtatious Gia. I take a seat at the end of the table as the rest of the plans look good to me with the exception of the master suite, but Christian would want input in that so I decide that maybe it is the perfect opportunity to set Gia straight on a couple of things.

"Gia, this project will undoubtedly be a feature in your portfolio of accomplishments right?" She looks at me for the first time since Christian went inside the house. _Yes, I'm still here._

"Yes, yes it will."

"So, you would really want to see this through?" She looks a bit puzzled, trying to figure out where I'm going with this.

"Definitely. Being the architect on a Grey property will be a great boost to my reputation as most Grey properties receives a lot of media attention and normally features in several magazines after completion." Well, this is just working out well for me.

"I'm sure it will, so let's get something straight real quick. You will never again even attempt to flirt with my husband. You will act like the professional you are and that we expect you to be. As far as touching my husband goes, I'm the only one that has that privilege. You might be friends with my bother-in-law, but believe me when I say this, if you ever overstep the boundaries again, I will fire you so fast your head will spin and I'm sure that will be everything but a boost to your reputation as an architect in Seattle." I see Christian approaching and I better wrap this up. "Anything unclear about what I just said."

"No, Mrs. Grey. I apologize for my inappropriate behaviour." Christian comes back before I have a chance to respond and comes to sit next to me after pulling his chair as close as he possibly could. See, mine Gia…all mine.

We discuss a few other changes to the plan she presented and during the entire time she is finally being professional and treating us like clients and not like Christian is a menu item and I'm just here as an unwelcome presence. Seems my little speech worked and sorry for her, but she picked the totally wrong day to piss me off and due to my little outburst earlier we are now very late for our meeting with Ros.

"Thank you for your time Gia. I look forward to seeing the revised plan soon as we want to move in before the middle of June." This takes me by surprise and in a fraction of a second I understand why this is important to him. He wants to be in our home before his birthday and I will have to team up with Mia to make this a very special birthday for him. His first birthday we will spend together.

"I will make sure to get it to you early next week Mr. Grey." Christian looks to me discreetly in question and I just smile back feeling victorious.

"Thank you Gia. We will walk you out as we are late for a business meeting and really needs to get going." We walk through the house and out the front door as Taylor follows in our wake ensuring everything is locked up properly and the alarm set.

"Thank you for this opportunity Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey. I will get the new plans to you quickly and as soon as signed off, I will submit it for approval to the town council, which should not take too long and Elliot will be able to start on the house as soon as he returns from his honeymoon." Christian simply nods and then looks as if something just occurred to him and he gives me that special smile that he only reserves for me.

"As the registered owner of the house, you can make an appointment with Ana next week to approve the plan. She will send you an e-mail with her contact details later today." Oh yes, I bought the house and we never transferred it to his name. Not that that is really an issue for us. Gia nods and looks at me again.

"I will do that Mrs. Grey. Enjoy the rest of your day." And with that, Gia leaves and we get into the back of the SUV.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Nothing much. I just set some boundaries for her as well as pointed out the result of her overstepping them." I give him my best innocent look and he just smiles.

"I love you Mrs. Grey. Only you and always you."

**Christian POV:**

After one hell of a rollercoaster ride since we stepped out at the hospital this morning, we arrive at GEH late and I don't do late, but Ana needed me and nothing else matters and since we own the company, the rest can just fit in or fuck off.

From the minute we walk through the doors we are greeted by employees who wants to say hallo to Ana and congratulate us on our wedding. This is still so new to me but Ana seemed to have a very informal management style and everyone adore her so it seems that I am the one that has to adjust this time. We get to the top floor and before going into my office I ask Andrea to ask Ros to come and see us and she arrives barely five minutes later with her laptop in hand. We sit at the small meeting table where I took my usual place with Ana sitting to my right and Ros at my left.

"Welcome back you two, you both look great. Ana, it is so good to see you so happy and relaxed. We will have to go out to lunch soon."

"Thank you Ros. The honeymoon was just awesome but it feels great to be back and lunch sounds wonderful as I only start working next week."

"So Ros, why did you want to see us today?" I'm tired and just want to go home now and we can have lunch on the patio that has never been used by me. Another first.

"Well, we have a bit of a problem with the relocation of Grey Publishing. It seems that some of the staff at Grey Publishing is not too happy with the move and feels that the company will lose its identity as we are a lot more formal than they are currently used to. SIP was run quite casually and they feel that they will have a problem fitting into the corporate environment in Grey House." I look towards Ana and before I can respond to Ros, Ana blows me away with by responding herself.

"Anyone not happy with the move are welcome to look for alternative employment. They get paid, quite well I might add, to do a job, not to bitch about location and change in environment. Grey Publishing is part of Grey Enterprises Holdings and will be run as such. We will no longer operate as a family business and moving to Grey House will be a great change and a new beginning for the company. The ones that will stick with us will go places and the ones not willing to take the journey are welcome to move on. They can even contact me for a reference and I will gladly supply them with one." She looks to me and I am stunned. I like boardroom Ana and I wish we were alone right now so she could see just how much.

"Very well Ana. I just thought you should be informed of the complaints. The move will be as planned on Friday and I will ensure that it is done before Monday morning. The next problem is the current shipment to Darfur. It seems that the clearing agent made an error on the clearing documents which is causing problems getting the supplies to Darfur as planned. There is also now a fine that needs to be paid and the clearing agent claims that we are responsible for the fine as the shipper on the shipping documentation." What the fuck? It's not like we made the error.

"Absolutely not Ros. We are only paying for the shipment cost as well as the agreed clearing agent cost. If they fucked up the paperwork and there is now a fine, they can pay it themselves."

"I understand, but the fine has to be paid before the supplies can go to Darfur and we cannot really afford the delay at this stage." I am now getting pissed and frustrated and that for me is a dangerous combination. I look from Ana to Ros and just shake my head.

"Ros, pay the fine and get the supplies to Darfur…" I look at Ana like she is insane and she holds up her hand for me to let her continue. "Pay the fine and deduct the money from the clearing agent's bill and also inform the shipping company that they are never allowed to appoint that clearing agent again." Well fuck, it seems that keeping cool has its place in a boardroom as well. Ros looks to me for confirmation and I nod in agreement.

"Good. Now the last thing is that the Taiwanese are not prepared to wait any longer and the year extension they gave us on the deal is drawing to a close. It will take weeks to close the deal and we will have to make a move soon." She looks to me and seems almost reluctant to continue. "Christian, you will have to go to Taiwan. They want you there the first week of April at the latest." I sit there just staring at her. I don't want to go to Taiwan at the moment, but I will need to in order to save this deal. I look to Ana while I answer Ros to see her reaction.

"Okay, make the arrangements for the first week in April as we have some things that need our attention at the moment. Ana will accompany me and I don't want to be there for more than four days so please make sure everything is arranged and set up in advance." I look to Ana and she stares at me while she considers my request. Then she smiles and nods in agreement and I almost reach over to her to kiss her, but catch myself just in time.

All things taken care of, we leave GEH and get into the SUV with Sawyer driving us home and explain to Ana that I sent Taylor home to take care of something for me.

I asked Taylor to give me a disk with all footage of Ana in her worst and best moments taken at Escala to actually see what she was like and he will have it ready before tonight. I'm almost afraid to look at it after the outburst earlier, but I can't help it, I need to see it.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**This is just a quiet chapter to give the couple a chance to relax after the whirlwind they have been caught in since Christian came back.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

Lunch on the patio was wonderful. We looked over Seattle and enjoyed each other's company discussing anything and everything and it was nice to be together without over-emotional outbursts, overly flirtatious architects and annoying therapists. It took everything in me not to push Sannette away from Christian and assist him myself, not that he needed any assistance to start with. I didn't want to cause a scene in front of Christian and make the situation more uncomfortable but I will definitely ensure that I go with Christian for every therapy session and will not tolerate inappropriate behaviour towards my husband again.

Taylor just announced that Elliot and Kate are on their way up and this is a pleasant surprise. We haven't seen them since the wedding and it will be great to just catch up a bit. Sitting in the great room, they come in and something is definitely going on. Elliot looks serious and Kate is upset and I'm sure they are fighting about something silly about the wedding again and I am so glad that I kept it small and intimate and it was perfect with no fighting about seating arrangements, guest lists, what wine will be served or any of the stupid things these two fight about, they take all the fun out of it.

"Elliot, Kate, nice to see you both. This is a pleasant surprise." Christian gets up and shakes Elliot's hand before planting a very chaste kiss on Kate's cheek.

"Hallo to you too." He comes over and kisses me on the cheek before pulling me into a big hug. "Ana, it's so nice to see you. You look great." He steps back and looks at both of us with a bit of envy, I think. "Don't you two just look like the happily married couple."

Christian pull me to his side and kiss me tenderly on the cheek, "That would be because we are. Sit. Can I get you something to drink? We are having some wine."

"Yes please, wine will be great. I'll walk with you."

As soon as Elliot and Christian leave the room, Kate rushes to my side and pull me to her and I think that if she was someone that cried, there would be tears in her eyes. "Ana, I need to talk to you. Can we go to the library? It won't be long."

"Kate, what is wrong? Are you okay?" She nods but don't release me. "Okay, you go ahead and I will grab our wine and meet you there."

Walking into the library, Kate is sitting with her legs curled up on the couch and she looks so miserable. What the hell is going on now? This is one couple that should seriously consider eloping. Days before the wedding and they do not look like a couple about to tie the knot. I give her a glass of wine and sit on the other end of the couch waiting for her to begin.

"Ana, everything is a fucking mess. I promise you I am this close…this close to calling off this wedding." She puts her thumb and finger together and yes that is pretty damn close. "The seating arrangements are not working and between myself, Grace and my mom, we are fighting about this on a daily basis and it is still not resolved. What the fuck does it matter who sits with who at a table anyway? Are they there for us or there to improve their social standing in society? This should not be such a big thing, but it is out of control." She gulps down most of the wine and before she can go on I interrupt.

"Kate, honey, I think you are forgetting one very big thing here. This is _your_ wedding. You and Elliot are the ones that get to decide shit like this. You shouldn't worry about what everyone else thinks or what they want. Where is the tenacious Kate Kavanagh that I know? Put your foot down and the ones that don't like it will just have to live with it. This is your big day and all this stress is not good for you. You and Elliot are constantly fighting about what should be the most important day of your lives and over shit if you ask me." She looks up to me and puts her glass to her mouth but before she could take a drink, she puts the glass on the table and get out a notebook out of her purse.

"You are _so_ right Ana. This is my wedding and I should not be stressing about crap like this and fighting with Elliot like _all the time_." She writes something down and then turns the book to show me and I just laugh at her.

_ To Do List:_

_ 1. Forget about others and just have fun!_

_ 2. Let Ana talk some sense in to you._

_ 3. Have a killer bachelorette party tomorrow!_

I look at the last one and start to get a bit nervous. Kate always gets me into trouble with Christian on these nights out and I don't want to let this cause a problem between us when everything is really going very good right now.

"What were you thinking of doing on this bachelorette party tomorrow?" She looks at me with fake shock and her hand over her heart.

"Ana, please tell me you are joking? Please tell me that you did not forget that as my _maid of honour_ you were supposed to arrange a bachelorette party for me? I'm Kate Kavanagh and I refuse to get married without one."

"Shit Kate, I'm sorry. With everything that was going on with Christian and the wedding…I forgot about that to be honest. We can still go do something if you like." _I will just have to run it by Mr. Control Freak, _but I don't tell her that.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. _It will be so much fun_. I would like it to be just us, but Mia will take exception to that, so just the three of us can go out." She point with her chin to the door and laugh. "Don't worry, Elliot will take care of Mr. Moneybags…sorry, I meant Christian."

"Anything else bothering you Kate?" She looks down briefly before looking back at me with new determination and starts writing again and then hand me the book.

_ 4. Let Elliot choose the wine…it's just wine._

_ 5. If Elliot wants to keep the honeymoon destination a secret, go with it and stop being a bitch._

_ 6. One loose glass stone on a shoe that has over fifty is not the end of the world, who is going to be looking at my foot with a magnifying glass anyway?_

_ 7. Stop being a bitch and fuck Elliot's brains out to get rid of tension_.

"This is some list Kate. Are you seriously getting upset and fighting with your fiancé about this crap?" Christian would go nuclear if I picked fights with him over shit like this.

"Yes and _I know_, I will stop being a bitch and apologize to Elliot later tonight. Let's go see what they are doing."

When we get to the great room, the two brothers and chatting about sports, laughing and joking and Elliot is looking much better then when they came in. I walk around the couch to curl up next to Christian and Kate sits next to Elliot on the love seat and then hands him her to do list. Christian looks to me for an explanation and I tell him that I will explain later. Then Elliot starts laughing, turning the book to show us but it is too far to read and Christian gets up to take it from a now hysterical Elliot. Christian comes to sit next to me again and reads the list before looking from me to the two of them.

"Please tell me this is not what is making the two of you so fucking miserable?" Both just nod and he looks down at the list again. "Wine, you are getting married in a couple of days and you are fighting over _wine_? Who the fuck cares what wine is put on the table, as long as there is one white and one red? This should not even be a _discussion_ point and you are _fighting _over this. And Kate, one small glass stone on a shoe with over fifty that _no one_ will even see under your wedding dress, seriously, are you actively _trying_ to be unhappy?" Kate shakes her head and Christian continues to scold the couple. "Honeymoon destinations are supposed to be a surprise Kate. Just let Elliot be a man for once and surprise you." Kate nods and Christian seems to be on a roll. "As for the last one, well yes, I'm sure Elliot will agree to assist you in some tension relieve. But, number three is a problem for me." And there it is…I was beginning to think he missed it.

"Christian, I absolutely cannot get married without a bachelorette. I will be good, I promise and I won't get Ana into trouble. It will only be Ana, Mia and I and it is a Thursday night, how much trouble can we get into on a Thursday night anyway?"

"Kate, you have the potential to cause a disaster on a Sunday morning so the fact that it is Thursday night is not really making me feel better about this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying no, I'm just saying it will be a problem for me, but I'm sure we could find something to keep ourselves busy with while the girls are out, right Elliot?" Elliot's expression is turning this into a problem for me now and Christian throws the notebook to him before pulling me into his side. "There will obviously just be a couple of ground rules should you want to go out." We both nod and he looks directly at Kate as he give her the list. "Two security members with you at all times. No excessive drinking, we have a lot to do on Friday and I don't want my wife to have a hangover. No driving, you want to go somewhere else, Sawyer drives you. No splitting up, the three of you go out and the three of you stay together. No dancing with strange men, in fact, no dancing with _any _other men _period_. Clothing fit for appearing in public. I don't want my wife, sister _or_ soon-to-be sister-in-law as the gossip topic for the next week." I hope this is the end of the list or we might as well just stay at the penthouse.

"Thank you Christian, that won't be a problem, _would it Kate_?" I look at her and she is staring at Christian probably wondering if he is still on any strong medication.

"No…no, that won't be a problem." Then her expression changes and she turns from Christian to Elliot. "Okay, so that is our rules, here is yours and you might want to write this down." With Elliot's disgusted expression she pats his arm. "Don't worry, I didn't write Christian's long list down because knowing him, he will probably recite that to Ana ten times before we actually leave. Now firstly, no strippers, in fact no woman with skimpy clothing at all. You want to see a woman without clothes, you wait until you get home. Secondly, no excessive drinking for you either, we also have a lot to do on Friday and I'm not doing it on my own while you recover from a hangover. No driving and…"she taps her finger to her lip as if deep in thought, "I'm sure I am forgetting something…oh yes, no dancing with any woman. I'm not so worried about Christian and Ethan, but you Elliot, no dancing with ANY woman, with you, chances are good that you fucked her and just can't remember." She looks to Elliot and he is less than impressed with her right now. "Oh, once last thing, we don't want to know where you are going and we are not telling you where we are going, deal."

Christian and Elliot seems to consider this for a moment before agreeing and Elliot smiles at Kate, "We should really get going Kate, I'm sure you want to start with number seven as soon as possible, the rest can wait until tomorrow." And as soon as they are gone, we fall back on the couch exhausted.

"Baby, have I told you recently that I love you so much and thank you for the best wedding ever. I would have lost it if we were fighting about those ridiculous things. They looked miserable when they got here."

"I know and it was my pleasure baby, but even if we did have the big three hundred and fifty guests wedding, I highly doubt that we would have fought over shit like that." I get up and hold my hand out to him. "So Mr. Grey, after this horrible day, would you like to have a shower with me before I relief you of your tension?"

**Christian POV:**

Today was hectic and I'm very irritated for some reason I could not pinpoint yet. Everyone, including Ros, stayed clear of me today and if called to my office, came in weary, like a dear heading during hunting season. Due to my unexplainable irritation, I can now add frustration to my list and I will need to pull myself together before I go home as this is the perfect recipe for an argument when I get home and that is the last thing I want before…_shit_, why did I not think of this before? I know exactly why I'm so irritated. Ana is going clubbing with Kate. That alone is enough to put me in a severely bad mood. With all the males in Seattle now clearly aware of my wife as well as her exceptional natural beauty, they will flock around her like a bunch of hormonal fucking teenagers. Could Kate and Elliot not elope to Vegas and safe me this headache? Millions of people do it every year. There is nothing wrong with a quiet Vegas wedding, but no, Ms. Kavanagh wants a huge fucking wedding with all the damn trimmings including a fucking bachelorette party…at a club...with my wife. If I didn't know better, I would think she is doing this just to annoy the shit out of me. My thoughts are interrupted by a hesitant Andrea.

"Mr. Grey, there is an employee from Grey Publishing here to see you. It seems quite urgent." She has been working for me for years and she chose today to piss me off by announcing an unscheduled meeting.

"Andrea, can they not schedule an appointment, today is really not a good day?" I'm trying to improve my mood before I get home and this is not helping.

"Unfortunately not Mr. Grey. She is top management and insists on seeing you right away." Her hesitation is tainted by a hint of amusement and that just pisses me off even more.

"Send her in." What could possibly be this important?

I turn my attention out the windows, looking at the sky and praying for patience, a virtue that was not bestowed upon me. I hear the door opening then closing and then _locked_. _What the fuck?_

"Mr. Grey, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at this time. I was told you were a bit irritated today and it seems the staff is avoiding you like the plaque, so I thought that you might be in need of something to distract you and possibly improve your mood as well." And there she is, the mood improver created especially for me.

"Well, that would be real great, but see, I have this golden rule and I have never and don't intent to ever break it…never fuck someone on the payroll of GEH." I am actually starting to feel much better with only her presence. Tonight will be fucking torture.

"Oh, very well then, I will just see myself out. I hope you feel better soon, I'm sure your wife will be delighted to see you in a much better mood when you get home. Have a good day Mr. Grey." She turns and slowly makes her way to the door and I grab her around her waist and pull her back close to my chest.

"Oh no Mrs. Grey. You went through all this trouble to come and see me and I'm not ready for you to leave just yet." I push her up against the wall next to the door and move her hair out of my way to bite her neck before kissing it and my hand is slowly making his way to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up as I go.

"I actually came up to quickly use the boardroom for an unexpected meeting with an author and I didn't have to talk to Andrea to know you were in a foul mood. The poor girl is all nerves so I wanted to quickly pop in and see if I can improve your mood a bit." Damn it, so she doesn't have time for a quick fuck.

"How long do you have?"

"Just enough to quickly take care of the most important person in my life." She turns around and get down on her knees making quick work of my belt and before I could even say _yes please_, my dick is in her mouth and I place both hands on the wall behind her to keep my balance. Her mouth is like heaven to me and the only place I know that can top her mouth is between her legs.

"Fuck baby this feels so good." She pulls back her lips and scrapes her teeth over my hard penis and I feel my eyes roll back and I moan softly. I take my one hand from the wall and grab her hair to keep her in place and frantically start to fuck her mouth. She always knows just how to get me to relax. "Harder baby, suck me harder." She takes me as far back as she possibly can and sucks harder while cupping my balls and gently message them and can this not last just a little bit longer. "I'm going to come now Ana." She swallows everything I pour down her throat before cleaning me with her tongue and then pulls up my pants and fastens the belt after tugging in my shirt. I help her up and kiss her senseless, showing her how much I love and appreciate her.

"I love you Anastasia Grey."

"I love you Christian Grey. Are you feeling better?"

"How can I not if I just came in my beautiful wife's mouth?" I put my forehead to hers and hold her close. "Thank you baby. How long will you be?"

"Not too long, about thirty minutes."

"Perfect, I will be finished by then and we can go home together. I will let Taylor inform Sawyer."

"I would like that, see you soon." And with a kiss on the cheek she is out the door and I'm smiling like an idiot. It amazes me that she can make me grin like a fool when less than ten minutes earlier I was highly irritated and unbelievably frustrated. God, I love that woman.

We get home and after a very long shower and we get ready for the evening and the fact that Ana has chosen to wear black pants, a silver tank top and high heels rather than a cocktail dress helped to keep the creeping irritation in check a bit. I tell myself she will be fine and I use all my self control to not ask her where they will be going. No spying tonight. She did just fine without me here to protect her and as much as I hate to admit it, she will be fine tonight as well. Elliot decided to go bar hopping and since it is his last night out as a single man, not that married life is punishment, I figured why not do the things he like. I can imagine what married life with Kate will be like and maybe it is a life sentence for him as opposed to my happily ever after.

Elliot and Kate arrive and after running over the conditions for tonight again with Kate and Mia, I kiss my wife bye and we head our separate ways.

The first bar Elliot chose was not too bad, but definitely not my scene especially since Ethan seems like he fit in so well. I know he is with Mia now, but I know he wanted Ana first and that just keeps me from liking the guy. Taylor is trying his best not to look amused, but he is enjoying my torment and I miss my wife. Ana made Taylor promise not to spy on them so he will only be in contact with Sawyer and Ryan if there is a problem and on that I am a bit torn. I would like nothing more than to rush to Ana's rescue if there is a problem, but also, I don't want there to be a problem. To my relieve, after the third bar Elliot and Ethan decides to go to a club. The first club was too crowded for Taylor with no VIP section, so we went to another one that Elliot often visits and since this one pleases Taylor and it looks like we will be here for a while, I order a bottle of wine and take a seat in the VIP section.

We are sitting on a stage area overlooking the dance floor and that is when I see her dancing. She looks so relaxed and she seems to enjoy herself. Taylor noticed Ana the same time I do and comes over to me.

"Sir, I had no idea they were here." Well, you won't hear me complaining.

"That's quite all right Taylor. We are just planning on sitting here anyway so they won't even know we are here." Taylor quickly scans the room and then scowls.

"It seems that there are paparazzi here Sir." I get it, _please behave yourself Sir _is his unspoken words and I nod. Just as he turns to walk away we hear a commotion coming on the dance floor and see a guy grabbing Ana by her wrist and trying to pull her to him and _fuck no_, that will not be happing. As I try to get up Taylor puts his hand on my shoulder and is pushing me back down while already on his cellphone to whom I can only assume is Sawyer. "Paparazzi Sir… Oh shit, Sawyer, get him out of here." Taylor is shouting at Sawyer who is almost next to Ana.

I look back to Ana just as she punch the guy square in the face and the flashes of the paparazzi is going wild. She stuns everyone present by giving the vultures a breathtaking smile and shrugs "He shouldn't have touched the ass of a married woman." With that handled perfectly, Sawyer ensures that the gentlemen is escorted out of the club and Ana returns to her dancing, the incident already forgotten and having a good time again. Since men don't dance in a group and we are not allowed to dance with other woman and we are _definitely _not supposed to be here, we decide to pay the bill after looking at our women in longing for about an hour. It is just after eleven and Elliot and Ethan go to their respective homes as Taylor drives me back to Escala a bit intoxicated and I tell Taylor I want to know the minute they arrive in the lobby down stairs and less than fifteen minutes later, the elevator door opens.

I put my iPod in the docking station and prepare the song I want to play for Ana. I wait for her in the middle in the great room with a white rose in my hand that I took from the foyer. She puts down her bag and removes her jacket before walking over to me with eyes filled with love.

"Welcome home Mrs. Grey. Would you care to dance?" I take her hand and pull her in for a kiss before pulling back and walking over to the iPod and start the song, "Making love out of nothing at all" by Air Supply.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. What time did you come back?" I ignore the question and just begin to dance while I sing softly to her.

_I know just how to whisper,  
and I know just how to cry;  
I know just where to find the answers;  
and I know just how to lie.  
I know just how to fake it,  
and I know just how to scheme;  
I know just when to face the truth,  
and then I know just when to dream.  
And I know just where to touch you,  
and I know just what to prove;  
I know when to pull you closer,  
and I know when to let you loose.  
And I know the night is fading,  
and I know that time's gonna fly;  
and I'm never gonna tell you everything  
I've got to tell you,  
but I know I've got to give it a try.  
And I know the roads to riches,  
and I know the ways to fame;  
I know all the rules  
and then I know how to break 'em  
and I always know the name of the game._

_But I don't know how to leave you,  
and I'll never let you fall;  
and I don't know how you do it,  
making love out of nothing at all_

"You did that for me baby. You took my empty, meaningless life and you turned it into one filled with love. You made love out of nothing at all. I love you Ana." She has a single tear running down her cheek and after kissing me, puts her head on my chest to dance to the rest of the song. After the song, we don't stop and just continue to dance to whatever is playing.

"Was it hard for you?" Huh?

"Was what hard for me baby?" I'm a bit lost here and have absolutely no idea what she is referring to.

"Not interfering…and then walking away." Innocent…innocent is the way to go here.

"I have no idea what you are referring to baby."

"Christian, you know, you can pull off a lot of things, put innocence is not one of them." _Busted! _I might as well come clean.

"It was torture, absolute torture. Taylor had to keep me down in my seat, literally, and then after watching you have so much fun for about an hour, we decided that we should really give you your privacy and I came home to wait for you." I pick her up and carry her to the couch and sit down with her curled up in my lap with her head on my chest. "I promise, I had no idea you would be there."

"I know. It was hard to see you leave and I almost went after you, but you didn't look upset, so I decided to let you be and we left about ten minutes later. I'm sorry for the incident." Yes, that will surely be in every paper tomorrow morning.

"What happened?"

"I was dancing with Kate and Mia when the asshole grabbed my ass. I swung around and slapped him and then turned to get back to dancing, but then he grabbed my wrist and I punched him. Since he called me Anastasia, he knew who I was and that I was married, so I took that as justification for a punch in the face. Do you think it will be in the paper tomorrow?" She looks worried and she has no reason to be, if I had been closer, he would be in hospital and not just the front page of the morning paper.

"Oh yes. I can see it now…Anastasia Grey punch guy in club…or…Anastasia Grey involved in club brawl." With one hand I run it in the air to emphasis the headline and she giggles.

"Anastasia Grey, short tempered like her husband…_or_ Anastasia Grey loses her cool." I like the husband one for obvious reasons.

"I really don't care what it says baby." I start to rub her back with my right hand while she plays with my wedding ring. The plan was to make love with to my wife, but she seems to have fallen asleep so I pick her up and gently place her on our bed. Only when I remove her pants does she wake up to give me a shy smile, an _I love you_ and then falls back to sleep. I get in bed and fall asleep instantly knowing she is safe at home.

Taylor brought the morning papers as soon as I got in the kitchen this morning. I have a rather full schedule before I have to be back here at three to get Ana as we will be staying at Bellevue for the weekend where the wedding will be and even though I will have to get going, I don't want to leave before Ana is up. I read the article for a second time and have to admit that this couldn't be better if I wrote it myself.

_**Anastasia Grey – off limits!**_

_Gentlemen, gentlemen, when will you learn that a woman with a wedding ring is off limits to other men and the feisty Anastasia Grey is definitely off limits. She also knows how to convey her disapproval to inappropriate behaviour towards her._

_The sweetheart of Seattle was touched on her behind at a club late last night while out with her sister-in-law, Mia Grey and her best friend and soon to be sister-in-law, Kate Kavanagh. She rewarded the gentlemen with a slap in the face and when she tried to walk away, he grabbed her wrist and a punch to the face was his reward for his brain malfunction as you can see in the picture above._

_As it turns out, her billionaire husband, Christian Grey, was also at the club and as you can see in the insert above, his very attractive head of security, Jason Taylor, had to keep him in his seat. Christian Grey, who is well known for his short temper, left about an hour later with his brother, Elliot Grey and _his_ soon to be brother-in-law, Ethan Kavanagh._

_May this be a warning for other gentlemen out there: Anastasia Grey is definitely off limits!_

"Good Morning handsome. Ready to go rule the universe?" Ana hugs me from behind before coming around to stand between my legs fully dressed as if going to work.

"Morning baby. I was just waiting for my morning kiss and then I'll be off." After a quick kiss I start to laugh against her lips, "You made the front page of the morning paper Mrs. Grey." I show her the article and she puts he paper on the kitchen counter before putting her arms around me.

"I was thinking of going into the office with you and we can go to the hospital from there. I want to make sure everything is ready for the move today and that my office is ready for when I start working on Monday." Just then Mrs. Jones comes in and Ana will have to hurry if she wants to go into the office with me.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey."

"Morning Gail, please can I quickly have some toast and tea as I am running a bit late?" Toast and tea?

"Ana, you cannot only have toast and tea for breakfast. Mrs. Jones, please add some fruit as well." She looks to Ana who chose wisely not to fight me on this one.

"I'm going to go grab my stuff Ana, while you wait for breakfast, would you mind getting ready to go as well?" I kiss the top of her head and go to my office where Taylor is waiting.

"Morning Sir."

"Morning Taylor, what's up?"

"Jose Rodriguez Sir. He would like to meet with you this morning." Probably because he will be attending the wedding tomorrow, but not sure what he has to say to me.

"I'm not in the mood for him today but we will be leaving in fifteen minutes, so please ask him to meet me in my office and make sure he stays the fuck away from Ana."

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV:**

I get to my office after I have walked Ana to her office and it felt just right, having Ana at Grey House with me. Things are so different than last year when she was just an intern at SIP and I would have never thought that we would be equal partners in every way. She has grown so much and I'm so proud of her and she will do great with the publishing side of GEH. Jose is waiting inside my office with Taylor when I walk in and he gets up to shake my hand. _What game is he playing now?_

"Christian, thank you for seeing me." To be polite I shake his hand before going around to sit at my desk.

"Jose, to what do I owe this honour."

"I would like to apologize to you and Ana for my unacceptable behaviour. I was out of line and I'm sorry."

"Why the sudden change of heart Jose? Excuse me for being suspicious, but this is very sudden."

"I've been an idiot Christian. I know that. I lost my friendship with Ana because I refused to accept her love for you. I know Taylor have my e-mails blocked and for that I am very glad at this moment. If Ana have seen all those mails, I don't think there would be a chance for us to get back to being friends." _What fucking e-mails? _I look towards Taylor standing at the door and he walks closer to sit in the chair next to Jose.

"There have been several e-mails from Mr. Rodriguez to Mrs. Grey in the last couple of months. The e-mails were intercepted and moved to the main server in a password protected folder. I did not feel that the e-mails were…appropriate considering the situation." Jose is looking very pale at the moment and my imagination is getting the better of me. I focus back on Jose and put my elbows on my desk with my fingers steeped in front of my mouth.

"Jose, I'm sorry, but considering your ongoing efforts to get Ana to leave me and now the news of the e-mails you've been sending her, I have to ask how you think that I will allow you to be friends with my wife again?"

"I cannot apologize enough for that and I don't know what I was thinking to be honest. Ana has never shown any interests in me and she has loved you since she met you. I was confused and mistook Ana's friendship as something else. I don't expect you to believe me right away Christian, but I would like a chance to proof to you and Ana that I can be just her friend. I…" he seems to consider his words carefully before he continues, "I met this girl and she is just amazing. I've never felt like this. This is the girl for me and by some miracle she likes me the same way." He looks at me and he seems sincere, "I just want to be friends with Ana again, that is if she still wants to. I don't have anything against you Christian and my actions against you were driven by jealousy. I sincerely apologize to you for that. I am sorry for causing so much trouble and I hope you will be able to forgive and trust me in time."

"Jose, you know Ana, she doesn't keep a grudge. She will forgive you if she hasn't already, but let this be a warning to you. I am not like Ana, I keep grudges and lash out against my enemies. Never touch Ana inappropriately, you are not to be alone with her and I will not tolerate and rude behaviour from you. Ana is my wife, no longer my girlfriend and she needs to be treated as such and I deserve to be treated like her husband. If you can understand and accept this, I will give you another chance, but this will be your last chance Jose. I think your infatuation with my wife runs deeper than just your confusion, but I will leave that to you to resolve yourself." What can I really do here? Ana would forgive him if he apologized to her and I certainly don't want to fight with her over this fool.

"I understand and accept that Christian. Thank you. I will just get going now."

"Bye Jose, see you tomorrow." I get up to shake his hand and as Taylor get to the door to walk Jose out I call him back as he has some explaining to do. "Taylor, I would like a word with you please." He comes back to sit back down.

"Care to explain what the hell that was about."

"Yes Sir. Mr. Rodrigues started sending Mrs. Grey e-mails just after her birthday. Some were innocent mails asking about her wellbeing, saying hallo and telling her how he has been doing. But some of the mails…" He runs his hand over his face and look down probably thinking about the best way to tell me this. "There were mails telling her how much she changed since meeting you, that she is no longer the carefree girl he used to know, then in complete contrast there are some telling her he can make her happy, he can take care of her and she can be like she used to be. Then, as it seems you did not get to those mails yet, Barney and Welch found photos of Mrs. Grey on his home computer. A lot of photos."

"Keep that thought Taylor." I go to my archive and search through Taylor's mails.

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 29 December 2011**_

_**Subject: Jose Rodriquez**_

_Evening Mr. Grey,_

_Sir, I believe we have a problem. Welch and Barney started looking into Mr. Rodriquez as I have been having an uneasy feeling regarding him since Ms. Steele's birthday._

_Nothing much was found until today. They hacked into his home computer and found literally hundreds of pictures of Ms. Steele. Although some were taken while she was living in Portland, some were taken recently Sir…as recently as three weeks ago._

_You know me Sir, I would not worry you unless I really believe we've got a problem and Sir I am telling you something is not right with this young man and I truly believe he has an unhealthy obsession with Ms. Steele._

_I am not sure how to proceed at this stage. Normally when it comes to a personal threat to her, you preferred to handle it yourself and not to worry her. As you are not here I am not sure if I should tell her or just have a chat with this young man again._

_We will keep monitoring him and the entire security team has been informed to contact me immediately if he comes into contact with her._

_I will update you as soon as I have something new._

_Damn Sir, I wish you were here._

_Kind Regards,_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 16 January 2012**_

_**Subject: Jose Rodriquez update**_

_Morning Mr. Grey,_

_Just an update for you on Mr. Rodriquez._

_Apparently he has found out that Ms. Steele was involved in an accident and he has been flooding her e-mail ever since with best wishes amongst other less appropriate e-mails._

_I believe this young man is truly under the impression that he is in love with Ms. Steele and that he will be able to win her heart and affections._

_Some of the e-mails are really, really not even fit for Ms. Steele to receive Sir and we have changed the threat status to red. He will under no circumstance be allowed to be alone with Ms. Steele. No contact whatsoever and I have someone watching him from a distance as well._

_Days like this I wish I could lock Ms. Steele up in a tower, Sir. Apologies, but that is the truth._

_Kind Regards,_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

"I am seriously considering the tower myself Taylor. Please get hold of Mr. Rodriguez, I want the photos he has of my wife copied to my folder and then I want the rest deleted. Since he is in Seattle and wanting to make peace, I'm sure Welch can do it from here with Jose's permission. Then, please delete his e-mails stored on the server. I don't want anyone seeing them and I sure as hell don't want to read them." This takes him by surprise and he gets up to leave the office.

"I will see to that Sir." He glances at his watch, "We will have to leave in fifteen minutes for your therapy session Mr. Grey." I nod and grab my jacket and phone to go down to get Ana and look at the progress for the move.

The offices look very stylish and modern as opposed to the previous building they occupied, Ana has chosen the décor well. I walk through the offices before going to the office she chose underneath mine with the same layout. Ana is busy unpacking boxes of books and putting them on the bookshelf against the wall behind the door. The office is painted with a soft brown colour on two connecting walls with one darker brown on the wall opposite the windows and the wall opposite her desk is a rich red colour, almost like the new playroom. On the wall are two large black and white photos of us on our wedding day in dark mahogany frames. I walk closer and see that the wedding photographer was the one that took the playroom photos as well. There are two chocolate brown leather couches with coffee tables in the right hand corner with a meeting table in the left and her desk is almost exactly where mine is. All the wood is dark mahogany and the office really looks stunning.

"Ana, this looks amazing. I love the colours and décor." Her eyes fly to me while her hand covers her heart.

"Christian, you scared me. Is it time to go already?" She gets up and straightens her clothes and put her shoes back on.

"If you want to, I don't mind going alone. I will be back in about an hour." _As if…_

"No, no. I'm ready. Let me grab my bag and tell Hanna." She looks around the offices satisfied with the way it all came together. "Glad you like it. I know it is different to your style, but it feels homey but look professional at the same time."

"I especially like the red wall." I pull her closer and look down at her. "I think you should do my office too, I really do like this look. Time to get rid of the bachelor look." I point to the wedding photos on her wall, "So, why didn't I get any wedding photos for my office?"

"Christian, you already have three massive portraits of me in your office." That's true, but there is still a lot of open space on my walls. "But since you look so adorable pouting, I have something for you." She walks over to behind her desk and retrieves a wrapped package which she puts on the meeting table. I walk over to it and I've never really received many presents with the exception of my family at Christmas, but this is special, this is from Ana. I open it and look to Ana before looking back at the most beautiful head shot of Ana at our wedding and the other one of us facing each other and she is looking up to me. This was in the garden outside the hotel and the sun was setting in the background and what makes this really special, is that it is not one of the photos we posed for, this is us and you can see the love we have for each other. It' perfect.

"Ana, this is wonderful…the best gift ever." I close the door before rushing back to her for a kiss definitely not fit for the office. "When can we get my office done? I want these on my wall as soon as possible. I will be able to stare at my beautiful wife all day. The ones I already have are of the girl I fell in love with…but this…this is the woman I'm married to."

"Oh Mr. Grey, all hearts and flowers these days." She mocks me while running a hand through my hair.

"Mrs. Grey, eight months of being forced to live without the one you love changes a man." The atmosphere change almost instantly and I regret what I said. "So, the pictures, when are you doing my office?"

"I will get right on that. Would you like the same colour scheme? It's a lot different from what you are used to." Yes, the clinical white…the old me…now Ana is bringing colour in my life and I would love her personal touch in my office as well.

"With the exception of the bookshelf, the desk and the brown sofas, I want mine exactly the same. I like my desk and instead of the brown sofas I would like it in black."

"Okay, give me a minute and we can go." She walks over to the door and calls Hanna, which is as efficient as Andrea and comes in with a notebook and pen, ready to take notes.

"Hanna, Mr. Grey would like to re-decorate his office as well. Please can you liaise with Andrea, I want the white sofa and chairs removed and put into the storage room below, please order the same ones as mine, but in black. The pictures on my meeting table have to be put on the wall opposite his desk too. The walls have to be painted tomorrow the same colours as mine. Please can either you or Andrea oversee this to ensure the workers stick to the job at hand and don't snoop around his office?" The old Ana would have wanted to do this all herself in order to not inconvenience anyone, but my wife has learned to take charge and delegate and I love that.

We get to the hospital and Ms. Bosch seems very happy to see me and less than happy to see Ana with me. I sit down to take off the guard that I've been wearing under my pants and when I get up, Ms. Bosch is there ready to help me get up. Ana sits forward as if wanting to tell Ms. Bosch a secret and I lift a brow to her.

"You know Ms. Bosch, Mr. Grey is in excellent health and has more strength in his legs and arms than most men in Seattle, it still amazes me every morning in the shower, so please, get your hands of my husband as he is more than capable to get up without your assistance. He is here for therapy to strengthen his muscles in his leg, not to be touched inappropriately by the therapist every chance she gets." Ms. Bosch seems to be caught off guard momentarily but soon recovers.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way as it was not my intention, but it is my job to assist Mr. Grey during therapy."

"And he will ask for it when he needs it. Now we don't have a lot of time, can we get started?"

The session was uncomfortable but I'm deeply touched my Ana's possessiveness and it makes me feel better for being possessive about her all the time. She has never been openly possessive about me and I like it, it makes me feel wanted. Ms. Bosch seemed a lot more professional, to both me and Ana, after the outburst so the next six sessions should go much better.

We get to Bellevue the evening for dinner and the house is like a zoo with people everywhere, not my cup of tea but I try my best to be polite throughout dinner. Just before desert is served, Taylor comes in to let me know that Detective Clark is in my dad's office wanting to see Ana and I get my dad as well before we meet him there.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey," He greets us all with a shake, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you as I can see that you are busy."

"Yes, my eldest, Elliot, is getting married tomorrow. What can we do for you detective?" The detective looks from Ana to my dad and I have this feeling that this is going to piss me off. I was thinking this is about Elena and now it looks as if this is about Ana.

"Mr. Grey, as you probably saw in the newspaper this morning, there was an incident at a club last night involving your daughter in law and it seems the gentlemen in question were taken to hospital for a broken nose. Mr. Tomlinson wants to…press charges…against Mrs. Grey…for assault." My mind is blank, I lost the ability to think, the ability to swear and even the ability to scream. I don't think I have ever felt like this, amazed at the arrogance, pissed about his advances towards my wife, amused at the absurdity of it all. _This has to be a joke!_ What kind of man would press assault charges against a pretty little thing like Ana?

"Excuse me Detective but are you saying that the man that sexually assaulted me in the first place is now pressing assault charges against me because I slapped him because he grabbed my ass and then knocked him down because he grabbed me by the wrist when I wanted to walk away? Does that seem about right?" Ana is looking at the Detective like he has lost his mind.

"Yes Mrs. Grey, that is correct."

"And the Seattle Police Department feels that this case warrants the use of the tax payers' money to pursue this case against me?" She is so in control and my dad and I just stand there looking at the two of them.

"Mrs. Grey, all reported cases has to be investigated and he did submit evidence this morning to support his accusation of the assault." Ana is starting to lose her cool and she walks towards the door. "Taylor, get me Kate and Mia urgently please." She turns back to the detective and she is now understandably pissed off and I'm wondering what she has in mind bringing those two in here who has been drinking cocktails all night.

"Okay Detective, by evidence I'm assuming the morning newspaper?" He nods and she looks towards my dad. "Carrick, is a newspaper article admissible in court as evidence in an assault charge?"

"No, newspapers are generally regarded as sensation seeking and facts are given to them by mostly third parties and not the parties directly involved." She turns back to the Detective for whom I am feeling a bit of pitty at the moment and he looks like he wants to be everywhere but here right at this moment.

"I see, so Detective, you came to my Father-in-law's house, on a Friday evening, during a family gathering, the day before my best friend gets married to my brother-in-law and you tell me that with evidence that will be inadmissible in court, you are investigating an assault charge brought against me by the guy who sexually harassed me?" Clark now looks exasperated with my gorgeous wife and I go over to the couch and take a seat as she looks like she has everything under control. That was until two intoxicated women came flying into my dad's office.

"Ana, Taylor said you needed us for something." Kate looks over to Clark and before she can answer Mia takes over.

"Who is this?"

"Ladies, this is Detective Clark from the Seattle Police Department and he is here on official business investigating an assault charge against me by Mr. Tomlinson," The two girls looks at Ana, clearly lost. "…the guy from the club." Then the conversation goes out of control and everyone is talking together. What was Ana thinking getting these two in here now? I put my head in my hands and just wait until they stop.

"Ooohhh…did Ana break something…"

"…that is sooo cool. Go Ana…"

"…he grabbed Ana's ass…"

"…she's married for fuck sakes…"

"…doesn't he read the papers, illiterate fool…?"

"…was checking her out all night…"

"…pulled me back by my wrist…"

"…he should have walked away after the slap…"

"…not even good looking…"

"…she's got Christian, my God, look at him…"

"…gorgeous, not interested in anyone else…"

"Ladies, ladies, please…it has been a very long day for me." The ladies keep quiet and he sigh in relieve. "Would each of you be able to give me a statement?" I burst out laughing when Mia looks at Clark and bat her lashes.

"We just did Detective, did you not write that down?" Shame, maybe I should help the guy here, but before I can say anything they start again.

"We went to the club…"

"…because it was my bachelorette you see…"

"…anyway, he touched Ana's ass…"

"…we did not even show interest in their group…"

"…she did not lead him on…"

"Ladies, please be quiet." Okay, let me help the poor guy.

"Detective, I'm sure that Mia and Ana would be more than willing to give you a statement on Monday. Kate's statement will have to wait until she gets back from honeymoon, but Luke Sawyer, Ana's CPO, will be able to give you a full account of the incident as well. I unfortunately only saw the punch, but Jason Taylor, our Head of personal security, will be able to give you a statement as well. We really do have to get back to our guests." He actually looks relieved to be able to escape and my dad turns to show him out.

"Detective, thank you for your time and I will see you on Monday with my daughters and my son's security personnel and get this over with as soon as possible."

"Thank you everyone, enjoy the rest of your night."

As he leaves I look at the three girls that are now laughing their asses off.

"That will teach him to interrupt us when we are celebrating."

"Shame, don't think he will ever come to Bellevue again."

"Did you see his face when Mia told him we just gave him a statement?"

I look over to Ana with admiration over the way that beautiful brain works.

"You did that to the poor man on purpose?"

"I wasn't planning to, but then he pissed me off so I got these two in here and well…"

"Mrs. Grey, remind me never to piss you off…that much… The poor guy looked like he was being tortured…I felt sorry for him."

Laughing, we join the party again and I can't keep my hands of my beautiful wife and keep in touching her lightly every chance I get, kissing her cheek, neck, shoulders, fingers, ears and basically everywhere I can without being indecent. With my hand on her back I rub her with my thumb and I can tell that my wife is extremely turned on right now. Just before midnight we excuse ourselves to go to bed telling my parents that I am exhausted after a busy day and we will see everyone at breakfast.

As soon as we enter my old room, Ana kicks off her shoes and fall on the bed face down. Not really fitting in with my plan for this evening so I take off my shoes, socks, jacket, tie and shirt and walk over to her with only my pants still on. I get on top of her with my knees besides her on the bed and unzip her dress slowly while kissing the perfect skin on her back, neck and shoulders.

"You can't sleep in your dress baby, would you like me to help you take it off?"

"Yes please." I get up and lift her with me keeping her naked back to my chest.

I move the dress straps over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor slowly. She is standing in front of me with only her panties still on and I remove the pins to let her hair fall down her back. She moans softly as I kiss from her neck over her shoulder down her arms all the way to her fingers where I take her index finger into my mouth and suck on it before returning to do it on the other side.

"You have been seducing me all night Mr. Grey." Her voice is a low whisper when I get to her lower back and I reach underneath to rub her swollen wet folds.

"And it seems you have been enjoying it all night Mrs. Grey, or are you complaining." I slip one finger, then another one and slowly move my hand while she opens her legs to give me better access.

"Ah…not complaining, but we are in your parents' house…and…oh, this feels so good…more Christian, I need more." I slip in a third finger and she turns around, never letting my fingers slip out by throwing her leg over my head. She bends her knees just slightly and begins to fuck my hand with her hands on my shoulders for support.

"That's it baby, fuck my hand. Do you need it faster…harder?" She is close and she nods her head and I give her want she needs. The grip on my shoulders increase to almost painful, her muscles contract around my fingers and she comes softly whispering my name and I catch her just before she sinks to the ground and carry her to the bed. After I quickly remove my pants and underwear, I get on top of Ana and slide into her in one swift move while bending down on my elbows and kissing her softly on her mouth. She parts her lips and I slip in my tongue in slowly licking her own then running it over her perfect white teeth before liking her bottom lip and then gently bite down on it making her moan a bit louder into my mouth.

"I am a very lucky man to have you as my wife Ana."

"Yes you are." Smiling at me she lifts her hips and starts meeting me one exquisite thrust after the other and this is where I belong, where I feel most at peace, buried deep inside my wife.

"So modest Mrs. Grey." I grin down at her and she runs her long manicured nails down my back and I groan as a shiver runs down my spine.

"I'm the lucky one Christian. Lucky that you love me and only me, that you chose me over many others and did whatever it took to get me and then loved me so much you married me." I bend down and kiss her senseless while thrusting harder and faster and we both climax at the same time whispering _I love you_ before I fall breathlessly beside her and pull her to me.

"I will always love you Ana, I will always need you and I will always want you."

I fall asleep with my wife in my arms, sated and happy, in a room that used to be my safe haven and my torture at the same time. I always felt loved in my childhood home, but when I came in here and I was all alone, I would sometimes feel as if I was trapped in my loneliness with no one allowed to touch me and as much as I wanted to be touched, it was just too painful. As I got older, I would run to my room to be alone, to get away from the questions about my behaviour at school, away from Mia who was so sweet when I was feeling miserable and away from Elliot that wanted to help but did not know how.

**Ana POV:**

Today is Kate's wedding. Today my best friend becomes my sister-in-law. I look over to Christian and he is sleeping peacefully. He has not had a single nightmare since he was rescued and I wonder if he had any while held captive in a basement. He never speaks of his time there, apart from the bit he told us as a family, but he will when he is ready and I will give him time and space like he did me. I get up and after a quick shower, I get dressed and go downstairs to see if anyone is awake yet and have some tea. Grace actually keeps my favourite for when I come to visit and I could really do with a cup right now. Carrick and Grace it sitting at the table in the cosy kitchen and smiles at me as I walk in and Grace goes over to the kettle to get me some tea.

"Morning dear, you are just in time for tea. We didn't think anyone would be up so early today."

"Morning. I couldn't sleep." I take a seat next to my father-in-law and he puts his hand on mine.

"Everything alright Ana? I hope you are not worried about what happened last night as that guy has no leg to stand on Ana."

"Nothing's wrong, just couldn't sleep and luckily for me, I know of an excellent lawyer who will be able to get me out of this." I smile at him and he nods before turning his attention back to his coffee. Grace comes back and puts the tea in front of me and I remove the bag before taking a sip.

"Anastasia," Shit, that start to a conversation is never good. I look up at Carrick and he looks to Grace who urges him to continue. What is it now? "We never get you alone and we would really like to talk to you for a minute in private. Would you mind if we talk in my office real quick?"

"No, not at all." I get up and suddenly feel very lightheaded and grab onto the table for support while Carrick puts his hand around my waist.

"Ana, are you okay? You look very pale honey." It takes a few seconds for me to get my balance back and I give Grace a weak smile.

"Just got up to quickly, I'm fine."

"Carrick, you and Ana go to your office, I will meet you there." She practically sprints up the stairs and just as I sit down on the sofa in the office she comes back and lifts my sleeve to take my blood pressure.

"Ana, your blood pressure is extremely low. Have you been eating properly?" I glance down to see what she is seeing and the needle moving means absolutely nothing to me.

"Yes, no less than what I normally eat. I'm fine Grace, really." I try to convince her but she will have none of that.

"Ana, your blood pressure is supposed to be hundred and twenty over eighty and yours is eighty over sixty. That is not fine Ana." She scolds me for taking this lightly but I feel fine, apart from the dizzy spell I just had.

"Grace, please, this is the first time this has happened, but if it will make you feel better, I will have Dr. Green check it out on Monday when I go for my shot." That seems to work, but only slightly.

"Promise Ana. I know you, you downplay everything when it comes to you to avoid people making a fuss."

"I promise. Now, what would you like to discuss?"

"Ana, Grace and I would like to apologize to you for pulling away from you while Christian was away. We know it is no excuse, but we were grieving and we just couldn't take it…visiting you at Escala. We should have done more, should have supported you more and we are so sorry for not doing it. We left you alone in all of this and we feel terrible about that. We selfishly withdraw because we missed our son so much and we didn't think about what it would do to you. What you were going through. You tried to tell us so many times that Christian was not dead but we just didn't want to listen, we didn't want to get our hopes up. We may not have had as close of a relationship with Christian as we wanted to, but we love him so much and we missed him terribly." Grace has tears running down her cheek and I feel that familiar burn in the back of my throat indicating that mine were not far away.

"We love you Ana, not like a daughter in law, but like our own daughter. You came into our lives with your sweet nature, your loving personality and kindness and we couldn't help but fall in love with you. Your dedication and unconditional love not only changed our son, but also saved him and we will always love you for that. What we are hoping for is that you will be able to forgive us for pulling away." He looks at me expectantly and I feel a tear escaping from my eye.

"There is nothing to forgive you for. I was the one that pushed everyone away to feel sorry for myself and my situation without anyone around to see. I couldn't tell you about what happened to Christian without telling you about Elena and that story were not mine to tell. I love you both and I have never, not once, resented you or felt any anger towards you. Please don't worry about this." Carrick comes to kiss me on the head before Grace pulls me closer to her. The door opens and we all turn around to see a well rested, very sexy Christian stand just outside the door.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" He looks to the three of us and then to the medical bag with a frown.

"No honey, please come in." Christian walks into the office and close the door behind him.

"What's with the bag? Everyone alright in here?" He is talking to Grace but not taking his eyes off me as he takes a seat next to me and I lean into him.

"It's Ana." I feel him go as stiff as a surfboard next to me and he turns me as if he will be able to see what his mother is talking about.

"Relax Christian, it's nothing serious. She felt lightheaded earlier and her blood pressure is extremely low. She had some tea and we will be having breakfast soon. She promised me to have Dr. Green check it out on Monday during her appointment to get her shot." He is not relaxing and looks back at me.

"What time is the appointment?" There he goes into overdrive and this is partly why I don't tell him everything.

"At twelve thirty, but I'm fine Christian, really." He relaxes and pulls me back to lean into him again.

"Of course you are, but I'm coming with to make sure you ask her to check it out." Going to the doctor for an appointment like a regular couple is actually sounding very good to me so I nod in agreement, not that he _asked_ me to come with but his presence always makes me feel better.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Ana POV:**

The start of the day was a nightmare and hurricane Kate kept us all on our toes and we didn't dare to contradict her today. She was not to be fucked with. Eventually I had to admit that it was time to call in reinforcement as she was making everyone miserable including herself. As she is not supposed to see Elliot before the wedding, I decided on the only other option available to me…Christian.

It took me ten minutes or more to convince him to get Kate to calm down and as we walk onto the patio, she is barking orders, clearly unhappy about everything.

"Kate Kavanagh, _what the hell are you doing_?" She spins around and glares at Christian who is unfazed by it, unlike the rest of us.

"I'm making sure everything is perfect. Do you have a problem with that?" Her hands go to her hips warning Christian not to challenge her, but of course, he loves a challenge.

"Don't take that attitude with me Kate. You are making yourself miserable and pissing of everyone around you by acting like a demanding, ungrateful bitch. Is that what you want for your wedding day? Guests that is glad the day is over and you so worried about what other people will think that you don't enjoy your own wedding?" She remains silent and Christian walks over to her taking both hands from her hips and into her own. "Enjoy this Kate. Who cares if the flowers are arranged wrong or if the tables are not laid out perfectly? I know you only get married once, but do you really want to remember your wedding like this, shouting and barking orders instead of relishing in the wonderful anticipation of becoming Mrs. Elliot Grey? Going over your vows in your head to make sure they are just perfect and spending time with the girls while the people you hired to do their job, is left to actually do it. This might be the first wedding you planned, but they have done hundreds and know what to do to make it special for you. Enjoy this day Kate." He drops her hands and come back to me, pulling me to his side and kissing my cheek. "This wedding is going to be the smallest part of your marriage, it is everything that comes after the wedding that makes it special."

This man is just too amazing for words and I see Grace standing slightly behind Christian with her hand to her heart and tears in her eyes. She smiles lovingly at me before turning around and walking back into the house. I cannot believe this is the same Christian Grey I met. The control freak CEO preaching to a over anxious bride on her wedding day about relinquishing control and enjoying the moment and I love him even more, not that it is at all possible to love him more than I already do. Kate seems to think this over for a moment before surprising us both by running over to us and taking us into a hug.

"Thank you. If Elliot and I could have half the marriage the two of you have, we will be truly happy." And with that a calm Kate walks into the house telling the wedding coordinator to do as she sees fit as she is going to take a nap and then a long relaxing bath before the stylist gets here for her hair and makeup. The stunned coordinator walks over to us and asks Christian if he will be interested in talking to every bride for the weddings she arranges, but Christian politely decline and kiss me before going to the boathouse where the men are hiding and playing some snooker.

Just before the wedding was to start, Christian and I were standing on the terrace looking at everything that has been set up perfectly. With my head on Christian's shoulder and his arm around my waist we are glad for five minutes of peace which is disturbed when someone clear their throat behind us. We spin around and there at the door is Jose and who I presume is his date. This is just too weird to put in words. What the fuck is going on here?

"Christian, Ana, how have you been?" I look to Christian and he looks like he would commit murder right now if there were even a slight chance that he could get away with it.

"Jose…here I was under the impression that you wanted to make peace with Ana and not piss her off more. Did I get the reason for yesterday's meeting wrong?" His voice is cold like ice. What to do? I don't want to make a scene, but this is not going to fucking happen. I am not sitting at my best friends' wedding pissed off because Jose is an idiot. What the hell? Bringing one of Christian's previous subs to Kate's wedding in an attempt to make peace with me. Jose looks from his date to Christian and then to me and then tries to look innocent and not know what is going on.

"Okay Jose, I'm not sure what game you and your fiend is playing, but I'm done playing games with you." I turn to see where Taylor is and wave him over. "Taylor, please escort Ms. Weber out as she will not be attending this wedding. As for you Jose, whether you stay or go makes no difference to me, but know this, there is no way in hell that I will ever want any kind of friendship with you again and if I never see you again, it will be too soon. Stay the fuck away from me, are we clear?" I look to Jose who is deciding whether to stay or to go with his date that weirdly resembles me.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Jose was invited and he is allowed to bring a date. What is the problem?" _Is this girl for real?_

"The problem Ms. Weber, is that Jose is obsessed with my wife and now shows up with you as a date. And might I add that since you knew who's wedding you were attending, you are in breach of your NDA that forbids you from entering any premises owned by a Grey, not to mention that you are not supposed to be in contact with me or my family. Taylor will escort you out and this is the last time you will violate your NDA, if I find out that you discussed me with anyone or if I ever see you again, I will sue you for everything you've got and blackball you at every marketing agency in Seattle and I'm not playing games Camille." Christian then turns to Jose, "I gave you your last chance yesterday Jose. I don't know what game you are playing, but I warned you Jose. Thank you for allowing Welch to move and then delete the photos you had on your computer of my wife, but the fact that you had them in the first place just pisses me off. I think you should see a professional for help as you cannot claim to be over your infatuation with Ana and then show up with one of my exes that resemble Ana. The photos will be used as evidence of your unhealthy obsession with Anastasia as well as affidavits by my security team and first thing Monday morning I will file for a restraining order against you. For today however, choose quickly, are you staying or leaving with Ms. Weber?" What photos is Christian talking about?

"Camille, let's just go." He turns to me with regret in his eyes but it's just too late for that now. "Ana…"

"Bye Jose."

With that Jose leaves and no way will I ever allow him to upset me or my husband again. I turn to Christian and his face remains set in anger until he looks at me. He exhales loudly while raking his hands through his hair and looking into my eyes immediately softens his features and he gives me my special smile which also relaxes me instantly. He pulls me to him and breathes in the scent of my hair.

"Something you want to tell me?" I don't look at him and feel no sign that he does not want to tell me.

"Baby, you know that I will not keep anything from you now, but I honestly don't have anything to tell you yet as I have not had time to look at what Welch found yet. All I know is that Jose had a lot of photos of you on his computer at home and Welch and Barney transferred it to my personal folder before deleting it from Jose's computer. It was one of the things I asked Jose who wanted to make peace and he agreed since he has a new lady in his life." He lifts my chin and kisses me softly on the lips. "Can we discuss this later? We can look at what was discovered together. I promised you Ana no more keeping information from you and I won't ever do that again, but I will prefer to share things with you when I have all the information."

The wedding was stunning and Kate seemed very pleased with everything. Just after midnight Elliot and Kate comes over to us to say goodbye as they will be spending the night in their new house for the first time before going on honeymoon the following day.

"Bro, thank you for putting things into perspective for my little firecracker earlier."

"My pleasure. Are you two off?" Kate is grinning seductively at Elliot.

"Yes. We will see you in ten days and please, don't do anything we wouldn't do."

We say our goodbyes and as soon as they leave, Christian pulls me to his room for some celebration of our own.

We spent the entire Sunday in the meadow at our new house with an exquisite picnic basket Gail prepared for us. We discussed the changes that Elliot will start with as soon as he gets back from honeymoon and our plans for the trip to Taiwan. Christian is ecstatic that I want to travel with him as he wants me involved in GEH as much as possible and he will also travel with me to New York if needed for Grey Publishing – New York. I can't help but wonder if we would have a different relationship if the crash never happened. We used to fight so much, we both wanted our way not wanting to give in to the other, reluctant to compromise and me being so stubborn regarding safety, but I will never make that mistake again.

Christian has been more attentive than usual and that is a lot. I think he is concerned about my low blood pressure and since the dizzy spell again this morning we are both a bit worried even though I tried to convince Christian that I'm fine. I have never had a problem with my blood pressure and hope it's not too serious. I look around me in the reception area of Dr. Green's office and it is filled with expected mothers and a couple of nervous fathers and I wonder what kind of parents Christian and I will make when the time comes.

"Ms. Steele." I am pulled out of my daydreaming by the familiar sound of my name in this office but Christian is of course quick to correct her. "It's Mrs. Grey."

"Of course, Mrs. Grey, Dr. Green will see you now."

We walk into the office and Christian eyes all the pictures on the wall as well as the figures of the female reproductive system on the cupboard and looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face clearly amused and it's obvious he has never been inside the office of a gynaecologist. Dr. Green gets up and greets us with a handshake in front of her desk.

"Mr. Grey, it is so nice to see you again. I was shocked to read in the papers about what happened. You must be glad to be back." She is a lot warmer to Christian than when I met her at Escala last year.

"Dr. Green, nice to see you too and I'm very glad to be back home with Ana."

"Yes, Anastasia, you look much better than the last time you were in here and I believe congratulations are in order." She moves to sit behind her desk and we take our seats in the visitor chairs.

"Thank you and I feel much better too." She looks over my file briefly and then back to me.

"Okay, so you are here for your next shot, please go into the bathroom so we can do a pregnancy test first." As I get up I glance at Christian and he looks like he has seen a ghost.

"Why…why would you need to do a pregnancy test?" He takes his eyes of me slowly and looks at Dr. Green like he has missed something since we walked in here.

"Mr. Grey, it is standard procedure. No form of birth control is a hundred percent guaranteed and there is always the risk, although very slight, that the shot can run out earlier than it's supposed to, I need to be sure the patient is not pregnant before I administer the next shot." Christian visibly relaxes and I walk into the bathroom to pee in the cup and it feels so different doing this with Christian here…good different.

As I walk out of the bathroom, Christian is standing at the cupboard with the figures on looking genuinely intrigued. Dr. Green excuses herself and walks into the bathroom to do the test and I go to stand next to Christian.

"This is so cool. Maybe we should get some of these figures for the playroom, you know, to learn more." He whispers in my ear in a low seductive voice and just as I giggle Dr. Green comes back in with the test in her hand. Fuck, this is not good, she normally throws it away in the bathroom. She ask us to take a seat and I look to Christian for any sign that he suspects where this is going but he gives me the same loving look that normally reassures me.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey, it seems that in your case, the shot did indeed run out earlier. The test just confirmed that Mrs. Grey is pregnant."

**Christian POV:**

I feel the blood draining from my face. Pregnant…Ana is pregnant…I'm going to be a father…can I even be a father now? _It's a bit late for that question Grey. _Glancing at Ana's face she is clearly in shock and I take her hand in both of mine. She looks up at me and is close to tears. Dr. Green is looking at our reaction and I wonder what she is thinking looking at the two of us in an utter state of shock mixed with disbelieve.

"Anastasia, are you okay? You look very pale and I understand this is a huge shock on top of everything that recently happened to you." Never taking my eyes of Ana, I answer her question.

"Ana has been having dizzy spells and her blood pressure was very low on Saturday when we were at my parents' house."

"Yes, that can be one of the effects in the early stages of pregnancy. I'm sure this was not what both of you were expecting, but this can be a wonderful experience for a couple as much in love with each other like the two of you." Yes, but are we ready for this? Ana is not saying anything and I'm starting to get worried about her silence. "I need to do a quick ultrasound to confirm the pregnancy, you won't be able to see much as the baby will only be the size of a mustard seed at this stage." Ana simply nods and we follow Dr. Green. "Ana, please can you take off your pants and underwear and put the gown on behind the screen and then get on the bed." Again this is met with only a slight nod. What is going through her mind?

Ana comes back out and gets on top of the examination table and Dr. Green helps her to put her feet in the right position. I am not sure what I was expecting, but the thing she has in her hand is definitely not for confirming the pregnancy through Ana's tummy. At my horrified expression and Ana's continued state of shock, the good doctor explains patiently what she is about to do.

"Ana, I am going to insert this probe, covered by a condom, into your vagina to do a transvaginal scan. This is commonly done to confirm pregnancy and apart from slight discomfort, it is completely safe for the baby. I will put a bit of gel on to ease the probe into your vagina and to get better clarity of the images. It might be a little awkward or even embarrassing, but please relax as it will not cause any pain. As I said that apart from confirming your pregnancy, we will not be able to see much and that will change with your next check up. Are you ready?" Again Ana's only response is a nod, if you can even call that a nod. We are both quiet and as much as I would like to comfort Ana right now, I am in shock myself and I will have to get my own emotions under control before I attempt to comfort her. Dr. Green inserts the probe and an image comes onto the screen and it looks like nothing to me, all black with gray spots. "There it is, the small black spot right there is your baby. By the size of baby Grey, you are about four weeks pregnant Ana." She looks from Ana to me with a worried expression and this time it is me that simply nods. "Very well, Ana, please can you get dressed and meet me back in my office. Mr. Grey, can I see you real quick while Ana gets dressed?" After I kiss Ana on the forehead, I follow the doctor and take a seat in the chair in front of her desk again.

"Mr. Grey, I understand that this is a huge shock for you both, but I am worried about Anastasia's reaction. Did the two of you never discuss having children?" I shake my head, still unable to form full sentences. "I see. Let's wait for Ana and I will explain to both of you what to expect." Ana comes in and takes a seat next to me and I reach out and take her hand in mine again.

"Ana, I would like to explain to you what to expect in the coming weeks. During the next few weeks you will experience feelings of fatigue and mood swings as well as frequent urinations and tender or even swollen breasts. Between week five and seven, you might start to experience morning sickness, feel nauseous in the mornings and this might even result in vomiting. That is normal and please don't be alarmed. Morning sickness is also unfortunately not limited to the mornings and you may experience it in the afternoons as well. What I can suggest to make it easier for you is avoiding an empty stomach, have five or six smaller meals throughout the day and not three big meals, eat something small before you get out of bed in the mornings, like ginger biscuits for instance. Chamomile or peppermint tea will help as well. Smells that will make you feel worse are coffee, meat and cigarettes and food to avoid is things like normal tea, coffee, greasy or fried food, cabbage and cauliflower. Drink small amounts of fluids throughout the day to avoid dehydration. Take your vitamins later in the morning with a meal." Does she honestly believe that we will remember all this shit in our current condition?

"Doctor, what vitamins and do you have a book or pamphlet with all this information?" Ana can hear the panic in my voice over the information overload and squeeze my hand.

"I will give you all the brochures containing this information on your way out. The vitamins I will prescribe are Folic Acid and Iron and needs to be taken daily. Do you have any other questions for me today?" Ana shakes her head and gets up to leave. I turn to the doctor and extend my hand.

"Thank you Dr. Green, when will we need to come in again?" She looks at her screen and writes on a card containing her details the date and time which is in four weeks.

"Thank you, please enjoy the rest of your day."

With that we leave with the brochures in hand and I help Ana into the SUV in silence. I get in next to her and she does not even look at me and I'm at a loss at what to do here and I hate this feeling.

"Taylor, take us to the house and please inform Andrea and Hanna that we will not be returning to work today and to move all appointments." He looks at me in the rear view mirror with a frown and I shake my head indicating Ana is not okay.

We get to the house and I take a silent Ana's hand and lead her to our meadow around the house. She walks next to me, with her hand in my hand and is obviously deep in thought. As we get to the middle of the meadow, I sit down on the grass and pull Ana to sit on my lap. After about five minutes of silence, I put my finger under her chin to lift her head to look into her eyes filled with tears.

"Ana, please talk to me. You have not said a word since Dr. Green informed us of the baby and I'm getting worried here. Tell me what you are thinking…please." She looks into my eyes and put a hand to my cheek.

"I don't want to lose you, but…I know this is unexpected… not planned…we just got married… you have been back for a month…what I'm trying to say is that…" She looks back down and I fight the urge to lift her head back up. "I want this baby," she continues in a whisper as if scared to confess this to me. "I want this… your baby growing inside me… our baby, part of us… a token of our commitment and love to each other…" I feel a tear falling on my hand and move Ana to straddle my lap to look directly in her beautiful eyes. I swipe the tears away with my thumb and kiss her lovingly on the mouth.

"Anastasia, please baby, don't cry. I want this too, I want my baby growing in your perfect body. I honestly don't know anything about babies or being a father, but we will make this work. If we don't know what to do, we have mom to help us."

She throws her arms around my neck and plant soft kisses all over my face telling me how much she loves me and how grateful she is that I want the baby too.

"I was scared…so scared that you won't want the baby and leave me. I don't want to live without you again." I pull her closer and kiss her neck then whisper in her ear.

"Baby, you never have to live without me. I won't ever leave you and with my baby now inside you, you are even more mine. Everyone will now know that you are taken and in eight months, we will have our own little family to fill our new home." I move my hands down the front of her body to her tummy, causing her to shiver and a small moan escape her throat. "You do realise that for you to be four weeks pregnant, I must have planted my seed the first day we made love after I was rescued." And then it hits me, this was fate, what was meant to be and it probably would have happened long ago was it not for the kidnapping. "I will love this baby with all my heart and I will make sure that he knows that he is loved…and safe." She giggles and moves closer so that she is sitting directly on top of my erection. I push up just as she press into me and she moans loudly at the pressure onto her sex. Knowing my wife's body better than she does herself, I just know she is already wet and ready for me.

"Yes, this will be one safe baby, but he might be a she." A girl, shit, I can't have a girl. I will be a horrible father to a girl. The poor thing will never be allowed to leave the house until she is thirty. I will have to keep all boys from her, with their filthy hands and corrupt minds.

"Let's now worry about that now. I have plans for you." I move my hands back up and take both her nipples between my fingers and squeeze them hard while sucking on her neck and pushing up into her again.

"Ah…would those plans include relieving your wife of the ache growing rapidly between her legs." I move my hand down again and lift her skirt that is already pushed up due to the position she is sitting in and slip one finger under her panties and into her wet folds. She moans while kissing my neck and then nibbling on my ear.

"Oh definitely Mrs. Grey. I was thinking I could tear of these panties so that you won't have to get up." I slip in another finger and another louder moan is my reward. "Then you could open my pants and take out my erection that is dying to be inside you right now." Another finger followed by another moan and Ana begins to squirm. "Then I would lift you a bit and pull you down, entering you as deep as I can go." I put my thumb on her clit and push down while moving my fingers in and out in slow movements. "And then my beautiful wife can fuck me in our meadow while I look at her beautiful face as she gives over to the passion and the feeling of having me inside her." I bite on her shoulder and move back to her ear to whisper seductively to her. "I love the way your pupils dilate when you are turned on, the parting of your luscious lips when you climax, your vaginal muscles contracting around me, milking my dick and you saying my name when you cum." She is now thoroughly turned on so I move my other hand and grab her panties and with a quick, hard pull I rip it off her and this seems to turn her on more as she pushes into my hand and makes quick work of my belt and freeing my erection. I lift her softly and she falls onto my dick with a loud moan. "Fuck me baby."

She lifts slightly before falling back down, never moving her eyes from mine and this is so intimate. The perfect moment to celebrate the news that our love created another life, a baby that will be part of me and part of Ana, an heir to our empire and a new reason to get up every morning and work hard.

"I love you Christian. I will always love you." My insecurity, that is never really far away creep up on me and I wonder if we will still have this all consuming love for each other when the baby is born but I push that aside to not ruin this moment.

"Just promise me Ana that we won't lose this, we won't lose us." She grabs my face between her hands and plants a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Christian Grey, I've told you before, you could turn me on just by looking at me. We will never lose this…" she smiles at me, "…and you know, I've read somewhere that in the second trimester the woman's sexual needs increases so I hope you will be able to keep up." Shit, I like the sound of _that_.

"Baby, _that _won't be a problem… and with you at Grey House, I can be at your service any time the _need_ may arise. The new comfy couches will come in real handy… you can fuck me on them just like now or I can fuck you on your desk or I can eat your sweet pussy on your meeting table until you come." Fuck, all this talk is going to make _me_ come real_, real_ quick.

"Aaah, Christian… I'm close… I need to come." I glance to make sure no one can see us and then move to let her lay on her back with her knees bend and she moans to show her disapproval of me pulling out of her. I lift her ass and push back into her, hard. I pull out until only the tip of me is still inside her and then push back into her up to my balls and she moves her hands to my hair and grabs a handful and since that is normally the signal for me to fuck her harder, I oblige. While keeping her in place, I move harder and faster until we find our climax together and she screams out my name. I quickly move forward and put my mouth on hers to try and keep the noise down, not that I think anyone can hear her, but her moans and screams are for my ears only.

After we adjusted our clothes and I put her torn panties in my pants pocket, we sat in our meadow and discussed where to put the nursery as it was not part of our original plan and I can hear the excitement in her voice.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Thank you to all the frequent reviewers you are awesome!**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

Taiwan is just magical, a whole new world to a girl that has only left the States once to go on honeymoon. We arrived yesterday morning and our first meeting is this afternoon. Les Suites Taipei Ching-Cheng is located right in the middle of Taipei's bustling financial and commercial district but it is a quiet, peaceful hotel. The interior of the hotel is not as shocking with a myriad of colours as you would expect, it has a sense of brisk minimalism in gray and burgundy with touches of dark wood furniture. We are booked in the VIP suite that has a separate dining room and it is spectacular.

I am now five weeks pregnant and apart from the fatigue, I have not experienced the other symptoms of the pregnancy yet for which I am very grateful. I would definitely not enjoy feeling nauseous for most of the day in a foreign country on a business trip.

"Baby, are you ready to go? We will have to leave now if we want to make it on time." Christian comes into the bedroom struggling with his cufflinks and I walk over to him smiling at the fact that he only struggles when he is in a hurry or worried how a meeting will go.

"I'm ready, let me help you with that." I take the cufflinks and smile at the A&C on it.

"My lucky cufflinks." He answers to my unspoken question showing again how in tuned we are with each other.

We arrived at the meeting five minutes early but the entire board is already seated. With my black Prada pants suit, black Lamboutin high heels and a white silk shirt, I look around the room with everyone else wearing black suits with white shirts and black ties I actually feel like I fit into Christian's world for the first time.

"Mr. Grey, we are very glad to see you and happy you actually did survive the crash last year." The Chairman of the board come over to us and shakes Christian's hand.

"Mr. Chen, thank you for agreeing to see us this week. I'm glad to be back and I'm also very grateful that the Board agreed to the years' hold on the deal. This is my wife, Anastasia Grey." Mr. Chen extends his hand to me but is clearly not accustomed to women in the boardroom.

"Yes, last time we met in Seattle she was Ms. Steele." His eyes go over my body to my toes before coming back up to meet my eyes, "And you are still as lovely as I remember." This does not put a smile on Christian's face and I'm sure he is biting his tongue at the moment.

"Thank you Mr. Chen, nice to see you again." He then turns to my husband with a raised brow.

"Mr. Grey, I can have someone escort Mrs. Grey on a shopping trip while we discuss business if you like." Christian looks to me then back to Mr. Chen.

"Thank you for the generous over, but you see, my wife and I are equal partners in business and she came with to attend the meeting." Strong, domineering Christian has taken over and se will not back down on this.

"Equal partners?" Clearly confused, Mr. Chen is trying to make sense of what Christian is telling him.

"Yes, equal partners, my wife has an equal fifty percent share in Grey Enterprises Holdings." Comprehension flashes across his face and he smiles at me then at Christian.

"I see, this is very unique to us as our wives don't normally join us in business and I think you are the first businessman I have ever met that gave half of his business away at marriage. We will be delighted to have Mrs. Grey attend the meeting." Before we sit down, Christian feels the need to correct Mr. Chen.

"Gifting my wife half of GEH is not nearly as much as she has given me and still continues to give me every day of my life as her husband." Ah, Mr. Hearts and Flowers.

The meeting was very productive and the only thing now left to be done is to sign the contract and our four day trip looks like it will be concluded in two days which will give us two days to spend together in Taipei before we have to fly back home and Christian is in full tourist overdrive. I have to admit that everything this man do, he do exceedingly well.

"Taylor, we have to stop by the National Tourist Agency on our way back to the hotel as we will have two days before we fly back." He turns to me with concern, "If you are up to it? I know you are very tired and I don't want to make it worse for you." I smile lovingly at my husband.

"I would love to see Taipei with my husband, I'm sure we can get to see a lot in two days."

With the contract now signed, we wake up early to start the day. Our first stop is the Taipei Zoo and it felt awesome walking idly around the zoo with Taylor and Sawyer also in casual clothes walking behind us. The best part of the zoo was the Giant Panda and the White Rhino. The Giant Panda is approximately a hundred and eighty grams and is only just over ten inches at birth and I can't believe that they grow up to be so big.

Of course, Christian being Christian, he couldn't leave Taipei before visiting the Taipei 101 building. The magnificent piece of architecture has a hundred and one above the ground floors as well as five floors underground and the tower is designed to withstand typhoons and even earthquakes. It is also a green building which is what captured Christian's interest. I have to admit that the building is magnificent and the adjoining shopping centre was amazing even to someone who don't like shopping that much and I'm glad we came with the jet as we have gone crazy shopping for the new house. Just as we were getting ready to head back to the hotel, Christian stops and ask me to stay with Taylor and he takes Sawyer with him back to the second floor of the shopping centre.

When he gets back, he is carrying a huge brown paper back as well as a smaller one and a massive smile across his gorgeous face.

"Mr. Grey, what do you have there?" He hands me the large bag and I peek inside before throwing my arms around him. He bought me a Giant Panda soft toy and when I look at him he gives me my favourite shy smile.

"It's for the baby. He won't know he has been to Taiwan, but at least he will have a Giant Panda from when his parents came here with him safely tugged away in his mothers' womb." We go back to the hotel where we spend a magical evening loving each other after a wonderful relaxing day.

Today is Friday and it is our last day before we fly back to Seattle tonight and we spent the day visiting the Taipei Zoo Library and then several museums and other architectural buildings. Taylor has arranged for our luggage to go to the jet already so we leave from the last building directly to the jet and soon we are on our way home.

As soon as the seatbelt sign is turned off, Christian takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom and as I walk in, I see the smaller bag he had two days ago sitting on the bed. I turn to Christian and his eyes are filled with desire.

"What is this for?" I go to sit on the bed and pull the bag closer to me while Christian removes his shirt and shoes and come over to sit behind me. I can pretty much guess what is in the bag and I feel the warmth spread between my legs. I open the bag and start taking out the items one by one and placing them on the bed. Black fluffy handcuffs, a soft feather tickler, a vibrating cock ring, nipple clamps, a black satin blindfold with _"All Mine"_ written on it in silver letters and a black vibrator also engraved with silver letters _"All your pleasure belongs to me"._ This _cannot_ be standard stock items.

"Oh well, now I know what this is for, but how did you get sex toys in Taiwan with your favourite words on Mr. Grey?" He pulls me to his naked chest and I'm wearing too much clothes to get the full effect. As always he knows just what I need and he pulls my shirt over my head and removes my bra as well.

"Mrs. Grey, these were ordered specially for us on Monday as you cannot visit Taiwan and _not_ buy sex toys." His expert hands are preparing my nipples for the clamps and I have butterflies in my stomach with anticipation. "Would you like to play Mrs. Grey?" Now, which girl in her right mind would say no to the seductive voice of Christian Grey and sex toys displayed in front of her?

"Yes Sir."

"That's good." He gets up and I miss the contact of his skin to mine. "Let's get you out of the rest of your clothes and then lay down in the middle of the bed." I do as he instructed and is lying naked on the bed while he runs the feather tickler over my skin and the feeling just increases the butterflies in my stomach and the wetness between my legs. "Now I'm going to blindfold you before I drive you out of your mind. Are you ready?" Unable to speak I simply nod.

He gently puts the blindfold on and I have no choice but to give over to feeling what he is going to do to me. I feel the soft feather tickler again running over my breasts and I feel my nipples growing harder just before he puts his mouth to one and gently sucks to get it ready and then attach one nipple clamp. He does the same to my other breast and I moan in ecstasy moving my hand to run over his back.

"You like that Mrs. Grey."

"Yes Sir."

"Now let's take care of those wandering hands." He fastens the cuffs to my wrists and moves my hands above my head. "Now, Mrs. Grey, please let those petite hands of yours stay above your head."

I feel the tickler running over my over sensitive skin again and he was right, this is driving me out of my mind. I feel ever brush with the tickler running from my hands, down my arms, around my breasts never touching my nipples, down my chest to my stomach, then to my sides before going over my hipbones down my legs…careful to avoid my aching sex…that is longing to be touched. He runs it back up and as he gets inside my thighs to reach my wet folds I squirm.

"Ah, ah, ah Mrs. Grey. You have to be still or I will stop." I know my husband, he might stop with the tickler, but there is no way in hell he will walk out of here now without fucking me. Nevertheless, I'm not giving this feeling up so I stop moving and stay as still as possible, but keeping quiet is another matter all together and totally out of my control. "Now that's better and I think it's time for me to give some attention to that ache you must have between your legs." _Yes please_.

He moves down and I moan loudly again when he sucks on my clit at the same time that I feel the vibrator slipping into me. I feel my climax building and hear him whisper above my clit, so close that I still feel his breath on it, "All your pleasure belongs to me Anastasia," and he continues licking, sucking and biting my clit and I'm so close, but this feels _soooo_ good.

"Yes Sir."

Adjusting the vibrator to the highest setting and hitting just the right spot deep inside me I come loudly while screaming his name and before I get to the last syllable, I feel him entering me with the vibrating cock ring in place and as he removes the nipple clamps I come again, far, far too quickly. "That's good baby, but one more, I need you to give me one more." He moves my legs over his shoulders, lifts my ass and while on his knees he fucks me senseless. It feels as if all the energy in my entire body is coming together between my thighs to give me one mind blowing orgasm and Christian has to actually put his mouth over mine to muffle my screams of pure ecstasy. Careful not to fall on top of me, he rolls over next to me, loosen the cuffs, removes the blindfold and puts a hand on my belly.

"Mrs. Grey, you look gorgeous when you have been fucked senseless." I giggle and turn to face him.

"Mr. Grey, I feel great too when I have been fucked senseless by my super sexy husband."

He traces his fingers over my hips and arms, "Would you like to take a quick nap before we land?"

"Yes, I would like that. Do you have some work to catch up on?"

"A bit, but it can wait until you fall asleep." I put my head on his chest and after a quick kiss to the top of my head I drift to a peaceful sleep.

**Christian POV:**

It's been two weeks since we returned from Taiwan and with Kate and Elliot also back from honeymoon my mother decided that we are long overdue for a Sunday lunch at Bellevue. Ana and I decided not to tell anyone about the pregnancy until she reached week twelve with the exception of the security team and Mrs. Jones. Unfortunately, Ana is now eight weeks pregnant and the symptoms are now in full force. She is nauseous to the point of actually throwing up several times a day, her breasts are swollen and her mood swings can change in a heartbeat giving me a taste of my own medicine I guess. Tomorrow we have another appointment with Dr. Green and I can't wait to see how the little guy has grown.

We arrived at Bellevue and Ana is looking very pale and we had to stop once as she had to vomit. I hate feeling helpless, but there is nothing I can do to make this better for her. She looks so fragile and I know she has lost weight as she can hardly keep a meal down long enough for her body to absorb the nutrients.

"Baby, are you sure you are up for this?" I put my arm around her waist and I don't need to see that her clothes are sitting looser to know that she is losing a couple of pounds every week.

"I'm fine Christian and we are here now, it would be rude not to go in." She turns to me and kisses me on the cheek and I lean into the touch. It's been four days since we last had sex as she is so tired and nauseous all the time. I miss the intimate moments with my wife and they should actually call it all day sickness. The door opens and the entire family rushes out to meet us just as Kate and Elliot pulls up and from the looks of it, the honeymoon is definitely over.

"Christian, Ana, we're so glad you could make it. We missed you." My mom hugs me before getting a closer look at Ana and concern flashes over her face. She looks to me while hugging Ana and I just shake my head to keep her from asking what she is thinking out loud as she is definitely going to be wrong anyway. "Ana dear, are you losing weight? You look very pale honey. Did you get your blood pressure checked out?" Completely ignoring me, she voices her concerns anyway and everyone looks at Ana.

"Hallo everyone, it's nice to see you all and Grace, please don't worry, I'm fine." My mother wants to ask more questions but I decide to jump in.

"Are we going to stand out here all day or are we going to be invited in?"

Everyone walks into the house and I pull Elliot back to walk with me.

"Hey bro, how was Taiwan?" He puts his arm around me and I have to admit that I missed him terribly.

"Very good, sealed the deal in two days and spent the rest of the time on an unexpected holiday with my beautiful wife. But tell me, how was the honeymoon?" He sighs and pulls me to a stop while everyone enters the great room and out of hearing range.

"Over too quickly," and his hand rakes through his hair, "Fuck Christian, she is driving me crazy and not in a good way. One minute she's up and the next minute she's down. She is constantly tired and bites my head off over the smallest fucking thing." OMG, I know those symptoms. I look at Elliot in utter disbelieve.

"Elliot, is Kate pregnant?"

"Oh shit, I was not supposed to tell anyone. Please Christian, you can't say anything, she will kill me and I just want one day of peace."

"I promise not to tell anyone else, but you know I don't keep secrets from my wife."

"I know," suddenly comprehension seems to set in and he looks to me…stunned, "Oh fuck, ohhh fuuuuck, _you're shitting me_?"

"What?"

"Don't fucking _what?_ me. How the fuck do you know what a woman is like when she is pregnant?" Oh, that.

"Uhm…you see…I read it…and…" Fuck, now Ana is going to kill me.

"Christian, stop the bullshit. You _never_ stutter. Get to the fucking point before someone comes looking for us." I might as well just confess and get it over with.

"Ana is about eight weeks pregnant but I will kill you if you breathe a word of this to anyone. We have managed to keep it quiet for the last month and I don't want the family to find out through the media. We want to tell everyone when she is twelve weeks." His face lights up like a kid on Christmas.

"This. Is. _Fucking. Awesome_! We are going to be parents together. Here I was thinking I will go through this alone and now I'll have you right there with me. Fuck this is going to be great." He slaps me on the back, "Thanks man, I'm feeling much better knowing you are suffering with me, let's join the party."

We walk into the great room and everyone is listening to Kate telling them about the honeymoon and she seems to be having a good moment. Elliot walks up to a very pale Ana and pulls her up…way to quickly and just as Ana is in his arms…she faints…fuck!

"Ana! Ana!" I take her from Elliot and lay her on the couch while my mom rushes up the stairs for her medical bag. "Ana…baby…can you hear me? Baby, open your eyes please." She is not moving and I think my heart stopped beating. What the fuck is wrong with her? She is getting worse by the day and this can surely not be normal! I mean, just look at Kate, apart from being more bitchy, and who knew that was even possible, she looks perfectly fine.

"Christian, please move, I need to get to Ana." I can hear the words, but my body won't move, it won't leave Ana's side. My brain is telling me to move but that is where it stays, in my brain. "Christian! Move NOW!" Elliot comes behind me and physically pulls me away from Ana.

"Mom, please, I can't lose Ana. Help her, please." I feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Christian Grey, what the hell is wrong with Ana?" Kate comes and stands directly in front of me, blocking my view of Ana and pissing me off, but I keep quiet. "For fuck sakes Christian, we can all see she is as pale as a fucking ghost and she must have lost almost six pounds since I last saw her. What is going on?" Before I even respond my mother comes over and touches me on the shoulder to look at her.

"Christian, we will have to get Ana to a hospital. She is severely dehydrated and she will need to be put on an IV." My mother is talking slowly to me in what she probably thinks is a calm voice to keep me calm, but that is not fucking working. I rush over to Ana and scoop her up before almost running out the door with my mother following behind me. As I get to the SUV Taylor and Sawyer runs towards us with worried expressions and I tell them to take us to the hospital _very_ quickly. My mother keeps checking Ana's pulse and blood pressure while Taylor drives to the hospital way above the legal speed limit.

"Christian, tell me what's going on please?" Since she will find out at the hospital in a couple of minutes, I decide to come clean.

"Taylor, get Dr. Green on the phone and tell her to meet us at the hospital as Ana fainted and is not waking up."

"Yes Sir." While he is on the phone with Dr. Green, I turn to my mother.

"Ana is about eight weeks pregnant. She has been sick all day, not just in the morning, but I'm now starting to think she was not telling me exactly how bad she has been feeling in order to keep me from worrying. I have not seen her eat a decent meal in over a week, but since she has been eating fruit, salads and toast I let her be in order to not seem like an overbearing husband." I let my head fall onto hers while the tears continue to fall. "This is all my fault. How could I not see that she is so sick? How could I let it get this bad?"

"Christian, this is her first pregnancy and I'm sure Ana thought it was normal, just like you did. This is not anyone's fault and I know she will be just fine. This happens to a small number of women and grated they normally consult their doctor earlier, this stage pass."

I wipe the tears from my face as we approached the hospital and I see Dr. Green waiting for us outside with a nurse and a hospital bed. I get out and put Ana on the bed and follow Dr. Green while my mother explains what happened and what has been going on. We get to the maternity ward and they push Ana into a private room but Dr. Green stops me at the door.

"Mr. Grey, you will have to give us a couple of minutes to check her out. It won't take long." Just as I wanted to argue another nurse came closer pushing an ultrasound machine and I step out of the way to let her pass. "Thank you Mr. Grey" and with that Dr. Green cuts me off from Ana by closing the door.

It feels as if someone punched a hole through my chest and the ache is _un-fucking-bearable_. I can't lose her and I just know that if she loses this baby, she will never be the same again. She loves this baby…we love the baby…_this_ has the potential to tear us apart and I won't survive. I see Taylor walking towards us with a chair in each hand and I simply fall onto one as soon as he sets it down just outside Ana's door with my head in my hands while my mother rubs my back.

"Sir, any news?" I just shake my head.

"Dr. Grey, the rest of the family arrived and is waiting in the waiting room at the end of the hall." He must have seen that I was in no condition to give any type of response right now.

"Thank you Taylor, please tell them to wait until I get there."

After Taylor leaves we sit in silence and I'm trying to hear what is going on behind the closed door. A few minutes later I hear something odd and lift my head in an effort to hear more clearly. What is that? I look at my mom for an explanation and she has tears running down her face now.

"That, my dear boy, is the sound of your baby's heartbeat." My baby's heartbeat…my baby's fine…his heart is beating…he is fine. I feel fresh tears escaping from my eyes and pull my mom into a hug while I cry silently on her shoulder. "They will both be fine honey, you will see. She will wake up soon and this time tomorrow she will be at home where she belongs." Minutes later the door opens and I hear the most beautiful sound coming from the room.

"Christian."

I waste no time and run to her side, take her hand in mine and kiss all over her beautiful face.

"Baby, you're awake. You are going to be fine."

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, before we discuss what happened, would you like to see the baby?" I wipe a stray tear away and nod before I turn to Ana.

"Mom's outside…can I get her?" She smiles and squeeze my hand and I go get mom to stand next to us when we see the baby again and the picture comes up on the screen.

"There is baby Grey, growing very nicely and the foetus is now 11mm. At roughly eight weeks, the baby's elbows will appear and the bones will begin to harden while the toes start to grow. Baby's liver is also churning out large amounts of red blood cells and will continue to do so until bone marrow forms and takes over this particular function. Intestines will also start to form while teeth start to form in the gums. Now for mom, your waistline will start to expand, although with the amount of weight you seem to have lost, you should start to notice it immediately. I do suggest trying to eat more nutritional food in order to gain some weight and I would like it if you could at least pick up the weight you lost before your next visit in four weeks." She looks to Ana who nods and I will make sure she gets to that goal. She stops moving the probe and presses a button on the machine and there is the heartbeat again. "Now that is your baby's heartbeat and it's nice and strong at 160bpm." I look to Ana and she is crying, just like my mom and I get down hugging her as best I can.

"Mrs. Grey, you cannot let the morning sickness get this bad again before contacting me. I understand this is your first pregnancy, but you have to think about the effect on the baby every time you feel really bad. All the vomiting is also not good for the baby. I will keep you on the drip over night and you will be released in the morning after breakfast and then I will see you in four weeks, unless you feel really bad again, then you come in immediately. Understood?"

"Yes Dr. Green." Dr. Green looks down at Ana and is struggling to stay professional under the charms of my wife.

"Ana, not a lot of women experience it as bad as you do, but I promise you, it will pass, it won't last forever and after week twelve, the morning sickness will be a thing of the past and you will feel a whole lot better." She winks at Ana and she giggles, blushing bright red.

"Thank you Dr. Green."

I let Taylor know that the family can come in while mom is struggling to pull herself together and I hold her with one arm while holding Ana's hand in the other. Kate is first in the door and rushes to Ana's side.

"Anastasia Rose Grey, mind telling me why I'm visiting you in the maternity ward after you _fainted_ in my husband's arms? And by the way, are you trying to give the man a poor self esteem? First you looked scared as he puts you to bed and now you faint when he gives you a hug." I sigh and just let her be while smiling at my brother.

"Well, since you are all here…" She looks to me and I nod my approval, "I'm here because of severe morning sickness, actually Christian calls it all day sickness. I'm eight weeks pregnant and we just heard the baby's heartbeat." And there is silence, complete silence, you could hear a pin drop. Mia is the first to recover, like usual.

"Pregnant? I'm gonna be an _aunt_ and you're only telling me _now_? What, you think we would not notice? It's not exactly something you can hide, you know?"

"Mia, calm down. To answer your questions. Yes, Ana is pregnant. Yes, you are going to be an aunt. Yes, we are only telling you now as we wanted to wait until Ana was twelve weeks along. No, we knew you would notice and yes, we understand it is not something that we could hide."

"Well Son, that about covers it then. Congratulations to you both. You will make awesome parents. It seems we have one extra Grey to get Christmas gifts for his year. Grandchild…I'm going to be a grandfather before Christmas. This is just the best year ever." I look to Elliot who looks to Kate and she nods her approval as well.

"Dad, actually I think you better put two extra gifts under the tree, unless you want your other grandchild to feel left out." Now everyone is looking to the two of them and Ana is sitting up in the bed.

"Kate? You're pregnant too?" Kate nods and I think this is the first time I have seen her shy and blushing, I actually like this Kate.

"Yes, we found out on honeymoon and I went to see my doctor when we got back. It seems I'm slightly behind you on seven weeks."

"OMG this is so great. We are going to have babies together." Ana is clapping her hands and waving for Kate to get closer to her for a hug.

My mom is crying louder now with both Elliot and I trapped in her arms. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world. Thank you. Thank you for giving us the best year ever. I'm going to be a grandma."

Just before my dad leaves, he comes to stand close to me and Ana. "Christian, the DA phoned me earlier. Both Elena and Jack will be tried together and the court date is this Wednesday. Son, I've really tried to spare you this, but you will have to testify on Wednesday and the subpoena will be served tomorrow. It will also be an open court as the evidence is not of a sensitive nature and all parties involved are adults. I'm sorry son, it feels as if I failed you and I really wanted to spare you this." I knew this was coming sooner or later and I will just have to take it as it comes.

"Dad, please don't worry. I will be fine and I will gladly testify if that will put them behind bars for a very long time."

After an hour the nurse comes in and asks everyone to leave and my mom convince her to bring in another bed for me as there is no way that I would leave Ana here by herself. When we are finally alone I get onto the hospital bed with her, just enjoying having her in my arms.

"You were crying earlier." I'm tempted to tell her that _that_ is not a question, but decide to rather tell her how I felt.

"I was so fucking scared baby…you wouldn't wake up. I thought I was going to lose you and I couldn't bear the thought. I can't lose you…I can't lose you or our precious baby…it was just too much and…I sort of broke down in mom's arms…I love you Ana…so fucking much that it felt like someone punched a hole in my chest when you wouldn't open your eyes. Please Ana, you can't do this to me again. You have to tell me when you don't feel well. You have to take care of yourself baby, and let me take care of you as well."

"Christian…I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen and I didn't want to worry you over something silly like morning sickness. I promise I won't let this happen again and I will tell you before it get this bad again."

"That's good because I will make sure you eat six nutritional meals a day, even if I have to sit and watch you eat them." I start to get up and she grabs onto my shirt, "I'm not leaving baby, just going to get my phone out of my jacket for you to call Ray and Carla and tell them what happened as they would want to know. I'm not sure if we will be able to keep your hospital visit to a maternity ward out of the media and we wouldn't want them to find out about the baby like that."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. You guys are awesome. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Thank you to all the frequent reviewers you are awesome!**

**A bit of tears and some drama. **

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

I decide that it is probably best to talk to my dad first as my mom tends to overreact and upset me. I put the phone on speaker so that Christian can hear as well.

"Ray Steele."

"Hallo Dad, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Ana, it's so good to hear your voice and you are never an interruption, but since it is late on a Sunday evening, is everything okay?"

"Well, I actually wanted to tell you this in person, but something came up and I need to tell you now so this will have to do. I'm eight weeks pregnant dad." I wait for the news to sink in before I continue as he is not saying anything. "I fainted today at the Grey's and had to be admitted to hospital but I'm fine now and the baby is doing great." A couple of more silent minutes pass, "Dad, did you hear me?" Maybe he fainted now.

"Yes, yes…I heard you. I'm going to be a grandfather? This is great news honey and congratulations to both of you. Just think…a grandson to go fishing with." Oh boy.

"Not you too dad, the baby might be a girl." Christian laughs and I know he would also prefer a son.

"Christian, no offence to you as you take good care of my baby girl, but Ana, can you imagine this baby being a girl? I would be going to jail after I kill the first boy to break her heart. Your husband will lose his mind at an early age worrying about every boy in Seattle. Your daughter will go insane because she will not see the outside world until she is thirty and even then it will be with several armed security men. If you think about it my girl, a baby boy is just the best all around, but with that said, we would just love a healthy baby, whatever the sex is."

"Thank you Ray, for my sanity sake, I'm also praying for a boy." Christian winks at me and even though he is praying for a boy, he would love his little princess as well.

"I will get of the phone now as I'm sure Ana still have to break the news to her mother who will in all probability flip out and give a hundred reasons why this is not a good time. Good luck with that Ana and I love you."

"Night daddy, love you too."

"Christian, you take care of my girl now. Goodbye."

"Yes Sir" I end the call and starts laughing at Christian.

"Something amusing you, Mrs. Grey?" He hasn't called me that in days and I can't wait to have more energy so that he can tire me out again.

"No, it's just that I'm normally the one saying _Yes Sir_ and it sounds just wrong coming from you." He smirks at me and tell me to call my mother and I put it on speaker again so that my protective husband can come to my rescue if needed.

"Hallo Christian, this is a nice surprise." She has Christian's new number on her phone already?

"Hi mom, it's Ana."

"Hallo Ana, still a nice surprise. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I have something to tell you and even though I wanted to do it in person, something happened so a phone call will have to suffice." I take a deep breath and just as I was about to start, my mother says "O God, tell me your not pregnant."

I look at Christian, not knowing what to do and he kisses me on the cheek and point to the phone to continue.

"Actually mom, I phoned to tell you that I'm eight weeks pregnant and even…" My mother interrupts and I mouth to Christian to just let her get this out.

"Anastasia, how could you be so irresponsible? You are twenty two years old, barely married, to a man that has barely been home two months after being absent from your life for over eight months. Not to mention that you actually have only known Christian less than two months before the crash. If you think about it you have only known him four months in total. This is so unlike you sweetheart. What will happen tomorrow if Christian decides he got married to quickly? You will end up _alone_ with a _child_…" Christian is fuming and decides to put a stop to this.

"Carla, that is enough! Ana phoned you to share the good news of the precious baby and you start spouting all the reasons she should not be pregnant. Upsetting Ana will not suddenly make her not pregnant and since she is in hospital that is really not helping at this stage. As for our marriage, I can tell you that there are very few marriages stronger than ours. I love Ana more than my own life and I will never decide that I got married to quickly and leave her. Do you honestly think that little of me? And as for leaving her to care for our child on her own, _if_ Ana ever decide to leave me, she will get half our assets in a divorce since there is no pre-nup, but that won't be a problem as we will never, _ever_ leave each other." Wow, he sure told her and even though mom did upset me like usual when it comes to our relationship, I can't help but smile at my wonderful husband.

"Hospital? Ana, why are you in hospital?"

"I'm fine mom, I fainted and due to my morning sickness being all day sickness, I was admitted to get treatment for the dehydration and vomiting. I will be released tomorrow and will be fine." Or at least I hope so.

"That's good. I'm sorry to you both for going off just now. I just want what is best for you Ana and I don't want you to end up with the difficulty of raising a child by yourself and being so young…anyway, I'm sorry. I know how much you both love each other and I don't think Christian that you will leave Ana, but when you are a parent you will see that you will always think of what could possibly happen and try and protect your child from that. I apologise if I offended you." At least she sounds remorseful.

"It's fine Carla, I just don't want Ana upset about anything as she needs to rest and recover."

"I'm happy for you both and I know you will make great parents."

"Thank you mom, I will talk to you at the end of the week again."

"Bye sweetheart, bye Christian."

I disconnect the call and fall onto the bed exhausted after that very weird call. I don't understand why Carla always has to overreact and then apologise. Christian puts the phone on the nightstand and gets into bed with me. This is what I need, my loving, overprotective husband holding me until I fall asleep.

**Christian POV:**

Ana couldn't come home on Monday as her blood pressure was too low and she was still very nauseous and Dr. Green thought it best to keep her in the hospital for one more day to ensure she is over the worst. The hearing of tomorrow is also adding to her stress and I decided to have the family over for a quiet dinner to celebrate Kate and Ana's pregnancies. Ana is dressed in tights and a long shirt with a high ponytail and she looks adorable. My parents and Mia already arrived and we are just waiting for Kate and Elliot to arrive.

"Mia, where is Ethan tonight?" He has not been around for a couple of weeks and I'm starting to wonder what is going on with these two.

"I'm not really sure, I phoned him to tell him we were coming over and he said that he already has other plans. To be honest, and please don't tell Kate this yet, but I think it's just not going to work out between the two of us. He is so distant lately and I don't really miss him that much when he is not around. That just tell me we really aren't that great together in the first place, the spark is just not there anymore and if it is meant to be, surely the spark will not go away. I mean, look at the two of you, you are so in love with each other that you make everyone around you green with envy." I look at Ana and I can see why people would be envious of us, we are just meant to be, part of the handful of people that are lucky enough to get their happily ever after.

"Mia dear, what your brother and Ana has is not destined for everyone, but with that being said, I honestly don't think you and Ethan are meant to be either. Ana and Christian are two halves making a whole and while I understand that opposites attract each other, the two of you are just too different." Mia glances to the entrance and I know what she is thinking. She has always had a crush on Sawyer and I have been a dick to warn him to keep his distance, maybe the two of them would be good together. He earns four times what Kavanagh earns and he can take good care of her so maybe it won't be such a bad idea.

"I know, but sometimes…what you want is out of your reach." Great, now I really feel like a total dick. Luckily Elliot and Kate arrived to cause a distraction, but Kate does not look too good.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late but Kate is not feeling too well." They come over to greet us and mom looks to Kate with concern.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Hallo Grace, it's nothing really, I've just been having cramps today, but I promise if I don't start feeling better soon, I will go see my doctor. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

After dinner, which Ana and Kate barely touched, we sit in the great room and while the woman all have tea in support of the two mothers' to be, the men have some wine.

"Christian, are you ready for tomorrow? Is Ana going with you?" I glance at Ana and a day in court is not what she needs right now. Kate luckily comes to the rescue before I voice my concern.

"Ana, a full day in court is not really going to be good for you right now. Why don't we go shopping while the men go with Christian to court? Don't look at me like that, we can go shopping for some maternity clothes, we will need them soon enough and it will be fun. We can go to lunch afterwards and they can meet as there when they are done." Ana seems to think it over and my mother decides to give that last push.

"Ana dear, court proceedings can take quite a while and the seats aren't very comfortable. I agree with Kate, maybe you need a nice day to relax and the boys can meet you for lunch afterwards." Ana looks to me for approval and I smile at her, knowing this battle has been won.

"Baby, maybe that won't be such a bad idea. I don't want to make you feel worse and I just have to get on the stand, say my piece and then get out of there. The DA will let dad know the outcome and we can put that behind us as well. I know you want to be there for me, but baby I'll be fine, really. Go with Kate and have some fun."

"Okay, but you call me the minute you get out of court and we go for lunch."

"I promise baby."

The family leave and we go to the bedroom for much needed sleep. As we enter Ana turns to me and yep, she is feeling better. I pull her close to me and take off her shirt while kissing her softly.

"Baby, you want to take a shower with me?" She leans into me and take the wind out of my sails.

"You go ahead baby, I will shower in a minute." Utterly disappointed and sexually frustrated I smile as best I can and after another quick kiss go to take a shower…alone.

I get out of the shower and put on my pajama bottoms and slip into bed while Ana go take her shower. Understandably she is tired and need some time to get over this, but fuck, what's a man to do with an erection that needs to be taken care off. I'm not the kind of guy that masturbates and if I'm honest with myself, I don't want the pleasure without my wife there with me. We play together, make love to each other and climax with each other, just as it should be. I hear Ana getting out of the shower and pull myself together, trying to make peace with another night of no sex. Luckily this won't last or at least I fucking hope not. I can feel Ana stepping into the bedroom and I look towards the bathroom door and my heart stops, I don't even think I'm breathing. She is looking fucking gorgeous. Naked with towel dried hair framing her beautiful face and leaning against the door frame. That must have been one hell of a shower to put _that_ look in her eyes.

"Baby, you're in bed already? Feeling tired?" She stalks over to my side of the bed and my erection is struggling to break free.

"Uhm…no…I just thought…that…" I'm not getting laid tonight and already made peace with that.

"Just thought what?" She pulls the covers away, pulls down my pants and get on top of me with a knee at each side and I have a clear view at her glistening sex. She wants me. "That your wife is too tired to take care of her man." She bends down and licks from my shoulder to my ear which she gently scraps with her teeth and I feel a shiver run from my head, down my spine to my toes. "That I'm too tired to let my sexy husband fuck me senseless?" She trails my jaw with her lips to my other ear and lick the lobe before kissing it. "That I should get some sleep and not a mind blowing orgasm?" Fuck, she is going to make me cum without even entering her.

I grab her hips and roll us over, careful not to put too much of my weight on her and now it's my turn to drive her crazy. I take both her hands in mine and move them above her head while taking one of her very erect nipples between my teeth before sucking on it. They are a bit fuller now and I love it.

"Not at all Mrs. Grey, but you didn't want to take a shower with me and I thought you wanted to get some sleep after the last two nights in that uncomfortable hospital bed." I move my other hand down and slip a finger into her sex while biting and sucking on the other nipple and she starts squirming. "I'm very glad you are feeling better though." I slip another finger in and she push up into my hand while moaning louder. She missed this as much as I did and that is turning me on even more. "I love you like this baby. Crazy with need for me. Out of your mind with lust and desire. You feel so warm and so wet." A third finger goes in and she is close and I love that I can do this to her, I make her feel this way and no one else has ever had the privilege.

"Harder…please…this feels so good…ah, yes…just like…ahhhh…like that." I can look at her like this all day. There is not a man alive that loves his wife more than I love mine…it's just not physically possible. She comes on my hand and like always I enter her hard before she fully recovers from her orgasm. "Fuck baby…I missed this…missed being inside you…missed having this connection…this is what we need…each other…you are all I'll ever need baby." I say between each thrust and she smiles at me with that loving adoration that she always shows me. "I love you baby." I kiss her before she can even respond and keep kissing her until her muscles contracts, pulling me in deeper and we climax together. I keep on filling her with my cum and kissing her until we stop and I take her in my arms, rolling over with me still inside her.

"I love you Christian." She whispers with her head on my chest and everything is just right with the world again.

"I love you Anastasia."

I wake up three hours later after a horrible dream where Ana never entered my world and it was just dull, empty and loveless. I smile at my now limp dick still halfway inside my wife and roll her over gently. She moans her disapproval at the disturbance before falling back to sleep. After another hour I decide to get up and get some work done as I just can't seem to sleep. I put my pajama bottoms back on and tip toe out of the room to my study, leaving the bedroom door slightly open to hear if she calls for me. My desk is well organised and on top of a pile of papers is the disk Taylor gave me weeks ago of footage of Ana. I look at it for a couple of minutes before taking it out of the casing and putting it into my laptop. The folders are named and I look at the list deciding what to watch first. The first three names on the list draw my attention immediately.

_The day of the crash._

_News that Christian will be officially declared dead._

_The day before the memorial._

Steeling myself I start from the top.

_Ana is sitting in front of the fireplace with the family around her on the couches, her knees pulled up and her arms around it. Tears running down her face but no sound from her mouth. Kate walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off._

"_Ana, they will find him." Her shoulders begin to shake as she continues crying._

"_What if they don't? What if he's gone? He will never know my answer, never know how much I loved him, never know that I want him with his moods, control issues, over protectiveness…even his past." The last part is barely a whisper._

_She cries for a couple of seconds before Taylor comes to her._

"_Ana, can I get you anything?" She gets up and looks to everyone and then falls back on her knees in front of Taylor where she breaks down._

"_No!...No!...No, you can't get me anything…I don't want anything…I just want Christian…I just want Christian…where is he?...why can't they find him?...I want him home…I want his arms around me and I…I…I want to see him…" mom is going to her medical bag and comes back while filling a syringe with fluid, "…where is he Taylor?...WHERE IS HE?...find him, you have to find him…please…you have to find him…" She is lying on the carpet and my mom administers the shot then wait for it to take effect, "…Christian…I love you…please come home…" with that she falls asleep and Elliot picks her up and carries her to the bedroom with my mother behind them._

The footage stop and I have to take a moment to wipe the tears from my face. My poor, poor baby. I click on the next file and wait for it to open.

_Dad, mom and Mia are sitting on the couch with Elliot and Kate on the love seat and Ana alone on the sofa. Detective Clark is facing all of them and Flynn is standing behind Ana listening to what he has to say._

"_Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey…Ms. Steele…I'm sorry, but after three weeks the search has been called off. The forest there is just too thick for him to have survived and if he fell out of the helicopter like the experts think he did, there is no way Mr. Grey would have survived. I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Christian Grey will be…officially declared dead in the morning." Ana jumps up and stands before the detective for a couple of seconds before slapping him across the face._

"_Don't you dare! Don't you dare say his dead in this house! Christian Grey is not dead." Elliot moves to take her in his arms while Flynn steps closer._

"_Ana they have been searching for three weeks nonstop. He's gone Ana. Christian is gone." Elliot and Ana are both crying in each other's arms but getting no comfort from it. "He's not coming back sweetheart…he's not coming back." They both fall to their knees before Ana push him away._

"_NO! Believe what you want, but he is not gone. He is out there…and you are all giving up on him…he is not gone…he would never leave me…never…he wouldn't…" Flynn comes to sit next to Ana but she turns back to Elliot, "I can't live without him Elliot…I need him…please…tell them to keep looking…please Elliot…tell them to keep looking…I love him, I can't do this…" Flynn looks to my mother who nods and goes to get the medicine again. The shot is administered and Kate is crying for her friends' unbearable heartache and I know just how she feels…this is unbearable to watch._

_When Elliot and mom come back from putting Ana in bed, Flynn looks at them clearly concerned for Ana._

"_She can't stay here alone Grace. She is heartbroken and won't take care of herself." Kate gets up and looks like she is ready to attack Flynn._

"_Of course she is fucking heartbroken…she lost Christian…she lost the love of her life. What? She's supposed to say 'Oh well then, that's bad but I'm young and need to move on' and **no**, you are not taking her away from here. She needs to be here. She needs to grieve and you can't tell her how to do that." Elliot pulls Kate back down and whisper something in her ear just as Taylor walks into the room who has clearly been crying as well._

"_Everyone, I think I speak for the entire security team when I say that Ana is not going anywhere. This is her home and we are responsible for her safety. She is sad, depressed, heartbroken and vulnerable right now and this is the best place for her. Apart from Kate, no one here knows Ana like we do and very few of you knew Christian Grey like we did. Mr. Grey would not approve of you taking her away and I can assure you she won't go quietly. We will take care of her and keep her safe until we know what is to happen with Escala and we will take it from there."_

_He looks to my stunned family and everyone just nods as he is absolutely right and they can't argue with that._

I go to the third file and Ana is sitting on the couch in her robe with her knees pulled up and her phone to her ear and I turn up the volume to hear who she is talking to.

"_Christian…baby…it's good to hear your voice…I miss your voice…I miss you…life is not worth living with you not in it…I love you…where are you baby?…they are having a memorial for you tomorrow…to say goodbye…I don't want to go…I don't want to say goodbye…I just want to see you…hear your voice…even fight with you…baby…I need you…I wish it was me…I wish I were…" The phone drops to the floor and she fall face first on the couch shaking as she cries._

I close the laptop and practically run to our room and get back into bed and she wakes up when I pull her to my chest.

"I love you Ana." And we drift back to sleep.

I've been sitting here for over an hour answering the same questions over and over and am starting to lose my patience. The prosecutor and their attorney have both questioned me and the attorney is looking over his notes as Taylor walks into the court as pale as a fucking ghost. He walks to my dad and whisper into his ear and a cold shiver runs down my spine. Ana, something happened to Ana. I can feel it. My dad leans forward and talks to the prosecutor while Elliot gets up to leave and the prosecutor asks to approach the bench. After what feels like forever and Elliot and Taylor anxiously watching me, he takes his seat and the judge speaks.

"If there are no more questions for Mr. Grey, he urgently needs to leave." _What the fuck happened?_

Apparently they are done with me and I practically run out of the court room grabbing my phone from Taylor and seeing multiple missed calls from several numbers. I look to Taylor who looks to Elliot.

"Someone better speak the fuck up?" I feel like beating them up and Elliot has tears in his eyes as both him and Taylor starts to run to the waiting SUV with Reynolds in the driver's seat and I follow. My dad is following behind and the three of us gets into the back while Taylor gets into the passenger seat in front. Taylor looks back to us and from the looks of it, is about to deliver very bad news.

"There was an accident a couple of minutes ago…" he turns to Reynolds and basically screams at him, "Hospital. NOW!" He then turns back to me who is trying to comprehend what he just said, "Jose Rodriguez were following Mrs. Grey and Sawyer told them to get back to the SUV for him to take them back to Escala until we get back from court. They went to the car park of the mall and left without putting up a fight. As they went over a green light on their way back to Escala, Jose apparently skipped the red light and drove straight into the SUV on the driver's side…" He has tears running down his face and I look to Elliot who is barely keeping it together himself. "Kate was sitting behind Sawyer and it sounds as if they took most of the impact…Sawyer lost control of the car and crashed into the back of a minibus on the passenger side…one fatality was reported but I couldn't get more information. The survivors were taken to hospital…I informed your mother…I'm sorry Sir…Elliot…but…I don't know who died."

There was complete and utter silence. No sound. No one saying a word. No one looking at each other.

Accident? Someone is dead? Jose wanted to kill Ana? _Oh fuck this is not happening._

What am I going to do if the fatality is my wife and baby? I can't…I can't… Everything goes black as my brain hits overload.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Thank you to all the frequent reviewers you are awesome!**

**Sorry about leaving you hanging for two days but I just couldn't get the chapter right.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV:**

I'm pulled out of my painless black hole by a frantic Elliot as we reach the hospital and as soon as my brain register where we are, I jump out of the SUV and run with Elliot and dad to the reception where mom is already waiting for us. She stops me but Elliot is free to go and see Kate…what the fuck?

It takes me a few seconds to register her tear streaked face and then it hits me…Elliot can see Kate as she can receive visitors…mom kept me here…she is crying for me…dad is standing next to me for support…but no one is fucking telling me what I want to know. And then my world crumbles when my mom meet my eyes.

"Christian, I'm sorry…" _O hell no, please…no,no,no!_

"Please mom, I'm not as strong as Ana…I won't survive even a day without her…I will die of a broken heart…please…don't…don't…don't tell me she's gone…" I fall to my knees in tears and see a reporter taking a shot of the broken Christian Grey and don't give a fuck…what does it all matter now? Mom falls to her knees in front of me.

"O honey, that's…" Don't fucking say it! Don't say it!

"Mom, she has my heart…she will take it with her…I won't survive this…" And then she slaps me…my mom just slapped me.

"Now that I have your attention, can you _please_ let me finish a sentence?" I just stare at her…my mom just slapped me…fuck, she has never lifted her hand for one of her children and we all deserved it more times that I can count. "Good. What I wanted to say is that _I'm sorry_ _for what happened_ and then I wanted to stop you jumping to conclusions with _that's not what I meant_, but no, Christian Grey just have to be a mind reader and anticipate everything before a person even open their mouths. God, you are just impossible sometimes, I'm glad I'm not married to you." And what else could I do but laugh…I think it's the shock of first being slapped and then being told by my mother…damn.

"Glad I'm amusing you. Now can we discuss your wife…_who is not dead_?" I get up and pull my shocked self together.

"Yes, please. How is she? Can I see her? Will she be fine? What about the baby? When…" Mom lifts a brow and gives me the evil eye.

"Should I slap you again to get you to shut up?" I close my mouth and just as I was about to say _please continue_, she lifts her perfectly shaped brow again, challenging me to utter just one more word, "Now, Ana has sustained several injuries, but most of it is minor like cuts, bruises and three cracked ribs." I blow out a breath in relief and it was short lived when she carried on, "Christian, she did however sustain a very severe blow to the head. The specialist is running tests on her as we speak…but…honey, there is a chance that she won't…wake up…soon." She looks cautiously at me and I try and make sense of this fucked up situation.

"She might be in a coma?"

"Yes."

"But she's alive?"

"Yes."

"That's good. She will wake up. She won't leave me, she promised, she never breaks a promise…not my Ana."

"Honey, you do understand that there is a chance that she will either be in a coma for a long time or that she won't…"

"Don't say it mother. She will wake up and I don't care how long it takes, she will wake up. When can I see her?" I just want to hold her until she wakes up even if it is for days, weeks or…no, it won't be that long, she will come back to me soon…she promised and she_ never_ breaks a promise.

"I don't know Christian, let's go wait in the private waiting room, everyone else is already there.

We enter the private waiting room and it is filled with concerned faces. Everyone of the family is there…except for Elliot who is with his wife, and then I remember Ray and Carla. I pull out my phone and ask my mom to just give me a second.

"Ray Steele."

"Ray, this is Christian." Even I can hear the fear in my voice.

"Christian, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No Ray…it's Ana. She's in hospital…"

"I know, you told me on Sunday but I thought she would be out by now." Yes, I suppose I can see how this could be confusing.

"She was released Ray but…there was an accident. I don't have all the specifics just yet, but you and Carla will need to get here…and soon."

"Oh shit! Christian, I will phone Carla and we will be there as soon as we can. Please keep me updated when you find out what's going on and what happened."

I end the call and go to sit next to Mia while mom stands in front of all of us to give us the update. Mia is crying and I can't help but wonder if it is for Kate and Ana or if the tears are for Sawyer, my guess is Sawyer.

"Please let me finish and then we will get to more questions. Firstly, there was one fatality and their friend Jose died just after the accident on the scene." I know it is horrible of me but that is a relief. _The fucking idiot!_ I actually wish I could bring him back to life just to fucking kill him again. "As for the three patients admitted, Ana sustained several minor injuries as I told Christian already, the baby is also fine but she sustained a very serious head injury. The specialist is busy running tests on her and it could take a couple of hours until we get an update. You should prepare yourself that she might not wake up any time soon." A coma, my wife could be in a coma. At least she is not dead, but a coma could not be good. Waiting…patience…staying calm…day in and day out without seeing the love she has for me in her beautiful eyes…all things that I can't do but is now forced to. "As for Kate, she has a dislocated shoulder and a couple of cracked ribs. She is in a lot of pain but seems to be doing well. The nurses are busy settling her in a private room and Elliot is already with her and the baby is also doing fine." For the first time in years I feel envious of my brother, he gets to see his wife…talk to her…hold her and comfort her…my wife will be in a coma. I try not to think like this, but it is very hard not to want to be selfish at times like this.

"Sawyer mom, how's Sawy…?" Just at that moment Ethan is standing behind mom and gives Mia a look that immediately silence her.

"Seriously Mia? Kate and Ana are in hospital after a very serious accident and all you care about is your secret crush?" Everyone looks to Mia and I guess the cat's out of the bag and it's Mia's time to glare at Ethan.

"Ethan, not now!"

"Why not, we have to wait anyway? Why not get this out in the open? It's no secret that things between us have been over for weeks already and we are all here…" That enough, does he have no respect for the woman he claimed to love not too long ago?

"Ethan, now is not the time. If you have a problem with Mia, you discuss it later with her… _in_ _private._ I will not allow you to humiliate or embarrass my sister in front of her family and especially not at a time like this. Please sit down." He sits down and I nod to mom to continue.

"Sawyer is in the emergency room at the moment. He has sustained a number of less serious injuries. Two broken ribs and several cracked ribs, a cut to the head and shoulder and a slight neck injury from the airbag. He should be fine in about a week but the ribs can take quite a while to heal properly." Why is he still in the emergency room?

"He's still in the ER?" She looks to me as if she does not know what to say. "He is my family mom. He protects Ana with his life on a daily basis. He needs to be treated like my family. I want him in a private room next to Ana as soon as possible." She nods and leaves with Taylor to go and arrange it. Mia walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Thank you Christian and I'm so sorry about Ana."

The doctor comes in, after what must have been hours, and looks around the room until his eyes lands on me and I stand to walk over to him with my hand extended.

"Doctor, Christian Grey, do have news about my wife, Anastasia Grey?" He sakes my hand and suggest that we sit at the table next to the door.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Dr. Percy. I understand that this is very difficult for you and your family and will keep this a brief as possible. Your wife sustained a severe head injury as I'm sure your mother told you. We have run some tests and I cannot tell you why she is not waking up or even when she will wake up. Apart from the head injury, your wife and baby are doing fine." None of this is news to me and I get up to go see my wife. "Mr. Grey, you are welcome to go see her now. Your mother requested an extra bed and there is a workstation in her room as well since I was informed that you won't leave her room unless she is walking out with you."

"That is correct Dr. Percy. Until my wife walks out of this hospital with me, I'm not going anywhere." I walk out the door and he accompanies me to my wife's room stopping at the door.

"I've been following your story as it fascinates me that people can do things like that to someone they know, but my wife has been following it for another reason, she seems to believe that the two of you that has the kind of love that we never see anymore and the look in your eyes when you look at your wife confirms that for me. I'm sorry that you have to go through this now and I wish I had some good news for you." With that he leaves and I close the door to be alone with my very own sleeping beauty.

The only sound in the room is the heart monitor and this feels so unreal. We made love this morning in the shower before we left the house and now she is lying here in a coma. How can one day change so much in your life? How could Jose do this to her? If he loved her, how could he hurt her? She has never caused anyone around her any hurt or pain, she is kind and loving and she has been through so much in the last year and when you look at her beautiful face you will never say the last year were so hard on her.

There is a soft knock on the door and Taylor steps through, "Sir, I just wanted to let you know that Reynolds will be stationed in the hallway. I'm quickly going to Escala to get the bag Gail packed for both you and Ana and she also make you some food as she know you hate the hospital food. I will also get your laptop and briefcase and will be back soon."

"Thank you Taylor." I don't have the strength or the will to say more. I just want to be alone with Ana.

"Mrs. Grey's parents arrived as well and would like to see her." Why can't everyone just give me some time alone with Ana? I don't answer but wait a few minutes for the door to open again and Ray and Carla step into the room. I greet them both and very reluctantly step back to give them some time with their daughter. I see their mouths move but hear no words and I don't engage in a conversation myself. Taylor comes back in after about two hours and explains to Ray and Carla that he has arranged accommodation for them at Escala since there will be no one staying there anyway. Carla leaves the room in tears and Ray comes over to sit next to me.

"What happened today Christian?" He looks to me and I feel like crying, definitely not talking.

"Jose Rodriguez happened today." I look at him now and he is clearly confused. Does he really not know what is going on?

"It's a long story Ray." _And I don't want to tell it now._

"I've got time." _Of course you do._

"The day Ana finished her exams last year, she got drunk at a pub with Kate and Jose. We were just friends then and she phoned me regarding books I sent her. I heard that she was drunk and went to go get her. As I arrived, Jose tried to kiss her even though she told him several times not to and I intervened then took her home. While I was…away…Jose tried to get Ana to move on…with him. She refused and his obsession grew. On her birthday there was apparently an incident when they went out with Elliot and Kate and Ana slapped him and told him to stay away from her. From then he started sending her inappropriate e-mails which the security team intercepted before she got them and saved them in a separate folder. The Thursday before our wedding she tricked Kate into arranging lunch for them and he approached Ana begging her not to marry me. There was an altercation between me and Jose as you can imagine and even Ana punched him before telling him she never wants to see him again." I take a deep breath as I continue with the rest that I didn't know most of until yesterday either. "The day before Kate's wedding he came to see me to apologize for his behaviour and he asked for one more chance to be a friend to Ana and he wanted to apologize to her at the wedding. Taylor and my security team discovered earlier that he had hundreds of pictures of Ana on his home computer, some were from when she lived in Portland but the majority was of her while following her until a couple of weeks ago. Just before the wedding, at which he wanted to apologize, he showed up with a girl I used to have a relationship with and that obviously didn't go to well. It turns out that the girl was obsessed with me and the two of them were trying to drive a wedge between us. She got hold of Jose after the incident at the restaurant before our wedding and they formed their plan. When that didn't work, Jose apparently decided that if he can't have Ana no one can." I look at Ray who seems close to a panic attack. He jumps up and starts pacing in front of me trying to put everything together.

"Are you telling me that Jose caused the accident deliberately?"

"Sawyer spotted Jose following them and decided to cut the shopping trip short and take them back to Escala. When they went over the green light, Jose went over a red light and crashed into them. He hit the SUV on the driver side where Kate and Sawyer sat and the SUV crashed into a minivan on the passenger side causing Ana's injuries. Ray?" He stops pacing to look at me, "Jose didn't make it. He died at the scene. The police are on their way to notify his dad if they haven't done so already."

"Jose tried to kill my baby and killed himself in the process?"

"In a nutshell…yes." He come back to sit next to me with his head in his hands. I'm exhausted myself and the constant beep of the heart machine connected to Ana is not really helping me stay awake, but I love that at least there is a beep.

"Christian, why didn't you call me to tell me what's been going on? I could've spoken with his dad, I could've tried to protect Ana, I could've…"

"Ray, no one would have predicted how unstable he was. We increased Ana's security because, until he actually attacked her, the police would not get involved. There was very little we could do and I don't think just speaking with his father would have made a difference. This is Jose's fault Ray, he is the only one to blame here." I'm trying to convince myself and it's not working, but I have to at least put his worries to rest.

"Thank you Christian. I'm going to Escala now and I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Ray."

* * *

"Bro, you look like shit. Honestly, don't you think you should shave, go get a haircut and try to get some decent sleep?" Fuck no, I'm not leaving her…she might wake up.

"Elliot, did you come here to irritate me or to check on Ana?"

"I came to check on you _and_ Ana. We are all worried about you Christian. You can't go on like this, you will break down and be no use to her if she wakes up." Oh fuck he did_ not_ just say that!

"_When_ Elliot…_when_ she wakes up and please…I just need everyone to leave me the fuck alone. I'm not leaving her side and if it bothers anyone, they can stay away. I will be here the second she opens her beautiful eyes and no one will convince me to leave. How's Kate?"

"She's doing much better. Worried about Ana obviously, but doing good. Morning sickness is driving her insane and her moods are driving me insane so basically, we are both close to being certifiable." I wish Ana was driving me insane. Typical human behaviour, you don't know how lucky and privileged you actually are…until you're not. I remember telling Ana I don't believe in luck that day of the interview and now, looking back at my life with her, I feel like luck was on my side. Luck was on my side with Kate getting the flu, with Ana falling into my office and into my life, that she actually married me. "We all want her to wake up Christian. If you need anything…"

"I only _need_ Ana." I should stop being a prick. "Thank you Elliot. Is Mia coming tonight?"

"You know she is looking after Sawyer right?"

"Yes, she's had a crush on him for as long as he's been working for me and he is a good guy…she could do a lot worse…I think they're in love."

"As long as she is happy. I have to run, but I mean it Christian, if you need anything…"

"Elliot…can you do me a favour?" I suddenly have a feeling about today and need to freshen up. He nods his head, "I need you to sit with Ana for a little while before you go. I need to shower, it won't take long."

"Of course, go."

I shower and shave in record time and get back to Ana's side so Elliot can leave.

"Laters bro."

"Bye Elliot. Thanks and thank you for coming."

Once Elliot leave, I get in bed next to Ana like every night for the last three weeks. Why won't she wake up? Will she ever wake up? Will I see her again? Her tummy is starting to show and she is missing it. I will give everything I own to have her back, but all the money in the world won't bring her back to me. This is my own personal hell. Doubt is creeping up on me and I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of negative thoughts.

"Hallo baby, you are missing a lot you know. Elena and Jack have been sentenced already. Elena got fifteen years for kidnapping and twenty years for being an accomplice in the attempted murder of myself and Ros, she will not see the outside of the prison walls for the next thirty five years. Jack got fifteen years for kidnapping and twenty five years for the attempted murder of me and Ros. He will be behind bars for forty years before he will get out. That's good right?" I sigh and wish more than anything that she will just open her mouth and give me an answer, a nod, anything telling me she is coming back, but all I get is silence from my beautiful sleeping wife. "Kate has recovered fully from her injuries but Elliot says the morning sickness is driving her insane and her mood swings are driving him insane. Fuck baby, can you imagine living in the same house as the two of them at the moment?" I pull her to my chest and just continue to talk while still believing she will answer me one of these days.

"Jose's funeral was two weeks ago but your dad refused to attend. He left with your mom a week and a half ago and I promised to call him when you wake up. You won't believe this, Sawyer and Mia are dating and she has been taking care of him. They make a good couple actually and she is so happy baby. Fuck, I've been a dick to keep them apart haven't I? Don't answer that, I know I've been a dick." Okay, now I start to think I'm really losing my mind and laugh at myself. "Your tummy is starting to show and you will be twelve weeks pregnant on Monday and your morning sickness should be a thing of the past. Today is the 17th of May and you should see how fast the house is coming along. Elliot is doing a great job and we should be able to move in by the first week of June, just in time for my birthday." If you wake up…

"You missed the anniversary of the day we met last week. I had a massive bouquet of flowers delivered for you and I had some champagne for both of us. I also added a couple of charms to your bracelet again, I think you will love them. I miss you baby…I miss you so fucking much it is driving me insane…please open your eyes baby…please look at me…smile at me…anything, just open your eyes..." I feel the hot tears running down the side of my head and don't even try to wipe them away. "I need you Ana…you have to come back to me…please…come back to me…we are meant to spend a life time together and we…we had five minutes of that…you can't leave me yet…our time is not up…it cannot end like this…I love you Mrs. Grey…I won't ever love anyone else…only you…it will always be you…you don't want me to be alone for the rest of my life do you…I won't survive…" I close my eyes and just hold my wife, crying and praying for a sign…then I feel something wet on my chest…

**Ana POV:**

Why am I feeling so warm? I try and open my eyes but they won't open. Where am I? I can smell Christian and he must be the reason I'm feeling so warm. He is talking and I listen through a foggy brain to what he is saying.

" …come back to me…we are meant to spend a life time together and we…we had five minutes of that…you can't leave me yet…our time is not up…it cannot end like this…I love you Mrs. Grey…I won't ever love anyone else…only you…it will always be you…you don't want me to be alone for the rest of my life, do you…I won't survive…" My poor Fifty. Why would he think I will ever leave him? He will never have to live without me. This is heartbreaking and I'm trying to find the strength to open my eyes or find my voice to tell him I love him too. While I wait for my ability to see and speak to return, I cry silent tears over his heartbreaking speech.

"I love you too baby." It is little more than a whisper and I don't know if he would be able to hear me.

"Ah fuck baby, I think I'm going insane, but at this stage, I'll take whatever I can get. Tell me you love me Ana, promise me you'll never leave me…actually, just say my name…say anything…"

"I said I love you…I'll never leave you." He is lying completely still and I don't even think he is breathing and his heart is beating as if it wants to jump out of his chest. I open my eyes slightly and see that we are in a hospital and then I remember…the crash…OMG…the crash! But that can wait for just a second…my husband needs some love first.

"Are you going to just lay there like a statue or are you going to kiss me Mr. Grey?" Not sure how it happened, but I'm under Christian and he is kissing me senseless with tears running down his gorgeous face. Damn, how long was I out for? I pull away, firstly to breathe and secondly to get some answers.

"Miss me?" And there is that smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"You have no fucking idea baby…no idea…I've been going crazy…" he kiss me again and I can feel how much he missed me, "I love you…I thought I would never see you again…I should consider building a tower at the house to put you in…you know, to keep my lifeline from the dangers of the outside world."

"How long was I out for? How are Kate and Sawyer? Oh. My. God. Oh Christian, please tell me our baby is fine? What about Kate's baby? What happened?" Shit, I couldn't have lost my baby…and Kate.

"Relax baby, I will tell you everything…again." Huh? "I've been talking to you every day about everything you are missing so let's start with the most important question," He move to lay next to me and then I see it, I have a bump, "as you can see, our little man is doing just fine and growing a lot. You have been in a coma for three weeks, one day and ten hours. It is now nine forty seven pm on the 17th of May and you will be twelve weeks pregnant on our next visit which is on Monday. Kate and the baby are doing fine, apart from morning sickness and vicious mood swings from what I hear, she is doing well. Sawyer is being cared for by his very loving and caring new girlfriend and is so in love that I don't think he feels the pain anymore, or maybe he just loves the care and attention he is getting."

"Wait…what?...girlfriend?"

"Oh yes, Sawyer finally got his act together, although I was actually the one being a dick, and went after what he wanted most and if all goes well, as it seems to be, your bodyguard will be our brother in law as well."

"Holy cow…Mia?" Mia and Sawyer, that's awesome.

"Yes, Mia has had a crush on the poor guy since forever and I finally decided to take a step back and just let them be. He is good at his job and will still be good dating my sister."

"That is very kind of you Mr. Grey. So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Christian goes through ever last detail, the events leading up to that day, the crash and even after the crash.

"My friend…Jose…tried to kill me and got himself killed in the process?"

"Baby, please calm down. You're safe now." He takes his phone and calls Taylor to get a nurse as I'm awake...awake but freaking out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Sorry for taking so long. I have a new plot and had to actually write the story backwards to fit in with where I am currently. Good news is that I have a couple of chapters almost ready. Please enjoy.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Ana POV:**

The nurse comes in, with a very relieved Taylor, to bring me some water and the smile on his face instantly makes me smile as well.

"Mrs. Grey, it is so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Our security is really more like family and I hate the formality, but with Christian here, no one will dare call me Ana.

"It's good to be awake and I'm actually feeling a bit groggy, but otherwise I feel fine." I glance at Christian and he looks so happy to see me and it breaks my heart to think what he must have gone through the last couple of weeks. Fucking Jose, I will not cry a single tear for that asshole that tried to kill me and my baby and caused my husband weeks of misery.

"Mrs. Grey, are you in any pain?" The nurse is talking to me while staring at Christian. _I mean…hallo, woman waking up from a coma over here, needing to be checked out, not her husband._

"I'm a bit stiff and my head feels fuzzy but apart from having to go to the bathroom, I'm fine."

"Oh, don't worry about going to the bathroom, you have a catheter in which will only be removed tomorrow." _O hell no_. Not while I'm awake with full function of my body, so I look to Christian for help who gets up to stare the nurse down.

"Nurse, my wife has been in this bed for three weeks and she would like to get up and go to the bathroom. Please remove the catheter or I will go get someone else to do it." Taylor glance at Christian in full Fifty mode and decide it's probably best to just make a quiet exist after giving me a smile and a slight nod.

"Mr. Grey, I understand that, but she will have to stay in bed for a couple of more…" and Fifty had enough, he grabs his phone to make a call to some unfortunately soul after eleven in the evening clearly not impressed as he is still not good with people refusing his demands.

"Mom…I'm terribly sorry to bother you at this hour…no she is fine…better than fine actually…don't tell anyone yet, she just woke up and I need some time alone with her…yes mother, she is awake…no mother she does not have amnesia…mother, please listen to me. I need you to come to the hospital please…oh, already up, that's good, see you soon." He disconnects the call and turns back to the nurse.

"That will be all nurse, you can go." She stares at Christian and whether in shock or in admiration, I honestly don't care, I just want her out and Christian apparently want the same as he walks to the door to open it. "Now." The nurse leave and Christian gets back in bed with me. "Mom will be here soon baby, she will take care of you."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Ana. I'm just so glad you're awake. The last three weeks have been an absolute nightmare. There were a couple of minutes when I just got to the hospital that I thought you didn't make it and I lost it." He laughs and I look up into his eyes, "My mom slapped me, like really slapped me, to pull myself together and then told me how impossible I was and that she was glad she was not married to me. I think I was in shock and during that brief period a reporter got a shot of me which was of course published in the paper the next day and I didn't even care. All I cared about the last three weeks was that you were alive and praying you would wake up soon."

"Oh Christian…"

"I honestly don't know how you did it Ana. Living without you is just not an option for me anymore." Well shit, here comes the waterworks. "Don't cry baby, I didn't intend to make you cry."

"I'm not sad Christian, it's happy tears. You have changed so much. You are still the domineering, no-nonsense CEO, my controlling, possessive Fifty, Mr. Sexpertise, but let's not forget my favourite hearts and flowers husband. You make me so unbelievably happy." I reach up to kiss my loving husband and he moves his arms around me in a tight hug.

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey. You make me unbelievably happy too."

The door flies open and Grace comes in, barely able to speak, with tears running down her cheeks. Christian gets up to make some room for her to get closer to me and Grace surprises both of us when she takes his place and the bed and pull me to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"My darling, darling girl, we missed you so much. You gave us quite a fright and poor Christian was devastated…wouldn't leave your side. He hasn't been out of the hospital since he entered it the day of the crash." Her grip is getting tighter and I just lay on her chest until she felt ready to let me go.

"I'm sorry for being the cause of so much trouble." What else was I to say? Can't really say I missed them now can I?

"Oh honey, don't you apologize. You did nothing wrong. I'm just glad you are awake." She gets up and turns into Dr. Travelyn-Grey in a matter of seconds. "Now, I believe there is a problem." She looks from me to Christian then back to me.

"Well, I would really like to use the bathroom as I just can't, you know…" I point to the catheter and she smiles in understanding.

"Yes, I'm not such a big fan either. Let me remove this for you, but Ana, you cannot walk around on your own just yet. You have to give your body some time to recover after being in a coma for little over three weeks and only being awake for less than three hours."

"I'll be here mom, she won't go anywhere on her own." The toilet is like five steps but the look I'm getting from Christian is a clear indication that he thinks its four and a half steps too far.

Grace removes the catheter and I'm starting to get up when Christian comes and pick me up bridal style and I can sense the silent challenge for me to argue. He puts me on my feet in front of the toilet and goes to lift the lid and that's it…

"Christian Grey, I love you, but if you don't get out of this bathroom and let me do my business in peace, you will need a private room." I give him my very best innocent looking smile and with a kiss on the cheek shoo him out before closing the door.

Once I'm done I see my bag next to Christian's and put it on the counter while looking in the mirror. I look like death warmed up and this will just not do, I may be fashionably challenged, but I won't look like this. After I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and applied some lip gloss there is an impatient knock on the door.

"Anastasia Grey, open this door. You have been in there for over ten minutes and nothing can possibly take that long." I open the door and he takes a step back for me to walk out the bathroom before bending down to scoop me up again.

"Don't even think about it Grey, my legs are working perfectly well and it is five steps."

"Anastasia…" Not happening.

"If you want, you can hold onto me, but I'll walk to the bed with my own two legs." He walks next to me with his arm around my waist and when we reach the bed he picks me up and put me gently on the bed, completely ignoring my resistance.

"Oh Christian, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" and then give me an apologetic smile while Grace just chuckles.

"Okay you two, let me get home and I will see you again in the morning. Christian, Ana may have just woken up, but she needs her rest."

"Goodbye Grace and thank you for coming."

"Bye, take care of yourself Ana. You are still weak and needs to take it easy."

After Grace leaves the room, Christian gets back in bed and we cuddle in silence for a couple of minutes before exhaustion takes over and just as I yawn, Christian goes as stiff as a plank.

"Ana, please don't go to sleep yet. Please, just stay awake a little while longer."

"Christian baby, you know I will wake up again in a couple of hours and you could do with some sleep as well."

"I know, but…" I push up and kiss him with barely restrained passion and he returns the kiss only after a few seconds.

"l love you Christian."

"I love you baby, now sleep."

I fall asleep in the arms of my husband with excitement about seeing everyone when I wake up again.

**Christian POV:**

After a good night sleep for the first time in so long, I lift my hand and brush my fingers over Ana's cheek to wake her up… and nothing. I move to sit up and her head fall on the pillow, but she is not opening her eyes. Was it all a dream? Did she really wake up? I check and the catheter was removed so it was not a dream.

"Ana, Ana baby, wake up please." I kiss her softly all over her face and apart from slight facial movement…still nothing. "Oh no, please God no…please let her wake up…she can't…she has to wake up. Taylor!" The door opens, but it is my mother coming in and as she looks to my face, the runs to Ana's side.

"Christian, what happened?"

"She's not waking up mom…I tried waking her and…she's not waking up." My mom smiles to me and I feel like slapping her right now. This is not fucking amusing.

"Oh honey, she will wake up in an hour or two."

"Excuse me?"

"She woke up just as I got here a little over and hour ago with a terrible headache and I gave her some pain medicine to alleviate the pain, but it was quite strong as she was crying in pain and the medicine will cause her to sleep deeply for another hour or so." Is she fucking kidding me right now?

"And no one thought to wake me with my wife being in so much pain that she actually started crying?" I look back to the sleeping Anastasia and yes, now I'm pissed. Didn't she think I would want to know if she was not feeling well?

"Christian, Ana just wanted you to get some sleep and didn't want to wake you so calm down."

"Why was she in so much pain to start with?"

"I don't know honey. It could be the head injury or that she just woke up." She puts a hand on my shoulder and I turn to face her, "She will be fine Christian and will wake up soon. I spoke to her doctor earlier when I asked what medication to give her for the pain that will be safe for the baby, he said he will be here when she wake up."

"Thank you mom."

"I have to go check on my patients, I will see the two of you a bit later." With a kiss she is gone and I pull up a chair to look at Ana sleeping. An hour and seven minutes later she wakes up and makes a feeble attempt to smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." I'm still pissed that she didn't wake me up to take care of her after an hour of watching her sleep.

"You look upset."

"Anastasia, you are in a lot of trouble."

"I am?"

"Oh yes. I woke up expecting to see my wife…_awake_…and after I nearly had a heart attack when I could not wake her up, I had to hear _from my mother_ that my dear wife had such a terrible headache that she was_ in tears _and had to be given medicine to take away the pain that also put her to sleep. _All this_ after a promise from her to me, a little less than a month ago, _in this very hospital_, to let me take care of her."

"Oh,"

"Yes Ana, Oh." She gets up from the bed and crawl into my lap with her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I just wanted to let you sleep a bit longer as you looked exhausted."

"Ana, I will never be too tired to take care of you. I love you, forever and ever. You _promised _to let me take care of you and to tell me when you are not feeling well and I don't care if you have to wake me up, I want to be there for you." I pull her closer to my chest and breathe in her scent and instantly calm down.

"I love you too, forever and ever."

The loud knock on the door alerted me of Elliot's arrival and sure enough, Elliot enters the room with dad, Kate, Mia, Sawyer, Gail, Taylor and Ray. She just woke up damn it, can they not give me some time alone with my wife before barging in here _uninvited._

"There she is, awake and looking gorgeous as always." Elliot kisses Ana on her mouth and if I just lift my leg a little bit, it will make me feel a whole fucking lot better. I didn't even have time to steal a kiss and he just takes one and then the fucker winks at me.

"Hey everyone, it's so nice to see all of you here." With surprisingly good thinking on Kate's part, she brings over a robe for Ana that she puts on before sitting on the bed and just as I wanted to go sit next to her, Mia sits down on the one side and Kate crawl to the other side, so I decide to get up and sit on the chair closer to Ana and of course, Ray sits down in that chair. What the fuck? Is this National Annoy Christian day and someone forgot to let me know? I'm about two minutes away from chasing everyone out of this fucking room and Elliot, as usual, does his best to try and push me over the edge.

"Hey bro, we're not interrupting are we?" _They are here for Ana. They are here for Ana. They are here for Ana._ This is not working so I smile a totally fake smile and answer in a neutral voice, as best I can anyway.

"Of course not, she's happy you are all here." Even if she is the only one.

"She looks good and it's a good thing you shaved yesterday because the way you looked, man…you would have put her right back in a coma again." He glances over to Ana with…_what the hell?_ I swear it looks like longing in my brother's eyes, "You two are so in sync it's scary." Oh, he longs for that connection and yes, again it hits me just what a lucky son of a bitch I am.

"Elliot, I don't know what to say. I guess that we love each other so completely and all consuming that we feel each other, if it makes any sense to you. I can sense her presence in a room before I see her. I know what she's thinking most of the time by looking into her eyes. You know that Flynn would tell you that we love each other to the point of obsession and he might even say it's unhealthy, but…it works for us." I look back to Ana and she is talking enthusiastically to Mia and Kate about what they have been up to and she looks so carefree and happy. I wonder how she does it, just shut out the ill-fated and fucked up things that seem to only happen to us and see the good in what is around her.

"I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking…like now. Christian, you must be the luckiest man on this planet. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife with all my heart, but fuck, what I wouldn't give to have with her what you have with Ana." Maybe this is not the time for this conversation and I look to the door and see Sawyer standing awkwardly next to Taylor while Gail is arranging Ana's things the way she knows Ana likes. Sawyer and I haven't seen each other since he was released from hospital and I think it's time to have a serious conversation with him. I look from Sawyer to Elliot and he gets a mischievous look in his eyes.

"See, we have that connection too. Let's go chat with the man dating our baby sister." We get up and walk to Sawyer and I smile at Taylor before Sawyer turns to see us standing behind him.

"Hallo Sir, Elliot."

"Sawyer, you know, calling him Sir and me Elliot is not going to work in your favour when you are dating my sister." Sawyer clearly doesn't know how to respond to that and I decide to jump in.

"You know Sawyer, I like you. You are good at your job and I know you would do anything to keep Ana safe. She is also very attached to you. So, I need to know, what are your intentions with my sister?" Fuck, the look on his face is priceless and I see my dad try his best not to burst out laughing just behind Elliot.

"My…intentions, Sir?"

"Yes Sawyer, he asked what are your intentions with our sister?" We both cross our arms across our chests and Taylor is stepping back so Sawyer don't see his amused smile.

"Well, we just started…dating and…"

"Yes, yes we know that. But where do you see this going?" Elliot is looking very serious and I have to try my best not to smile.

"Uhm…well…" He drags one hand through his hair and looks puzzled, trying to think of the best answer to give the brothers of the woman he is dating and I thank God Ana does not have brothers.

"Are you planning on making an honest woman out of her?" I know he's fucking her, she has that sex glow of a woman that is being fucked a lot and I would know, Ana used to have it every day and will again, soon.

"An honest woman?" Shame, the poor man is sweating bullets.

"Yes, an honest woman. Like in… if you love her, put a ring on her finger and then you can, you know…" Elliot makes a rolling motion with his hand as he can't even say fuck and Mia in the same sentence and Sawyer is blushing like a school girl.

"Luke, relax, these two are just messing with you, aren't you boys?" My dad decided to help what we all know is his future son in law by the way these two look at each other and I can see that he totally adores her.

"Fuck Luke, you are just too easy. You should have seen your face." Sawyer relax and looks to Taylor who is no longer trying to hide is laugh and he's laughing so hard he is half bent over holding his stomach.

"Thanks T, with a friend like you I don't need enemies." Taylor tries to stop laughing and is failing miserably and that just pisses Sawyer off more.

"Luke…your face…you would have laughed too if I had that look on my face. Shit, this is too much." Taylor walks over to Gail and the two of them leave the room quietly to who knows where.

"Sir, can I talk to you real quick?" I nod and very reluctantly leave the room and close the door before turning around to face him. "Sir…"

"Luke, first off, when you are not on duty, please call me Christian. It will be rather awkward if you call me Sir at a family dinner or something. I'm aware that you call Ana by her name anyway when I'm not around, so you can stop trying to hide that as well."

"O-kay…Christian, I would just like to tell you that my relationship with Mia will never affect my ability to protect you, Ana or baby Grey. I will still do my job to the best of my ability. And…I'm not sure if you worry about his at all, but…I don't know how to say this…I know you value your privacy and I will continue to keep your private affairs private." This is awkward but I can see that a slip of the tongue on his part can reveal too much to my baby sister and I honestly have not thought about this, but now that he brought it up…

"Thank you Luke and I trust you not to discuss my past with my sister. Presently, I've got nothing to hide and I don't really care, but I would appreciate it if my past can remain just that…the past."

"I understand."

"Good, now let's get back to the family," and I put my arm around his shoulder which totally fucking surprise him and I burst out laughing again.

As we step back in, Mia announce that she and Luke has other plans unfortunately and should get going and dad has to get to the office and walks out with them leaving just Kate, Elliot and Ray. Elliot moves closer to Ana and Kate and tells Ana that Kate's moods are so bad he is going to start calling her Katezilla and Ray comes to stand next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Christian, I heard what you said to Elliot earlier, about your relationship with my daughter, and I would just like to let you know that I'm tremendously happy that she found you…twice." I smile at him and he looks towards Ana as he continues, "She is a special woman and she deserves this special love she has with you and you are a good man Christian. You deserve this as well."

"Thank you Ray."

Three hours later Ana is looking exhausted and I decide that it has been enough for one day.

"I don't mean to be rude guys, but I think Ana needs to rest, so…"

"We should please get the hell out? Don't worry, we don't think you're rude." He looks to Kate and then to Ray, "Come on guys, Christian is _impolitely_ kicking us out."

Everyone say their goodbyes before leaving and just as I get in the bed next to Ana there is a knock on the door and it starts to open. I sigh in defeat as the universe does not seem to want me to have a moment with my wife today.

"Be nice Christian." I smile to her and look to the door to see Gail and Taylor come back in with paper bags from Ana's favourite restaurant. Taylor sets the bags on the table at the end of the bed and leave again just to return with two steel trays which he hands to Gail.

"We went out to lunch and knew that you wouldn't eat with all the visitors so as soon as Reynolds informed me that the last visitors should be leaving soon, we went to get you some food. Neither of you had breakfast this morning and we know how you feel about skipping a meal." Gail is preparing the two trays, complete with a flower in each.

"Mr. Grey, I will make sure that Taylor brings you three meals a day until Mrs. Grey is home. I told the nurses that no food should be brought to the room as we will arrange it ourselves and they informed the kitchen." Okay, now I feel like shit.

"Thank you Gail, Taylor. This is very kind of you."

The Alfredo pasta was delicious and I'm grateful that Gail didn't get Ana something heavy like steak. Ana seems to have slept through her morning sickness but still, I would prefer we wait a couple of more weeks before we attempt the red meat again.

I put the trays back on the table and inform the nurse that Ana is going to take a nap and we will call if we need anything. I walk into the room and lock the door before finally getting into bed next to my wife.

"I've been meaning to ask you Christian, what's been going on at Grey Publishing and GEH since we have both been here for three weeks?"

"Everything is under control with both. I've been working, just from here. Roach agreed to step back in on a three month contract as we didn't know what was going to happen. Hanna has been assisting him and both have been sending me weekly updates. All the staff members at Grey House have been sending wishes for a speedy recovery and they miss you. They have read the news articles and I have released two statements regarding your condition and there will be another one going out this evening. I'll look it over later and let PR know if approved for release."

"News articles? Can I see it?" I go to my bag and retrieve my iPad and after finding the articles I give it to Ana and she sits up to read through them.

**Ana POV:**

There were several articles published on the accident, my condition and Christian's reaction. I start with the first one and open it to see my husband, broken and in tears, on his knees in the lobby of the hospital with Grace standing in front of him. He looks devastated and this must have been when he thought I didn't make it.

_Anastasia Grey, wife of Christian Grey, was involved in an accident earlier today while he was in court testifying at the hearing of Elena Lincoln and Jack Hyde who was responsible for his kidnapping last year. He was dismissed by the judge and his Head of Personal Security, Jason Taylor, rushed him to hospital where his mother, Dr. Grace Travelyn-Grey, was waiting for him with news on his wife's condition. As you can see from the picture above, whatever news was given to this billionaire regarding his wife, was devastating and we will all keep the lovely Anastasia Grey in our prayers._

_According to reports, Anastasia's bodyguard, Luke Sawyer, was driving and also in the car, were her long time best friend, and now sister in law, Kate Grey. The condition of the three of them is still unknown._

_The accident was caused when a young man, who cannot be mentioned until the family has been notified, jumped a red light and crashed into the familiar black Audi SUV known to be the car of choice for the Grey's._

_Was this purely an accident of was there other motives? We will keep you posted._

"Christian, what did your mother say to you when this picture was taken?" I turn the iPad to show him the picture and he smiles.

"That was right before mom slapped me. I thought she was going to tell me you were dead and didn't want to hear it so I didn't give her a chance to finish speaking and just jumped to the conclusion that I lost you." I just shake my head at him and continue with the other articles.

_As reported last night, Anastasia Grey was involved in an accident yesterday and the following statement was released by the PR team of Grey Enterprises Holdings:_

_After the accident yesterday, Anastasia Grey, Kate Grey and Luke Sawyer were admitted to hospital. Kate Grey sustained a dislocated shoulder and a three cracked rib. Luke Sawyer is being treated for two broken and two cracked ribs, a cut to the head and a minor neck injury. Both are expected to make a full recovery._

_Anastasia Grey sustained minor injuries, but a severe blow to her head has caused her to be in a coma at the moment, under the care of specialist in his field, Dr. Percy._

_Our prayers are with the Grey family in this difficult time and for a full recovery for Anastasia Grey._

This must have been horrible for Christian to read for approval, not knowing when I will wake up. I look back at him sitting behind me and he nods, understanding what is going through my head and I turn back to read another one. There is a photo of Kate and Sawyer being escorted out of the hospital by Taylor, Elliot and Mia.

_Kate Grey and Luke Sawyer, who was involved in the accident reported two weeks ago, has been released from hospital today. It looks like love is in the air between Luke Sawyer and sister of Christian Grey, Mia Grey, but it has not been confirmed yet. _

_Anastasia Grey is still in a coma and according to a staff member at the hospital, Christian Grey has not left the hospital since the day she was admitted. I'm sure the readers will agree, that with everything this couple has been through in the last year, this is just heartbreaking and we are still all praying for a full recovery for Anastasia._

I put the iPad down and turn to put my head on Christian's shoulder. The last three weeks must have been so hard on him and I wish I could've prevented it. We don't deserve everything that has happened to us and I will do my best to make everyday a happy day for him for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Thank you to all the frequent reviewers you are awesome!**

_**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Christian POV:**

"Elliot, this is perfect. I can't believe that I will be able to bring Ana here when she is released tomorrow." The house is exactly what we wanted. With Ana being released from hospital tomorrow we can put the accident behind us as well as just move on and I'm praying that nothing else goes wrong. Elena and Jack is in prison, Jose is gone for good, the idiot from the club dropped the case after a visit from Taylor with a check in hand and Ana is awake so what else could now possibly go wrong?

"Glad you like it. As you can see the decorators did everything you asked for and Gail supervised it with the exception of the nursery which Gail said Ana would want to do herself."

"Yes, as soon as it is confirmed that the baby is a boy." Yes, still praying for a boy.

"Christian, what the hell are you going to do when the baby turns out to be a girl?"

"Get Flynn to move in with us." I drag my hands through my hair and Elliot starts laughing, "This is no fucking joke Elliot. I will love this baby whether it is a boy or a girl, but I_ just_ need a break, I need the first child to be a boy. We can still have a girl, just not right now."

"I would love either…a boy to teach football and fishing to…a girl to cherish and protect…my only preference is healthy. But I can see where you are coming from and for your sake Christian, I hope this is a boy as well."

"Thanks, how is Kate?"

"On the war path so I'm glad you want to move in tomorrow as it gives me a reason to not be at home today. During the week its fine as we are at work, but after the stressful day yesterday, I was looking forward to a quiet Sunday and finishing up here today will do just that."

"Glad I could help. What did you do?" Not that Kate generally needs a reason to be in a bad mood.

"Oh, lucky for me, this time it is not me, as she is close to committing murder. It's her dad. Kavanagh media started this talk show where successful business men and woman are being interviewed on how they are combining their careers with their personal lives, something called Personal Professionalism. Anyway, as Kate is pregnant and will need maternity leave in a couple of months, they don't want the show to stop or air pre-recorded shows, so as much as Kate wanted the job, her dad appointed someone else. They had a huge fight about discrimination against pregnant woman and she has been in an unbelievably foul mood ever since." Oh, this is going to be a very long pregnancy for him. "Is Ana excited about leaving the hospital tomorrow?"

"Not as excited as me, but yes, she wants to be home and return to work, even though I told her that she will not be returning to work anytime soon. She will work from home for the next month to get over everything properly and Hanna will stop by every other day until then and surprisingly Ana agreed. She will love her new office and library and I'm very glad everything turned out the way it did."

We walk through the house once more and I check to make sure all our personal belongings have been moved to the house. As everything in the house was new and selected by us, Escala is still fully furnished and I might use it for business guests. After checking with Gail on the preparations for tomorrow, I leave to get back to the hospital and stop outside of Ana's room where Sawyer is not looking too happy.

"_No, no, no. I don't want that. Christian will be back soon, I don't want to go to sleep."_ What the hell happened here? I look to Sawyer for an explanation before going in.

"Mrs. Grey woke up screaming after a terrible nightmare. The nurse could not get her to calm down, even I tried and failed. She asked for you and I told her I'm not too sure where you were, so she tried phoning you and you weren't answering. I tried to explain that your phone might be on silent, but well… as you can hear, that didn't work. The nurse has been trying to give her something to calm her down, but she is refusing the medication." I take out my phone and there are five missed calls from Ana and I can't believe I forgot to take if off silent this morning.

"When did she wake up?"

"About fifteen minutes ago and Sir, that must have been some nightmare judging by the screaming." I go into the room and Ana gets up and rushes into my arms.

"Thank you nurse, we won't need that, she will be fine now." I lift Ana and carry her to the bed and get in next to her after the nurse close the door behind her. "Are you okay baby?" She nods but continues to cling to me. "Want to tell me about the dream?"

"No, please just hold me."

"Sorry for not answering my phone baby. I put it on silent this morning as I didn't want it to wake you and I forgot to take it off again and I didn't think I would be gone this long." There are a couple of minutes of silence and her grip is starting to relax a bit.

"Sorry…I overreacted. I dreamed that you were gone…and the baby was gone and I was all alone again…then I woke up and…well, as I said, I overreacted."

"No need to apologize baby. While I was out I called Dr. Green and asked her if she could stop by tomorrow morning early to do the twelfth week examination here and she said that it won't be a problem. You would be able to go home by ten tomorrow morning and then I have a surprise for you."

The rest of the day went by quietly and I unfortunately had to spend most of it working next to Ana while she was reading a manuscript that Hanna sneaked in for her. The family did not stop by as they will all attend the dinner tomorrow night at the house. Ana fell asleep very early and I continued working until after three in the morning. I worked all day while she was in a coma and didn't fall behind, but haven't really worked that much since she woke up and had some catching up to do.

The sun is already shining brightly when I wake up and see that Ana is already out of bed. I glance at the clock and it is after eight, shit how did I oversleep today of all days? I sit up and Ana is sitting on the chair reading a book, utterly relaxed and everything has been neatly packed and put beside the door.

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey. Anxious to go home?" I walk over to her and pull her up for a hug and she smells freshly showered as well.

"Morning Sleepyhead and yes, I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Dr. Green will be here in twenty minutes, I've left clean clothes for you in the bathroom and your toiletries are next to the basin. You will have to hurry as the nurse said I can go home as soon as Dr. Green leave and I took care of all the discharge paperwork already." I would have loved a shower with my wife and can't wait to wake up in our bedroom tomorrow.

"Let me go get ready then." I walk into the tiny bathroom, brush my teeth and then undress while I wait for the water to get hot. Just as I'm about to get into the shower, Ana comes into the bathroom. She looks up and down my body slowly with her bottom lip between her teeth and then clears her throat.

"I…uhm…just wanted to collect your clothes…to pack them." Uh-huh

"Of course, let me get it for you." I pick the clothes up from the floor and step close to her in the tiny bathroom and place it in her hands with a kiss on the cheek. "I won't be long." I gaze into her eyes and I do believe my wife needs some release, but we really can't do that now with Dr. Green on her way so I turn to get into the shower. Fuck this! I turn back and pull her as close to me as possible. Before she has time to protest, I have my tongue in her mouth and sweep it across her teeth, over her tongue and soon the kiss turn into pure passion. Ana drops the clothes and her hands find my hair. I move one hand to her lower back and the other behind her neck and pull her even closer, rubbing my erection against her, but fuck I have to stop before it's too late. Ana is breathless as I pull away and I bend to pick up the clothes again with a smirk on my face.

"Thank you or packing my clothes baby." She takes the clothes from my hand and before closing the door she takes another long look at me.

"You will have to make up for that when we get home Mr. Grey," and I hope we get out of here real fast.

Dr. Green comes in with a nurse pushing one of the portable ultrasound machines again.

"Ana, I'm so glad to see you up and about. You had your husband very worried the last time I've been here to check on the baby. How are you feeling?" _Horny for one_.

"Good, can't wait to get home," she gives me a look of pure sin while Dr. Green is busy with the machine and I can't wait either.

"So let's get you home. There is baby Grey, weighing just over approximately fourteen grams. Your fatigue and nausea will decrease now as the placenta is taking over the production of hormones. As you can see your abdomen will begin to round and expand and unfortunately the increased blood volume could cause possible light-headedness or headaches and if they become unbearable, please contact me for a prescription as normal pain killers cannot be taken. Everything else looks to be on track." She cleans Ana's tummy and I get up to greet her. "You can go home now Ana as I hear all the paperwork was already taken care off. I will see you again on the 18th of June and my assistant will again schedule it for the first appointment of the day. And Mr. Grey, _if_ the baby is in the correct position, I might be able to tell you the sex of the baby." What a birthday present? I used to hate birthdays and now this will be the best one ever.

"Thank you Dr. Green."

On the drive home Ana is very quiet and not even looking at where we are heading. I remove my safety belt and move next to her with my arm around her shoulder.

"Something wrong baby?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that if the baby turns out to be a girl, you will be disappointed on your birthday."

"Anastasia, I will not be disappointed. I will be happy with a healthy baby."

She looks out the window for the first time, "Christian, where are we going?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We are going to see the progress Elliot made with the house."

"That's good, I would really like to move in as soon as possible and after your birthday we can start decorating the nursery."

As we get to the front door, I scoop Ana up and carry her over the threshold, but don't stop. I walk straight to our bedroom at the end of the hall on the second floor and kick the door closed with my one foot.

"Christian, what are you doing?" I put her down on the bed and begin to take her clothes off and then mine. After three and a half weeks, I need to get inside her quickly and even though it will be hard and fast, we can do it all over afterwards.

"I need to be inside you Ana, like _right now_." I move her up and get on my knees between her legs and as she opens them wider, I see the glistening on her sex and this is great, she's already turned on. I bend over and kiss her while rubbing my dick over her wet folds and she moans softly into my mouth, "Baby, can we do hard and fast and then take it slow later?" I can feel the pleading in my eyes as she pushes up into me and that is all the encouragement I need and I pull up to push into her as deep as I can go and it feels fucking amazing.

I push up with my hands on either side of her head to look into her eyes and just let go. Don't ask me how I lasted this long without being inside her? It took everything in me not to fuck her in that hospital bed the last couple of nights. I don't even attempt to make this last longer since Ana is also close. I move my fingers to stroke her clit while bending further down to take one breast into my mouth. Within minutes, we are laying side by side on our new bed and for the first time we look around the room.

"This looks amazing Christian. When will we be able to move in?" I get up, take her hand and lead her to the bathroom where all our toiletries have already been placed. Behind the door I take two robes and put one on for her before putting the other one off myself.

We walk to the closets and only when I open our closets, does Ana understand what I'm trying to tell her and her eyes goes wide while her hand flies to her mouth.

"OMG, you had us moved already?" With a nod I pull her with me to the window to look at the view. "This is wonderful Christian, why didn't you tell me?"

"I really wanted to surprise you after everything that has been going on lately and this looked like a great surprise." I turn her to stand with her back to my front and my arms protectively around her waist with my hands on her belly. "This is where I was yesterday. I wanted to make sure that everything was ready for when we got home."

"And the parts that I have seen really look wonderful, thank you. Can we get dressed and go see the rest?"

"In a minute, I just want to hold you for a little while longer." Ana turns and pull away while her hands go down to loosen the belt of the robe and it falls slowly to the floor.

"Since you want to hold me," she comes closer and reaches up to kiss my neck and I bend down as she whispers in my ear, "maybe you will consider holding me up in the shower while fucking me senseless as I really need a shower, but also really needs my husband again." She walks a few steps away while I simply stare at her retreating back, "That is of course, if you want to."

Before Ana even gets inside the shower properly, I am behind her with my arm around her and two fingers inside her and all this in record time. I push her forward and she puts both hands on the shower wall while I continue my assault on her sex with hot water running over us. This shower was built for shower sex, complete with handle bars, foot rests and even a bench. The lower shower head was also specially designed according to Ana's height and this will be the perfect time to test it out.

The small foot rest and handle bar will allow me to fuck my sexy wife in the shower without having to worry about her slipping out of my arms. I put her feet on the foot rests and move her hands up in order for her to grasp the handle bars. As soon as she is in position, I turn on the shower head on the medium setting, spraying hot water directly onto her sex, and she bends backwards into my chest while my hands find her beautiful growing breasts. If I were a betting man, I would bet that I can get my wife off like this without even toughing her below the waist. She is out of her mind already and I move back a bit while picking her up and move her legs around my waste. She is now holding on to the bars while her legs are wrapped around me and I enter her as hard as earlier and I just can't get enough of her…I don't think I will ever not want Ana.

After a very long and satisfying shower, we get dressed and walk through the house hand in hand. The first room next to ours is going to be the nursery and is still completely empty. The four other rooms will all be guest rooms and each is decorated with its own colour scheme and décor and Ana loves the way everything just came together. We walk down the stairs and go to the kitchen first where Gail is finishing up the lunch that we will have on our patio and is also preparing the ingredients for the dinner we are having tonight, to which Gail and Taylor is also invited. Ana is still unaware of any of this and looks at all the food in suspicion.

"Gail, are you cooking for an army today?" Gail puts down the dishcloth and comes closer to take Ana in a hug.

"It's so nice to have you home. Lunch will be ready by the time you are done looking at the house." She goes back to preparing the food and I just shrug when Ana looks to me for an explanation.

We go through to my office first, then the security room, media room, home theatre, gym and finally the indoor pool with the entertainment area on the one side and changing rooms on the other side. The house is huge compared to Escala and everything that we selected and the colours Ana chose all came together perfectly to give a stylish modern look while still feeling like a home. She pulls on my hand and I know she can barely wait to see her office. We walk back to the other side of the house and I open her office door and as she walks in she gasps and I know that she likes it. Two of the walls are completely covered in books from the library at Escala and the other two walls are basically floor to ceiling windows with a sliding door opening up to a seating area with a see through roof that can be closed should she prefer. Her view is of the Sound and the meadow and her desk is also facing the view.

"Christian…thank you…this is…I don't even have words." She runs into my arms and I pick her up and swing her around, ecstatic that she loves it so much, "I love it and it's perfect. Thank you baby!"

After walking through the floor level of the house again, we go out on the terrace where Gail is serving lunch and I pull my chair closer to Ana looking over our meadow and the Sound and it is so peaceful. I can't believe that I never wanted to move out of Escala until I met Ana. Apart from giving me love and a reason to live, she also gave me peace.

"This house is breath-taking Christian, thank you very much. It will be great to raise the baby here."

"It's me who has to thank you Ana, you gave me a family. All this would not even be in my thoughts if it wasn't for you." Speaking of new things…I take her charm bracelet, now almost completely full, and put it around her wrist. "Just giving you back what belongs to you, with a few additions."

I take her wrist and start to show her the new ones and why I put it on. "The panda is for the time we spent in Taiwan, the jet is for the amazing time we spent on the jet, the dummy is for the precious baby you are giving me, the cuffs is because we like to play and finally, the heart that looks like it is made out of entwined rope is because we can no longer live without each other." Ana looks up from the bracelet and takes my face between her hands with tears in her eyes, threatening to escape.

"I love you Christian Grey…I love you so much."

After the delicious lunch and peaceful conversation without any interruption, I walk Ana to the bedroom as she needs to take a nap and I have some final arrangements to take care off. She lay down on the bed and I pull the throw over her legs up to her waist and kiss her gently before walking out of the room, amazed again that she did not protest which is a clear indication that she is not back to her normal self yet.

I walk into my office and just as I sit down Taylor comes in with a piece of paper.

"What's up Taylor?" He sits down like and sigh and I sit up straight with my hands folded on top of the desk as that is the sign of bad news.

"Sir, we have been able to get information that Mr. Lincoln has been a very regular visitor of Mrs. Lincoln since she was arrested. Most visits were just him, but some visits were with a Mr. Sydney White. I asked Welch for a quick check and he seems to be a writer, so not sure why he would visit Elena with Mr. Lincoln, they could just be friends." I really don't care who visits Elena in prison.

"Taylor, don't worry about it. She can't do anything to me anymore and Linc doesn't have the balls to take me on and he knows shit about my past. Elena hates him for the beating he gave her and she will never reveal anything that could put her in a bad light to another living soul." Lucky, the bitch is as stuck up as they come. "So, everything arranged for tonight?" It has to be perfect, absolutely perfect.

Ana is not one for stuck up fancy parties and whatever makes her happy, will make me happy so we are having a fondue on the terrace. Since I've never even attended one and it was her idea, Mia was hiding out in Sawyers cottage until Ana went upstairs for her nap. The family will arrive in about two hours and there is still so much to do. I let Mia know that Ana is upstairs and she comes in like a whirlwind.

"Gail, it's time to prepare the pizza dough. You must cut them into wedges and brush them with olive oil before you bake it until it is brown and crispy." What are we doing with pizza wedges?

"Uhm…Mia?"

"Not now Christian, there is too much to do. Please can you come and stir this for me?" My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as no one has ever asked me to cook before. "Oh please, don't give me that look. The beef, onion and garlic need to be browned in this skillet and then we will add the three cheeses. As soon as the cheese is melted we will put the mixture into the fondue pots which will be put in the middle of the table on either side next to the cheese fondue."

"Isn't the whole idea of fondue that everyone fries their own food?" I'm no expert, but I did take a couple of minutes to look up the basics of fondue.

"Christian, this is a pizza fondue. You take the mixture and put it in the fondue and put the crispy pizza wedges on the table and everyone just dig in. Next to it will be a basic cheese fondue. The fondue will be filled with a cheese mixture and on the table will be apples, pears, French bread cubes and heated meatballs which are then dipped in the cheese. It will be fun, I promise." Fun, yeah, my idea of fun is very different to Mia's, but then again, this is not for me.

"Okay, since you want the fondues safe for human consumption, maybe I should go and get the wine and glasses and set the table instead." I grab the table cloth and decorations, not that I have a clue what to do with all the stuff and walk onto the terrace to find Taylor and Sawyer there…perfect.

"Hallo Sir, do you need some help with that?" Taylor may offer, but the look on his face says that he will be grateful if I refuse, fat chance Taylor.

"Thanks for offering, as a matter of fact I actually do need some help as I have no idea what to do with all this shit." Maybe we should start with being less formal, "From now until the night is over I'm Christian, you are Jason and that's Luke. In fact, from this very minute, when you guys are not on duty that will be the names." Taylor smiles at Sawyer and I definitely won some brownie points, and yes, I care about my staff liking me these days. They all like Ana so much, mainly because she is just the most caring and sensitive woman alive, but I also want to be liked.

We arrange the two tables into one long table and put the table cloths over leaving two rectangular overlays. Now, if you're wondering how long it takes for two security officers and one CEO to agree on how overlays should be put on the table, let me tell you, too fucking long. This is ridiculous.

"Guys, I think it should run down the middle. We have had it in every possible position and seriously, after twenty minutes, can we just put it on and start figuring out where to put the rest of this…whatever it is?" At this rate the rest of the guests will have to set the table themselves and luckily, we come to an agreement.

That seemed to be the easy part. Who knew all this shit is needed just to have a fucking meal, but nevertheless, we place the lanterns on the table, evenly spaced out. Then put small salt and pepper shakers at each place setting followed by plates, wine glasses, water glasses and water jugs. We are left with a bunch of round wires with beads and we all stand next to each other and stare at it on the table when Mia comes in.

"That is for the serviettes. You neatly roll up the serviettes like this and then slip the ring in place like this. See…easy." She puts the example she gave us on the table and that looks easy enough.

"Babe, we knew that, we were just taking a minute to look over our handy work. What do you think?" Good approach, don't want to look like idiots.

"It looks great and glad you know how to do it as the guests will almost arrive so you can finish that babe while Christian gets the wine and Jason put some beers on ice in the buckets on the kitchen counter."

We all get to the tasks dished out and half an hour later, the table is set, the lanterns are lit and the food is put on the fondues with the lit gel underneath to keep it warm. At that moment my sleeping beauty comes down the stairs and I rush to stop her.

"Hey baby, come with me." I take her hand and lead her back to the bedroom.

"Christian, seriously I don't need to rest more. Let's go have a drink on the terrace and chat for a while before dinner." I give her a sceptical look at the mention of drinks. I did not have to tell her about what to eat or drink as she is following the doctor's instructions to the letter so I'm not sure what she means by have a drink.

"I mean that you will have some wine and I will have some water with mint leaves in."

"Oh good, but there is no time. We have to get dressed." We reach the room and walk to the closet. "Just put on something very comfortable and casual." I walk in and grab some khaki pants with a white shirt and put them on and after I'm finished, Ana is still staring at her clothes like it will jump on her all by itself. "Ana, anything casual and we are running out of time baby."

She puts on a jean with shoes, which look more like ballet slippers than actual shoes, and a t-shirt. After putting up her hair and pulling on a light jersey, I kiss her on her lip glossed lips and we walk downstairs just as the guest arrive all at the same time.

"I didn't know we were having guests over?" Ana looks to me while walking down the last steps.

"Just a casual dinner party on the terrace to celebrate our new home and your release from hospital. Nothing big and nothing fancy. Come see."

We greet the guests and all go onto the terrace to sit at the table that looks splendid, if I do say so myself.

"Christian, Jason and Luke set the table themselves Ana. What do you think?" Mia gestures to the table and everyone turns to look at me with suspicion, _like I couldn't set a fucking table? _

"Yes, I helped, couldn't leave it to these two to do alone. Mia wanted me to cook…I mean food…who in their right mind would ask me to cook? Since we have all had enough of hospitals to last us until the babies are due, I decided it was probably best to opt for setting the table instead." Did they really think I would not be able to set a damn table?

"Baby, it looks awesome. Thank you." Ana kiss me on the cheek and at least she has faith in me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Thank you to all the frequent reviewers you are awesome!**

_**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Christian POV:**

This was a great idea and the food was surprisingly good. Everyone is sitting around the table laughing and having a good time. The wine is flowing and the guys have changed over to some beers, especially Elliot who does not really like wine all that much. Ana looks young and carefree and no one would guess she was just released from hospital.

At the end of the night which everyone seemed to enjoy, Mia brings out a Trivia set and the men and woman split up in teams to answer the questions. The person who answers correctly would ask the next question and the first team that answers correctly wins. If the women win, they want an all expenses paid overnight spa treatment and if the men win, we would go to Vegas for a night.

"I don't think this is very fair ladies. First off, we go to a spa and they get to go to _Vegas_ and secondly, they have _Christian_." Kate objects and she cannot seriously think I will let my pregnant wife go to Vegas.

"Kate, we are pregnant, what do you want to go to Vegas for? Secondly, so what if they have Christian? It's a game and Christian does not play games and since we have before, we have the advantage." Ana tries to reason but does not seem to convince Kate.

"Ana, your husband's head is filled with knowledge and a vast amount of useless information, but fine, I don't want to go to Vegas anyway."

"Great, now that that is settled, the first question is: What do these Shakespeare plays have in common?... Julius Caesar, Richard III, Hamlet, Macbeth.' Mia asks the first question and the men just look at each other, not sure any of us have even seen more than one of these, if any.

"There is a ghost in each play." Ana shouts out and Mia awards them a point and Ana can ask the next question.

"What connects these words?... Dram, Colon, Won, Dong, Kip." It is the girls that look to each other for help now and I'm glad I know that answer at least.

"They are all currencies." That earns the men a point and Kate gestures to me while giving Ana a look that say "Like I said."

"Which one of these is on the coast: Cairo, Johannesburg, Tripoli, Sarajevo, Nairobi, Khartoum?" I ask and every team confers to try and figure it out and just as I want to tip my team mates, Mia shouts out the answer.

"Tripoli."

"Seriously Mia, how did you know where the hell all those places are? I don't even know which country Johannesburg is in." Sawyer looks to Mia in admiration and she shrugs.

"Johannesburg is in South Africa babe. Not sure where though, I just took a chance that it is not at the coast. Don't worry, it was a lucky guess." They are awarded the point and she asks the next question.

"What upper case letter of the English alphabet requires that the pen be lifted from the paper twice (providing no lines are re-traced)?" The men are all still tracing the alphabet with their fingers on the table when Kate answers.

"H. You can't write it without lifting the pen twice." Another point for the girls. We are behind and Vegas are out of reach at this stage. Kate asks the next question and I'm now very glad for all that useless information as Kate calls it.

"The sequence 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 incorporates another sequence: 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2. Why?"

"Normally this is the number of times the pen is placed on the paper to form each number." Elliot hits the table hard and looks to me.

"F_uck bro_, how the _hell_ did you know that?"

"Useless information." I tap on my head and everyone laugh.

At the end of the night the girls won and I'm the only man who answered two questions, the only two questions we got correct, as opposed to the girls who answered eight correctly.

"Yay, Spa day, spa day…we are going on a spa day." Mia jumps up and down and runs to Sawyer and throws her arms around his neck from behind. "Thanks babe, I will really enjoy it." She kisses the side of his neck before going to sit back down again.

"And I will really enjoy paying for it." He smiles sincerely at her while Elliot slaps him on the back.

"Okay, we want the works…manicure, pedicure, Indian head message…" She starts to rumble off and Taylor looks to her in confusion.

"What? Is an American head message not good enough?"

"Jason, you don't get an American head message, it is called an Indian head message…anyway, don't forget a full body scrub, lymph draining, hot stone message, wax…"

"Kate, honestly, you lost all of us right after full body." I just couldn't listen to the rest after I heard that and started thinking about doing things to Ana's full body.

"Ah, the joys of having a girlfriend Luke. You don't have a fucking clue what they are saying, but you know it's going to cost you an arm and a leg to pay for it." The girls start to discuss where to go and the boys discuss the next game.

"Christian, now that I think about it, the revamps on the salons is almost complete. Have you thought about what you are going to do with them?" My mom looks to me and Ana smiles, already knowing the answer and I guess now is as good a time as any.

"Well, I have decided on a name, Fantasia." Everyone falls silent and I have not told Ana that part. "Because my beautiful wife, Anastasia, is _fan_tastic." The woman all ooh and aah while Elliot coughs out "whipped" and the men laugh. "And I was hoping that my beautiful sister…" I look to Mia and have her full attention now, "…would agree to run it for me if I give her forty percent shares as well as a generous salary package." Mia is stunned! She opens her mouth to speak and then close it again and the tears begin to fall. That's a good sign right? Woman cries when they are happy, right? She stands up and runs to me and I get up to meet her halfway as she jumps into my arms.

"Christian, thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best." Elliot gets up.

"Mia Grey, I might not give you a chain of salons, but let's not forget everything I've done for you. Fuck, I can't believe this. Who went to pick you up at clubs? Who beat up all that douche bags that broke your heart? Who was there when you got drunk and held your hair…while you vomited…on my shoes? Who taught you how to drive?" He puts his hands on his hips and gives her an offended look.

"Elliot…Elli, you know that's not what I meant." I turn Mia back to face me.

"So, is that a yes? Because the salons are scheduled to open next week Friday."

"Christian, that's a _hell yes_." She jumps up and down, pumping her fist in the air. "Who got a job? Who got a job? I got a job. I got a job." Then she stops and turns to my parents who are looking at her with smiles on their faces, "I got a job! Mom, Dad, I have a job. A real job! A paying job! This is _fucking awesome_." And with that my mom's smile fades away.

"Seriously Mia, do you have to use your brothers' language? Just because they talk like sailors, does not mean you have to."

Sawyer comes up to Mia and kisses her on the mouth before thinking better of it and gives her a peck on the cheek, smart move. "Congratulations babe."

"Thank you and you know one day, I'll be so important that I will need a bodyguard of my own." She says coyly and looks him in his eyes and fuck, I know that look.

"Mia, you already have your very own bodyguard." He pulls her closer to him and whisper something in her ear that makes her chuckle.

"Ah, that is so cute." Ana grabs Kate's arm and they smile at Luke being so lovey dovey with my sister.

The ladies clean up the terrace while the men play snooker in the game room and after an hour, my mom comes in to call the men as it's time to go.

Mia announces that she will be staying over and will be home in the morning and I almost have a heart attack and by the look Elliot has on his face, he will be shortly behind me. My dad comes to stand behind us with an arm around each of us and whispers softly to us.

"She is a grown woman and might I remind the two of you that she is just a couple of months younger than your _pregnant_ wives, whom you had sex with _long_ before getting the ring on those pretty little fingers." Well, since he put it that way. Mia looks to Ana and then to me.

"That is if that won't be a problem." I put my best game face on before replying and it must work as she totally bought it…not Ana though.

"Oh_ noooo_, that will be _just _fine." I spit out through clenched teeth, a locked jaw and a painful smile on my face and dad pats me on the back before taking mom's hand and walking to the door.

"Fuck, if he is doing to Mia what I do with Kate…shit Christian, she is our sister…"

"Yes, and Kate is Ethan's sister." I answer dryly.

"So you are okay with this? Okay that he is doing to Mia what you do with Ana?" He looks to me and fuck no, I really don't want that mental picture floating around in my head.

"Not even slightly, but we will have to get used to it, or buy her a chastity belt and beat the fuck out of Sawyer and my wife won't like that." In fact, she might get a chastity belt as well just to fuck with me and then I'm screwed, and not in a good way.

"Well my wife won't give a shit, so just say the word and I will take care of it." And probably lose.

"Elliot, Sawyer is more than just a pretty face, he's a hundred and eighty pounds of well trained muscle…who just happens to carry _a gun_, he will beat the shit out of you right before your sister kills you." His face fall and he knows I'm right. Elliot might be more than a pretty face too, big built and in great shape, but against a trained professional like Sawyer, he does not stand a chance and he knows it.

"Not if you instruct him not to." He leans closer to me and softly whisper his master plan of teaching Sawyer a lesson, "You can tell him it's training and I will _accidently_ knock him lights out." I look at him, at a loss for words at the ridiculous plan he is coming up with.

"Oh no, I'm not helping you with this. Even if he is doing unimaginable things with Mia, he is still a fucking huge improvement on Ethan, with the added benefit that I don't have to do a background check on him, I know everything there is to know about him, I don't have to hire someone to protect Mia and, he earns a good living that means he can take care of Mia like she deserves to taken care of."

"As private security?" Elliot does not believe he can take care of Mia. "He can afford to take care of Mia with his salary as _private security_?"

"As private security for _Anastasia Grey_, yes he can. Elliot, I pay Sawyer and Taylor more than what most executives in Seattle make. Why do you think they put up with all the shit that always surrounds us, not to mention putting up with me? Sawyer has a company Audi SUV, has been living with us since he started working for me and doesn't have any huge expenses. He has been able to safe his salary for years now and with Mia now also having an income with her interest in the salons, they will earn a pretty good living even without Sawyer's savings and investments. Let's go say goodbye." We walk towards our parents and just before we say goodbye, Elliot turns to me again.

"I still say I could take him down, just for the record."

"Sure you can, goodnight Elliot."

A nice relaxing night ended and was followed by a relaxing couple of weeks with nothing going wrong in our personal lives. Ana is still at home and I'm glad to see her sex glow is back on a daily basis. With her increased sexually drive I feel like I've won the jackpot again.

It's the weekend before my birthday and we have decided to spend a quiet weekend at home, just the two of us. The entire weekend was peaceful, with lots and lots of sex. We are sitting on the terrace having a light lunch and I decide to broach the subject that has been on my mind for the last two weeks even though that small voice of reason inside my head is flashing warning signals and stop signs.

"Ana, have you decided what you are going to do when the baby is born?" Her head snaps up and her eyes narrow and that is not a good sign.

"What am I going to do about what, Christian?" I suddenly feel like a Spanish bull fighter waving a gigantic red flag and the small voice is shouting 'Approach with caution'.

"I was just wondering if you have given any thought as to what to do with Grey Publishing during our child's first year."

"I'm going to run it, what else?" Maybe a direct approach will be better in this particular situation.

"Ana, I don't want my child to be raised by a nanny during his first year."

"_Our _child Christian and so you assumed that I will quit my job and become a stay at home mom?" A raised eyebrow and crossed arms, again…not good.

"Actually, yes I did."

"Christian, I'm not giving up my career to become a stay at home mom during the first year when the baby will sleep through the first six months and for the second six months still sleep most of the morning and afternoon." I'm getting more pissed by the second and is trying my best to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Anastasia, our child needs to be raised by his parent, not a nanny."

"Fine by me." Oh, _now_ _that was just too easy,_ and sure enough she continues with, "So, will Ros be taking over for you?"

"Taking over for me?" Surely she is not saying what I think she is saying.

"Yes, while you stay at home for a year since our child needs to be raised by his parent." She says totally blasé and sends my pissed-off-o-meter sky high.

"Anastasia…"

"Christian, don't Anastasia me. Fuck, you automatically assume that my job is not important enough and I can just quit because you say so. Well let me tell you something Mr. Master of the Universe, controller of all things, I will not quit my job, I will work from home for the first four months and then return to my job as CEO of Grey Publishing. I will not sit at home while you go off every day to rule the world." And she is screaming now. Women are not easy to argue with, pregnant women are just a fucking nightmare.

"Anastasia Grey, do not talk to me like that. I am your husband and you will treat me with respect, like I treat you. And let me tell you something Mrs. CEO. This is our baby and he needs his mother to look after him, not run off every morning to read manuscripts." I slap my hands on the table before dragging one through my hair, "Fuck Ana, it's not like we need the fucking money, but the baby will need his mother. Why are you being so fucking selfish?" Oh fuck, oh fuck_, oh fuck_ Grey, _that_ was the totally wrong thing to say, "Ana, I meant…"

"Oh no by all means Grey, tell me how you really feel. So you think I'm being selfish? I only think about myself and my own wants and needs and don't give a fuck about the baby? The baby I am carrying? The baby I will give birth to? Fine Christian Grey. You can think I'm selfish all you want but that won't change my mind. I will love and care for this baby with all my heart while working, just like both my parents did. I will teach this baby responsibility and accountability. I will teach this baby that you don't get anything worth keeping without hard work. If you are not happy with that plan, get the fuck over it." _Oh hell no._

"Anastasia!" She turns around and walks away while I'm talking to her. When did I lose total control of my own wife? "I'm still talking to you _Anastasia_."

"Well I'm done listening _Christian_." And she's gone and I'm fucking pissed and I mean, for the first time since we got married, really, really pissed. What the fuck is wrong with her?

I go to my office and work on the day that I wanted to spend with my wife. Why can't she see how important this is for me? Why is this job so important to her? And while I sit there stewing in my own anger, it hits me. This is important to her because she did it on her own. She ran the company and even bought New York Publishing all on her own and I wasn't even there to teach her what to do or to show her the best way to do things. She was alone and she did remarkably well. This is important to her because while I was gone, it was all she had. I feel like a dick and I'm too damn proud to walk to my wife and tell her that I'm a dick and I'm sorry.

What to do then? Well, since Anastasia won't stay home with our child, we will just have to take him with us to work. Yes, that's what I will do. The storage facility on the first floor will be moved to the basement and I will convert that entire floor into a day care centre for the staff at Grey House. Shit, this is brilliant. No more running late because the crèche opened too late, no more taking leave because the crèche is closed and best of all, my child and his mother will be in the same building as me and a full team of security. I pat myself on the back for coming up with this absolutely brilliant plan.

Now, what to do with the angry tigress in her library? Maybe it will be best if I let her cool down for a bit more. I severely pissed her off and stress is not good for my baby. Since I can't see the real thing right now, I opt for second best and open the file where I stored the video footage of Anastasia and open one of the clips I haven't seen yet.

_Ana is sitting at my desk at Escala, drunk? She is holding a photo in her one hand and a glass of liquor in the other and _that _is not wine._

"_This is a time for celebration Christian. Ros is out celebrating with the team for the great deal we made with New York Publishing and I'm at home, celebrating on my own." She moves the glass to the frame and lightly touches the glass of the frame with the top of the glass. "Well done Ms. Steele." She mimics my voice and she is extremely drunk. How much did she have to drink? She downs the drink and then pours herself another glass full and that is a lot of liquor for a tiny girl that don't usually drink._

"_Thank you Christian. Thank you for believing in me. I will try not to disappoint you." She puts the frame in front of her on the desk and swings in the chair from side to side and I think I know where this is going._

"_Do you know what the best thing is about always being alone? No one sees me like this. Oh, except for Taylor and Sawyer." She points the glass to the camera, "Cheers boys." And then gulps down the glass in one shot then slams the glass down on the desk and put her head on her arm while staring at the picture._

"_I'm drunk baby, really, really drunk and you're not here to look after me. I'm alone, I'm always alone. Even with people around me I feel alone. Do you think I'm losing my mind Christian? Can you imagine the headlines? Anastasia Steele lost her mind due to loneliness." She first giggles and then the giggles turn to hiccups before turning into sobs. "I don't want to be alone anymore…I don't want to have people avoiding me because they think I'm either depressed…or insane and sometimes even a combination of the two. I'm broken hearted, alone, depressed and drunk…not a good combination for a twenty two year old. I'm supposed to fall in love, live my life, make stupid mistakes and laugh about it…just like other twenty two year olds. But not Anastasia Steele…oh no, she is being punished…for falling in love with you…for loving you too damn much…for being too stubborn to believe that you are dead…" she gets up and throws the glass against the wall. "What did I ever do to deserve this much pain?! Why can't I just find you?!" She falls to the floor with her head in her hands and I turn up the volume, "I miss you Christian…I miss you so damn much that it is causing me physical pain!"_

_Taylor walks in and picks Ana up, probably to put her in bed. "Taylor…I miss him you know?...I'm alone…always alone…and I miss him…" He holds her tighter to him, "I know Ana, I know. I'll find him for you, I promise." Taylor really looked after Ana and I thank God again that she had him._

With new determination, I walk out of my office and head for the library to find my wife on the coach with our picture in her hand and tears running down her face and my mind go back to the footage I just saw.

"Ana, can I come in?" I stand in the door frame waiting for permission to enter and she nods. I close the door behind me and walk to the coach and just stare at her for a minute before scooping her up and sit down with her on my lap.

"Baby, I hate fighting with you. Things have been going so good lately and I know I'm controlling and you still want some independence and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you selfish, I really don't think you're selfish. You are one of the most selfless people I know. I love you Ana and I just want to see you happy. Apart from loving you and our baby, your happiness is the most important thing to me." And it's true, I will do anything to make her happy. I wait a couple of minutes, just holding her until curiosity gets the better of me, "What are you thinking baby?"

"I was thinking earlier that I'm an idiot. Instead of talking it out rationally with my husband, who I love more than anything, I screamed at him and then walked out on him to sit and sulk in my office…alone. You were right there and I chose to be in here alone. What the hell is wrong with me?" She stands up and turns to straddle me taking my face between her hands. "I'm sorry I screamed at you, I'm sorry for telling you to get the fuck over it and I'm sorry for walking out on you." I move my hands up her bent legs slowly and man, I think we should just kiss and make up because I can't think with her sitting like this on my crotch. My thumbs are _barely_ not touching her sex. "I love you Christian." She leans forward and kisses me behind my ear before taking my earlobe between her teeth and gently bites down. Apart from kissing her back, I keep my hands planted on her upper thighs because not touching her drives her out of her mind and for our first and hopefully last make up sex, I want her as horny as possible.

Ana moves across my jaw to my other ear and apart from my dick growing to a painful erection that wants to be buried deep inside her, I stay as still as possible. I can feel the warmth radiating from between her thighs and it is becoming increasingly more difficult not to move. She leans over to take the remote from the table to lower the blinds to prevent anyone from looking in while she rocks on my erection and take off her shirt before getting up to remove her jeans, which are now maternity jeans due to her small bump. A minute later she is again rocking on my erection which is straining to be set lose. In just her underwear, she looks so hot and I move my hands up her thighs again.

"No one speaks to me the way you do, it makes my palm twitch just to think about it again." I move my hands back to her butt and squeeze while kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Then maybe you should take care of that itch…maybe you should take me over you knee and spank me…before you put me on this couch and fuck me." I squeeze harder and push her down while I push up to get my erection closer to the feminine warmth between her legs. Since I have no intention of refusing that generous offer my wife just made, I push her back a bit, slip my finger under her panties and inside her effortlessly as she is already soaking wet…my wife…always ready and willing.

"You would like that won't you Mrs. Grey?" Before she can answer, I slip in two more fingers and push them as deep into her as it is possible to go and she moans loudly while moving her hands to my knees for support. She pushes into my hand and I move a bit faster, careful not to make her come before I spank her. "You would like me to take you over my knee and spank you?" My erection is screaming for me to just fuck her already, but I like it when my wife is in the mood to play first.

"Yes, spank me please." What? No _please Sir_?

"Mrs. Grey, are you being disrespectful again?" I bent forward and take her nipple between my teeth.

"Sorry, I meant to say…ah fuck…" I try my best not to chuckle at that.

"You meant to say _ah fuck_?"

"No, I meant to say…" just then I push my fingers into her harder while putting pressure on her clit with my thumb and her head falls back, "…more…"

"Oh, you meant to say _more_?" This is as much amusing as it is turning me on and I smile against her breast.

"Shit Christian…stop making me talk…this is…" I let go of her nipple and move to the other one and she grabs my head to pull it closer to her chest, "…I'm so close…please…just a little more…" And that is when I pull out of her and pushes her up to stand while she is gasping at me…outraged.

"All good things come to those who wait. Now, if you would please bend over my knees so I can take care of the spanking first. I think fifteen should cover your unacceptable behaviour of today?" She nods and bends down, clearly not happy with me right now. "After every five spanks I will reward you for good behaviour if you take your punishment like a good girl. Ready?"

I don't wait for a reply and bring my hand down for the first spank and she starts counting. "One", another hard smack, "Two", and another "Three", and I move down a bit and the blow lands just over that area that are very sensitive right now and she squirms before letting out a strangled, "Four", one more like the previous one and a loud moan escapes before, "Five" and just as she says that I push three fingers back into her and she opens her legs to give me better access, but I won't let her come just yet so as soon as I feel that she is close, I pull out and continue with the spanking.

When I reach fourteen, I'm about to come in my pants and start to unbutton my pants while I give her the last spanking and before she fully recovers, I rip the panties off, pick her up and move to her desk where I wipe everything off with one hand before placing her gently on the desk. I let my pants fall to the floor and my dick is singing hallelujah as I enter her balls deep. I pull out until just my tip is touching her and then push back in, again and again. This is the first make up sex we have had and it is spectacular. She push up on her hands and pulls me closer to reach my mouth and I adjust our position to pull her close to me, kissing her breathless and fucking her senseless and I can feel my orgasm start to build from my toes, my knees weaken and I feel her orgasm building as well. I continue fucking my wife until we both climax and I grab her from the desk and fall to the ground gently with her on top of me.

"I love you Christian and I'm sorry for fighting earlier."

"I love you too Anastasia and I'm sorry for provoking you." I keep my new plan to myself as I want to surprise Ana with the best day care centre in Seattle for our precious baby.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**To the guest reviewer asking me about the R8: You should do what makes you happy and if you wanted to write about the R8 previously, I think you should go ahead and still do it.**

**To the various frequent reviewers, thank you very much, it is greatly appreciated.**

_**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Ana POV:**

The sun is shining through the window when I wake up and a glance and the clock tells me that I forgot to set the alarm and we will be running late if we don't get up soon. I jump out of bed and after a quick shower, I tried to get dressed quickly, but my clothes seems to be shrinking by the end of every week these days and finding something that looks great and feel comfortable, is proving to be an impossible task so I will have to go shopping for clothes…again.

I tip toe out of the room and close the door softly behind me, leaving Christian to sleep while I prepare his breakfast. As I walk into the kitchen I almost have a heart attack when I find a tired, anxious and nervous Sawyer sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Luke, you scared me half to death. What are you doing here this early on your day off?" He turns slowly to look at me and oh shit…did he and Mia have a fight? I can hear Christian already shouting 'I told you so'.

"I've been waiting for you." O-kaaayyy…

"Something wrong?" I go to the fridge and start to take out the items I need, placing then on the breakfast bar to talk to Sawyer while preparing breakfast.

"Ana, when do you know it's time?" It's way too early for talking in riddles, but I try to muster as much patience as I can before I look him in his eyes.

"Time for what Luke? Did you and Mia have a fight?"

"Oh God no, it's nothing like that. It's just…Ana, Mia is it for me you know? I have been in love with her for years, which is why I've never really dated. She is funny and loving and beautiful and…I love her Ana. Really, really love her." Now I know where this is going.

"Luke, you want to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes! More than anything and I know she loves me. We are just so good together. I'm scared though. What if people think this is too soon? We have only been dating for almost two months and…Ana…Christian…how the hell do I tell Christian Grey that I want to marry his sister?"

"Luke, Christian will be…"

"Pissed!" Luke almost falls of his chair and my head snaps up to see Christian standing at the kitchen door…oh shit!

"Christian, Luke was just telling me…"

"I heard, thank you Ana." He walks over to stand next to the breakfast bar glaring at poor Luke and I really feel sorry for him having to deal with a pissed Fifty this early in the morning on an empty stomach.

"Mr. Grey…" Luke starts to stand up and Christian puts up his hand.

"Sit down Luke." I go to the coffee machine and pour each of them a cup of coffee to try and get Christian to calm down a bit. As I hand Christian his coffee, he turns to wink at me and I try not to smile while handing Luke his coffee.

"So, you want to marry my sister?" Luke looks at me before looking back at Christian.

"Yes Sir."

"You love her?"

"More than anything." Nice answer Luke.

"And you thought that I will be…what?" Christian takes a sip of his coffee and I see him smile into his cup to hide it from Luke.

"Upset?" Luke is so nervous right now that it comes out as a question and not an answer adding to my devious husband's amusement.

"Why?"

"Why would you be upset? Because I'm a bodyguard and might not be good enough for her." Shame, I can imagine that having Christian and Elliot Grey as brothers in law can be very intimidating at least.

"Luke, you are a private security officer, not a bodyguard, and a very well paid one. Why on earth would you think that I would think you are not good enough for my sister? Until a couple of weeks ago she was still unemployed, _at twenty one._ You are very good at your job, earn a good living, know how to work with money, you're loyal, trustworthy and you love her more than anything. All I want is for her to be happy and you make her happy. Shit Luke, you know me better than some of my family and you know that when I met Ana I was definitely not good enough for her, but I didn't let that stand in my way." Christian takes his last sip to let his words sink in before putting his cup on the counter to look at Luke. "What I actually meant Luke is why do you care what I think? Or what anyone else would think for that matter? I asked Ana to marry me barely after we have been dating for a month, damn, I all but begged her to marry me." He looks to me and I smile at how much he has grown up in the last year. A year ago my Fifty would not sit here discussing this over a cup of coffee.

"So you're saying..."

"When are you asking my sister to marry you?" Luke's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Soon, I already have the ring." He takes out the Tiffany's box and opens it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. It is a platinum ring with a brilliant white diamond of about two carats framed by three pink diamonds on either side set in rose gold. It must have cost him a fortune and Mia will love it.

Christian takes the ring and after looking at it closely he looks back to Luke.

"Luke, all I can say is…welcome to the family." Christian gets up and shakes Luke's hand while I get the perfect idea.

"Christian, while I'm making breakfast, please can you get dressed? You should dress in something comfortable and we will be leaving at ten." He turns to me with a frown.

"And where are we going? I did not know we had plans for this morning?"

"It's a surprise and don't even try, I won't tell you." With a quick kiss on the cheek, he waves buy to Luke and head to the bedroom. "Luke, you should get dressed as well, but before you go, I think I have a plan." We discuss my plan for a couple of minutes and just as breakfast is ready, Christian comes back looking like a runway model…not fair.

"Baby, I'm really proud of you. You handled the thing with Luke exceptionally well." I kiss him on the head while putting his food in front of him and he turns to pull me between his legs.

"I did so well and my reward is a chaste kiss on the head? You're reward system is very flawed Mrs. Grey, not really a good incentive for continued exceptional behaviour."

"My apologies Mr. Grey, let me fix that." I put my hand behind his neck and pull him closer to kiss him breathless for once and smile to myself as I pull away, "Better?"

"Much better." We discuss Luke's living situation over breakfast and we both agree that the cottage is not suitable for a married couple so Christian's plan is to have Reynolds move in there, as he will be assigned to the baby, and build a new house for Luke and Mia as soon as possible in order to be ready by the time they tie the knot.

We leave the house a bit earlier than planned and I give Taylor the directions again. He will be driving in front with Gail and we will follow in Christian's R8. Luke left earlier to pick up Mia and Grace and Carrick will also drive with them. Kate and Elliot will meet us there.

Christian stops the car next between Taylor and Sawyer, who was already there when we arrived and turns to look at me.

"You're kidding right?"

We are in front of the Family Fun Centre in Tukwila and everyone is already standing at the entrance waiting for us to get out of the car.

"Christian, this will be fun. Please, do this for me?" He smiles and kisses my hand before getting out of the car and walking around to open my door. I kiss him below the ear and whisper softly in his ear, "You will love it and I expect a thank you later."

We walk hand to hand to the family and as we reach them, Kate and Elliot stop and from the look we have through the windscreen, this is another bad day and Christian rolls his eyes. "I saw that Mr. Grey."

"Ana, at moments like this, I realise how lucky I am to have you as a pregnant wife." He pulls me under his arm with his arm over my shoulder, "I love you."

"And I love you, but be nice, she is going through a rough time." Total overreaction on her part, but still…she is my friend and needs our support.

Once inside, the park management all but run towards us the minute we approach the reception desk.

"Mrs. Grey and guests, welcome to The Family Fun Centre."

"Mr. Devaroux, this is my husband, Christian Grey." Christian shakes hand with the nervous park manager, "Has everything been arranged?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. The park has been closed off until three o'clock, when it will be opened to the public again and the restaurant will be closed from three for the rest of the day."

"Thank you. We will start with the first event then."

We get to the putt putt area and now it is Kate and Mia that don't look too happy as I explain how this will work.

"Okay, we will team up with our partners and the best score between husband and wife, or boyfriend and girlfriend, will be written down as the score for the team. At the end, the best couple wins a weekend to Aspen all expenses paid." Christian and Elliot as always have to start with the competition before the first person even approach the first hole and Kate looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You want me, who has never played before, to play with Elliot…Mr. Competitive?"

"Yes Kate, I want you to play with Elliot…your husband." Seriously, this is putt putt, how difficult can it be?

We get to the first hole and as the guest of honour, Christian gets to go first and he sinks the ball in one stroke, just like Carrick, Luke and Jason. Elliot on the other hand hits the ball too softly and the ball stops just before the hole. With a curse he walks to the ball and tips it in. I had to hit the ball three times before getting it in the hole, the same as Grace and then it is Mia's turn. Luke coaches her for a couple of seconds before she puts the ball in the hole with four strokes. She takes the ball out of the hole and walks to Luke with an adorable pout.

"That was good babe, don't worry." She stands next to him with his arm around her waist and we wait for Kate to finish this hole.

She takes the putter and goes to stand in the spot looking very awkward. Elliot walks to her and tries to tell her how to putt and she is not having him instructing her.

"Elliot, just let me do this myself please."

After four tries as well, she puts the ball in the hole and after Gail, who finish in three tries, we move to the next hole. At the sixth hole, Christian and I are in the lead, mostly thanks to Christian, and Elliot and Kate is behind us with one point, also thanks to Elliot. Luke and Mia are in third place and he is so patient and loving towards her that I feel sorry for Elliot with grumpy Kate. In fourth place is Taylor and Gail with Carrick and Grace in the last place. It is a close competition and every team is just one shot behind.

This hole is very difficult and both Elliot and Christian take four shots to get the ball in the hole while Luke and Garrick both use three shots and Taylor is in the lead at this hole with sinking the ball with only two shots. I gave up after six shots, laughing hysterically at my inability to get the ball in. Mia and Grace get it in after five shots and Gail actually finish on her sixth try. Kate stands at the front of the hole again and Elliot tries to tell her which way to hit the ball to get it in easily.

"Seriously Elliot, stop telling me how to play." She hits the ball like a golfer on a golf course and looking at the trajectory I close my eyes and sure enough, less than a second later I hear Elliot scream.

"Ouchhhh! Fuuuuuuck! Kaaaaate!" I open my eyes to look at a horrified Kate staring at her husband on his knees with his hands on his crowned jewels.

"Fuck Kate, if you didn't want more children you could've just fucking said so." He falls to his side while moaning, "Shit, this hurts like hell. I think I'm dying, no scratch that, I wish I was dying. This is too much pain for one soldier and two canons to handle." Elliot is rocking from side to side with knees bend and hands on his one man army.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hit you with the ball." Kate falls to her knees next to her husband and stokes his hair, "Are you okay?"

"Kate, you hit me with a fucking golf ball in the nuts…so…NO!...I'm not okay. I'm in pain."

The men all look like they are feeling his pain by their pained faces while staring at Elliot on the ground and Grace walks over to Elliot with her hand over her mouth.

"Honey, maybe you should not be grabbing…you know…it…and adding to the pressure." Elliot glares at her but doesn't move his hands.

"Mom, you have no idea of the kind of pain I'm in so believe me when I tell you that this is helping. She tried to kill my little man." Christian tries not to laugh and walks closer to Elliot with his hand stretched out to help him up.

"Come on Elliot, I'm sure your_ little_ man will be just fine." That did not put a smile on Elliot's face, but as soon as he is up, he pulls a now crying Kate to him.

"Don't worry baby, I'm fine." Kate crying is not something anyone gets to see that often so I'm shocked that something like this can turn on the waterworks.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry…I really didn't mean it. Can I get you anything?"

"Not at this moment, but you should mentally prepare yourself as you will be apologizing to him tonight…several times…deep throat…with tongue and teeth." Too much information, way too much information and luckily Grace is far enough to have missed that last comment.

The rest of the game went without any other incidents and everyone was laughing and having a great time. Taylor and Gail came back with vengeance and won the game with one point with Christian and I in second place, Elliot and Kate in third, Luke and Mia in fourth and Carrick and Grace in fifth place. I'm glad Taylor and Gail won, they deserve a vacation and I think I should talk to Christian and make it a week and not just a weekend.

After putt putt, we spent half an hour on the bumper cars before the men all decided to go on the Screamin' Swing. It is a swing that is 70' tall with a negative 4G's of force and you soar through the air at 65 miles an hour. Definitely not for pregnant women and Grace decides to keep us company while Gail and Mia stands in the queue behind the men to go as well.

Christian comes back looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Fuck baby, that was awesome! Thank you." He picks me up and spins me around while kissing me softly.

"It's my pleasure."

Mia and Gail comes back holding onto each other, not nearly looking anything like the men did when they came back. Mia is white as a ghost and Gail looks like she is about to through up.

"Mia, Gail, how was it?" I can see how it was but I'm still curious.

"Horrible. Just horrible." Says Mia and Gail nod her head in agreement. Luke goes to Mia and takes her in his arms while rubbing her back.

"Babe, I told you that you should probably not go on. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I will never go on that thing again if my life depended on it. How can you guys get a thrill out of that?" She points to the swing, trying to make sense out of their reaction.

"It's a man's thing."

I turn around and Christian, Elliot and Jason are no longer behind us and I look to Grace for answers.

"Men..." She points toward the swing and sure enough the boys are lining up again to go on.

We avoid the bumper boats as this group will certainly get soaking wet and we don't have extra clothes with us. Instead we spent the rest of the afternoon playing Laser X-treme and everyone had a blast with this as well. The music, fog and strobe lights made it really interesting.

After a very successful and fun day, we make our way to the restaurant and at the door we are showed to the dressing rooms where our outfits for the evening were laid out already. The men's are to the right of the restaurant and the ladies to the left. The theme is baseball and every guest gets a baseball outfit, complete with socks, shoes and a cap and on the back it says Happy 29th Christian in black letters. Everyone looks great and even pregnant, Kate and myself don't look bad either. As I walk out of the dressing room the manager comes over to tell me that the rest of the guests have arrived and they are all in the restaurant already with their outfits on as well.

We walk back to the entrance of the restaurant where Christian is waiting for me with his legs crossed his one shoulder against the door frame looking smoking hot.

"Mrs. Grey, have I told you recently that you are the most amazing wife ever and I love you so much?"

"Every day baby and I love you too." He pulls me closer and we walk into the restaurant where everyone gets up and starts to sing happy birthday. Mia brings out the birthday cake with twenty nine candles and stops the trolley in front of Christian who is speechless. Miracles never seize to happen. Who would have ever thought that Christian Grey will ever be speechless?

Christian blows out the candles then kiss me without reservation in front of all our friends, colleagues and family. "Thank you baby, this is very special."

"Happy early birthday Christian." We walked around the room greeting the guests who included Ros, Andrea, Ray, my mother, Reynolds, Hanna, Roach, the entire senior management team and everyone's partners. We get to the last guest and Christian smiles, clearly happy to see that he was included.

"John, it's so nice to see you." Christian gives him a man hug and pats him on the back before greeting his wife with a kiss on the cheek.

"Christian, Ana, nice to see you as well. I hope you have been doing well and congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you John and thank you to you both for coming." I shake their hands and move to stand next to Christian again.

The night was spent dancing, laughing and having a great time with our friends and family and just before the first guests starts to leave, Luke gets on the stage with a mic in his hands and I get tears in my eyes already.

"Mia Grey, I've been in love you with and terrified of your brother in equal proportions since the first time I saw you with your radiant smile, soft eyes and caring and vibrant personality. You are it for me babe and I love you with all my heart." Mia walks closer to Luke and Elliot comes to stand next to me and Christian with Kate in his arms.

"Please tell me this is not happening. That Sawyer is not about to propose to our baby sister who is way too young to get married." Christian surprises all of us when he hits Elliot on the arm.

"Shut up Elliot, you're ruining the moment." Elliot looks at Christian…astounded.

"You knew? You knew about this?"

"And saw the ring so please will you keep quiet."

"Mia, please do me the extraordinary honour and become my wife." He takes out the box and opens it to show Mia the beautiful ring and her hand goes to her heart with tears streaming down her face. "Will you marry me Mia?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you." Mia runs into Luke's arms and Christian turns to Elliot.

"It's a beautiful two carat brilliant white diamond ring in platinum with pink diamonds on either side set in rose gold. Really stunning, you should take a look when you congratulate them." He looks to Elliot while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Fuck you Christian, this is serious."

"Yes, I would hope they take it seriously. Marriage is a lifetime commitment you know?" Elliot looks to Kate and then back to Christian with barely contained anger and Christian doesn't even flinch at the look he gets from Elliot. "Elliot, she is months younger than our wives like dad said and he loves her. Be happy for her and just accept that she is all grown up and will start a family of her own real soon." Christian pat Elliot on the back and we make our way to the happy couple.

We are driving home with Taylor in front and Sawyer following us since Mia will be staying at the cottage tonight. Christian looks so relaxed and it makes me happy that he enjoyed the day. Tomorrow will be the anniversary of his kidnapping and just thinking about it puts a damper on my mood and Christian picks up on the change immediately.

"Ana, what are you thinking about?" I search my head for a different answer than the absolute truth and he really does know me to well, "without editing the truth." Okay, here it goes.

"I was thinking that you look so relaxed and how happy I am that you enjoyed the day."

"And then you thought of…" He glances at me and I will really never be able to lie to him convincingly.

"That tomorrow will be the anniversary of the crash and kidnapping." I whisper softly while I turn my face away from him in an attempt to stop the tears and he takes my hand in his.

"Ana…" So much emotion is packed in those three letters that I can't hold back anymore and hot tears starts to stream down my cheeks.

We drive in silence for the rest of the way home while Christian trace circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I'm torn between my uncontrollable sadness, which may be partly due to pregnancy hormones, and the wetness starting to form between my legs but at least the tears have stopped.

Christian leaves the car in front of the front door and gestures for Taylor to park the car before he lifts me out of the car and carries me straight to our bedroom. He places me on the bed before he takes the chair from my dresser and places it in front of the full length mirror in the corner. I watch him with curiosity as I have no idea what he is doing and then he starts to undress right in front of me and really, my husband without clothes will get rid of any emotion but lust and desire. He takes my hand and once I'm on my feet he starts to undress me slowly, making sure to touch every part of my skin with the back of his hand or his fingers while doing it.

Once we are both naked, he leads me to the chair and sit down before placing me on his lap with my back to his chest and my only view is our reflection in the mirror. I sit down and he puts one of my legs over each of his knees before opening his legs and spreading me open. Now a year ago, I would try to cover myself, but at this very moment, this is turning me on big time.

"Look at us baby. Nothing is going to go wrong tomorrow and no one is going to keep us apart again." He puts one hand on my thigh while the other one is rubbing my growing bump. "We are going to be a happy family, raising our child in a loving home with two parents who could not possibly love each other, or their precious baby, more than they already do."

The hand on my thigh goes higher and higher until he is stroking my swollen, wet folds while moving the other hand to squeeze my nipple. I move my head to the side and he trails my neck with his tongue before planting sucking kisses everywhere he can reach. As I start to squirm, he suddenly invades my pleasure zone with two fingers and after pumping slowly into me a couple of times, he adds another one and I stare at the image in the mirror.

The erotic image doesn't look like us at this moment. It looks like a woman who let her lust take over, sitting with spread legs on top of a man while he pumps his fingers, glistening with her arousal, into her while fondling with her breasts and I can see his rock hard erection under her ass. She takes her plump bottom lip between her teeth and the man's eyes darken instantly and the speed of the pumping increases and she starts rubbing her body up and down against him, fucking his hand.

Kate's words just before she left me at the end of the isle come back to me,_ "To keep a man happy Ana, be a lady in public and a slut in the bedroom."_ Looking at our image, I think I have that nailed to perfection.

The man removes his fingers and takes it to the woman's' mouth and she opens her mouth to suck his fingers clean of her juices while his eyes are pinned on her mouth. She lifts slightly and he holds his erection up and as she sits down on it, they both moan in ecstasy.

Fuck, this is too much, the feeling of him inside me with the erotic image we are creating lets my modesty drop and I put my hands on his knees and move up and down in long, hard movements. Christians hand grabs my hair and pulls just enough to not be painful and I move faster. Up and down…up and down…I have a full view for the first time of Christian's dick entering me over and over again, covered by my juices and it sends me over the edge. I move one hand to cup his balls and squeeze it gently and I shout his name without reservation when I climax and then feel his seed shooting into me as he shouts out my name and my muscles keeps milking him until there is nothing left. I fall back against his chest, completely sated and all depressing thoughts erased from my mind.

Without saying a word, Christian picks me up and carries me to the shower where we wash each other lovingly and of course being who we are, the washing quickly turns to fucking and the quick shower turns into an hour. Two mind blowing orgasms in the shower later, we fall into bed and I cuddle closer to him with my head on his chest.

"Anastasia, that was the most erotic image I have ever seen. Nothing, and I mean nothing, that I've ever seen before that even comes close." That just makes me happy, glad that it was not only me.

"I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you too baby."

**Christian POV:**

I sit up in bed and wipe the tears away trying to pull myself together after the most horrifying nightmare I have ever had. After I get back from splashing cold water on my face I get in bed and the sleep just wouldn't come. I toss and turn and even stare at my sleeping wife and nothing seems to calm me down. I have to talk to someone but at three in the morning my options is kind of limited and honestly, I want to discuss this with my wife, not even Flynn will do. I turn to face her again and run my hand up and down her arm. After a couple of times she sleepily opens her eyes and blinks the sleep away before putting a hand on my cheek.

"Christian, are you okay? You look very tense." My entire body is tense to the point where my muscles are starting to ache.

"I'm sorry for waking you baby, but I really need to talk to you. Do you mind?"

"Never baby. What do you want to talk about?" Maybe I should start with the dream and then end with the raising of our baby. I turn on my back and stare at the ceiling, pulling her over until her head is resting on my chest.

"I had this dream…it was horrible…we were working all the time and our little boy was screaming his lungs out every time we walked out of the front door, but we never turned around, we just walked out and left him here…he looked so… abandoned and it broke my heart. I never, ever want my child to feel abandoned. I know what it's like and Ana, there is nothing worse than that feeling of abandonment, of feeling alone in the world. My birth mother didn't love me enough to protect me and my father didn't want me. My entire life I never really thought about it, he just didn't want me and that was it. But now, with the baby on the way, I don't understand it, I just don't understand how he could possibly walk away. I can't even imagine walking away from you and our baby." She is running her hand up and down my stomach to comfort me and I love this feeling. "Thinking about it now, I guess that was the reason why I wanted you to stay home so much. I wanted my baby to have what I didn't have with my birth mother…to feel loved and protected…to be comforted when feeling ill…to feel safe when playing in the house…I know you are nothing like her, but I'm scared that you will get so wrapped up in running Grey Publishing that he will feel some of what I felt." And there it is, the sole reason for me wanting her to stay at home and I sigh in relieve with getting it off my chest.

"Christian, I will never let that happen and I'm sure that if you see things going that way, you will knock some sense into me. That being said, I'm so sorry baby that you had to go through that and honestly, I just thought you wanted me to quit my job so that you can keep me at home where you think I'll be safe. I'm sorry for not considering your feelings of abandonment and neglect. You know that I will never do that to you or our baby. Christian, when you were taken, I was a twenty one year old Lit Major with an internship at a publishing house and when I woke up four weeks later, I was alone with a billion dollar company to run and owned the publishing house I worked for. It was a huge adjustment for me. I didn't know what to do and I was scared out of my mind that I would do something wrong and then you will be unhappy with me when you came back. I had your dad, Ros and Roach to help, but I didn't have you. I had to study various books just to be able to understand an income statement and had to learn how to do things either on my own or from people that you trusted and after working so hard to prove myself I got where I am now and I don't want to lose that. I like what I do, even if circumstances forced me into it. I love you and if I could spend every waking moment with you and this baby, I would." Okay, maybe now is the time.

"Good, because I have this plan…I wanted it to be a surprise for you…but it will be great to get your input." Her hand stops and I know she is thinking something like me moving Grey Publishing to our house next, "Nothing drastic…I just…well, I asked Taylor the day after…the incident…to clear out the storage on the first floor of Grey House and move it to the parking area and Elliot will turn it into a day care centre for the staff at GEH and of course, our baby too." I wait a second and what I did not expect is my wife…jumping up and down on her knees on the bed and not even the bouncing of her perfect boobs can distract me from the excitement on her face.

"That will be the best gift ever. We can see him whenever we want, play with him when we have time and even go down to have lunch with him as a family." She stops bouncing and bends down to plant kisses all over my face, "You…are…the…best…husband…and…father…ever…Christian…Grey…" she whispers between every kiss and I'm so glad that she is on board with this.

"Anything for you baby, anything."

"Thank you Christian."

"It's my pleasure Ana."

"No, I mean thank you for telling me all that. I know it is not easy for you to discuss things like that with me and it means a lot that you told me that now." I really should learn to discuss things with my wife before it turns me into an obsessive lunatic.

"I'll try to do it more baby."

I fell into a peaceful sleep with Ana wrapped in my arms after thinking of how to distract her from the horrible memory when her world came crashing down a year ago.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I love to hear from you and the reviews are great for inspiration to write more.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**My apologies for the late update, but I was really stuck with this chapter and lacked inspiration. **

**Thank you to the frequent reviewers that keeps me motivated: CGANA, Christian618, suzb, chrisana143, everyone I might have forgotten and let's not forget Guest.**

**Sclark4, can't believe you read the whole story on Friday. Thank you for the reviews.**

_**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Still Christian POV:**

I get up at six and decide to phone Kate to ask what she think will be best for today. I want something regular people will do and that is unfortunately not one of my specialities yet. After her phone goes to voicemail…twice…I try one more time before switching to plan B and waking up Gail.

"Christian, do you know it is barely after six in the morning?" Pregnant Kate at six in the morning is just as grumpy at six at night so I don't really see the difference.

"Kate, I am terribly sorry to bother you this early, but I have a problem and I'm desperate for your help." I add just in case she can't hear the desperation in my voice.

"What's wrong? Is it Ana?"

"Nothing's wrong, but it is Ana. See, today is the anniversary of the crash and…" Kate gasps and then begins to talk and there is no stopping this train.

"Oh fuck… oh fuck… I'm a terrible friend… how could I forget this?... Ana must be a nervous wreck… shame, I can't even imagine what she will be feeling today… you know Christian, she was a mess… an absolute mess… there was no consoling her… she will be waiting for something to go wrong the entire day… what are you going to do?" And mercifully she stops.

"I was thinking of spending the day like a normal couple, no fancy restaurants, no flying anywhere, but I'm not too sure what to do. I really need your help Kate, I need to keep Ana busy today to keep her mind from going to last year." If I could erase it from her mind forever, I would. I wait for Kate to respond while I start to walk to the kitchen to make Ana some toast and tea as that is the limit to my culinary skills unfortunately.

"Christian, I have an absolutely fabulous idea. You know that the entire family will all be thinking of the crash all day, so…" Oh no, I'm not sharing Ana with everyone today.

"Kate, I want to spend the day with Ana alone, just the two of us and …"

"No way Grey, there is no way that you are keeping us away today even if I have to get my own spyware to track you. As much as Ana will need you today, your family will need to see you too in order to keep their mind of last year. Okay, maybe not nearly as much, but still…Christian, your parents, Elliot and Mia will also go through a rough day today." Who would have thought that Christian Grey would ever take advice from Kate Grey?

"Fine Kate, what do you have in mind?"

"The great outdoors… the perfect distraction for everyone. Being Christian Grey, I'm sure you can call them up and make the necessary arrangements or get Taylor to do it. We can go to Crystal Mountain resort for a picnic, hiking or horseback riding for whoever wants to." She stays quite for a while before squealing and I take the phone away from my ear in an attempt to keep my ability to hear. "Christian, this will be perfect but we don't have much time. You need to get Mia and her fiancé up and then Gail and Taylor, I will call Grace. We can all meet there about eleven as I need to get some stuff for the picnic. Will you please pack in some wine as I have no idea what you and your dad will prefer as Elliot will probably just have a beer. Shit, I need to go and get ready. Do you have all that?"

"Yes, phone Crystal Mountain to make arrangements, pack wine and get Sawyer and Taylor." But since we have a bit more time now, take a long shower with my wife after I get Taylor and Sawyer will also be on my to do list.

Kate disconnects the call and I immediately call Taylor and ask him and Sawyer to meet me on the terrace.

"Sorry to wake you guys up so early, but we have some planning to do." Just then Gail comes to ask if we would want some coffee and I ask her to stay as well. "As today is the anniversary of that fucking crash, I want to take everyone to Crystal Mountain resort to take our minds of it. We will go for a picnic and some hiking and Kate says there is horseback riding for the ones that want to do that." All three of them are smiling so I'm thinking that this was probably a good idea Kate had. "Taylor, please will you phone the resort and make arrangements for us from eleven. Then please make arrangements for Ana and I to have diner on the patio of our bedroom, the Mile High Club can prepare the food for us and we can arrange to have it picked up on our way back." Taylor looks to Sawyer and then to Gail before looking back to me.

"Sir, I think I have a better idea. Why don't I arrange for a romantic dinner in the meadow instead? Ana loves the meadow and I will get one of the guys to oversee the preparations and make sure everything is perfect. It will be ready when we get back. Reynolds can get the caterer to deliver and set up the food in the kitchen." Okay, so it's not what I had in mind, but it's not a bad idea either.

"That will be perfect, thank you Taylor. Please will you arrange that as well? Gail, please can you pack some of our favourite snacks for the picnic? Kate will be packing some food as well, but she won't know what we like, especially you, Sawyer and Taylor." Now I get three confused faces and surely they didn't think that I would exclude them. "Sorry, is there a problem? Do you guys have something else planned for today?"

"No Sir, we would love to go with you, it just took us by surprise, that's all." Taylor speaks for the three of them and Gail and Sawyer nod in agreement.

"Look guys, I know I've been a prick ever since you started working for me and I understand that it will not change overnight, but I do think of all of you as part of my family and Luke will be my brother in law soon. I've never been one to cross the boundaries between employee and employer and it will take some time for me to get used to, but as the two of you will have to go anyway for protection, why not just attend and have fun with us and of course we can't exclude Gail." I tell them sincerely and then just give them a small reminder as well, "Taylor, Sawyer, as long as security is not compromised. I need Ana secure at all times, nothing can ever happen to her. You guys need to stay aware of our surroundings and any possible threat to our safety."

"Of course Sir, it won't interfere with our jobs and we will ensure Ana and yourself are protected at all times."

"Thank you Taylor. Now Sawyer, please can you prepare the cars? Taylor and Gail can drive in front and you and Mia can follow at the back as I want Ana to drive her R8 today. It just stands in the garage and I know she really wants to drive it." I look to Sawyer who is smiling at Taylor and yes, I don't like to have Ana drive either, but I can't really keep her from driving and might as well suck it up since I bought her that damn car. "And please remember to wake up Mia in time as she takes forever to get ready." Well, at least he has the decency to blush.

Everyone go to prepare for the day and I go to wake up my wife. As I enter the bedroom however, Ana is tossing and turning with sweat and tears covering her face, crying 'He's not dead! Christian is not dead!' Fuck, this is not the start to today that I imagined. I rush over and get on the other side of the bed while gently pulling her towards me. I hug her tightly and kiss the top of her head while rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Baby, I'm here. Please wake up. It's just a bad dream." Her breathing begins to slow down and her grip around my waist increase and as she opens her beautiful eyes, they are filled with such sadness that it breaks my heart. Is this what she looked like every day for eight months? We don't speak… she clings to me like she's scared I will disappear and I continue to rub her back to comfort her. After about five minutes, I brush the hair from her face and she smiles a weak smile, "Are you feeling better baby?"

"Yes, thank you. I had a horrible dream… no one was listening to me… they kept telling me you were…" she whispers.

"I'm right here baby, it was just a dream."

"I know, it just…" she stops and I wait patiently for her to continue, "I love you Christian." And as horrible as the situation is, I smile. That is what everything always comes down to… the unconditional, intense and all consuming love that this amazing woman has for me and it makes me really happy because I love her just as much.

"I love you too baby."

Unfortunately, I'm holding my naked wife and I cannot control my reaction to her below the waist and I feel like an ass for getting an erection while my wife is almost having an emotional meltdown. Of course she would notice and looks up to me and I'm really glad the sadness is gone at least. Sadly, it was not replaced with lust or desire and I pull her head back down to my chest.

"Just ignore him, he will go back to sleep." Fuck, I hope so as it is starting to get painful. I just can't get enough of Ana. She is fucking beautiful and her inner beauty just shines through her making her breathtakingly beautiful and completely naked, not even a monk will stand a chance.

Ana gets up and I watch her like a hawk while she walks around the bed, bends down next to me and whisper seductively in my ear, "I'm going to take a shower and if _he_ doesn't go to sleep, join me. I'm sure I can think of something he can do." She licks my ear and turn to walk away while I practically jump out of bed and remove my pajama bottoms in record time before pinning her to the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Mrs. Grey, you cannot say something like that to me and then walk away." I rub my erection against her and sure enough, I feel the wetness already there. "I've been thinking about fucking you all morning and at this moment, the shower is just too far away." I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist while I push my dick into her wet sex. A loud moan escapes her mouth and I bend forward to kiss her because, my wife moaning into my mouth just does things to me that no one has ever done before. I'm glad that I never really kissed any of the subs and saved my kisses for Ana…my Ana. She is all mine and no man has ever, or ever will, touch her like I do and that thought just drives me out of my mind. I fuck her harder and faster and soon we are using the wall for support while our breathing returns to normal.

"So, how 'bout that shower now as I have a full day planned for us?"

Showered and dressed, we walk into the kitchen just as breakfast is ready and Mia comes strolling in. I still have to get used to having her around so much, but her bubbly personality really helps to brighten everyone's day that comes into contact with her.

"Goooood Morning everyone, and how is everyone doing on this glorious day?" She comes over to hug Ana and then me before taking a chair and sitting down on the other side of the breakfast bar to look at us.

"Well, someone is in a good mood today. Did you have a nice evening?" Ana teases Mia who blush and I simply look away. I really don't want to know what is going on in that cottage.

"Very nice, thank you for asking. I thought I join you for breakfast since my wonderful fiancé is helping Taylor make arrangements for today." She is so happy and I'm glad they found each other, even though it is a bit weird seeing that ring glistening on her finger. She then turns to Gail, "Morning Gail, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you Mia. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything that you have already prepared will be great thanks Gail, I'm starving." I'm sure she is.

"Mia, Gail, are you ready to go after breakfast?"

"I'm ready and I can't wait. I will go hiking with you guys, but honestly, I'm not built for horseback riding and had enough of an adventure yesterday on that horrible swing, so I will leave that for the rest of you."

"We will all be ready Mr. Grey."

We eat our breakfast listening to every detail Mia thought of for her upcoming wedding and I'm wondering if she spent the entire night making wedding plans instead of… nope, not going there so early in the morning.

When Sawyer and Taylor comes in to inform me that we are ready to go, we walk outside and Ana sees her R8 in front of the front door and stops dead in her tracks.

"Oh my God, please, please tell me I'm driving." She looks to me and I see Sawyer's grateful face that I will be the one risking my life with Ana and not him.

"Yes, you are driving, but Taylor will be driving in front and Sawyer at the back and you can't pass Taylor." At least that will prevent her from speeding.

Taylor, Sawyer and I open the doors for the ladies and then get into the cars ourselves. Halfway to Crystal Mountain, I turn down the music and put my hand on Ana's leg, careful not to break her concentration.

"Baby, how are you really doing?" She actually looks a bit agitated and I can't think of enough things to do to keep her mind occupied and prevent from dwelling to negative thoughts.

"Honestly, I'm nervous as hell. I keep waiting for something to go wrong…something bad to happen." She glance my way and I'm glad there is no sadness in her eyes again, "Don't worry Christian, I'll be fine. It's just an emotional day and as long as you are with me, I've got nothing to worry about except for bad memories."

"I'll be by your side the entire day baby."

"I know."

We arrived at the resort and we are escorted to where Elliot, Kate and my parents are already waiting and to my surprise, Elliot is dressed in full horse riding gear. I never knew Elliot liked riding horses. After I greet the others, I make my way over to Elliot with Ana following by my side leaving Mia to fill my mother and Gail in on all her wedding plans while my dad escape towards Taylor and Sawyer.

"Hey little brother, Ana." Elliot shakes my hand before giving Ana a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Elliot, Kate. How are you doing?" I give Kate a swift kiss on the cheek before moving back next to Ana and the girls start chatting about our appointment with Dr. Green tomorrow and the possibility of finding out the sex of the baby.

"Come on Christian, where is your riding gear? Are you really going to let me go ride on my own?" Ana's head snap towards us and I see the worry in her eyes and horses…animals in general actually, has never really been my thing.

"Sorry Elliot, you're on your own on this one. I have never and will probably never ride a horse and besides, I would like to spend the day with Ana and the family."

"Fine, you can watch me while I have fun." He walks over to the other guys and I turn to Kate who is trying not to laugh.

"Shit, I even bought the video camera as I'm going to enjoy watching this over and over again. Elliot has never been on a horse and believe me, it looks a lot easier than it actually is. My parents forced me to take lessons for almost three years and I spend the first year more next to the horse than on the horse. He won't last ten minutes." The rest of the guys come over to join us and Kate starts taking bets on how long Elliot will last before he falls off the horse and even Ana and I join in on this bet as no one really have that much faith in his ability to master horseback riding in less than a day.

After a delicious lunch and a hilarious performance by Elliot on a beautiful black horse, we go hiking on the trail. Ana won the bet as Elliot fell of the first time after three minutes. I have never done anything like this and it was amazing to spend the day with the family and I realize just how much I've missed out on during my years of isolation. Ana is looking a lot more relaxed as we walk hand in hand, looking at the scenery around us. Even Elliot and Kate are walking in front of us hand in hand and it is nice to see Kate showing her softer side. Mia and Sawyer are walking at the back and I hear them discussing when the best time is to get married.

"It will take months to get everything ready Luke. We will only get married once and I want the perfect wedding…everything I always wanted." Do we really have to go through wedding drama again? Why can't these guys just realize that the most important thing is that both the bride and groom are present?

"Mia, I know that but do you honestly need months to arrange everything you want. We need clothes, food, drinks, tables, rings and the minister. Please, can't we just get married in August? I don't want to wait months for you to be my wife." I look at Ana who is smiling back at me and decide that maybe it is time for a heart to heart with my little sister.

"Luke, don't you want to keep Ana company for a while? I need to discuss something with Mia quickly." Luke nods and walks besides Ana and I take Mia and walk a bit away from the rest.

"Mia, you are my sister and I love you, but you are focussing on the wrong things, just like Kate did and that will turn your wedding into a nightmare. You wanted to be with Luke for so long and I know you are still young, but you are meant for each other." I pull her to a stop for her to look at me, "When do you want to get married?"

"Christian, I will marry Luke tomorrow, but I want everything to be like I always imagined it. I will only get married once and I want the perfect wedding with all the trimmings."

"Mia, if you want to get married soon as well, I promise you that I will get you the best wedding planner and I will make sure that you have everything you want."

"Christian, are you seriously saying that you will pay for my dream wedding?" She looks at me totally shocked.

"Yes, I will pay and make sure you get your dream wedding whenever you want it. Just not tomorrow please. It's my birthday and I'm sure my wife won't be happy if we ruin whatever she has planned." I pull her closer and as we hug, Ana and Luke walks closer.

"Are you guys done?" Mia runs to Luke and gives him a megawatt smile.

"Luke, it will make me very happy to marry you in August, but it will have to be the first Saturday as I can't wait longer than that to become Mrs. Sawyer."

"Mia, are you sure? You just said that…"

"Don't worry what I said earlier. Christian promised me that he will make sure that I have the wedding that we want whenever we want it." Sawyer looks to me and I think I overstepped my boundaries a bit and luckily Ana saves me from Sawyer that doesn't look too happy at the moment.

"As a wedding gift." She tells Sawyer and he relax a bit.

"Thank you Christian and Ana, that is very generous of you." After he shakes my hand and kiss Ana on the cheek, I take Ana's hand to walk back to the family and Mia and Sawyer follow.

"Damn, this will take some time to get used to." Sawyer tells Mia and she just laughs. She knows that we can afford to pay for their wedding without even blinking an eye and I really want to do this for them because I want to and not because I can.

After a long hike and saying goodbye to the family, we make our way home and Taylor informs me that everything has been arranged for when we get home. Ana luckily decided that I could drive home as she is tired and don't want to drive.

Just before we reach the off ramp to our house, she falls asleep and I turn down the music to let her rest for a while. We reach the house and I go to her side and gently pick her up after I removed her seatbelt and she does not even wake up. This day has really been hard on her and she is emotionally and physically tired so I carry her to the bedroom and put her on the bed and after I kiss her on her forehead, I go down to check on the arrangements for dinner, which will be a lot later than planned now.

From the terrace there is a pathway lit with lanterns and the trees around the table has been decorated with fairy lights giving a romantic atmosphere. The table is beautifully decorated with white, royal blue and silver and there is non-alcoholic champagne in the ice bucket next to the table. I look at my watch and it is just before seven so I will leave Ana to nap until eight. I move my chair and sit down and for the first time, I think about what happened to me a year ago.

That first day after I woke up was horrible. My leg was aching so fucking much that I almost wished that I died in the crash. I was horrified that they did something to Ana too as I did not know what they wanted at the time or who the kidnappers were. I just kept praying that Taylor and Sawyer will take care of Ana and keep her safe.

The days that followed were unbearable for someone like me who is used to being busy every day of the week for over fifteen hours. My mind started playing tricks on me and I imagined the absolute worst of everyone I knew to try and make sense of it all.

The day Elena gave me the photos of the memorial was the worst day of the entire eight months. I didn't even know that a human body had that many tears to cry and I remember lying on the bed in a foetus position crying for hours about Ana.

_Ana…please, don't do this to us… oh please God, please don't let her move on… please, I can't live without her… I don't want to live without her…I can handle being in here knowing she is safe at Escala with security, but I can't handle the thought of someone else touching her….tasting her… or thinking she will give her heart to someone else. You have to wait for me Ana… you just have to… I don't know how to get out of this, but I will find a way… please just wait for me._

I used to love money and the power and control that comes with it, but Ana makes me want to be a better man. She fell into my office and crept into my heart and… she stayed. She never abandoned me, not even when I told her my deepest and darkest secrets, and she sees the good in me that I didn't even knew existed. She gave herself to me… heart, body and mind and knowing that I am the only man that ever had the privilege of being inside her, of being loved my her… is sometimes more than my newly awakened heart can handle. I don't know if I would have been able to handle it if I came back and she let someone else fuck her. With my sexual history I'm not really one to talk, but knowing that my wife, the only woman I've ever loved and always will… the mother of my child, has only been penetrated by me, just fills my heart with joy.

I look towards the house and see an angel in a floor length white summer dress walking down the path with long brown hair flowing in the wind and she just takes my breath away. Ana is without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and now with her small bump, where she is carrying my baby, she is even more exquisite.

"I was looking for you inside the house to take a shower with me, but gave up too quickly I see and had to shower on my own." She comes over to me and I move my chair back so that she can sit on my lap.

"Damn, if I had known, I would have been waiting next to you. Did you have a nice nap?" I see a faint blush on her cheek and wonder what that is about.

"Yes…yes I did." And she hides her face in the crook of my neck, kissing me softly.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

"See, there's this erotic image that I think was planted in my brain and for some reason, every time I close my eyes, I see that image in my dreams." Oh fuck, my dick gets hard just thinking about Ana having a sexual dream of us.

"And do you want to tell me about this dream?" Please say yes, but I know Ana is shy so I give her a bit of encouragement, "Don't be shy baby, it's just us and I would really like to know what you are dreaming about." She turns to straddle me and continue to kiss my neck and ear.

"I'm sitting on your lap… and can see in the mirror how your penis penetrates me…over and over again… and your hands are on my breasts… your mouth kissing my neck." She explains between kisses and bites on my earlobes and I have to grab onto the legs of the chair in order to not take her right now. Fuck it is extremely arousing to have her in this position and talking like this. "And then I bent forward… and started fucking you… until we came together and… well I woke up… all hot and horny... wishing you were in the bedroom to fuck me…" She gets up before I can even react and goes to sit on her chair. I'm left stunned and horny as hell. She never speaks dirty to me and this was just… fucking wow. I stare at her, speechless, and she shrugs. "But I took a cold shower and now I'm starving." She looks around us and then back to me with an adorably innocent smile. "This looks amazing Christian. Thank you."

I just stare at her. She came down here looking like an angel, got on top of me and talked dirty and she knew that would just get me all worked up and aroused, and then goes to sit in her chair and look so innocent again. My erection is struggling to break free and she is sipping water and smiling at me with that innocent smile on the other side of the table. She's playing with me. I know my wife and she may be sitting there looking all innocent and in control, but she is soaking wet and would love for me to fuck her right here and when it comes to games, I'm the master, so I pull myself together and moves closer to the table again. I take the bottle out of the ice bucket and pour each of us a glass before handing one to her. She extends a hand and I place the glass in her hand and softly brush my fingers against hers sending a shiver down my spine and straight to my dick and as she takes her plumb bottom lip between her teeth, I know is affected too, but neither of us say anything. So this is how it will be, seducing each other to see who breaks first.

"It's my pleasure Anastasia. The food was kept warm and Gail will bring it out shortly. How's the non-alcoholic champagne?" I keep my voice even and softly seductive and she shifts in her chair while I try not to smile.

"Very refreshing." She takes another sip before putting the glass down and the look in her eyes tells me she is up to no good. "So, how long do you think Gail will take?" Yes, she is definitely aiming to drive me insane tonight.

"About ten minutes, we were waiting for you to wake up. Sawyer and…" Fuck me! Ana removed her shoe and lifted her leg to play with my dick with her foot and shit, I've got to keep it together. It will not look good if Gail came out here and saw me feasting on my wife. "…Mia went to the cottage already. Taylor is in his office and Gail was…" she push her foot into me and runs it up and down with just enough pressure for my heart miss a beat or two, my breathing speeds up and I'm grabbing onto the table so hard my knuckles are hurting. The look on her face does not match the actions of below the table and she looks utterly relaxed and well rested with that huge fucking innocent smile. "Anastasia, you are playing with fire." I reach down and push her foot even harder onto my dick and she doesn't even blink when she moves closer to me and seductively whispers, "Maybe I'm hoping it will get out of control."

Before I can even think of a response to_ that_, Gail comes walking towards us with two plates covered by silver domes and a royal blue ribbon tied to knobs on top. She puts the two plates down in front of us and Ana smiles at Gail.

"Thank you Gail."

"It's my pleasure Ana. You look well rested, did you have a nice nap." Now I remember why I never got personal with the staff, so they can put the food down and go away, but no, I'm sitting here listening to their chit chat and getting all worked up with the petite foot moving up and down on my erection.

"Yes, I feel like I'm going to stay awake for _hours_ before being able to sleep again." She applies a bit more pressure and I almost choke on my water. I'm torn between removing her foot and just relishing in the feeling and of course Ana looks at me smiling.

"Christian, are you okay baby?"

"Yes, just went down the wrong pipe." Gail says good night and leaves and when she is out of hearing range, Ana leans forward again.

"I never imagined you would choke on anything, your aim is pretty impressive normally… never miss the spot." She opens her food while I stare at her in shock. What the fuck got into my wife? If it is the second trimester hormones, she is staying pregnant forever. "Oh it's been so long since I had steak, this will be delicious." And she starts eating her steak so I remove the dome and dig in as well.

We have a pleasant meal while I listen to Ana talk about anything and everything and if it wasn't for her foot still rubbing my unbearable erection, I would start to think I imagined the thirty minute prior to dinner. When Ana had enough to eat, she removes her foot and bends down to put her shoe back on, but don't come back up. Instead, I almost have a heart attack when I feel her between my legs and I put down my knife and fork.

"Oh no, eat your food Christian. Desert is only for those who finished all their food."

"And what about your food Anastasia?" I'm talking to a table…

"I'm not done eating." She opens my zipper and my erection jumps free and into her mouth. She pulls up a bit, "Christian, eat your food." I do as I'm told with a promise of revenge on my little dom later. She continues to gently suck and lick my dick while messaging my balls and it's really hard to swallow or even take a bite. Eventually I just give up and decide that she has had enough time to play, so I sit back in my chair and reach under the table to grab her behind the head and move up to fuck her mouth. As much as this is turning me on, and I was already fucking horny with her antics to start with, I need more freedom and I don't want her on her knees on the grass and my eye catch the boathouse. It was also new renovated, but for some reason we haven't been there yet. I move my chair back and lift her head to zip up my pants while she looks at me with a frown.

"Don't worry Anastasia, your fire has just gotten out of control." I help her up and then bend down to pick her up and carry her bridal style to the boathouse. As I switch on the light for the first time, I'm pleased to see a bar, pool table, dart board and couches with big fluffy pillows…perfect. I put Ana down on the pool table and then go to fetch two of the pillows, one for under her head and one for under her ass. When I'm comfortable with her position, I remove my clothes and get on top of the table between her legs while moving her dress up to reveal my unwrapped prize. "So baby, you wanted me out of control and now that I'm_ almost_ out of control, anything you want to say before I fuck your brains out?" I position my dick right at entrance of her hot, wet sex and she looks straight into my eyes with those big blue eyes and bites her damn lip before replying coyly.

"Will you fuck me hard please?" Fuck, shit and damn it…she just snapped the last bit of control I drive into her as deep as I can possibly go before pulling out and go back in again. I've never had sex that was out of control like this, but I'm like an animal and every time I push back into her, she moans loudly and adds fuel to the already raging fire within me.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow baby." I bend down and suck on one nipple and as I bite down, she comes… no warning… no build up and fuck me, but my normally quiet wife is loud and out of control herself. I don't stop and keep on fucking her hard as she asked for while playing with her other nipple, but I don't bite down…just in case. She starts moving up to meet my already hard thrusts and I'm starting to get close to my own climax, so I gently bite down on her nipple and sure enough, within seconds, she is coming around my dick again and I let go to have one of the most explosive orgasms in my life.

* * *

**A/N: Not really what I wanted for this chapter, but I don't want you to wait longer. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Okay, unfortunately there is still some drama to unfold, please bear with me.**

_**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Ana POV: **

We had an amazing time yesterday and I hardly had any time to think about what happened a year ago. As it is Christian's first birthday that we get to spend together, I wanted to make unforgettable, especially since he had to spend it alone, locked up in a basement, last year. We are seeing Dr. Green this morning at nine and that leaves me enough time to get ready and make him a special breakfast.

I put on a robe and go to make us omelettes filled with cheese, peppers, bacon, mushrooms and herbs with toast and coffee and put it all in a tray with his present from last year. The paper has gathered dust and looks worn from being under our bed for a year, but I felt that it will be wrong to wrap it in new paper. I walk back into the bedroom and the bed is empty so I put the tray on the nightstand on Christian's side of the bed and turn to face a naked and wet Christian with only a white towel wrapped around his waist and running one hand through his hair. Luckily the tray is already on the nightstand as it would have been on the floor if it wasn't. No matter how many times I've seen him like this, I still can't get over how gorgeous he is and how lucky I am to have him in my life. He stalks over to me with a smug smile and I instinctively take a step toward him.

"Good morning birthday boy. I thought you would still be in bed and instead I find you looking all wet, hot and sexy in just a towel." He takes me by the shoulders and pushes me onto the bed.

"That's a coincidence, because when I woke up I also thought you would still be in bed to wish me happy birthday." I push myself up the bed until my feet are also on the bed and he crawls over me, "So… I'm looking wet, hot and sexy?"

"Yes." I run my nails from the small of his back and into his hair, "_Extremely _hot and sexy and I'm fortunate to have you all to myself." Christian moves his hand to the belt of my robe and unties the knot before pushing it open and running his hand from my neck, between my breasts all the way down to my belly button.

"Completely and only yours Anastasia, just like you are mine." He bends down and kisses me passionately and I forget all about breakfast, presents and doctors appointments. The only thing that matters is two of us and my brain can't think of anything other than us.

He removes the towel from his waist and gently pushes into me. We make sweet love for the next hour on the bed, in the shower and even on the floor in the closet as my sex drive has sky rocketed over the weekend and my husband is only too happy to oblige.

When I'm finally dressed, Christian takes the tray and we walk back to the kitchen to heat up our food before sitting down for breakfast. Our nice, relaxing breakfast is interrupted when Mia _comes_ bursting through the terrace doors already dressed for work.

"OMG, you guys have _got_ to see this! Mom brought me my post yesterday and I opened the magazine this morning and I think poor Luke is still trying to get his hearing back. Shame, I screamed so loud next to him in bed… while the poor thing were still sleeping I might add… that he almost fell out of bed. Don't worry about him, I'm sure he will be fine. I did apologize _profusely_ and _repeatedly_ before running over here otherwise I would have been here a lot sooner. But, damn guys, who would have guessed that I knew so many people on the top hundred sexy list?" Okay, are we supposed to have a clue as to what she is talking about?

"Mia, what the fuck are you on about? It's way too early to try and figure out what you just said so please, can you get to the point?" Of everything she just said, I'm thinking it was the _repeated_ apology that got his boxers in a twist.

"Geez, okay. Aren't we a bit grumpy for a birthday boy?" She dances over to Christian and takes him into a big hug and kisses him on each cheek before giving him a loud kiss on the mouth. "Happy birthday big brother. I hope this day will be_ filled_ with happy memories and that the next year will be awesome as you deserve nothing less."

"Thanks Mia, now please tell me what got you all excited this early in the morning?"

"Oh no, that can wait, I see you have a present waiting." She points to the gift in the tray and smile at her face while she looks at the paper.

"It's one of the gifts I wanted to give him last year." Comprehension soon followed with a sad 'Oooooh' before she decides that maybe we should focus on something else.

"Okay, so anyway, I opened the magazine and the feature article of this month is a list of the hundred sexiest men in America at the moment and I quote," she opens the magazine and dramatically starts to read it to us.

"At number four is the self made billionaire that recently returned from the dead to marry the love of his life who is currently pregnant with their first child, Seattle's own Christian Grey." She turns the book to show us a photo of Christian in a tux and really, I can't understand how he is only number four.

"At number eleven is the millionaire brother of Christian Grey, Elliot Grey who also recently got married and will become a daddy before Christmas as well." The picture of Elliot is the one that was taken last year at the Coping Together fundraiser and he looks very sexy in his tux with his messy hair.

"Okay, _this is the best part._ At number seventeen is the bad boy bodyguard of Anastasia Grey, Luke Sawyer, who is currently dating the beautiful Mia Grey." She shows us a picture of Luke and Mia and Luke is wearing dark blue jean with a tight fitting black t-shirt and black jacket with sunglasses and he actually looks _hot_.

"But wait… there's more…"

"Mia, you're sounding like an infomercial." Christian interrupts.

"Well, this is exciting news so at number twenty one is the head of personal security for the Grey's, Jason Taylor. His romantic status is currently unknown." Mia looks from Christian to me, clearly not impressed with our reaction. "Seriously, can you at least look a bit more excited? My fiancé, brothers and friend all below number twenty one and it's _freaking awesome_."

"Mia, it's just a list made up by people that don't even know anything about us except for our relationship status. But it's cool that we are on the list."

"I know right? So, are you guys excited about the doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, I can't wait to finally find out the sex of the baby and if it is a boy, my husband will get the good news on his birthday."

"I will let you guys get to it then, I have to get to work, but please let me know as soon as you find out the sex of your baby." With a kiss for each of us she strolls out and I look to Christian.

"Number four huh? Should I start to get worried about all the woman that will be throwing themselves at you?" I go to stand between his legs and put my arms around his neck.

"Baby, no woman can capture even a fraction of my attention as all of my attention is constantly on you."

"Good answer and for that you get to open one of your gifts." I hand him the gift and his face lights up as he opens it. It's a wooden helicopter with a large, solar-powered rotor blade and Christian walks to terrace and holds it in the sun and soon the blades starts to spin slightly. He walks back to me and carefully put the helicopter back in its box before pulling me into him.

"Thank you baby, that's a very cool gift. I'm taking it to my office to put it on my desk as well. Now, are you ready to go, we don't want to be late this morning?" I suspect that he will carry me over his shoulder still dressed in my robe if I was not ready in time, not caring about anything or anyone else but confirmation that this baby is a boy.

"Yes Christian," I turn to him as I'm beginning to be very concerned that he will be crushed if the baby turns out to be a girl, "Baby, you do know that there is a fifty percent chance that the baby can be a girl? Will you be okay if that happens?"

"I will be happy if the baby is healthy?" He turns me towards the door with a smack on my butt, which seems to be getting bigger, much like my boobs and tummy, "Let's go see my boy."

We walk into Dr. Green's office and after a brief look at Christian's face she told us to go right through to the examination room, probably suspecting that Christian would not sit still for a second anyway. I don't have to get undressed anymore which is just perfect. She lifts my shirt and pushes my pants down a bit before putting the jelly on my tummy and rubs it with the probe to spread it all over.

"Well, there is baby Grey. He is growing every well and is currently 4.5 inches and weighs about 3.5 ounces. As you can see the baby's head to body ratio has started to even out as the rest of the tiny body now caught up. You might experience the "quickening" soon, that is when you feel the baby move for the first time and in some cultures, the woman is not considered pregnant until she felt the baby move for the first time. The baby is doing very well. Are you still sure that you want to know the sex?" I would like to see her try to convince Fifty to wait, but he responds immediately.

"Yes please." Dr. Green freeze the screen, on what I'm not sure, but Christian is studying it like there would be an exam on it afterwards.

"In that case, congratulations. As you can see here, baby Grey is a baby boy." Oh thank God. I turn my head to Christian and he is bursting with excitement.

"That. Is. Awesome!" He is kissing my face all over whispering "thank you" over and over again. "A baby boy, it's a baby boy." Apparently only remembering now that Dr. Green was still in the room cleaning my tummy, he turns to her, "Thank you Dr. Green, that is very good news." She smiles at him and ask us to go to her office to discuss the next appointment as well as the normal information she always give us.

"Ana, Christian, you are at that stage of the pregnancy where it is time for us to have a serious discussion. As you now know, ultrasounds are a common low-risk procedure that's typically performed multiple times throughout your pregnancy and as per your request, we do it with every visit. We can then monitor your baby's growth and is able to detect physical defects and issues. If everything is developing fine from the ultrasound, we automatically recommend the Multiple Marker Test or a Triple Screen Test. This very common procedure checks your blood for specific protein and hormone levels and any potential genetic issues." I look to Christian in panic and he also has concern on his face. "Now, before you start to panic, you should know that even if you do get a positive test it hardly means that your baby is in trouble. Only about three to five percent of women yield positive results, and of those women, only ten percent actually have any sort of complication to report. This means that ninety percent of the woman who gets positive results from the MMT is getting false positives. Basically, the MMT helps ten percent of women start to deal with the scary reality that something isn't normal about their pregnancy, while causing undue stress for ninety percent of women. Obviously, a positive test from the MMT will warrant further testing, including the much scarier and very invasive amniocentesis where they stick a needle into your womb." I feel the blood draining from my face and grab Christian's hand. "Ana, remember that this is your pregnancy and you don't have to do all these tests if you don't want to. You are very young and the chances of Down Syndrome with your medical history is very slight. The results will be available in a couple of days and I will rush the results due to the stress you already had this year. Please, don't worry about this. This is standard procedure." That makes me feel a bit better and Christian looks slightly more relaxed.

"Now, just some interesting information as well, some women experiences a change in vision during pregnancy. This is due to hormonal changes and fluid retention that cause your corneas to thicken slightly. Most women's vision usually returns to normal after giving birth and if you see a change, you should have it checked out." Interesting, but I really don't care about my eye sight at the moment.

"When do you want to draw the blood?" I would like this behind us as soon as possible.

"The test is normally done on twenty weeks and I think it will be best if we do yours on twenty weeks as well." At least we won't have to worry about the results this week and Christian looks more relaxed again as we walk out of the hospital. We walk towards Taylor and Sawyer who will probably also be relieved with the news of the baby being a boy.

"Taylor, Sawyer, it is confirmed, our baby is a boy!" Christian has apparently chosen to ignore the news of the MMT until we have to deal with it next month and I will do that as well. It's his birthday and I don't want to spoil it with worrying over something that might or might not happen four weeks from now.

"Congratulations Sir, Ana, we are very happy about the news as well." We get intot he car and Christian starts telling me about all the things the two of them can do and some things that the three of us can do, but aparently, I will be pregnant soon after I give birth so all the activities are safe for pregnant woman. Maybe he is seeing the benefits of a pregnant wife with the increase in my sexual needs. I mean, this is actually rediculous. We used to have a lot of sex as it was and now, now I just can't seem to go more than a couple of hours without my husband inside me and even then seems to need it multiple times.

Christian walks me to my office and after a passionate kiss, leaves after telling me that we are having lunch in his office at half past one and I better not be late. Just as I sit down behind my desk, Hanna comes in to say that my next appointment is here and they are waiting in the boardroom next to my office. I get up and enter the room where two gentlemen are waiting and the one seems familiar, but I can't really place him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Anastasia Grey, I believe you have been waiting for several weeks to see me and I apologize for the inconvenience." I extend my hand to the younger man first.

"Sydney White and please don't apologize, we understand that it was circumstances out of your control. I'm the writer of the book we want to publish." The vibe in the room suddenly changes and I'm on high alert as my inner goddess does not like the vibe coming from these two men. I excuse myself to go tell Hanna to get Sawyer to come up and stand by the boardroom door. I'm not sure why, but I have a sick feeling in my stomach all of the sudden.

"Apologies for the interruption." The older man extends his hand and my knees almost give in when he announce his name.

"Mr. Lincoln." Lincoln…Elena's husband…I'm sure of it…

"Please sit down."

"Oh, Mr. White will be excusing himself as I would like to talk to you alone for a second." Sydney White gets up and leaves the room and as the door opens, Sawyer looks into the room and goes pale when he sees who the other visitor is. He lifts his hand to his mouth just as the door closes and I'm sure the meeting room will get very crowded in a few minutes.

"Mr. Lincoln, please can you get to the point quickly?" I glance at the clock on the wall and start the countdown the three minutes it will take the cavalry to arrive.

"Yes, I can see that our time will be limited so I will get right to the point. Your husband ruined my marriage and after all these years of watching him act as if he is the master of the universe and the reason the sun comes up every day, I decided to have a book written and I want _you_ to publish it?"

"_Are you fucking serious?_ You want me to publish a book you had written in which you discuss my husband's unpleasant, inappropriate and_ illegal _relationship with your ex-wife?" He cannot be serious.

"Yes, that about sums it up. Here is the manuscript. The title is still unknown, but I'm sure you can come up with something." He gets up and fastens the buttons of his jacket, "Mrs. Grey, make no mistake, the book will be published, the entire story of Elena's sick fetish as well as the horrible way our marriage ended as a result of your husband fucking her. You can oversee the publication or wait and see what another editor comes up with. The book is already partially edited and I want it published and on the shelves before end November, which gives you just over four months to get this done." This is not happening today of all days, not on his birthday!

"You're doing this to get back at Christian? You want me to be part of the destruction you _think_ this will cause?" I'm starting to get a panic attach and with fifteen seconds to go, I try and pull myself together and stand up.

"Don't worry about getting up Mrs. Grey, I can see myself out. And just so you know Anastasia, this is nothing personal against you. I actually like you and heard that you are one remarkable woman… breathtakingly beautiful, kind, loving, sweet, heart of gold and very intelligent. What you are doing being married to Christian Grey, I don't know." He walks to the door, but it is being opened by a furious Christian Grey himself.

"Linc, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm just on my way out after my meeting with your _lovely_ wife. Good day to you both." He puts way too much emphasis on lovely and furious Christian turns to livid Fifty in a nanosecond.

"I'm warning you Linc, stay away from her." Christian's voice is cold and deadly and Mr. Lincoln glances to me before responding in an unexpectedly calm tone,

"Funny don't you think? You could not keep your filthy paws of my wife and now you're asking me to stay away from yours." He turns to leave and as he walks away shouts over his shoulder, "I don't take instructions from you Grey… oh and before I forget, happy birthday."

I pick up the manuscript as Christian closes the door behind him leaving Taylor and Sawyer outside.

"Baby, are you okay?"

_Infidelity and BDSM…_

"Ana, are you okay? You look very pale."

_Bondage, domination, sadism…_ I remember the first time I asked Christian if he was a sadist and he said that he was a dominant. Later he revealed that he believed he was a sadist and that his lie to me that night was a lie by omission.

"Anastasia, answer me please, are you okay?"

_Both Elena Lincoln and_ _Christian Grey still practices BDSM…_

"Fuck Ana, what the hell is going on?"

_Several previous submissives, all showing a remarkable resemblance to his precious wife Anastasia…_I think I'm going to be sick but can't stop paging through the manuscript…_fall out after an incident with a belt…_

"Anastasia Grey," I look up and shock Christian with whatever he sees in my eyes and he pulls up a chair to sit facing me while I hand him the manuscript.

"Elena. Elena is doing this…with him… to destroy you…and they want me to publish it…or they will get someone else to do it…" I whisper while Christian glances through the manuscript himself.

I sit and consider our options while Christian still pages through the manuscript white as a ghost. This will all come out. Everyone will know about his past, from the perspective of an outsider with a grudge against him, someone who will twist the facts to suit his goal of total destruction. I will not let that happen and a plan starts forming and I feel the colour return to my face. I sit there in silence running through my plan to derail Linc's attempt to destroy my husband. Christian finally puts down the manuscript and looks to me with eyes filled with sorrow and I take both his hands in mine.

"Ana, I…I'm sorry for this…I never thought that this will happen. I know he hated me, but I never thought he will go this far. I can't stop him from printing this with another publisher and most of it is facts he must have gotten from Elena. _Everything_ will come out…everything will be ruined…I will lose everything with this…you will see that I'm a monster and leave me…my life will be over…" _Oh hell no it won't._

"You are Christian Grey and baby, we don't take anything lying down. We will not let him destroy us. We will fight back and we will win… we always win." I put my finger under his chin like he usually does with me and force him to face me, "There cannot be anything in this book that will make me love you any less."

"You don't know that and my son will see this one day, he will think…"

"And he will still love you, because he will know you." How could he not?

"I love you Ana, please, you can't leave me. I'm not that man anymore, you know me." He looks so sad and this is not how I imagined his birthday today.

"And I love you Christian. Now as your wife and CEO of Grey Publishing, I have a plan. It's still rough, but I know it will work. Do you trust me?" I can see the hope in his eyes as he nods.

"Good, now firstly, you will have to give me an hour or two to go through the manuscript and then we will sit and discuss my plan before we decide on a course of action." I kiss him on his mouth to try and comfort him. "I will not let this destroy you or us Christian, I promise you that." He walks out of the boardroom and even though he is in full CEO mode with his head held high, I know that he truly believes that this has the potential to split us up from the look in his eyes.

I speed read through the manuscript, for the first time grateful that I took that class in college, and this is bad, this is really, really bad. I make a copy, and lock the original in my desk drawer, in order to highlight problematic paragraphs and make notes without Mr. Lincoln see it. I still have about an hour before I have to go up to Christian's office and I use it to make a rough draft of how I will derail the plan to destroy my husband.

The book contains just about everything but the fact that Christian was fifteen with the bitch approached him and the names of the previous submissives. Christian that subbed for Elena and then Elena for Christian, luckily not with detail as to what they did to each other, the number of submissives Christian had, how we met and that Christian wanted me to be his submissive and even the belt incident is only some of the things contained in this book. Elena luckily took mercy on Christian and did not disclose the resemblance of the submissives to his birth mother or in fact, any of the abuse Christian went through in his first four years. She is however taking great pride in being responsible for the man Christian became and that just pisses me off.

I arrive on Christian's floor and it is like a morgue, no people waiting for him like usual, no noise coming from his office or the boardroom and Andrea is again a ball of stress.

"Andrea, how are you?"

"I'm good Ana, how are you?" I point my head to the door in silent questions as to the mood he is in, "I had to cancel all his appointments for the day and have not seen or heard from him since he returned from your office and was instructed that no one is allowed access apart from you… not even Taylor." O shit, this is not good.

"Thank you Andrea." I turn and walk over to his door and open it slowly. What I see inside just breaks my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Another update coming soon. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and will have a prosperous 2014.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I won't lie and blame Christmas celebrations, my visiting family, hectic work schedule or two busy kids. No, what took my time was an eBook I recently bought and OMG it is awesome. For the one's that haven't read it yet, Passionate Addiction by Eden Summers is a definate must read.**

_**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Still Ana POV:**

Christian is lying on the couch with his head on the armrest, facing our wedding pictures, no jacket or tie and sleeves rolled up. One hand under his head and in the other a glass of dark liquor with the decanter right next to him on the table. His hair looks like he has been running his hands through them for the last three hours. Did I mention that this is not good?

I close and then lock the door while removing my shoes and walk over to stand next to him. He doesn't turn his head to look at me and my heart breaks a little more. I remove the glass from his hand and sit down on top of him, straddling his crotch as he will need something to feel like he's in control and I know just what he needs right now. I bend to pick up the tie and place it on his chest. His eyes finds mine and he looks devastated and anxious. We sat there, just looking into each other's eyes and after a couple of minutes with no movement from him, I slowly remove my jacket, shirt and bra, but he does not move, just stare at me.

I pick up the tie from the floor and put it in his hands while getting up and removing my pants, standing in front of him in only panties and black peep toes Lamboutin high heels looking at my feet. He gets up slowly and reaches up to remove the pins from my hair to let it fall over my back before fastening my hands in front of me with his tie.

"On the couch Anastasia." I lay down on the coach in the position he was just in while he removes his clothes.

He removes my panties and then put one leg over the back of the coach before pushing the other leg off the couch so that my foot is on the floor.

"No moving, no talking…understand?"

"Yes Sir." I can feel the warmth between my legs and my heartbeat speeds up in anticipation, but this is a Christian I have not met before. I think this might be how he was with the submissives… cold, detached and void of any emotion. I don't like this at all, but this is what he needs to pull himself together, to work through this _with _me by his side and not let this destroy us.

He bends down and licks the folds of my sex and I try my best not to squirm or push up into him. Using his two index fingers, he pulls the lips away from each other and starts to lick me hard and deep and it feels amazing. We haven't played like this in so long as he chose to make love to me for the last month or we just fucked… no dominance and no submission. He moves his sinful mouth to my clit and inserts two fingers into me slowly, too slowly, but I stay still and absorb the exquisite feeling. I feel myself building and when I'm on the edge I don't come, I wait for Christian to give me permission, even though I won't be able to wait for very long and lucky for me, he knows it.

"Come for me Anastasia," and I fall over the edge at the command given by my dominating husband. He continues to suck on my clit while pumping three fingers into me. I expected him to enter me shortly after my orgasm like he always does, but he doesn't. Instead, he moves me to my knees and then over so that I'm on my hands and knees, facing the red wall and he gets behind me before pushing into me…hard.

This is not my loving and tender husband, that much is obvious. Christian likes to watch me as I climax and don't normally do me from behind. He is trying to hide from me, trying to avoid me looking into his eyes where I'm sure I will see worry, uncertainty and a shattered soul. I have tears falling down my face while I feel the next orgasm coming and I'm an emotional wreck. What will this do to us? What will this do to Christian?

Just before I climax, Christian pulls slightly at my hair and urge me to look up, straight at our wedding pictures and I suddenly realise why I had to be on my hands and knees facing the wall, he wanted me to see the pictures…to see us…on our wedding day, which already feel like a lifetime ago with everything happening to us.

"Look at us Anastasia. Do you see the love I feel for you? Do you see the love you feel for me?" I nod, tears streaming down my face, while he continues to push into me, pushing me to the very edge, but not letting me go over yet, "You belong to me Anastasia…I won't ever let you go…you promised to never leave me…you never break your promises…" Christian hiss between each thrust and I'm going to come as a wave of emotion run through me and Christian seems oblivious as to my feelings for the first time ever, "Come for me Anastasia…come for your husband…" Still he does not say the one thing I need to hear now, but I let go and whisper "I love you" as I come and then he says what I've been longing to hear, as he pours himself into me, "I love you baby…I will always love only you."

He doesn't collapse on top of me and also don't pull out, instead he moves back to sit on the couch and pulls me with him to sit in his lap with his arms around my waist and his cheek on my shoulder. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes and I can feel his heart beating against my back and after his breathing returns to normal, he let out a soft sigh filled with emotion.

"I'm so scared Ana…I've never been this scared in my life… there is not a lot of things I'm scared of in my life, but my biggest fears are having to go back to living without you…to sleeping without you…waking up every day with you not there…I'm scared that this or something else will take you away from me…that my son will grow up without me…or worse, not wanting to know me… that you will find someone who is actually worthy of you…that someday…someday… you might not be Mrs. Grey anymore… that you will belong to another man…I'm so scared and I don't know how to live in a world where you no longer love me…" I don't move, letting him get this all out. He hardly ever confesses his fears to me like this and I have to be grateful for that as I don't think my heart will be able to handle this too often. Christian Grey is not scared of anything and the things he just said must be the fears that he hides from me. I feel his tears running down my shoulder and loosen his hands in order to turn around after he removes his tie, but I don't look into his eyes yet. Instead I put my arms around his waist with my head on his shoulder and just hold him.

"Christian, I only love you…I will always only love you…you won't ever lose me. Please baby, don't be scared, you will never have to live without me. Your son will grow up in a loving home, with two loving parents who love each other so much that other people think they are obsessed with each other. This will not break us, this will make us stronger like everything else that happened to us has... there is nothing that can ever happen that will even put a crack in my love and devotion for you." I pull away and take his face between my hands, "Where is my strong, controlling, CEO husband that doesn't take shit from anyone?" He gives me a weak smile but I know I'm winning, he is coming out of the black hole that he was trapped in earlier.

"Always here baby, always here…just unbelievably terrified of losing his beautiful…amazing…loving…sexy…pregnant wife. All this shit is also putting stress on you and it's not good for our baby." He says between kisses on my face and neck and I can feel his soldier return to life with full force and with my libido currently haywire, I'm always ready and more than willing.

I lift myself a bit and knowing my intent, he takes his erection in his hand and positions it so that he enters me all the way as I come back down. I don't move right away, relishing the feeling of him inside me while staring into his beautiful, scared, gray eyes. I start to move up and down, slowly making love to my husband while running my hands over his spine and I feel him shiver as he pushes up into me.

"Do you feel this Christian? Do you feel the love we have for each other? Do you feel my love for you?" He nods and I decide to continue as he just doesn't get is, "I've read the book earlier and yet here I am… making love to you. How can you doubt my love and commitment to you over a book telling me nothing that I didn't already know or imagine?" I think I've just rendered the Christian Grey speechless, not something that happens very often, "You are my husband…the father of my son…I love you…I chose you…I gave myself to you…just like you gave yourself to me…we will never be apart…as long as we both shall live remember? As for the stress, I'm not stressing about this Christian, this is nothing… they won't destroy you or us with something like this." I continue to tell him while moving up and down and he suddenly grabs my ass, just before I climax and stand up, walking over to the meeting table and I've finally broken through to him.

He puts me on the meeting table, positioned just right for him to continue making love to me, while his hands roam freely over my body. In and out…in and out…in and out…as amazing as this feels, I need more, I need more to come this time. I push up into him, but still need more and I look up into his eyes, pleading with my eyes for more… for him to push into me harder and like so many times before, he gives me exactly what I want without me having to utter a single word and I go over the edge. I see all the tension leaving Christian as he pours into me and realise again that this is just who we are, this is how we relieve tension, how we get reassurance, how we show our love and even how we comfort each other.

Christian pulls me to a sitting position and gives me a passionate kiss while his fingers play with my hair. Out of breath and completely sated… for now, he puts his forehead to mine with his eyes closed, he opens his eyes as he whispers softly to me, "I love you Anastasia," so full of emotion that I hug him with tears falling down my face, "I love you too Christian."

After we wash up and get dressed I put my hair back up while walking to the couch where he is waiting for me. I sit down next to him and he turns while pulling me back so that my back is against his chest.

"You know me so well baby. You always give me what I need when I need it. Thank you."

"It's because you are my soul mate and we were meant for each other." He takes a deep breath before addressing the gigantic elephant in the room.

"So you read the manuscript?"

"Yes I have and I know exactly how we will beat them at their own game, but we will need the team with us on this one."

"When you say team… who exactly?" He is hesitant to involve too many people in this and knowing what is in that damn manuscript, I understand why he feels this way.

"Taylor, Sawyer, Ros, Sam, your dad, your mom and… Kate," and wait for it…

"Kate? No way Ana. Not Kate. She's a damn journalist." I turn to face him as this will need some explaining.

"You have to hear me out Christian. Can you wait until I'm finished before you jump in?" He nods and I take a few seconds to run through my plan again. "The manuscript was already edited to some degree and it will only take about three months to get it published, but since he gave me four, we will use the entire four months. By us publishing the book, we control the timing and to some degree the content?" He turns my face and looks at me like I've gone insane.

"You want to _publish_ the book that will _ruin_ my life?" He gets up and starts to pace in front of me, "I'm your fucking _husband_ Anastasia! How can you even consider doing this to me?" He is _pissed_ and I totally understand his reaction.

"You said you will let me finish."

"Fine, carry on," I look at him still pacing and when I don't continue, he stops to look at me and with a sigh comes to sit back down.

"Okay, this is what I was thinking. The biggest scandals from the current manuscript will be your relationship with Elena, you involved in BDSM, the previous submissives and…" I stop to look at him and he motions for me to continue, "…the belt incident… should that ever be made public." He flinches at the mere mention of that.

"Fuck Ana, I'm so sorry for that and I'm sorry I told her. I thought she was just my friend and could give me advice on how to handle it. I never thought she would tell anyone else. I just wanted you back and did not know what to do."

"Christian, that is in the past and we both made mistakes that day. I forgave you and it's time you forgive yourself. I take it you only told Elena." I wait for confirmation and am quite relieved when he nods his head and then his eyes go wide as he remembers something.

"And Flynn, I also told Flynn." Oh yes, dear old Flynn.

"Well, whatever you told him is doctor-patient confidentiality and he knows you well enough not to try and break that."

"Yes."

"Very well, so this is how we handle the problems. I'm know that you would want to help young men who find themselves in the same position you did when you were fifteen, so we are going to ask your mother to help us create a home for sexually abused children, a place where both boys and girls can feel safe and receive the treatment they need from professionals instead of predators preying on their innocence. I'm sure Flynn would also volunteer to give some treatment to the children. At the opening ceremony, which will also be a fund raiser, the guest of honour, namely you, will give a speech on how abuse can affect an individual and explain, without giving away any names or details, that you were abused as a child and that the cause is very close to your heart." Christian stares at me and suddenly smiles my favourite smile.

"Even without the manuscript shit, that is a great idea baby, but please… continue."

"So that will be phase one of the plan. As for the previous submissives, we are going to ask legal to draft letters to them reminding them again of the terms of the NDA's they signed and that any potential proceeds they might get when they bridge the agreement, we will sue them for."

"Okay, that won't be a problem."

"I will leave the biggest one for last, so as for some of the content in the book including the belt incident, it never happened. Linc can't prove anything and he cannot legally publish some of the book's content without you suing him. They can only publish known, confirmed facts and I'm surprised that the writer, who has never been published by the way, even put it in the manuscript to start with. I will have a meeting with Mr. Lincoln and Mr. White to highlight the portions of the manuscript that has to be removed. He won't even get another publishing house to touch it as is unless you give your permission. Your relationship with Elena we won't be able to remove as it is written from Elena's point of view, and since she is helping him by giving him the facts, we can't force him to remove it. As for the belt incident, not only can he not leave it in the book, but it is just a story that Elena fabricated to make it look like you are an abusive husband… it never happened. Seattle will not take her word over that of your darling, adorable and devoted wife's, who has never been involved in a scandal and has proven how much she loves you." I give him my best innocent smile and he explodes in laughter, not quite what I was going for.

"Anastasia, you always pull off innocent to perfection as you are innocent most of the time, but when you are trying this hard, and you know you are lying, you can't pull it off baby. But thank you for sticking up for me Ana, even though we both know it happened and almost ripped us apart. Just thinking about the pain I caused you breaks my heart."

"I know baby. Now for the biggest part of the plan which is also the biggest problem… your involvement with BDSM and the fact that most people either don't know what it is or have a misconception of what it is. I was thinking that we take it and spin it around in something sexy, something that will captivate the readers and not make them want to crucify you and for_ that_ we will need Kate, more importantly, Kavanagh media. They recently started that reality talk show that interviews successful men and woman on their professional and personal lives and how they combine the two."

"Yes, I haven't seen it, but Elliot mentioned that Kate is upset as her father appointed someone else as the host since she is pregnant and won't be able to do it long term. Is it not called something like _Personal Professionalism?_" I nod and continue.

"Well, now this is a bit complicated so stop me if I don't make sense. I am going to write a book…"

"Wait... stop right there. Did you just say that you are going to _write_ a book? Yourself?" Again the look that tells me he is questioning my sanity.

"Yes Christian, I'm going to write a book, or don't you think I can?"

"Ana, you can do anything you set your mind to, that's not what I meant, it's just that I didn't think you were interested in actually writing a book yourself."

"I wasn't… until today. Anyway…I'm going to write a book explaining to woman how to practice safe BDSM with their husbands while pregnant. It will basically contain safe toys, positions and also what not to do. And...don't interrupt me now...while I'm writing the book, Kate will leak, in a very small article, that we practice BDSM as a couple, along with a description of what it is and why people get involved in it… anonymously of course. We will then give Kate a full interview regarding BDSM in a loving marriage and she will have it published in a magazine like CQ or FHM or one of those sexy magazines people like to buy. But the timing of all of this is critical. My book has to be released on the same day as Linc's book and the article in the magazine has to be published the week before the books are released. We will have to work out the finer details, but I think this will work."

"Okay, that sounds good, but may I ask how you are going to write a book in less than three months, my little devious wife. Does that sort of thing not normally take a lot longer?"

" Actually yes, like nine months to a year at best, but I have an incentive to finish this book in record time and since it won't be a novel with plot lines and location research, it can be done in just over two months and as the CEO of Grey Publishing, I can rush the publication to get it out on time." Christian seems to think this over while his eyes turn mischievous and I wait patiently to find out what is going through his brilliant mind.

"I hear a lot of writers get writer's block and it can take quite a while to get over it." I love this teasing, naughty side of my Fifty.

"They don't have an expert on their subject as a spouse and besides, if I lack material I'm sure you will be able to come up with something," I answer coyly and watch as his eyes darken.

"Uhm…yes, I'm sure I can be of assistance."

"Now, as I said earlier, Kavanagh media has that talk show and I'm sure Kate can convince her father to let her interview Mr. and Mrs. Grey as an exclusive. Her father would not be stupid enough to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. The interview has to air the day before Linc's book is released. This will severely diminish the potential proceeds from the sales of Linc's book, but I will gladly accept responsibility for publishing a book that failed miserably as far as sales are concerned when it comes to this particular book."

"Fuck baby, did you come up with all this in a couple of hours?"

"Yes, but I'm not done yet."

"There's more?"

"This is where Ros comes in. I've seen in the books and company portfolio while you were away that you've bought a lot of stock in Linc's company over the years?" The impressed look in his eyes turns ice cold and I don't think he ever intended me to find out about that.

"Yes, when I was twenty-one, Linc found out Elena was fucking me and he beat her to a pulp. He broke her jaw, her left arm and four of her ribs. When it happened I tried to convince Elena to press charges and she refused and now I understand that she did not want to let her sex life with a fifteen year old play out in court. Ros started buying up stock in his company a couple of years ago as any sudden acquisition of a large amount of stock would have alerted Linc. The stock was bought for me to destroy him for what he did to Elena, but I never got around to it and now they can both just go to hell for all I care." He takes a moment and I can point to the exact second comprehension kicks in, "Fuck me… Anastasia Rose Grey, you never seize to amaze me…that's brilliant. I might have bought the stock for revenge for the beating he gave Elena, but I will consolidate the stock now, break up his company right under his nose and sell the pieces to the highest bidder and bankrupt him. He will need the proceeds from this book, if any will be left, just to survive." Well, not exactly what I had in mind, but it works for me.

"And you will probably make money doing it." He pulls me onto his lap and I wrap myself around him.

"You're good baby. I would never want to be on the receiving end of your wrath. We make quite a pair, don't we?"

"People should really start to learn not to fuck with the Grey's as we won't take anything lying down. I will call Linc and tell him to come in as soon as possible because I will publish his book, after some alterations, and we can work on the timing of all this after he leaves. Tomorrow afternoon we will have a meeting with the rest of the players needed and put this plan into motion." I kiss his ear while glancing at my watch. "I unfortunately have a meeting to get to, but since you don't have anything pressing for the rest of the day, maybe you can spend some time thinking of material for my book and we can start practicing it tonight to make sure it will work before putting it in." I lick his ear as I start to get up. "Are you feeling better baby?"

"How could I not when I have such an amazing wife? Let me walk you out. How long will your meeting be?"

"About thirty minutes and I will be ready to leave directly afterwards."

"I'll be waiting in your office and we can leave together."

We walk out of the office and I wink to Andrea, "Thank you Andrea, see you tomorrow." She smiles and I'm again reminded of her good looks and stunning personality, "Thank you Mrs. Grey," causing Christian to look at me with a raised brow. "Oh, I gave her some advice earlier." Not exactly true, but she did learn to call me when her boss is being impossible to handle and that is sort of like giving advice right?

We get to the elevator and before it close Christian says "Anastasia" in greeting and I respond with "Christian" then burst out laughing to myself in the elevator. Damn, I love that man and Linc and his bitch of an ex-wife will pay dearly for putting him through this when Elena is the cause of all this shit to start with.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**I hope everyone had a great New Year and will have an awesome 2014!**

**I've been trying to update my story for four days but the fanfic website kept giving me an error. Sorry that the chapter is now late.**

_**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Christian POV:**

I walk back to my office feeling much better than when I went in there a couple of hours ago. I don't know what I did to deserve a wife like Ana, but whatever it was, I'm very grateful and I will do anything to keep her happy. Linc and Elena will pay for this. Ana is pregnant and all this shit that keeps happening is not good for our baby. I never wanted to be a father, but now that she is giving me this precious gift, I can't imagine not wanting to ensure he is safe, healthy and happy. Andrea looks at me with a smile on her face and I know that she prefers me in a good mood.

"Andrea, I apologize for my behaviour earlier. I will be leaving in about forty minutes and you are welcome to take the rest of the day off as well. Take the company credit card and go to a spa or lunch or something, you deserve it for putting up with my mercurial moods all the time." Not that she is not well paid, but she deserves to be pampered and has no one to take care of her. I've wondered why she is still single as she is attractive, takes good care of herself, she's attentive and has a nice personality.

"Thank you Mr. Grey and this is for you. Happy birthday." She hands me a small rectangular box and I open it quickly. Apart from Ana, my family and Ros, no one has ever given me a birthday present before. I lift the lid to see a very expensive silver pen inside with my name engraved on the side in elegant letters. This must have cost her a fortune.

"Thank you Andrea."

Just then the elevator opens and Ray steps out looking very stylish today. He is good looking for his age and while walking towards us, his eyes are on Andrea who is blushing like a teenager. Ray is doing very well these days with the boost Ana gave him last year and I honestly don't mind as he gave me the greatest gift of all.

"Hallo Ray, I didn't expect to see you here today." I extend my hand and even as we greet each other, his attention is not on me and I get the feeling he is not really here for me either.

"Christian, happy birthday. I hope you had a wonderful day thus far. I didn't expect you to be in the office todiay." Ah, I see and I wonder if Ana is aware of what is going on here.

"What brings you to Seattle?"

"Well, I've landed a huge contract and it will take about three years to see it through as stage one alone will be about a year. They are building a resort just outside of Seattle and I will doing all the carpentry work, so I figured that it won't be such a bad idea if I relocated." He looks towards Andrea and she is absolutely beaming right now. "It will also mean that I'm closer to you, Ana and my grandchild… and this very special lady." He points to Andrea and she smiles adoringly at him. Well fuck me, she is easily fifteen years younger than Ray and I had no idea they were seeing each other. If Ana knew, she would have said something.

"I see, well… this is… unexpected. I wasn't even aware the two of you knew each other."

"Uhm, we met when I came to see Ana in January and then ran into each other about a month and a half ago and well… we enjoy each other's company and…" Shame, he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ray, there's no need to explain. You are both adults and I have no problem with the two of you seeing each other, but you know that I keep no secrets from Ana. If she doesn't know yet, maybe it's time the two of you tell her?"

"Yes, of course. I'm staying over today and will take her to lunch tomorrow and tell her then." Damn, can't he just tell her now and not have _me_ keep quiet until tomorrow? Luckily it's my birthday and we will be busy with other things.

"No problem. I'll just go and pack up my stuff to go home and I will see you tomorrow. Have a nice afternoon Andrea."

The meeting must not have gone as planned as Ana comes into her office looking exhausted. After a quick kiss, we make our way to the lobby where Sawyer is waiting and Taylor is in the car in front.

"Where to Sir?" I look to Ana as I'm not sure what she has planned.

"We are going for lunch first Jason and then home." He gets on the phone to make the arrangements and I turn to Ana.

"Ana, you look exhausted, did the meeting not go well?"

"Oh no, the meeting went fine, it just started a bit rough. The author didn't want to make the suggested changes and it took some convincing, but in the end, she will make the changes and submit it by the end of next week." She takes my hand in hers and start to play with my wedding ring. It's such a small gesture but always fills my heart with joy. "How are you doing? I was very worried about you earlier."

"I'm fine baby, as long as I have you by my side, nothing will ever get me down"

We have a nice relaxing lunch discussing the baby's room, the apartment we want to build for Mia and Sawyer and when Taylor and Gail should take the vacation to Aspen. I'll admit that I'm not really comfortable being without Taylor for a week, but they both deserve this break and maybe it will be better if we just get it out of the way this coming week. Ana keeps typing messages on her phone and I'm getting curious with whom she is communicating and again impress myself when I resist the urge to just ask her.

As we get home, I call Taylor and Gail to the terrace where we are having something to drink. Ana prefers iced tea these days and I decide to have one as well as it is way too early for wine, even if it is my birthday.

"Sir, you wanted to see us." They come out and I invite them to sit.

"We were wondering if you don't want to take the weekend to Aspen this Friday and instead of the weekend, stay until next week Friday. You both have been so good to us and you deserve the break." Gail gasps and puts her hand on her mouth and Ana squeeze my hand softly in appreciation.

"Sir, that will be… wow… that's very generous of you both. Thank you very much." I still have one ace up my sleeve.

"In addition, I was wondering if you want to take Sophie with for the weekend and I will arrange the jet to bring her back on Sunday. The two of you can then spend the rest of the week alone." Now Taylor just looks at me and I actually feel good about doing this for them now. I'm sure we will be fine without them for this week.

"Thank you. I will phone her mother and ask if we can take her with for the weekend. She will love to go with and haven't been on vacation with us as a couple yet."

They both said thank you about five times before leaving and Ana looks to me with those big blue eyes filled with love.

"You are a good man Christian Grey."

"Thank you baby. I have to be since I'm married to a saint."

We took a long walk down to the water through the meadow before returning to the house and the time surely flew by today. It's almost eight and still Ana has not mentioned any plans for tonight. Maybe she decided that it is best if we just have a peaceful night at home and that will suit me just fine. I can bury myself in her and just forget the shit outside our bedroom door.

We walk inside and Ana leads me to the bedroom, but after the light lunch we had, I'm actually a bit hungry. I follow her and as we walk into the bedroom, she turns to me to tell me to go take a shower. I frown at the thought of taking a shower without her, but go to do it anyway as I suspect she is trying to get me out of the way.

After a longer shower than needed, I get out and see my pajama bottoms on the bed and the balcony door is open. I put it on and walk out onto the balcony that has been beautifully decorated with over a dozen lanterns, a soft carpet with big fluffy pillows and food on a low table with a gift next to it. On the one side of the balcony is a Jacuzzi, which I wasn't aware we had, surrounded by plants to give a tropical atmosphere. Now this is the perfect birthday celebration and as I admire my wife's handy work, she wraps her arms around my waist and I can feel that there is not much that separates her front from my back.

"Happy Birthday Christian." I turn around and pull her in to kiss the life out of her.

"Thank you baby and this is awesome. I really like the Jacuzzi," and already have a whole lot of ideas on what we can do in it.

"It's a nightmare buying a gift for you and since we did not have one, when Elliot showed me this one, that is solar powered, I thought it would be perfect."

Ana pull away to lead me to the carpet and for the first time I get a good look at her white baby doll pajama dress… it leaves absolutely_ nothing_ for the imagination. Her small bump is more visible these days, even though she is still doing light training three times a week to keep fit and in shape. The exercises were given to Claude by a professional trainer that specializes in training pregnant woman, but Ana refused to switch trainers. I feel my response to the way she looks with the wind blowing through her hair and it is taking a fucking lot of control the urge to just grab and fuck her right now. Shit, she looks hot and adorable and I never thought it was even possible to dress like a doll and be _this_ hot.

We sit down on the pillows and I'm watching Ana like she is on the menu… for desert that is.

"Christian, I have an idea for the nursery. I want to take pictures of us and the family and have it printed in black and white on wall paper. The entire wall behind the crib I want to fill with pictures of his family and also include a couple of sonar photos when he has grown a bit more." I look up at Ana and she always has this special look of adoration whenever she talks about the baby. She will be a great mother and I will have to do my best to be a great father as well. I had the best father growing up and I want my son to feel the same way every day of his life.

"That is a great idea baby. We can have some more pictures taken as well while you are pregnant, but we absolutely have to include a wedding picture or two. I want our child to wake up every day knowing how much his parents love each other."

The second her plate touched the table surface I pounce on her. It's a good thing there is a carpet and pillows instead of tables and chairs as it is going to make it a lot easier to fuck her quickly before making slow and passionate love to her in our new jacuzzi. I move my hand down the front of her dress and lift it slowly before she stops me. She smiles at the horror that must be evident on my face as she has _never _stopped me before. She hands me a box to open and I lift the lid to reveal toys inside and thank the heavens above for the gag as I'm sure we will really need that tonight.

I clear the table and put the items from the box one by one on top. There are anal beads, nipple clamps, a blindfold, soft leather cuffs and the silver balls. She is going to have sensation overload with all this shit.

She sits up and slowly, and very seductively, takes off her dress. I pull her up to her knees and put the blindfold on before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. I then insert the silver balls and anal beads. Before I attach the clamps, I put the gag in her mouth and fasten it gently behind her head. She has never been gagged before and I hope this will be a good experience for her. I first take one nipple in my mouth and when it is prepared enough, I attach the first clamp before repeating the process with the other clamp.

"Anastasia, nod if you are feeling any pain or shake your head if you are fine." She shakes her head and I bend down to whisper in her ear. "Now Anastasia, I'm going to help you get onto your hands and knees, then I'm going to spank you ten times and if you're a good girl, I will fuck you senseless and let you come harder than ever before." She moans and tries to press her thighs together to get some relieve and I stop her just in time. "_That_ is not being a good girl Anastasia." I help her to get onto her hands with her knees on a soft pillow and gently rub her perfect ass before I start to spank her five times in quick succession. I stop and rub her ass again and go down to insert two fingers between her folds and she is wet, hot and very, very turned on. She protests as I remove my fingers and I spank her five more times before fucking her with three fingers and moving my other hand to gently tug on the chains connected to the clamps and she squirm and moan, but I don't let her come just yet. Instead, I help her back onto the pillows and move her hands up to fasten them to the railing of the balcony with the leather cuffs. I sit back up and just look at my pregnant wife, gagged, blindfolded and cuffed… my erection is starting to get painful. No sub I've ever had even came close to the way Ana is looking right now. I kiss the round of her breasts, neck and throat while whispering to her.

"You are absolutely breathtaking Anastasia… so fucking hot… I don't even think… I will be able to play with you for long… before I lose it and fuck you to the moon and back." She gives another loud moan and again tries to press her thighs together. "You would like that won't you baby… to get relieve for the ache between your legs… would you like my tongue on you first?" She nods and I go down to lick around her swollen clit before plunging into her and eating her out. The taste of her juices is addictive and once I start, I just can't stop. I feast on her for a couple of minutes and stop just before she reaches her climax. I want her climax to build until she is insane with lust and the desire to come. "Okay baby, I will let you come soon." I bend down again and lick very slowly around the opening of her sex before pulling out the silver balls and she is moaning like crazy and arching her back of the carpet. I remove my pants and penetrate her balls deep and I'm fucking her with slow, but deliberate hard thrusts. She is struggling against the cuffs and I bend down to remove her blindfold to look into her glazed eyes. I've never seen her this wild before and decide to remove her restraints, but it will be best if I leave the gag on for now. As soon as her arms are free, they go to my back and her nails are digging into the skin as she is trying to get me to fuck her harder. A shiver runs down my spine and straight to my dick that is now pumping into her. I lift her back and slide another pillow under her lower back to prevent her from feeling any discomfort. I feel her building to what is sure to be an explosive climax and just as she is about to come, I pull out the anal beads and quickly remove the clamps. She closes her eyes, let her head fall back and arch her back while running her nails down my back… moaning loudly even with the gag. Fuck, this is awesome! I definitely like the wild tigress that hides inside my petite wife.

I reach my climax and continue to let Ana's virginal muscles milk every last bit of cum from my cock before pulling out and falling next to her on the pillows. I turn to remove her gag and pull her to me while running my hand over the muscles of her upper arms.

"That was… the absolute… best birthday… gift ever!" I tell her while trying to get my breathing back under control. Ana lifts her head to look directly into my eyes.

"We are definitely keeping these toys here at the house." Absolutely.

"First thing in the morning I will phone Elliot to install a secret compartment in the closet to lock up the toys."

After over an hour of love making in the jacuzzi, I carry an exhausted Ana to bed and gently pull the covers over us. I fall asleep blissfully happy and completely satisfied with my wife safely wrapped in my arms. Even with all the shit from this morning, this is definitely the best birthday ever.

I get up at four in the morning after a bad dream about Ana's plan not working and my fucked up past splashed across every tabloid in Seatle. There is just no other way, it has to work. I don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks about me, but I do care about the effect that a media circus about this will have on Ana. I turn to face my baby sleeping peacefully and I can't put her through that. It is in times like this that I think that maybe she would have been better off if I just left her the fuck alone. She would have gone into publishing and have the peaceful life she deserve as opposed to facing public humiliation as a result of my past. She has no skeletons and never harmed anyone… intentionally or otherwise. Look at what I did to Leila and so many other young girls. The things that I allowed Elena to do to me, is just disgraceful and that will all come out.

But now that she is completely mine, I can't ever imagine letting her go. She is the light in my life… my reason for living. I can't even think about going on without her by my side and she _wants_ to be with me. She wants to stand by me and face this head on. I will have to be strong for her and not let this get me down. Nothing can be worse than living for eight months not knowing how she is and then coming back to find out she was a mess. I kiss her softly on the top of her head before getting dressed and going to my office.

After spending an hour on the internet, I find the perfect property for the safe house and send an e-mail to the agency to contact me as soon as possible and not to show anyone else the property before I had a chance to look at it with Ana. I then send an e-mail to my family, Ros, Flynn, Taylor and Sawyer to meet me at my office at ten as we have an important matter to discuss. I also ask Elliot to bring Kate and even though it leaves a sour taste in my mouth to involve her, she is critical to the success of this plan.

I sit back and rub my hands over my face and as the door opens. I look up hoping to find my wife and instead find a very energetic Mia.

"Hallo big brother. I didn't see you yesterday and wanted to stop by first thing this morning to give you your present and congratulate you." First thing in the morning is way too early for facing Mia.

"Mia, is it going to be a regular thing with you just dropping by unannounced at the break of dawn?"

"Yes. So this is for you. Happy Birthday." I take the gift and she gives me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on one of the visitor's chairs. "I have a meeting with the wedding planner you hired and I can't wait! I'm so jittery I couldn't sleep and when I saw your light was on, I thought that I would come over to keep you company."

I open the gift while she rambles on, "I was thinking that I want to have the wedding at Bellevue at sunset. I'm thinking silver and lilac or silver and pink, what do you think?" Fuck, is she _seriously_ going to discuss this with _me_ of all people?

"Mia, I don't…"

"I know, silver and pink will be better… with butterflies that are set free just as we kiss. I also want a princess wedding dress, but I will have to lose a couple of pounds for it to look perfect." She continues… completely oblivious to the '_what the fuck'_ expression on my face. "The guys must be dressed completely in white, with a white canopy over us and pink and silver bows tied over the back of the chairs."

"Mia, I think…"

"That it's a bit much? Don't worry, it will look stunning." I was actually thinking that she has to go discuss this shit with someone who cares as I have just too much on my plate to worry about what décor she wants for her wedding. Is this not why I'm paying for a very expensive wedding planner? "And…" Just then there is a firm knock on the door and I fucking hope it is Sawyer who came to rescue me. My prayers are answered when Sawyer walks into my office with a disapproving look on his face.

"Morning Christian, my apologies for interrupting."

"You're not interrupting Luke, please come in." Or better yet… leave and take your fiancé with you.

"Hallo babes, are you looking for me?" Mia gets up to greet him halfway into my office.

"Yes, it's almost time to go and Christian has to get ready for a busy day."

"Oh, let me just get my things. Bye Christian."

Sawyer gives me a nod with an apologetic smile and I smile back, fucking relieved to be saved from my sister and her wedding plans. I love spending time with Mia, but never early in the morning and _definitely_ not discussing her wedding décor. Shit, I can be lucky he walked in before she started to discuss her choice of honeymoon clothes.

I walk to the bedroom and smile at Ana still sleeping peacefully. We really should get to bed earlier to ensure she gets sufficient sleep, but how am I supposed to keep my hands off her?

After a boring shower, I get dressed and go to the kitchen where Gail has already prepared breakfast for us. With Ana's appetite better than it's ever been before, Gail really goes through a lot of trouble to ensure she has a nice breakfast every morning and even pack light snacks for both of us for the day.

Gail looks over my shoulder and due to the stunned expression on her face, I turn to be equally stunned.

Ana is standing behind me with a black mini dress, stockings and high heels with a beautiful chocker around her neck that looks a lot like a collar and I can feel the effect she has on me. Her hair has been straightened and she applied a little bit more make up than usual. She looks smoking hot and I will not get anything done today knowing my wife is a couple of floors below me looking like _that._

I get up and walk up to her. I kiss her behind the ear before bringing my mouth to her ear, "Baby, you look fucking hot today and I love this." I trail my fingers over the chocker around her neck and again a pulse goes straight to my dick. "Fuck baby, I won't get anything done today."

"If it becomes unbearable, you know where to find me." She kiss me lightly and walks around me towards the breakfast bar, "Oh, and if you like the front so much, you should see the back."

I walk up behind her and see a small chain attached to the clasp with a heart at the end. She had it engraved with _CTG_. Oh fuck me, it may look like a delicate chocker, but it is most definitely a collar and I won't be able to wait until later to thank her for this. I grab her hand and pull her to the first bedroom I can find and after closing the door, I push her against the door and practically fuck her mouth with my tongue. My hand goes to the hem of her dress while she moans into my mouth and I let go to allow her to breathe and also push down her delicate black lace panties. I go back up to continue kissing her while her hands undo my belt and pants to free my throbbing erection. Hot lava is pumping through my veins and my heart is beating a thousand beats per minute. We don't talk, just kiss like savages and as I push through her wet folds into her tight sex, my heart starts to beat unbelievably faster and I set the beast free. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me while I fuck her like my life depended on it against the door. With each thrust my blood runs warmer and my heartbeat increases and her passionate moans and glazed eyes are sending me into a frenzy. She clamps down around my dick and I explode in her and if she was not already pregnant, she would be now with the amount of semen flowing into her. No amount of contraceptive would be able to stop this.

"You are awesome Mrs. Grey." She lets her feet fall back to the floor and I put my head on her shoulder while holding her close to me.

"I aim to please Mr. Grey." More like exceeding expectation if you ask me.

"That you did baby. That you definitely did."

We adjust our clothing and walk back to the kitchen hand in hand and nothing could wipe the smile from my face. All through breakfast I steal glances at the necklace with a huge smile.

"When did you get that particular piece of jewellery?"

"It was delivered to my office yesterday when I got back from your office. I wanted to wear it last night, but it didn't fit with my outfit." She smiles at me and I'm grateful for that because now she gets to wear it today. Even though other people won't know what it is exactly, I will know.

"I _really_ like it."

She smiles at me for a couple of seconds before bending over to whisper in my ear, "I thought you might."

The entire drive to the office, I can't keep my eyes from roaming over her. I should have asked her to reconsider her clothing for today, but that would not have gone well. As we exit the car, I get several responses from my family confirming the meeting in my office at ten. I let Ana walk in front of me into the elevator and my eyes catch the engraved heart again and my smile that faded as a result of the meeting ahead, is back in full force.

"Baby, I e-mailed everyone and asked them to meet us in my office at ten this morning. I realise now that I should have checked with you in advance or mentioned it earlier, I'm sorry. In my defence, I was a bit preoccupied." Okay, a lot preoccupied since seeing her this morning.

"Christian, it's fine. Absolutely nothing is more important right now than that meeting and I will move appointments around if I have to, but I will be there." This is again one of those times that I realise just how much she has grown in the last year as well. A year ago she would not have taken it so well that I made arrangements that includes her and did not check with her in advance. We have the perfect balance now.

At her floor I give her one last kiss before keeping the elevator door open and ogling her until she reach her office, where she smiles a very seductive smile over her shoulder. Fuck, I have a hot wife!

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Sorry for only updating now! Thank you for all the reviews I received so far. I'm on leave for another week and promise to update more.**

_**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Still Christian's POV:**

I reach my floor and go straight to Andrea's desk first. They absolutely have to tell Ana today about seeing each other, I can't keep things from her.

"Good morning Andrea. How was your day yesterday?" With a light blush she looks up from her desk and a funny thought hits me and I burst out laughing. Andrea looks at me like I have lost it and I make a futile attempt to stop, but just can't.

"Morning Mr. Grey. Would you like some coffee?" She tries to act professional, but I can see she is curious as to what sent me in a laughing fit… me… who never used to laugh at anything.

"Andrea, do you realise that if this thing with Ray works out and you guys get married, that you would sort of be… my step mother in law… if there is even such a thing… you would be Ana's step mother." She is not finding this funny, "Oh come on Andrea, surely you can see the funny side of this…" Still nothing, "Don't worry, we won't call you mom…" I walk to my door and just as I'm about to enter I turn to look back at her, "…at the office that is." Shit, she looks like she's on the verge of committing murder and perhaps it will be best if I don't drink the coffee she just offered.

I sit back in my chair and look at the office that is still so new to me. A whole fucking lot has changed since Ana fell through that door. As I sit and make a mental list, I decide to send a quick e-mail to my wife to tell her what is going through my head as we still have about an hour before everyone arrives.

It takes some time for me to put my thoughts into words and forty minutes later, I look back at what I've written.

_**From: Christian Grey**_

_**To: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Date: 19 June 2012**_

_**Subject: My life**_

_Morning Baby,_

_I was just sitting here and looking at your gorgeous face next to that handsome guy you married and started to think about what brought me to this day… to where I am right now._

_A little over a year ago I was lost. So lost that I didn't even realise what a mess my life really was. I relied too much on a friend and confidant that turned out to be my worst enemy. My eyes were blind to all the things that could make me happy and I kept looking for the wrong things to make me feel better. During those times I actually thought that everything I did, did make me feel better, but I've never really felt better until I met you._

_You fell into my office and went nuclear on everything bad and wrong in my life. You made me want to be a better man… for you and for myself._

_I stopped my fucked up ways, gave my heart to you and in a short couple of weeks, proposed to you… which must have been one of the most unromantic proposals in the history of the world. Oh shit… and the timing! I mean I couldn't possibly have chosen a worst moment if I tried. _

_Then I was taken away from you for over eight months and returned to find that you waited for me. We got married and moved into what will be a family home real soon. You're giving me a son, which I did not even know I wanted until we got the news. A part of you and a part of me, combined to form a precious baby and I promise to be the best father I can be._

_I learned to love, laugh and live. All thanks to you!_

_In the time apart, we learned what is important in life and that makes us a great couple that knows when to give and when to take._

_You are the love of my life. My soul mate. My reason for living. The soon-to-be mother of my son. My lover. My best friend. My business partner. My better half._

_I love you my baby._

_Christian Grey,_

_Crazy in love with his wife CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

I press send and get to work with one eye on my screen every two seconds. I feel like a teenager waiting for a reply on a text message. After five, extremely long, minutes, I check my sent items to make sure the mail actually did go through and is not stuck in my outbox. Seeing that the mail was sent successfully, I get up to go look out the window. The view of Seattle is amazing from up here and always has a calming effect on me.

"I thought that the mail I just received deserved a personal response." I'm startled out of my daydreaming to turn around and face the woman herself… much better than a mail! "Thank you for the heartfelt mail you sent me, I love you so much Christian."

"Careful Mrs. Grey. I might just send you one of those heartfelt mails every time I need you or simply want to see you." I walk over to her and push the door closed with my one hand.

"Mr. Grey, you should know by now that should you need me, or simply want to see me, I would come running even if you send a text." After a passionate kiss, she takes my hand and leads me to the couch. "I also thought that we could chat a bit before we meet with the rest of the guys."

"What would you like to talk about baby? Is something bothering you?" She looks a bit worried.

"I had the strangest call from my dad. He wants to have lunch to tell me something important, but refused to even give me a hint of what it is about. I worry about him. He is all alone in that big house with no one looking after him. Due to him being so far away, I don't see him as often as I would have liked to. I wonder sometimes when he will meet a woman that just knocks the wind out of his sails." Oh fuck, this is so hard. I don't like keeping secrets from her and this is really not my secret to tell. "He is a decent guy with good principles and takes good care of his body and appearance. He is gentle and kind and a whole lot of fun. What do you think baby? Don't you think he deserves someone that makes him as happy as we are?"

"Yes baby, I think everyone should be happy." Phew, not too bad.

"What kind of woman do you think will suit him?" Blond, about fifteen years younger, nice body, great personality, never been married and does not have any children. Oh, and she's a great PA and dedicated to her job.

"I don't know baby." I look down as I just can't look straight into her eyes and flat out lie to her. She stares at me in silence for a couple of seconds and as I look up to meet her eyes, I get the death glare… _busted! _I rake a hand through my hair and settle with the fact that she is going to make me suffer for keeping things from her.

"_Christian_ Travelyn Grey, did you just lie to your wife?" So fucking busted.

"Why would you say that _Anastasia_ Rose Grey?"

"Oh I don't know… let's see. You never look down when talking to me, you always look me straight in the eye. You practically went as stiff as a plank when I asked you your opinion, which you normally love to give… even when I don't ask. But, let's not forget your signature hand through your hair whenever you are pissed, nervous or stressed. Since you don't look pissed to me and actually look very relaxed earlier, I will settle for nervous. Now why would you be nervous during this particular conversation? Maybe… just maybe it is because you know something and you are keeping me in the dark?" Shit, she is really good. "So, I will ask you again Christian, do you know anything, _anything at all_, that you are deliberately keeping from me?" Maybe distracting her will work until the family arrive in five minutes and l can only hope that someone is early. I look up, pull her closer to me and give her that smile that she says should be illegal. She looks up and I attack her mouth and kiss both of us breathless.

"I love you Anastasia."

"And I love you Christian, but your feeble attempt at a distraction will not keep me from wanting an answer from you for my question." Oh no she didn't!

"Mrs. Grey, did you just call my kissing expertise a _feeble attempt_ at a distraction?" I move my hands to her sides and she already starts to laugh. She must be the most ticklish person I have ever met. She gives me a slight nod and I apply a little bit of pressure, move my fingers just a little bit and her small laugh turns into my favourite giggle. "You were saying Mrs. Grey? Was that really a feeble attempt?" Now it's barely a nod and I apply more pressure and move my fingers up and down her sides and she falls back onto the couch.

"Christian… stop… pleeeeease…stop." I bend over her and tickle her a little bit more and it feels great to laugh like this with her. She is laughing so much that tears are running from her eyes and she is struggling, in vain, to get free. "I'm sorry…"

"See baby, your attempt to get free from me is a _feeble attempt_." I bend down and kiss her softly on her lips before wiping her tears away with my hands. I move back and pull her with me into a sitting position and as I look up, my parents, Flynn, Elliot and Kate is standing in my office.

They all look stunned, except for Kate, and then I realise the cause of their stunned expressions… they have never heard me laugh before. Smile yes, but never laugh.

Why didn't Andrea alert me of visitors? Anyway, at least this is the ultimate distraction and I if Ray can be here right after this meeting end, it will be perfect.

"We didn't mean to interrupt your fun." Elliot has a smirk on his face and I would like to just wipe it off for him.

"Then _maybe_ you should have knocked first."

"We did… several times, but I can understand why you didn't hear it."

I get up and pull Ana with me when Elliot practically chokes on his spit. Fuck, he's her brother in law for crying out loud!

"Ana, let me be the first to tell you, you look smoking hot today." Elliot pulls her into a hug and I pull her from his arms practically a second later.

"The second Elliot, the second."

"Oh, touchy."

Ana straightens her clothes before greeting everyone with a hug and a kiss and when she gets to Flynn, I'm stunned to see him getting a hug and kiss on the cheek as well. So typically Ana, no one ever feels left out.

Sawyer, Mia and Taylor walks in with Ros and since we are all here, we might as well get this over with.

"We thought that my office will be a better place to discuss this very sensitive subject and I would appreciate your complete silence about this matter outside of this room. Please can everyone grab a chair from the meeting table or take a seat on the couch?" We all sit down and I look towards Ana for strength to get me through this… again. She puts her hand on my leg and I put my hand over hers before I look at everyone in the room.

"Ana and I are again facing a new… problem. I apologize for dragging everyone into this, but we really need your help. Should anyone feel that they would rather not get involved, we will understand and will never hold it against anyone." I look to each of them and try to figure out the best way to start.

"Christian, are you in trouble son?" My dad asks and everyone focus all of their attention on me.

"No legal problems dad, but yes, I will potentially be in trouble." Shit, how do I explain it to this group when some of them don't even know the history?

"Christian, just spit it out and stop trying to look for the best way to tell us what is going on." Kate hits Elliot in the ribs with her elbow and he glares at her before looking back at me.

"Some of you already know that I had a sexual relationship with Elena Lincoln for a couple of years that started when I was fifteen." I look down in shame and hear gasps coming from Ros, Sawyer and Kate. Ana puts her fingers under my chin and lifts my head to look into her eyes filled with understanding.

"It's okay baby, go on." I smile at her and then continue.

"The relationship was purely BDSM and there were no emotions involved. After the relationship ended, I continued with the BDSM lifestyle with several submissives over the years… until I met Ana. The submissives were all sent for medicals and contracts regulated the relationship. Some lasted for three months, some less and some a bit longer. They all signed non-disclosure agreements stating that they are never to reveal my lifestyle, details about any relationship or my private life to anyone. That part of my life is not something I'm proud off. I feel ashamed when I think about my past and very grateful that Ana does not hold it against me. The problem is that… not everyone that knows about my past signed NDA's and is now going public in the worst possible way." Everyone looks shocked and I look towards Flynn and then to Ana before looking straight towards my mother.

"Linc and Elena decided to write a book." My mother looks at my dad before jumping to her feet.

"Are you serious Christian? First the bitch seduces my son, who was fifteen at the time, and now she wants to ruin your life further? Does she have no fucking morals or conscience?" Now we are all shocked… mom never swears and she must really be pissed. Dad takes her hand and pulls her back down before moving his attention to me.

"Have you seen the book Christian?"

"That is the worst part actually. Linc brought the manuscript to Ana and is practically forcing her to publish it herself." Kate's head snaps up for the first time.

"This is a joke. They want Ana to ruin her own husband's reputation? Ana, you can't go along with this. What will everyone think if Christian's own wife is the editor and publisher of this book?"

"Kate, relax. We have a plan and that's the reason for this meeting. If you would give Christian time to finish, he will explain it to you."

"As I was saying, Ana_ is_ going to publish the book because that will give us the upper hand. She will control the content, to some degree anyway, as well as the timing of the release. That will give us time to go through with our plan. We can't show you the manuscript yet as it still contains sensitive information that has to be removed unless they want to be sued. What we will need from you, should you agree, is the following." I hate having to ask this from them, but unfortunately I have no other choice. "Firstly, we want to open a safe house for young boys and girls that have been or are still being sexually abused. A place they can feel safe and get the help they need. I already found a potential property and Ana and I will go view it after work. I would appreciate it if mom and Flynn can help us with this. We want to open it as soon as possible, but it has to run separately from Coping Together. I will then admit on the opening that I was abused as a child without giving any details about the age I was at the time. The manuscript, fortunately, doesn't mention anything about my age either." I look from my mother to Flynn and they both nod and I give them my best smile under the circumstances. "Now, for the second part, I hate to ask you this dad, but will you possibly agree to writing a formal letter to the women I was involved in… to remind them of the terms of the agreements they signed? I _will_ sue them for any potential earning they might receive from selling their story and that is not an empty thread. They went into the relationship willingly and were not forced to do anything they did not want to do. I don't care about my name, but I will not put Ana through the potential blow out if one of them decides to go public." Cold as it sounds, it's the truth and I will not let them get away with trying to make money out of my past or upsetting Ana.

"I can do that for you Christian, I will need copies of the agreements they signed and will also attach a copy for each of them to the letters." He does not like it, but what else am I supposed to do.

"Thank you dad and I'm really sorry for asking this from you." I turn towards Ana with pleading eyes. She has to ask Kate for help, I simply can't do it. She stokes my cheek with her hand and nods… always knowing what I need even when I don't say it out loud. She smiles at me and then turns towards Kate.

"Kate, you are unfortunately the biggest part of the plan we came up with and I will really appreciate your help." Kate glares at me and then looks towards Elliot who just shrugs his shoulders and point for her to look back at us.

"I don't see how I can help Ana, but you know that I will always be willing to do anything for you. What can I do to help?" I'm almost certain that if I asked, she would have refused.

"We need to get everyone to understand that BDSM is not about hitting your partner into submission, or humiliating them, or forcing them to do anything they don't want to do. We need you to leak the fact that Christian and I practice BDSM as a married couple. It has to be a small article in a local paper…" Kate jumps up and walks closer to Ana… visibly very upset.

"You told me you don't do it. You told me that the contract I found meant nothing… that I should just forget about it. You lied to me!" O shit, maybe we should have done this in private.

"Christian Grey, did you ask your wife to sign a contract that determine your relationship, but then won't even consider signing a pre-nup?" Dad now looks pissed and Flynn gets up and comes to stand behind Ana and myself. Ros, Mia, Taylor and Sawyer have remained absolutely silent throughout all this. Mom looks disgusted and Elliot looks like he wants to strangle me and possibly would if Taylor and Sawyer weren't in the room.

"Everyone, please remember that when Christian met Ana, they were both very different people to who they are now. Contractual relationships based on BDSM were all Christian new from a very early age and he was reluctant to break that particular pattern. Unfortunately, the woman he fell in love with, was and still is, no submissive. They might have grown as a couple, but I assure you that Ana is no push over. She refused to enter into a relationship, her first relationship, based on a contract. Ana never signed a contract and Christian still gave her everything he had. Their relationship was never based on a piece of paper, but on how much they love each other. The only paper they both signed, was on their wedding day." I smile at Flynn with a nod to convey my thanks and turn to face everyone that is now a bit calmer, except for Kate… she is out for blood.

"Grey, I don't care if you are my brother in law, if I ever, and I mean ever, see a single mark on Ana's skin, you will live to regret the day I got the flu. I will make your life a living hell and… " At least she is a loyal friend and since I don't have any friends close to me as these two are, I keep my cool, bit my tongue and lock my jaw. Maybe I should just give her some reassurance that I'm not an abusive husband?

"Kate, I don't…" Ana puts up her hand to silence me and gets up to face Kate.

"Katherine, Christian doesn't beat me and never has. This is exactly what we are afraid off, that people will read the damn book and automatically assume that he is an abusive husband. Stop glaring at Christian and stop to always assume the worst of him. He is a loving husband and will rather cut off his own arm before ever intentionally causing me any harm. He does not want to mark my skin and what we do is for pleasure, not for pain." She gasps and put a hand over her mouth and yes… too much information baby. Kate starts to laugh, Ana starts to giggle and everyone automatically relax. I look at Flynn and we both know that Ana just lied to everyone without even blinking an eye. "Sorry everyone, too much information, but we are both consenting adults and let's face it…" she points to her small bump with a blush on her cheeks, "…it's not as if anyone thinks we don't have sex with me being pregnant or having a sexy husband like Christian." Kate goes to sit back down and Elliot pulls her to his side.

"That certainly explains the sexy-as-hell outfit I never thought I would see you in." Ana gives her a warning glare and she put her hands up in defence. "Geez, I was simply stating a fact. Relax and please… continue." She makes a gesture with her hand for Ana that the floor is all hers and Ana puts her hand back on my leg before she continues.

"After the leak about BDSM, I know the press will go mad, so we will follow it up with an exclusive article in a magazine explaining what BDSM means to us as husband and wife. That we don't cheat on each other by having other sexual partners and most importantly, that Christian does not beat me at all. After the article, we thought it would be perfect if you could somehow convince your father to do an interview with us on their new talk show." Bingo! Kate lights up like a Christmas tree and I can tell that she is all in.

"Yes, yes, yes. Can I do the article myself? Daddy will also not turn down an exclusive with Mr. and Mrs. Grey as Christian has never agreed to an interview on live television before. We can…"

"Breathe… and we have to take this slowly and plan it carefully Kate. The timing is crucial. We don't want to reveal our hand too fast and fail. The article has to be the first week in November and the interview the second week in November, the day before the release of the book." She still has not mentioned anything about her book, but I keep quiet as she normally has a reason for everything she does.

"Ana, that will severely diminish any potential sales of the book. Grey Publishing will be associated with a failed book… are you prepared for that?" Ros speaks up for the first time and as always put the company first… just like I want her to.

"Ros, I would be over the moon if we don't sell a single copy and I will gladly be responsible for publishing a book that failed, if the book is Mr. Lincoln's book written to destroy what Christian has worked very hard to build for himself. I will always stand by my husband and as much as I love Grey Publishing, I will gladly close it down if I have to, if it means that it will be better for my family and my husband. If I could stop the book completely, I would, but I don't have a plan yet for that." Kate seems deep in thought and suddenly jumps up and claps her hands with excitement.

"I have the perfect idea. The book won't be published, or if published, not have that many sales, if it contains nothing new. Not even Linc and Elena would be that stupid. Ana, all you have to do is stall him for about a six weeks with re-writes or something. While he works on the manuscript, we set your plan in action and Christian starts to work on the opening of the safe house. The first week in August, we release a full story in a magazine regarding your… sexual preferences and in the same week, we have the interview. We don't leak anything in advance and if Christian could open the safe house the week before, even better with all the publicity that will get. We make sure that every aspect of the book is covered in the media in the two weeks and even if he takes the book to another publisher, they won't go through all the trouble to publish a book, by an unknown writer, containing nothing that anyone can't find in a newspaper, magazine or by watching the show. It will be awesome." Shit, she is on a roll and making perfect sense, even though our lives will be in complete chaos getting everything ready and when everything is in the open. The media attention will drive us insane for weeks, but it could work and that gives me some hope at least.

Everyone seems to think Kate's suggestion over and my dad is first to comment, "Christian, she has a point. No one would be interested about publishing this book if it doesn't contain anything that is not already known to the public. Ana might, and it is a very small possibility, get sued by Linc, but I doubt that he would go that far."

"He won't have anything to sue her with. Ros, the day after the interview is aired, I want you to consolidate all the shares we have in Linc's company. Then fire the board, but keep the CEO. I want Linc to have a front row seat when I liquidate his assets and sell it piece by piece. He will be financially ruined and will regret the day he decided to fuck with me and my wife."

"Christian, he has worked his entire life to get his company to where it is today. He used to be a good man honey, won't you reconsider this part of your plan." Is my mom seriously going to defend this man?

"Mom, he is trying to ruin me. He is forcing my wife to co-operate. All this stress is not good for Ana or my son…" And _shit_, we forgot to let everyone know yesterday.

"You're having a boy?" Dad looks towards Ana and I simply smile like the proud father I am.

"Sorry everyone, we really forgot to let you know yesterday with everything that happened. Dr. Green confirmed yesterday morning that we are having a boy, but then the thing with Linc happened… and Christian was not in a good place… and it was his birthday… and… you get the picture. It completely slipped our minds." Ana is again blushing and I'm trying very hard myself to get the images of last night out of my mind seeing that it is totally inappropriate right now.

"Oh yes, we definitely get the picture. By the way, did you get my text at least congratulating you?"

"Yes Elliot, I got the text and thank you."

After a full round of 'happy belated birthdays' I turn back to my mom, "Mom, he is planning to ruin me and I won't take this lying down. I have too much to fight for now. A year ago I wouldn't give a shit what he planned, but now, now I have to think of my wife and son first and everyone else comes second. I really hope you can understand that." Her eyes soften and she walks over to give me a hug.

"I understand Christian. Do whatever you have to do. I would gladly give Elena a piece of my mind if I wasn't so appalled with the possibility of facing her again." Still no mention from Ana about her book, but I will be extremely grateful if she decides to rather leave that. I don't want other men to think about Ana in any way and definitely not imagine her in a sexual position explained in a book.

"Taylor and Sawyer, I want you to get additional security that can start immediately in order for them to learn how I want things done. When this hits the media, I want four security guards with Ana whenever she is not in the house or at the office. I don't want any reporters getting close to her and I don't want her unprotected. Apart from Sawyer, I want Reynolds with her along with two of the new guys. As for myself, Taylor and one other guard will be sufficient." I look towards Sawyer and he is looking at Mia. "Oh fuck!" I just realised from Mia's horrified expression that this will wreck their wedding plans. "Mia, I'm so sorry, I'm a complete idiot."

"Christian, you are my brother and I'm sure Luke would be willing to move the wedding out with two weeks to give this time to blow over." She looks to Luke and he nods in agreement.

"That won't be a problem. Two weeks longer won't kill us and this is important to you as well as your entire family… which will soon be my family as well."

"Thank you to you both. I will make this up to you, I promise." I face everyone again and decide that it's time to wrap this up. I'm dying to find out what happened to Ana's book idea and I need to know now. "So, any questions anyone?"

"Yes, everyone is doing something, what is my part?" Elliot sounds like a child that didn't receive lollipops along with the other kids.

"Grey Construction has to remodel the premises for the safe house and since you only have six weeks, maybe I can take you out as soon as Ana and I decide that we want to buy it?"

"Perfect, I'm free tomorrow morning." He looks at his watch before looking back at me, "For now however… I really need to get going." He gets up and extends a hand to Kate, "Coming babe?"

Everyone says their goodbye's and leaves except for Flynn and I go to close the door before sitting back down.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story and welcome to all the new followers.**

**As promised, here is another update for you.**

_**Important: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**_

* * *

**Christian POV:**

"Ana, Christian… how are you doing with all of this? I can imagine that it is putting a lot of pressure on both of you and I just want to make sure you are both okay." He looks hesitantly at Ana and she gives him a genuine smile.

"John, you know I'm not able to keep a grudge. The past is the past and as much as we all wish we could, no one is able to take away those horrible eight months. You have always been good to Christian and I don't want any bad feelings between us. As for us coping… we are just fine. We turn to each other for comfort and help when needed and we work through things, instead of avoiding a situation. We are open and honest and I know I can always turn to Christian for strength and advice in times when I don't know what to do. I can't speak for Christian of course, but I'm good. I don't feel stressed… I feel loved and cherished… every minute of the day. All these things that keeps happening to us, just makes us stronger. I won't let anything come between us." I know I've said this so many times before… but damn I love this woman so much. I look at Ana and she looks at me with so much love.

"The same for me John. Anastasia is all I need. She gives me exactly what I need, she loves me unconditionally and yes… I feel loved and cherished every minute of the day as well. I do get stressed and yesterday I almost lost it, but her love and devotion got me through it." John gets up and I follow, pulling Ana up with me.

"I'm really happy for you both and if either one of you ever need to talk, please know that my door is always open. The next couple of months are going to be tough and Ana, you need to keep calm for yourself and that precious baby." Okay, okay… can we cut this short? I need to speak to Ana in private and Ray will be here any minute now.

"Thank you John." I shake his hand and we walk towards the door. As I open the door, I see Ray waiting at Andrea's desk and after John reaches the elevator, I turn to Ray, "Sorry Ray, please can you and Andrea go have coffee or something as I really need to discuss something very important with Ana?"

"No problem, we will be back in about twenty to thirty minutes."

"That will be perfect, thank you."

I close the door and lock it to find Ana is sitting on the meeting table swinging her legs back and forth. "So, what do you want to discuss Mr. Grey, that could not wait until after my lunch with my dad?"

"I was actually wondering what happened to your idea of writing the book you spoke about yesterday? Why did you not mention it earlier?" I walk over to her and put my hands on the table next to her, effectively caging her in.

"I woke up around two this morning and watched you sleeping for over an hour. While I was watching you, I started thinking about the idea of writing a book like that and what it would mean for us. Let's face it Christian… you are insanely jealous and would constantly worry about what every male in Seattle would think about me when they see the book or worse, when they read the book. I don't want to put you through that if it can be avoided and when Kate came up with a better plan, I thought it was the answer to my prayers. We have a lot going on already and I don't want to add to the load. And… knowing you… I just know that you would think that men would imagine me in the sexual positions described or showed in the book. Your possessiveness and jealousy will drive you insane and you will drive me insane." Maybe she can read my mind…

"Baby, you make me a happy man every single day. Yes, I did think that earlier and it will drive me fucking insane, so I'm very happy that the book idea is out the window. I don't want you in other men's minds and definitely not in a sexual way. You are mine and I don't want to share you, even like that." The close proximity, combined with her killer outfit is starting to give me an erection and she looks down before running her tongue over her lips.

"I know, but I hope this will not keep you from coming up with creative ideas for while I'm still pregnant." She opens her legs and I move to stand between them, armed with a throbbing erection and I glance at the clock to see we have less than twenty minutes, hoping they stay away for close to thirty minutes. I lift her dress and stop when I see the lace of her stockings tied to a garter belt… _that_ garter belt. I move the dress further up and sure enough… her crotch less panties… fuck me.

"Baby, you did _not_ have this on this morning?" I distinctly remember removing panties this morning and she didn't leave my side until we reached the office. When the fuck did she put this on?

"Christian, I wouldn't have been able to work all morning knowing that I have these panties on the entire time. I put them on before I came up to thank you for your lovely mail you sent me." She takes her lip between her teeth and smile coyly at me while batting her eyelashes. "First however, I do believe that there is something you meant to confess earlier before we were so rudely interrupted." I move my hand up and lightly trace her wet folds. I bring my hand up and run my fingers over her lips before licking the wetness off.

"You sure you want to discuss this now baby? Ray will be here in about fifteen minutes and you will then have to sit through lunch…" I move my fingers back to my favourite spot and run my fingers around the entrance to my personal heaven, "…wet and horny…" my finger lightly touch her knot of pleasure and she moans softly, "…in a restaurant…" I kiss behind her ear and gently bite down on her earlobe, "with your _dad_." I push two fingers through her folds and she throws her head back and moves her pelvis forward to push into my hand.

"Good point well made Mr. Grey." She puts her one hand behind my neck and pulls me toward her. "When you put it that way…" She trails my lips with her tongue and with just over fourteen minutes to go, it has been enough foreplay for this afternoon. She apparently feels the same way as she wastes no time to unbuckle my belt and pants and let it fall to the floor before moving my underpants down and freeing my erection.

With my other hand on her lower back, I pull her closer to the edge and, without another word, I enter her balls deep. I trail kisses over her shoulders and neck. One hand is still on her lower back and the other behind her neck on the back of the collar… playing with the little heart at the back. It's funny how such a little thing can fill my heart with so much joy, but she marked herself for me. I move slowly in and out of her while she wraps her legs around my waist. Nothing makes me feel better than being inside the most important person in my life.

We have four minutes to go and I increase the speed of my thrusts just as I feel her muscles starting to contract. She really was made especially for me and I will cherish her for the rest of my life. As I come I pull her face to mine to look closely into those big blue eyes glazed over with desire, "I love you Ana."

We are both breathing heavily when I stop but I don't pull out. We just hold each other, "I love you too Christian."

We go to freshen up and I unlock the door before sitting back behind my desk. Ana comes out of the bathroom and sits on one of the visitor chairs running her hand through her hair.

"So, since we have a couple of minutes, no more stalling or diverting Christian. What are you hiding from me?" Just my luck… Ray is late.

"Ana, baby, it's not my secret to tell. You know I won't keep anything from you on purpose, but you should really have this particular conversation with Ray." I hear footsteps outside my office and start to pray that Ray and Andrea are back.

"Ray… who is out for coffee with… Andrea?" She studies my face for what feels like forever, "Andrea?" I flinch involuntarily and shit…rookie mistake Grey. "That's it, isn't it? Ray is seeing Andrea and you find out and kept it from me?" She is leaning forward on her chair and looking me straight in the eye. How the hell can I lie to her face?

"Baby, you should…" She gets up and walks towards the door.

"Yes, yes I know, talk to Ray." She stops at the door and I get up to rush to her, "This is _my_ dad Christian. You can't keep anything from me concerning my dad." She is highly irritated now and maybe a little bit pissed. I study her for a couple of seconds and yes, she is pissed now.

"Ana, are you _seriously_ pissed at_ me_ for not telling you?" This is just fucking _perfect_. I knew this would be her reaction if I kept quiet. I grab her arm to keep her from leaving and Andrea's voice comes through the speaker telling me Ray is here to see Ana.

With a sigh, Ana turns to face me, "I don't like to be kept in the dark Christian… about anything. I make a point of telling you everything, even the unimportant and mundane stuff, but you decided to keep this for me for… who knows how long." All trace of my loving wife is gone and in its place is boardroom Ana. Normally this will turn me on, but definitely not when her ire is directed at me.

"One day Ana, _one_ day. I only found out yesterday_… by accident_. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I shouldn't raise my voice at her, but I honestly don't see the big deal and this is a total over reaction. I was expecting her to be unhappy about this, but I was not expecting her to be this pissed.

To my surprise, Ana grabs me and pulls me close to her. My body instinctively reacts to her and I wrap her close to my chest. With her hands behind my neck and her face on my shoulder, she starts to shake slightly and I pull back to look at her. "Ana, baby? What's going on? This is not like you." Maybe this is pregnancy hormones.

"I've always been his little girl… his only girl. If he is seeing Andrea, I won't be his only girl anymore. She will be the priority in his life and I'll be moved to the side." Oh this is completely ridiculous. Surely the guy has the right to find love as well, she said so herself earlier. Fuck, she sounded like she was ready to play cupid herself. I give her a big smile and she hits my arm, but at least she is smiling as well. "Okay, I get it. This is crazy. It honestly sounded rational in my head. I want him to be happy, I promise. He should have someone special in his life and Andrea is great."

"Baby, you will always be my only girl and my first priority." She nods and then shakes her head.

"This pregnancy is going to drive me insane." I kiss her cheek and this is the first time she has been irrational during her pregnancy. From what Elliot has told me, Kate is ten times worse and on a daily basis it seems as if her goal in life is to drive him insane.

"We will be insane together if it makes you feel any better."

"Thank you. Let me go get this over with." She wipes her fingers under her eyes and opens the door. Ray is standing at Andrea's desk and Ana walks over and gives him a kiss and a hug.

"Hi daddy, hallo Andrea."

"Hallo Mrs. Grey." Mrs. Grey… this relationship will at the very least be interesting and I try my best to hide turn my laugh into a cough. Ana turns to me however with a glare, obviously knowing what I'm doing.

"Ready to go Ana?"

Ray and Ana leave and after I watch my hot wife disappear into the elevator, I cross my arms and lean against Andrea's desk.

"Mr. Grey, I would just like to reassure you that my relationship with Ray won't affect my work or my professionalism at the office."

"That's good to know Andrea, but knowing you, I really wasn't worried about that. I was actually just wondering if you would even be able to call us by our names at family gatherings. Taylor and Sawyer haven't been working for me nearly as long as you have and they struggle with it." I tilt my head and smile at her, "I would also just like to reassure you that, whether this relationship work out or not, it will never affect your job with GEH either."

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I know I'm a lot younger than Ray, but I really do care about him."

"In the end Andrea, Ray's opinion is all that matters." I tell her sincerely and with that I turn and walk into my office closing the door behind me.

**Ana POV:**

We walk into the restaurant and after we order our drinks, I look at my dad and he looks like he is in physical pain. Maybe I should just put him out of his misery.

"Dad, you know that Christian cannot keep secrets from me." His head snaps and I continue, "He didn't come out and say it, I just sort of figured it out after I tried to figure out what he was keeping from me." I reach across the table and take his hand in both of mine, "Dad, I want you to know that I'm perfectly fine with you dating Andrea. You deserve to be happy and no one can tell you what kind of person you are meant to be with. She's a lot younger than you, but in the end, age is just a number." I rush to get it all out and luckily he didn't interrupt me once.

"Ana, you know that you will always be my little girl, right?"

"Yes daddy, I know. So, what are your plans? Did you get the contract you were hoping for last time we spoke?"

He tells me about the contract, him moving to Seattle and finish with Andrea that really makes him happy. I know I was being silly earlier and put full blame on the pregnancy. I should try however and not take out my irrational moods on Christian.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that we found out yesterday that the baby is a boy."

"That is great news Ana. Christian must be over the moon and I can't wait for the little man to grow up in order for his grandpa to teach him how to fish. With me now living close by, I can come over and we can go fishing on your property and avoid having to go out with the massive security detail that I'm sure will surround the little guy. Have you decided on a name yet?" Yes, the next big question after 'what are you expecting?'

"No dad, we only found out yesterday and since it is a boy, I think the ultimate decision is Christian's. He will probably choose a family name, but we haven't discussed it yet."

After a great lunch, I go back to the office and dad goes back to looking for a house. Christian and I have to go view the property that he is interested in for the safe house and I can't wait to start this project. This will be something we can do together, as a couple. If we are lucky, we can even help some young people in the process.

I pack up my things and say bye to the staff on my way to the elevator. The elevator opens and to my immense joy, the only occupant is just the person I was looking for.

"Going down Mrs. Grey?"

"Actually, I was going up." I walk into the elevator and Christian enters his card to take us straight down without stopping on other floors.

"Were you perhaps on your way to my office?" I stand on the tip of my toes and give him a gentle kiss and a tight hug.

"I was on my way to see if you were ready to go as I'm sure you didn't want to be late." Still holding onto me, Christian brings his mouth to my ear.

"Mrs. Grey, did I tell you today that you look fucking hot and smell like heaven?"

"Only a couple of times. I thought that the dress will be a bit tight with my pregnancy bump, but I knew that if I didn't wear it this week, I won't be able to wear it for a long time and I wanted you to see it on me." He turns me to face the shiny elevator door and wraps his arms around me with his hands on my bump.

"Baby, the bump is especially sexy. My baby boy is in there." He is trying to cheer me up, but these damn pregnancy moods is dragging me into a sudden depression with the prospect of being fat and wearing bulky, ugly clothes.

"Gah, wait until I'm so big that you can't wrap your arms around me anymore. I'll be fat and will look horrible with or without clothes." He turns me to face him and takes my face between his hands.

"Anastasia, you can never look horrible and you really shouldn't think things like this. You are gorgeous and sexy and even when you are full term, you will still be just as stunning." He brush my hair behind me ear and look at me with a teasing expression, "Are the pregnancy hormones back baby?" I roll my eyes, but then nod. What good is it denying it to this man? "Anastasia, did you just roll your eyes at me? Pregnant or not, that is still punishable behaviour." He says with dark eyes, effectively getting rid of all melancholy thoughts about my weight gain and the elevator signals that we reached the lobby.

"You will have to stow your twitching palm Mr. Grey, we have an appointment to get to."

The elevator opens, he takes my hand in his and we walk towards Taylor talking softly about how the rest of our day was. In the car I can see that Christian is very excited and I hope the property is everything he wants.

"It used to be a guest house which was then turned into offices of a company that has moved to the city. There were twelve bedrooms, four bathrooms, a huge kitchen and three living areas. We can change it back, but with smaller rooms as it won't be a guest house and the huge rooms won't be needed. If we can get about fifteen rooms, we could easily help thirty kids at a time to start with and later we build onto it and accommodate more kids."

"Is the agent meeting us there?"

"Yes and if we like it, I can meet Elliot here tomorrow and he can get plans drawn up before the end of the week according to him, but I will be happy if we can get plans to look at by the middle of next week. As soon as approved, Elliot will start on the remodel immediately and we should be done before the end of next month."

"I really hope this works out according to plan Christian."

"So do I, baby."

We arrive at the property just outside the city limits and the property is really not what I expected. It looks well taken care of and it really should not take long to get ready. The outside property is not huge, but more than big enough for the older kids to play ball and even space for a playground should we get smaller children.

"Dad sent me the name of a lawyer who will be able to draft and file the paperwork for the non-profit organisation and it should not take longer than six weeks. It should be ready at the same time as the property. What do you think we should call it?"

"I was thinking that we could call it something like Safe Harbour for Kids or Grey House for Kids. We shouldn't put the word abused in the title as the kids might feel that we are labelling them as abused. They should feel that this is their special place where they will be safe and cared for." Even if we manage to make a change in one kid's life, I will be happy.

"I like Grey House for Kids. Come baby, let's see if the agent is waiting inside."

We walk towards the front door and, what I assume is the agent, walks towards us. Christian extends his hand to greet the guy.

"Christian Grey. This is my _wife_, Anastasia Grey." My fifty, ensuring the poor man knows that I'm spoken for. The man is tall and very handsome with his blue eyes and dark brown hair in a messy style.

"Alexander Cunningham, it is a pleasure to meet you both. I'm sorry, but the agent you have the appointment with could not finish in time with another client and as the owner of the agency I decided to meet you. I hope you don't mind." He looks at me from head to toe and if this guy wants to seal a deal with my husband, I suggest he keeps his hungry gaze to himself.

"Not at all, we just want to see the property as we have a venture that we want to start as soon as possible. Thank you for taking the time to meet us here." He pulls me to his side with one arm over my shoulder. Mr. Cunningham's attention to me certainly did not escape him.

"Great, I'll show you around." Christian puts his hand up to stop him.

"If you don't mind Mr. Cunningham, I would rather we take a walk through the property on our own and we can meet you back here when we are done." Mr. Cunningham does not look pleased, but I'm sure there is a huge commission if a deal is made that will smooth his wounded ego.

We walk through the first floor that has two living rooms which seems to have been used for boardrooms, a very spacious kitchen, massive dining room, male and female toilets and two offices. The second floor has been changed to be almost totally open plan where the staff must have sat with the exception of four rooms that were kept for offices as well.

"At least this will save time in knocking down walls and rebuilding. It is also certainly big enough." Christian has clearly decided that he wants this place and I agree, it's perfect. The house does not seem to be that old and with modern furniture and décor, the kids won't feel as if they have to stay in a museum.

"This is perfect Christian."

"We can put in an exercise room, a computer room, two or three consulting rooms and even a play room for the smaller kids." He sounds so excited and it's good to see him this way. We should have thought of this a long time ago as it will be good for Christian too.

"So we're going to buy it?"

"Definitely, let's go see Mr. Cunningham with the roaming eyes."

"Christian…"

"What? I introduced you as my wife, he could see you are pregnant and he still couldn't keep his eyes from you. But, I know it's really not his fault that you are so breathtakingly beautiful. I can't take you anywhere without men practically falling at your feet." Seriously? Has he looked around him lately?

"Says the man that was recently crowned the forth best looking guy in America. Have you looked around you lately? Panting woman surround you, all begging for attention from Mr. Christian Grey himself." I say in a convincingly teasing tone even though it really bugs me some of the time. He pulls me close to him and low and behold, he is sporting an impressive erection. When it comes to bad timing, Christian could turn it into an Olympic sport.

"You know I only have eyes for you, baby?" I raise my eyebrows with a humourless smile.

"Right back at you Grey."

"I see your point." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the staircase, "Now, let's go see Mr. Cunningham so we can get out of here. I believe I still owe you a spanking for rolling your eyes at me earlier." Oh yes, please…Sir. As we walk down the stairs to meet Mr. Cunningham, I feel butterflies in my stomach for what is in store for me tonight after the promised spanking.

"Mr. Cunningham, my attorney will contact you first thing in the morning to finalize the paperwork. Thank you for taking the time to meet us here." The poor man's eyes light up and he is probably thinking of the commission his company will receive.

"Are you making an offer Mr. Grey?" He's obviously never dealt with Christian.

"No Mr. Cunningham, we are definitely buying it." Christian lifts his hand to greet the man who looks like he is about to faint, before he turns finishes with his best CEO voice, "And please, this is strictly confidential and I will pull out of the deal immediately should the confidentiality be breached and my attorney will add that clause to the contract. This deal is not to be leaked to the media at all, unless I do it myself. I hope you understand my terms."

"That won't be a problem Mr. Grey. I will handle all paperwork myself and I assure you that the purchase will remain anonymous."

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

With that Christian turns around and walks away, pulling me with him before I can greet the man. After we get into the car, Christian pulls out his phone to call Elliot.

"Elliot, it's perfect… yes, hallo to you too… the rest of my day was fine thank you… no Ana has not changed out of her outfit yet… Elliot, focus. You are becoming more like Mia every day. As I was saying, the property is perfect… yes I'm going to buy it. Can you meet me here tomorrow morning first thing? Perfect, see you then… I hope you have a great evening too… bye Elliot." Christian sighs loudly when he puts his phone in his jacket pocket and I assume Elliot tried to get him worked up again. Honestly, these two are like boys sometimes. His hands go to his hair and he seems a bit tense. I wonder what's eating at him now.

"Christian, baby, are you okay? You suddenly seem a bit tense." He looks at me with stormy eyes and something has definitely gotten him upset.

"We have so much going on with GEH, Grey Publishing, the baby on the way, the business in Taiwan, the project in Darfur, now this project and Linc and Elena's latest stunt… all in our first year of marriage. I just feel… overwhelmed sometimes. Like everything is not under my control as much as I would like it to be." I unfasten my seatbelt and move closer to him. He has never said anything like this to me and I'm always grateful when he opens up to me.

"Like now?" He takes my hand in his, entwines our fingers and stares at it for a long time.

"Yes, like now." I think I know just what he needs.

"Taylor, please take us to Escala?" Christian's head snaps up and before I could get another word out, he attacks my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Also, do you think the relationship between Andrea and Ray should work out or is it perhaps time for a new character? **


End file.
